Revolutionary's Bastard
by Zialema
Summary: Avant même d'avoir eu 9ans, Luffy a dû fuir avec Ace quand la Marine jugea qu'il était temps d'informer le monde de l'existence des Héritiers de Roger et Dragon. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et il n'a pas oublié son ambition. Aujourd'hui, il a enfin 17 ans, et il compte bien montrer au monde qui il est et se défaire de l'ombre qui plane sur lui à cause de son père.
1. Deux Rois au large

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, pour compenser le fait que la fic Bayonetta a été abandonné *agite le mouchoir noir* je vous mets enfin en ligne la vie de Luffy en partant de la même base que "Juste un petit changement" qui était l'histoire d'Ace si on avait découvert son existence beaucoup plus tôt. Donc, nous y voilà, laissez-moi vous présentez _Revolutionary's Bastard _!**

**Alors, avant de commencer, sachez que je ferai très souvent, peut-être beaucoup trop au goût de certains, à l'ascendance de Luffy et aux conséquences que ça entraîne. Attendez-vous aussi à un personne un peu plus fort (pas au point de _Sea New King_), mais surtout, plus prudent, chose compréhensible quand on sait comme il a passé les dernières années de sa vie. Ce n'est pas qu'il sera plus intelligent, (enfin, peut-être un chouilla, mais pas de beaucoup) c'est plus qu'il sera méfiant et instinctif.**

**Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit, on aura un autre personnage dans la bande. Et si j'en crois ma bêta, il sera attachant, donc, pas de quoi vous faire hurler au scandale devant un membre qui va voler tout le fun. Mais vous verrez.**

**Il y aura aussi des risques de spoil si vous lisez "Juste un petit changement", donc, vous êtes avertis.**

**Sur ce, je vous remercie de votre patience au sujet de cette fic, je remercie Mana.Y pour en avoir fait la correction et je vous lâche juste après le Disclamer.**

_**One**__** Piece**_** est et restera la propriété de Oda-sama. Je n'ai acheté aucun droit d'exploitaton donc, je ne me fais par rémunéré pour cette histoire. Reprendre cette fic sur un autre site ou en boutique avec ou sans but commercial est interdit, sauf si on me montre un message du maître qui l'autorise et dans ce cas, je veux la moitié du profit.**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année trépignait d'impatience en nettoyant le comptoir de son bar, espérant une certaine visite. Depuis plus de huit ans, elle n'avait pas revu ce petit garçon qu'elle avait aidé à élever.

Plus de huit ans depuis que deux enfants qu'elle avait adopté comme ses petits-frères (qu'Ace la pardonne) avaient dû fuir suite à l'édition de leur prime. Elle les avait cru mort, avant que l'aînée ne passe par chez elle, le lendemain de ses dix-sept ans, la rassurant sur leur sort.

Makino passa une mèche verte sombre qui s'était échappé de son bandana, derrière son oreille, jetant un regard empli d'espoir vers la porte de son bar.

Ils étaient le six Mai.

Rien ne lui assurait que le petit Luffy ferait comme sa sœur et viendrait la voir aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il avait dix-sept ans, mais elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il le fasse.

La jeune femme soupira et regarda son établissement familial.

Les villageois avaient l'habitude de venir passer leurs instants de libre ici pour discuter de tout et de rien. Du prix du grain, de la météo, des derniers cafouillages du roi de Goa et bien d'autres. Parfois, c'était Makino qui lançait les conversations.

Quand elle le parlait, elle, c'était toujours sur le même sujet : les Shirohige Kaizoku. Plus particulièrement leur second commandant.

Portgas D. Ace avait vécu sur leur île, même si personne, outre Makino et Woop, ne l'avait su, jusqu'à voir débarquer un beau jour la Marine leur disant qu'ils cherchaient le fils de Roger. La tenancière ne faisait rien pour rectifier les gens sur le sexe exact d'Ace et s'amusait même des commentaires des villageois. L'enfant de Roger était accepté en dépit de son ascendance et avait acquis en son absence l'affection du patelin, qu'elle le sache ou pas. On l'appréciait autant qu'on avait adoré le petit Luffy, ce garnement qui à sept ans, avait cassé les pieds de Shanks pour qu'il le prenne dans son équipage de pirate.

Cela faisait si longtemps…

Avec tristesse, la jeune femme rangea le chiffon qu'elle utilisait pour nettoyer le bar. Avait-il au moins survécu ? Ace lui avait dit ne pas s'en faire, mais elle gardait la peur de ne plus revoir ce garnement adorable qu'elle adorait.

A cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait pas de client. Cela ne durerait certainement pas longtemps. D'habitude, ce silence l'agacé. Durant les heures creuses, elle sortait du bar pour faire la conversation avec des marchands, ou allait en visite au mont Corvo pour prendre des nouvelles de Dadan. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'osait pas partir, de peur de _le_ louper.

La porte de bar s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme vouté avec un bob à rayure sur le crâne.

\- Toujours là, consta t'il en s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa canne de bois.

\- Maire Woop, salua Makino. Je vous sers comme d'habitude ?

Le vieil homme soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle, laissant la tenancière lui servir une boisson fraîche.

\- Tu l'attends, n'est-ce pas ? devina le vieil homme après avoir remercié la jeune femme pour le verre.

\- Et alors ?

Elle lui laissa la bouteille et alla s'asseoir à son comptoir, sortant de derrière son bar le journal qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu.

\- Tu crois _vraiment_ qu'il viendra ? J'ai quelques doutes. Je pense même qu'il n'a pas survécu. Il est incapable de prendre soin de lui seul. Sans ce sale gosse d'Ace pour le surveiller, il a dû mourir de faim depuis bien longtemps !

Makino l'ignora, plonger dans le papier qu'elle lisait.

\- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, Makino. Il ne viendra pas, il est déjà mort. C'était irresponsable de la part d'Ace de laisser Luffy seul derrière. Qu'il l'avoue ou pas, ce sale garnement a causé la mort du gosse qu'il appelait son petit-frère aussi surement que s'il l'avait tué lui-même.

\- Merci, mais je pue pas encore le cimetière.

Les deux occupants de la taverne regardèrent la porte pour voir une fine silhouette s'appuyant contre l'un des battant ouvert, sa personne se tenant à contre-jour, ne laissant voir qu'un chapeau de paille sur son crâne.

Avec le bruit mat de ses claquettes de paille, il s'avança dans la salle, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Le garçon n'était pas très grand, à peine plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Il portait des vêtements sombre composé d'une veste de tissus sans manche et à capuche noir, sur un tee-shirt marron et un pantacourt noir cargo se resserrant au milieu de ses mollets. La longue étoffe de tissus rouge à sa taille ne pouvait que ressortir dans toutes ces couleurs sombres qui éclaircissaient la peau pourtant allé du garçon. Il retira sa main droite de sa poche, montrant sur son poignet trois lettres tatoués formant RAS, sur l'extérieur et une longue brûlure dans l'intérieur. Il enleva avec son chapeau, dévoilant une touffe de cheveux courts noirs indomptés et deux yeux tout aussi sombre et pourtant grand, au regard éternellement curieux et lumineux. Sous le gauche, une vieille cicatrice s'étirait, n'enlevant rien à l'air simple et banal de la frimousse de l'adolescent.

\- Alors, comme ça je suis mort ? Ace serait vexée de savoir qu'on l'accuse de mon décès. Lui faire prendre le large sans moi a été un foutu calvaire. Véritable mère poule.

Makino jeta son journal sur le comptoir et se précipita vers le garçon.

\- LUFFY !

Luffy fut à moitié surpris d'être prisonnier d'une étreinte pareille, mais Makino n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher et pleurer sa joie de le revoir. De son bras gauche, il lui tapota doucement le dos pour la consoler, même si maladroitement.

\- Monkey D. Luffy… alors comme ça t'es toujours en vie, sale gosse ? grommela Woop.

L'adolescent le regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Makino qui pleurait toujours à son cou.

\- Joyeux anniversaire en retard, je suppose, décerna le maire.

Le maigre sourire du vieil homme à lunette n'échappa à l'adolescent.

\- Oooh ? Le vieux maire chiant qui disait que j'apporterai la honte sur le village est en faîte un tsundere ? taquina l'adolescent.

Cela fit rire Makino qui se redressa avec le sourire en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit, sale gamin ! rouspéta le maire en menaçant Luffy de sa canne.

Luffy étira la paupière du bas de son œil droit pour lui tirer la langue.

\- Tu as tellement grandit, Luffy… s'extasia la tenancière avec un grand sourire. Tu dois avoir faim !

\- Non, pas spécialement. Si toutes cette affaire nous a appris une chose, c'est comment avoir un appétit raisonnable, marmonna le noiraud en haussant les épaules. Ensuite, _j'ai pas assez grandit_. T'as vu la _gigasse_ qu'est Ace ? Je suis _minuscule_ en comparaison ! C'est pas juste, moi je dis !

Makino se contenta de rire en lui coiffant les cheveux avec ses doigts.

\- Tu es allé voir Dadan ? demanda Woop.

\- Hmhm. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait y passer d'un arrêt cardiaque, répondit l'adolescent en jouant d'un air absent avec son chapeau.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? C'est trop dangereux, et tu t'en doutes.

Luffy lui jeta un regard blanc, à la limite du blasé.

\- Tu vas me dénoncer ? « Allo la Marine ? Le bâtard de Dragon est chez nous !». Si ce n'était pas si stupide, j'aurais presque ri. Nan, je suis passé parce qu'on avait fait une promesse de lever l'ancre pour nos rêves d'ici, quand on aurait dix-sept ans. On a erré en se faisant discret autant Ace que moi, jusqu'à la date promise. Et vu que j'ai _déjà_ une prime pour une raison stupide, tu peux pas dire que je vais apporter des ennuis au village alors que je pars pour pouvoir faire ma vie comme je l'entends, libre de toutes les attentes qu'on pouvait avoir de moi.

Luffy regarda son chapeau de paille.

\- J'étais un gamin quand j'ai fait cette promesse à Shanks, en lui disant que je serais le Roi des Pirates. L'homme le plus fort et le plus libre des océans. J'étais naïf à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je veux.

\- Ah ouais ! Et en qu'est-ce que tu veux pour aller sur les océans ? se moqua Woop.

\- Me faire une place dans le monde. Lui montrer _qui_ je suis. Je suis pas le jiji et encore moins mon donneur de sperme.

Il mit sur son crane son chapeau avec un sourire féroce.

\- Je suis le Roi des Pirates ! Pas un marine ! Pas un révolutionnaire ! je suis un homme libre qui fait sa vie comme il le souhaite et sans rendre de compte à personne qu'à soi-même !

Luffy s'avança vers Woop, posant une main sur la table à côté du maire et attrapa par le col le vieil homme. Sans agressivité, simplement pour être certain d'avoir son attention. De cette façon, deux longues brûlures sur ses deux avant-bras, allant des poignets jusqu'aux coudes, étaient parfaitement exposés.

\- Peu importe qu'on m'injure, me crache à la figure ou qu'on me jette la pierre pour être né de _cet homme_. Peu importe qu'on désire ma mort. Je vie pour moi et pour mes proches. Le reste… le monde peut très bien tourner sans que je lui dise comment faire.

Luffy se redressa.

\- J'y vais. Empêche-moi si tu le souhaites. Appelle Jiji si ça te chante. Je serais l'homme le plus libre de ce monde. Je serais le Roi des Pirates. Bonne journée.

Et tranquillement, il rangea de nouveau ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et s'en alla après un bref sourire à Makino.

\- Ne te fait pas tuer, lui conseilla Woop avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier, lui répondit l'adolescent.

Et la porte se referma sur lui.

.

* * *

.

Rapidement, Luffy traversa le village côtier, tel un fantôme, retrouvant des chemins qu'il avait parcouru quand il était môme. Il parvint jusqu'au port et le longea en humant doucement, s'éloignant de la zone civilisée pour rejoindre la plage et la simple barque qui attendait là avec quelques provisions qu'il venait de se procurer à Goa (il avait tellement volé pour survivre ces dernières années que ça en était une seconde nature). Il regarda le gros tas de fourrure blanche et grise, tacheté de noir et de quelques rosettes, qui prenait une bonne partie de la place disponible de la barque.

\- King… soupira le garçon.

Une queue longue et touffu de même couleur s'agita mais aucune réaction du reste du tas de fourrure.

\- King, tu prends toute la place. Bouges-toi un peu.

Une oreille ronde et petite tiqua mais rien de plus.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois. Si à trois, tu n'as pas fait de place, tu me suivras à la nage. Uuuun… deeeeeux…

Le tas de fourrure se déroula en baillant, permettant d'identifier l'animal comme une panthère des neiges. Le félin s'étira paresseusement et jeta un regard boudeur à l'adolescent.

\- Je sais, feignasse, marmonna Luffy en roulant des yeux.

Il poussa le navire à la flotte puis sauta dedans, s'installant sur le siège aussi vite que possible pour ne pas laisser le temps au courant d'entraîner plus loin son embarcation en plus de son compagnon de voyage. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans sa barque et ne fit aucun commentaire quand le léopard s'allongea à moitié sur lui. Il lui gratta le crâne ente ses deux oreilles, esquissant un sourire au ronronnement qu'il obtint.

Avec un petit soupir d'aise, il regarda le ciel d'un bleu divin au-dessus de sa tête, avec la légère brise qui jouait avec les rares nuages joufflus des environs, alors que le courant menait le navire à sa guise, laissant le garçon presque allongé au fond de sa barque.

\- C'est une belle journée pour partir accomplir un rêve, tu trouves pas, King ?

Le léopard eut un ronronnement plus fort que les autres pour réponse, avant de brusquement se redresser, les oreilles s'agitant nerveusement.

Luffy se rassit dans sa barque et tourna la tête vers l'arrière en entendant le bruit de quelque chose perçant l'eau. Une sorte de murène géante venait de sortir de l'eau, braquant deux yeux rouges sur le voyageur même pas surpris de la rencontre.

\- Ah ba tiens… t'es toujours vivant, toi aussi, marmonna Luffy en se levant. T'as pas compris avec Shanks qu'on ne s'en prend pas à un pirate impunément ?

La créature se contenta d'ouvrir grand sa gueule.

\- T'en penses quoi, King ? demanda le pirate en arrangeant son chapeau.

Le félin jeta un regard ennuyé à la poiscaille agressive, puis à son compagnon de voyage, avant de donner un coup de patte devant lui dans le vide.

\- Bonne idée. Le vieux nous a donné les bases du Rokushiki, autant s'en servir.

Les mains dans les poches, il donna un vif coup de pied circulaire en direction du monstre marin qui foncé sur lui, produisant une lame d'air compressé qui fila sur la créature. Luffy se rassit alors que le kai-ô se mangeait dans la figure l'attaque, le sonnant à moitié.

\- J'ai fait exprès de ne pas le rendre coupant, alors, ne me force pas à devenir méchant, l'averti calmement le jeune homme en prenant ses rames.

La murène géante dû comprendre l'avertissement parce qu'elle se renfonça dans l'eau.

Le pirate continua de ramer vers le large, désirant s'éloigner des eaux du royaume de Goa qu'il venait de quitter.

King posa son menton sur le genou du garçon et émit un petit miaulement.

\- Forcément qu'on va pas rester que tout les deux, King. Sois pas bête. Nee-chan est partie devant, mais elle est un membre de notre futur équipage, répondit Luffy en comprenant la question. Je veux pas un trop gros équipage… dix personnes, ça sera largement suffisant. Et pas question de s'aventurer sur la Grand Line sans navigatrice. Je veux bien être téméraire, mais je suis pas suicidaire. Quand on sera quatre ou cinq, avec un navire de taille plus raisonnable, on songera à notre drapeau.

Le noiraud eut un rire et lâcha une de ses rames pour ébouriffer la fourrure de son ami à quatre pattes.

\- On va vivre une merveilleuse aventure, tu verras, mon vieux ! Je serais le Roi des Pirates !

Et c'est ainsi donc que Luffy prit la route de ses rêves…

.

* * *

.

Coby était un pauvre adolescent de petite stature, binoclard, aux cheveux roses et sans la moindre compétence qui puisse faire de lui quelqu'un de dangereux.

Son rêve était de devenir un marine.

Erreur fatale, il avait croisé le chemin d'une pirate grosse comme une baleine du nom de Alvidia qui se croyait la plus belle femme au monde. Pire encore, elle avait découvert qu'il avait un talent en navigation. Ainsi, il avait été enrôlé de force dans l'équipage de la mocheté, craignant à tout moment de voir sa cervelle finir en bouillie sous la massue de fer de la capitaine pirate. Pour le coup, quand il ne servait pas de navigateur, il devait se contenter de cirer les pompes, au sens littéral et figuratif, de la mocheté ; servir de punchingball pour l'équipage ou tout simplement, nettoyer les toilettes. Bref, _useless_.

A cet instant, le petit Coby était occupé à faire rouler un lourd tonneau de bois jusqu'à la réserve de la base terrestre du l'équipage. En arrivant devant la porte, il trouva trois pirates en train de sécher la corvée de nettoyage. Très intéresser par la trouvaille, ils demandèrent au petit rose d'où ça sortait.

\- Il était échoué sur la côte, expliqua le garçon d'une voix lasse. Vu son poids, il doit encore être plein et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en faire…

\- Laisse-le ici, on va s'en occuper ! ricana un blond dans le fond.

\- Mais les gars, si jamais la chef l'apprenait… commença celui qui avait ouvert à Coby.

\- Elle n'en saura rien ! rassura un lourdaud. Il n'y a que nous trois et le petit Coby qui sommes au courant.

\- Tu as raison, admit le second.

Le gros se tourna vers Coby en levant une main d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein Coby… gronda l'homme.

\- Oui… bien sûr… bégaya Coby en lâchant le tonneau immédiatement pour se protéger la tête. S'il vous plaît… ne me frappez pas…

\- Dîtes, c'est moi ou on dirait que le tonneau _grogne_ ? demanda le blond qui venait de récupérer l'objet de convoitise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ben, venez voir !

Curieux, les deux autres pirates se rapprochèrent et collèrent leur oreille au tonneau pour écouter. Un grognement sourd résonné dans l'espace clos et réduit de l'objet, comme une menace voilée.

_CRAAAC_ !

Le couvercle du tonneau sauta et un monstre aux crocs et griffes brillants en jaillit avec un crachotement de colère pour se jeter sur le premier pirate des environs, provoquant des cris de paniques et de douleurs alors que le fauve essayait de lui faire la peau.

\- BAISSE LE VOLUME ! Y'EN A QUI DORME ! rouspéta quelqu'un en jaillissant du tonneau pour donner une claque sur le crâne du félin.

L'animal se retourna en grognant vers le garçon au chapeau de paille qui se baissa à moitié hors du tonneau pour répondre à la menace en se mettant lui-même à grogner comme un fauve. Tout le monde regarda avec ébahissement ce qu'il se passait.

Du tonneau abandonné, à la suite du léopard duveteux, un garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille venait de jaillir et faisait un concours de regard noir et de grognement avec le fauve. C'était… un gag. Une caméra cachée. On leur faisait une blague. Parce qu'aucune explication logique ne pouvait dire _comment_ ils en étaient arrivés là !

C'est là que le garçon au chapeau de paille remarqua le public qui le fixait en silence, des mines perplexes et méfiantes sur le visage de l'assistance.

\- Ano… vous êtes qui vous ? demanda le garçon en levant un sourcil perplexe, toujours dans le tonneau, la tête penchée sur un côté.

\- C'EST A NOUS DE TE POSER LA QUESTION ! rugirent les trois pirates de concert.

\- Qu'est-ce qui amène un humain à surgir d'un tonneau ?! interrogea avec colère le lourdaud.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une femme beugla « BANDE DE TIR AU FLANC » au moment où une énorme massue cloutée de fer venait détruire la cabane de planche comme un fétus de paille.

Le tonneau contenant l'adolescent fut envoyé dans la forêt derrière ce qui était autrefois un cabanon, roulant sur un chemin de terre cahotant à cause de petits cailloux vicieux. Avec un miaulement inquiet, le félin parti à la poursuite du tonneau en vadrouille qui s'en allait rouler joyeusement au loin, emportant au passage son compagnon.

Ne voyant pas autre chose à faire, Coby suivi le mouvement au pas de course. Le pauvre gars serait certainement très amoché à la fin de la route.

Le rose retrouva rapidement le garçon, toujours dans le tonneau, apparemment pas blessé, se faisant malmenait le col par la mâchoire du félin qui cherchait, apparemment, à le secouer.

\- Ouais ! ouais ! C'est bon ! Compris ! J'm'excuse ! Là ! t'es content ?! grommela le garçon en essayant de repousser le félin.

Cela lui valut un coup de patte sur le crâne, avant que l'animal ne s'écarte et ne s'assoie à proximité, sa très longue queue s'enroulant autour de ses pattes.

\- Euuuh… est-ce que ça va ? demanda Coby qui ne savait comment interpréter la scène. Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Vous avez fait un sacré vol…

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se contenta de rire.

\- Merci de demander, mais oui, ça va ! ricana-t-il. J'ai juste été un peu surpris. Moi, c'est Mugiwara et le tas de fourrure, c'est King. On est où ici ?

Et Luffy entreprit de se tirer du tonneau avec l'aide du léopard qui le tira par la capuche de sa veste ouverte et sans manche.

\- Eh bien, ce bord de mer constitue le repaire des pirates sous les ordres de la pirate Alvida la Massue. Moi, je suis juste Coby, le garçon de cabine.

\- Ah bon, je vois. Je te pose la question parce que ma sœur aînée dit que c'est la moindre des politesses, mais j'm'en fou un peu.

\- Ah…

La franchise et le manque de compétence social de ce Luffy était assez déroutant. Encore plus que les marques de brûlures sur ses avant-bras musclés.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une barque ? demanda brusquement le brun. La mienne s'est fait engloutir par un tourbillon.

Coby en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

\- Un… un tourbillon ?! balbutia-t-il. Vous avez été pris dans un tourbillon ?!

\- Ouais. Franchement, je m'y attendais vraiment pas. Et quand King a senti le danger, il était trop tard, grommela le voyageur en croisant les bras.

\- Vous devriez être mort… s'étrangla le rose. Pour ce qui est de la barque, j'en ai une, mais…

Le garçon de cabine conduisit son nouvel ami jusqu'à un coin un peu plus reculer de la forêt et retira une bâche de la barque en question dévoilant une embarcation de fortune faîtes avec des matériaux de récupération.

\- C'est quoi ce machin ? Un cercueil ? interrogea le noiraud avec perplexité.

A ses pieds, King reniflait avec une méfiance manifeste l'embarcation.

\- Eh bien, c'est une barque, lui dit nerveusement le rose. Cela m'a pris deux ans pour la fabriquer !

Là, Luffy eut un doute et regarda d'un œil méfiant le rose.

\- Deux ans pour faire ça ? Et tu n'en veux brusquement plus du tout ? J'ai vu des tentatives de meurtres plus discrètes et orignal ces dernières années. T'as encore du boulot à faire avant de devenir un assassin, petit gars.

Avec des yeux ronds et une mâchoire décrochée, le rose regarda le noiraud sans le comprendre.

\- Je suis pas un assassin ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je voudrais vous tuer, Mugiwara-san ! Non ! se défendit le garçon.

Coby posa une main sur la barque avec tristesse.

\- Non… je l'ai fabriqué dans le but de m'échapper d'ici un jour, raconta le garçon. Mais le courage me manque. Je suis voué à demeurer ma vie entière un simple garçon de cabine, malgré mes rêves…

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas ?

Le plus petit secoua énergiquement la tête à la négative comme s'il voulait se dévisser le cou.

\- NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! IM-POS-SI-BLE ! JE SUIS PARALYSÉ RIEN QU'À L'IDÉE DE ME FAIRE ATTRAPER PAR LADY ALVIDA ! J'ai beaucoup trop peur !

Il parti se recroqueviller dans un coin, entre des buissons, en gémissant sa mauvaise fortune le jour où, alors qu'il était parti pêcher, il avait fait l'erreur de se tromper de barque et de grimper dans celle des pirates. C'était il y a deux ans, et depuis, s'il était encore en vie, c'était en échange de ses compétences en navigation et du rôle de bonniche.

King regarda Coby, puis Luffy en poussant un miaulement grave.

\- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi, King. Il est complètement stupide. Stupide et dégonflé ! Ahahahaha !

Le rose tomba en dépression en voyant l'étrange adolescent et son animal de compagnie se foutre de lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort, admit le garçon en se relevant. Si seulement j'avais moi aussi le courage de sillonner l'océan dans un tonneau… Qu'est-ce que qui vous a poussé à vouloir prendre le large avec juste ce chat ?

Coby recula quand le _chat_ se mit à grogner.

\- King est très orgueilleux, sourit Luffy en s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol pour gratter la fourrure de son ami à quatre pattes. C'est un léopard des neiges. Je suis tombé sur lui, avec ma sœur aînée, il y a quoi ? Deux ans, deux ans et demi ? sur une île plus au nord. Pas plus grand que ma main à l'époque ! On est inséparable depuis ! Pas vrai, ma feignasse ?!

Le noiraud eut un grand rire quand le léopard lui passa un grand coup de langue affectueusement sur le visage, lui embarquant légèrement, au passage, le peu de joue qu'il avait.

\- A la base, j'avais une barque. Je me suis caché dans le tonneau avec King pour survivre au tourbillon. Mais si je suis dehors, c'est parce que je suis sur la route pour devenir le Roi des Pirates !

La surprise manqua de foudroyer le pauvre peureux, alors que le garçon au chapeau de paille avait annoncé ses intentions avec un sourire immense. Tellement grand qu'il devait fermer les yeux et que son visage semblait sur le point de se fendre en deux.

\- LE… LE… LE ROI DES PIRATES ?! s'étrangla le garçon aux cheveux roses. CELUI QUI POSSÈDE TOUS LES TRÉSORS DU MONDE !? ÇA SIGNIFIE QUE VOUS ÊTES À LA RECHERCHE DU ONE PIECE ! LE TRÉSOR ULTIME ! GAGE DE RICHESSE, DE RENOMMÉE ET DE POUVOIR ! MAIS VOUS ALLEZ Y RESTER ! LES PIRATES DU MONDE ENTIER COURENT APRÈS CE TRÉSOR ! SANS COMPTER QUE LE FILS DE GOLD ROGER EST DANS LA NATURE ! JAMAIS… JAMAIS VOUS N'Y ARRIVEREZ ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !? VOULOIR ATTEINDRE LE SOMMET DE LA PYRAMIDE À L'ÈRE DES PIRATES… C'EST DE LA FOLIE ! VOUS RÊVEZ !

King eut un gémissement en se couchant au sol, les pattes sur ses oreilles.

Luffy était bien d'accord avec son ami.

\- Oi.

Le ton fit taire Coby.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un garçon simplet. Son visage était vide, mais son regard était agacé. Comme si une tempête se préparer.

\- Boucle-la.

\- Oui, Mugiwara-san, obtempéra Coby.

Avec un soupir, le noiraud retira son chapeau de paille de son crâne et le regarda avec affection et détermination.

\- Peu m'importe de mourir et je n'ai pas peur de l'adversité. C'est moi, et moi seul qui ai décidé de devenir le Roi des Pirates. Alors, même si je dois y laisser la vie, j'irai jusqu'au bout, et je n'aurai aucun regret.

Le ton calme et si déterminé du garçon laissa le binoclard sans voix.

Le jeune homme devant lui était prêt à vraiment _tout_.

\- Peu… peu vous importe de mourir ? balbutia le peureux.

\- Je préfère mourir pour mon rêve plutôt que pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. C'est certainement difficile, risqué, dangereux… mais j'en frissonne d'excitation rien qu'en y pensant ! Ma sœur aînée dit que mon autre sœur et moi sommes des _Adrenalines Junkies_ ! Franchement ? J'ai hâte d'être sur la Grand Line ! Shihihi !

Les larmes commencèrent à couler derrière les grosses lunettes bleues du rose alors que les mots de Luffy se plantait dans son cerveau avec la force d'une flèche. Le brun était là, assis à même le sol, riant avec un léopard en songeant à son rêve, avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

\- Vous… vous croyez que moi aussi, je pourrais y arriver… Si j'étais prêt à mourir…

Luffy et King regardèrent Coby qui pleuraient malgré son sourire.

\- Y arriver à quoi ? s'enquit le garçon en éventant son fauve de compagnie avec son chapeau de paille.

\- Réussir… à rentrer dans la Marine !

\- La Marine ? répéta le brun.

\- Nous deviendrons ennemis, Mugiwara-san ! Mais j'ai toujours voulu devenir un grand officier pour arrêter les malfrats ! C'est mon rêve depuis que je suis tout petit ! Vous croyez que j'en suis capable ?!

Luffy ne fit que cligner des yeux, mais Coby n'attendait visiblement aucune réponse :

\- JE LE FERAIS ! TOUT SAUF PASSER LE RESTANT DE MON EXISTENCE COMME HOMME À TOUT FAIRE SUR CE BATEAU ! JE VAIS M'ÉCHAPPER, QUITTE À RISQUER MA VIE POUR M'ENGAGER DANS LA MARINE ! ET… ET JE RÈGLERAI SON COMPTE À LADY ALVIDA !

Luffy et King roulèrent au loin de leur position quand une massue s'abattit sur le navire de fortune.

\- COMMENT CA TU ME REGLES MON COMPTE !? HEIN COBY ! rugit la nouvelle venue avec colère. TU CROIS REELLEMENT POUVOIR TE FAIRE LA BELLE ?!

Le brun regarda la nouvelle venue en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne. C'était une femme à peine plus grande que lui, qui ressemblait à une balle tellement elle était grosse avec des jambes ridiculement petites. Le chapeau à plume et le manteau amiral bleu qu'elle avait sur elle disait clairement _pirate_. Sans parler de la grosse massue à piquant qu'elle avait en travers des épaules.

Mouais, il était peut-être subjectif en disant que ses sœurs étaient les plus belles des filles, mais pour lui, la femme devant ses yeux était _moche_. Et fallait pas être Vegapunk pour le voir. Du coin de l'œil, il nota le mouvement de l'équipage de la femme qui sortait des sous-bois. Il siffla doucement pour inciter King au calme en réalisant que le léopard commençait à gronder dans son coin. L'animal vint se ranger docilement à ses côtés mais continua de couver tous les pirates d'un regard noir.

\- Il semblerait que tu aies loué les services d'un chasseur de primes autre que Roronoa Zoro… nota la femme.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille pencha la tête sur le côté. Zoro ? Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais d'où...

\- Je te pose la question une dernière fois, Coby ; qui est la plus belle femme de l'océan ? Réponds-moi !

Mort de trouille, transpirant à grosses goûtes, Coby voulu répondre quand une question tomba qui choqua tout le monde :

\- C'est qui ce gros thon ?

On entendait des mouches volaient suite à la question innocente de l'adolescent en noir qui montrait la femme imposante du pouce. Il affichait même un air de perplexité innocent, ça en était presque drôle. Mais ce qui remportait la palme, c'était les multiples mâchoires à terre.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda le chapeau de paille qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de bizarre.

Un murmure dans la foule de pirate le fit lever les sourcils. Il avait osé _quoi _?

Perplexe, il regarda son compagnon à quatre pattes qui s'était assis sur son arrière train pour lever les pattes avant dans le signe universel du « je sais pas ». Coby se jeta au cou de son nouvel ami, le prenant par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier.

\- RETIREZ CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE DIRE, MUGIWARA-SAN ! paniqua le rose. Cette femme est la plus… La plus…

Les mots du garçon moururent dans sa gorge en se rappelant des paroles de Luffy. Il était prêt à mourir, sans le moindre regret. Cela donna de la force au jeune peureux de dire ce qu'il mourrait de dire depuis longtemps :

\- LA PLUS GROSSE ET LA PLUS MOCHE DE TOUS LES OCÉANS !

Alvida était à présent très en colère. Mais les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés, Coby n'avait pas l'intention de reculer. Luffy éclata de rire en réponse au commentaire. Oui, il était d'accord que cette Alvida était pas très belle. Hmm… elle rejoignait Dadan dans la catégorie mocheté.

\- SALE MORVEUX ! rugit la pirate.

Alors que Coby hurlait sa peur devant l'idée stupide qu'il avait eut en parlant ouvertement pour la première fois en deux ans, dans son cœur, il restait fort et droit.

Il n'avait aucun regret ! Aucun ! Il avait osé affronter son cauchemar ! Se battre pour son rêve ! alors, il pouvait mourir heureux !

\- VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX L'UN QUE L'AUTRE ! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE VOUS LAISSE LA VIE SAUVE ! hurla la femme en abattant sa massue sur Coby.

Le rose sentit quelque chose lui effleuré l'épaule et l'instant suivant, il était sur les fesses, loin derrière, Luffy se tenant devant lui, recevant sans broncher le coup de la femme sur son crâne. Le rose voulu se relever mais King posa une patte sur lui, montrant doucement ses crocs pour bien lui faire comprendre de rester à terre.

La massue tomba sur la tête du garçon qui n'eut aucune réaction.

Juste un soupir blasé.

\- Ta massue ne sert à rien, informa le jeune homme avec lassitude. On peut faire ça de deux façons. Tu nous laisses partir tranquillement, ou je te botte le train. J'ai pas envie de me battre. Tu n'en vaux juste pas la peine.

\- COMMENT ?!

Luffy leva une main et attrapa la massue. Il resserra brièvement sa prise et le métal explosa entre ses doigts, désarmant aisément Alvida. Du majeur, (administrant au passage un doigt d'honneur à la femme) il redressa juste assez son chapeau de paille pour mieux regarder la mocheté devant lui.

\- Alors ? Tu nous laisses partir ou je dois t'en coller une ?

\- TU ME LE PAIERAS !

Elle arma son bras pour en coller une à Luffy qui pivota sur lui-même, laissant son poing droit partir à revers pour frapper la femme à la mâchoire. Le coup envoya la mocheté frapper un arbre plus loin sur sa gauche, le brisant sous l'impact, avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre, inconsciente.

\- D'autres volontaires ? demanda le brun faisant face au reste des pirates dans la clairière, les mains dans les poches de sa veste avec un calme et une tranquillité à la fois déroutante et très cool.

Avec une synchronisation comique, ils firent non de la tête.

\- Bien.

Le jeune homme alla jusqu'aux restes de son tonneau et en tira un sac de voyage qu'il passa à son épaule.

\- Coby a décidé de s'engager dans la Marine, leur dit calmement le garçon. Vous allez donc lui donner une barque et le laisser partir dès à présent. Nous sommes d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

Vu la démonstration de force, on ne pouvait être que d'accord.

King laissa le rose se relever et alla rejoindre son ami en ronronnant, agitant joyeusement sa longue queue. Coby regarda Luffy en pleurant de gratitude.

Son cauchemar venait de prendre fin.

.

* * *

.

\- Ma force ? répéta Luffy avec perplexité.

Pour le remercier de son aide, Coby avait proposé à son nouvel ami de partager la petite embarcation que leur avait laissé les pirates afin de rejoindre l'île suivante. Peu après qu'ils aient mis les voiles, le futur Marine avait demandé à Luffy l'origine de sa force.

\- C'est juste un fragment de ma force, ça. J'ai encore quelques atouts dans mes manches, lui dit le jeune pirate depuis son perchoir sur la proue de la barque. Je voudrais attendre d'être un peu plus loin dans mon aventure pour les sortir, les autres.

\- Mais comment faîtes-vous ? demanda le rose.

\- J'ai été durement entraîné par mon sadique de grand-père jusqu'à mes huit ans. Puis, la marine a décidé que ma grande-sœur et moi étions coupables d'exister et on a dû fuir. La survie et deux bons samaritains ont fait le reste. Tellement que l'un d'eux est devenue notre sœur aînée.

\- _Coupable d'exister_ ? Il doit y avoir une erreur !

\- Ah, la naïveté.

Luffy ne précisa pas le fond de sa pensée, mais le commentaire vexa Coby. Il n'était pas naïf ! Peureux peut-être, mais pas naïf.

\- Tu seras vite désenchanter, quand tu rejoindras la Marine. Je vais pas faire leur boulot à leur place.

Le rose accepta le refus de réponse de son ami et lui demanda si, puisqu'il avait l'intention de partir à la poursuite du One Piece, il allait rejoindre la route de la Grand Line.

\- Vous savez qu'on l'appelle aussi le Cimetière des Pirates ? lui pointa le binoclard.

\- Oui, t'en fait pas pour ça. J'ai besoin de gars costauds prêt à mettre leur vie en jeu dans ce voyage. Pas pour m'aider à devenir Roi, je me suffis à moi-même. Simplement pour ce en quoi _eux_ ils croient. _Pour leur propre rêve_.

\- Et vous allez affronter l'héritier de Gold Roger pour le One Piece ?

\- Non. Je suis pas fana de violence inutile. Et si je vois bien un combat inutile, outre dans le cadre d'un entraînement, c'est bien celui-là. Je sais très bien qu'on n'est pas des ennemis, tous les deux.

Il eut un sourire lointain, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, caressant pensivement le tatouage en lettre gothique sur son poignet.

Coby se demandait bien pourquoi il avait écrit l'abréviation de Rien À Signaler pour son tatouage, mais soit.

\- J'y pense, fit brusquement Luffy. Ce gars, dont tu parlais… ce Zoro, là…

\- Roronoa Zoro, eh bien ?

\- Suivant sa tête, je pourrais bien le recruter !

\- MAIS VOUS ÊTES DINGUE ! CET HOMME EST UN MONSTRE ! rugit Coby, réveillant en sursaut King.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu l'as rencontré ?

\- J'EN SUIS CERTAIN !

Et c'est donc ainsi que Luffy et Coby firent voile jusqu'à la base Marine la plus proche où Zoro était apparemment retenu prisonnier. L'un pour voir la tête du fameux « monstre » et l'autre pour rejoindre la Marine.


	2. Une promesse pour deux

**Salut tout le monde ! je suis heureuse de la réception que vous avez fait à cette fiction, ça fait chaud au coeur et j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir dans la suite à venir. Aujourd'hui, on commence vraiment les petits délits et le recrutement avec, j'ai nommé, Roronoa Zoro ! Alors, je veux un maximum de bruits pour nos aventuriers et à bientôt pour la suite !**

**Lun'Art : Disons que ce Luffy là a passé preque la moitié de sa vie en cavale, donc forcément, il sera plus méfiant et blessé. Mais ça reste Luffy. Et plus tu découvriras King, pls tu auras de raisons de fondre pour lui. Monte à bord, matelos et en avant pour l'aventure !**

**Maenas : King est la meme grosse peluche dont il est question dans Hogwart. Comme souvent, mes fics débordent les unes sur les autres et l'animal me paraissait parfait pour le Chapeau de Paille. Ton point de vue sur le nouveau Luffy est tout à fait juste. Vu les circonstances ans lesquels il a passé les dernèires années, c'est quelque chose à prévoir. Mais le Luffy qu'on connait est toujours là, au fond.**

**Cocochoco78 :Juste un petit changement, ce sont les merdes d'Ace donc, sa vie à elle. Ici, c'est Luffy. Ils ont vécu séparer depuis trois ans, c'est donc normal qu'il y a plein de chose qu'on ne sache pas, surtout quand la fic d'Ace n'a pas encore rejoint cet instant.**

**Cyrielle13 : Wow... presque toutes ? Faut le faire quand même. Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai pas mal évolué depuis le début de l'écriture. Et HEUREUSEMENT d'ailleurs. Disons que j'ai pas besoin de m'abonner à moi-même quuand j'ai tout ce bordel qui squatte mon cerveau. Luffy n'est pas si intelligent que ça. Il est simplement plus instruit sur le fonctionnement du monde. Tu n'as pas vu King dans ses moments de gloire, avant de dire qu'il est parfait. Pour Bayonetta, j'ai fini le jeu 1. Je ne toucherai pas au jeu 2 pour le coup. Cependant, continuer la partie One Piece est infaisable. Il suffit juste de rameuter tout le monde dans le Purgatorio et voilà, affaire boucler. Les morts et les combats ne sont plus. C'est trop facile et je n'aime pas ce genre d'écriture.**

**Akira Makkuro : Moi aussi, j'aime les gros chats et y'a pas plus adorable et pacifique que les panthères des neiges. Ace a un nouveau chapitre, au passage.**

**Elfe Lunaire : Ah... mini-clone d'Ace... je sais pas trop quoi dire pour le coup. Tu peux développer ou je peux espérer que la suite des aventures te prouveront qu'il s'agit bel et bien de Luffy.**

.

* * *

.

Roronoa Zoro, aussi connu comme le Kaizoku Gari no Zoro. Zoro le Chasseur de Pirate.

Un individu effrayant si Luffy en croyait Coby.

Un monstre. Un _démon_.

Le regard perdu dans le large et l'immensité bleu de l'océan autour de leur petite embarcation, le pirate n'écoutait que d'une oreille les commérages du garçon aux cheveux roses. King s'était roulé en boule sous le second banc de la grande barque et roupillait dans ce maigre coin d'ombre, laissant son partenaire sur la tête de proue.

Si on en croyait les « on dit », Zoro était un démon dans la peau d'un homme, traquant sans relâche les pirates avec une tête primée sur leur océan. Un traqueur impitoyable qui ne laissait de répit à aucune de ses cibles.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, Mugiwara-san. Sinon, pourquoi la Marine l'aurait arrêtée ?

\- C'est beau la naïveté… marmonna Luffy avec lassitude et une moue un brin moqueuse en regardant sur un côté.

Il appuya un coude sur ses jambes en tailleur et soutint son menton de sa main.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS NAIF ! s'indigna le plus petit.

\- J'en doute. Je juge les gens par ce que je vois, pas par les rumeurs. S'il a les tripes que je cherche, je le prends. Sinon, je chercherai ailleurs.

\- Tu es cinglé de vouloir en faire un membre de ton équipage, soupira Coby en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai jamais prétendu être bien dans ma tête.

Au moins, il était honnête sur sa santé mentale.

.

* * *

.

Le village côtier où ils jetèrent l'ancre était nettement plus grand que celui où Luffy avait passé une partie de son enfance. C'était presque une petite ville, même. Et la première chose qu'on voyait en arrivant au port, c'était une base marine, dans le fond. Une tourelle avec le mot MARINE écrit en gros dessus et l'emblème de la mouette bleu. Emblème reprit sur le drapeau blanc qui flottait dans le vent tout au sommet.

Arrangeant son chapeau pour mieux voir autour de lui, le jeune homme observa les alentours, sentant une tension palpable dans l'air. À voir les habitations, les riverains devaient avoir une vie assez bonne, ni trop riche, ni trop pauvre. Pourtant, il voyait des villageois épuisés et certain un peu trop maigre. Que lui le soit, c'était normal, avec ces années de cavale qu'il avait connues et les conséquences drastiques sur son défunt trou-noir d'estomac, mais dans un coin pareil, ça, ce l'était moins.

Leur sœur aînée leur avait appris à lui et Ace comment lire le langage du corps et les non-dits.

Et ce qu'il voyait, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Mugiwara-san ? appela Coby, perplexe devant son silence.

\- Quelque chose cloche ici. Allons trouver une taverne, j'y dénicherai peut-être une réponse. Et King doit avoir faim.

\- Tu n'as pas faim, toi ?

\- Pas tellement. J'ai surtout soif.

Les mains dans ses poches, son sac de voyage à l'épaule, le pirate s'aventura dans les rues, répondant d'un signe de tête aux sourires nerveux et crispés des passants qu'on affichait encore parce qu'on ne l'avait pas reconnu pour l'instant. On jetait quelques regards méfiant au léopard à ses pieds, mais la légère étoffe rouge que le brun avait mis au cou de son ami à quatre pattes signalait le fauve comme domestiquer. Ou au minimum, avec lui et certainement pas sauvage. C'est d'ailleurs l'animal qui les guida vers la taverne la plus proche dans le dédale des rues de terre, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'un établissement. Le pirate passa la porte en premier, son regard parcourant rapidement les alentours avec habitude, cherchant toutes les issus possibles et l'endroit depuis lequel il aurait la vue sur toute la salle.

\- Une table pour deux, et une assiette de viande pour la peluche vivante, s'il vous plaît, demanda Luffy à l'aubergiste.

L'homme regarda l'animal avec méfiance.

\- Il est dressé ?

\- Mieux que la plupart des hommes, répondit avec un sourire narquois le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Installez-vous, je vous apporte le menu.

Luffy hocha la tête et fit signe à Coby de le rejoindre pour le conduire jusqu'à la table qu'il avait repéré, prenant d'office la place dos au mur. Aucun des clients ne leur préta grande attention. On était plus inquiet pour la présence du félin normalement absent dans ce coin d'East Blue, plutôt que des deux adolescents. Ils s'assirent à table et le pirate jeta un regard à la salle depuis son nouveau point de vue.

Peu de clients.

Portions dans les assiettes assez petite.

Expression lasse, craintive et légèrement colériques sur des visages creuser de fatigue et d'inquiétude.

Conversation à voix basse.

Luffy remercia à mi-voix le tenant qui leur donna le menu et se fit une promesse de lui laisser un généreux pourboire pour l'assiette de viande qu'il venait de déposer au pied de leur table pour King qui se jeta sur son repas.

Le brun aurait voulu avoir le cerveau de sa sœur aînée. Elle aurait su interpréter les signes mieux que lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un village en crise, mais rien qui ne puisse lui dire le pourquoi du comment.

On déposa les assiettes devant eux et par habitude, le pirate regarda son ami à quatre pattes. King avait un bon nez pour reconnaître les poisons. Il les avait sauvés de plus d'une tentative d'empoisonnement, lui et sa sœur aînée. Sentant le regard de son ami, l'animal leva la tête, puis les pattes avant pour s'appuyer sur le bord de la table et renifler l'assiette du brun, avant de s'en détourner pour retourner à son repas, sa fourrure blanche sous sa mâchoire devenue légèrement rouge à cause de la viande crue et encore saignante qu'on lui avait servie.

Coby regarda le manège avec perplexité mais le pirate se saisissait déjà de sa fourchette pour manger sa part.

.

* * *

.

Luffy termina son verre d'eau, l'estomac désagréablement plein.

Pour un homme normal, il venait de manger une ration radine en quantité, mais avec ces années de survies et d'incertitude, c'était presque _trop_ pour lui. Il en était presque malade. Il reposa son verre et sourit à son ami.

\- Eh bien, c'est ici qu'on se sépare, Coby. J'espère que tu arriveras à entrer dans la marine et devenir un brillant officier. Et surtout, que la dure réalité ne te fera pas baisser les bras.

Coby essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer.

Les encouragements de son ami et sauveur lui allaient droit au cœur. Il espérait que le brun arriverait à devenir un grand pirate, même si on ne pouvait pas normalement décemment souhaiter ça à quiconque.

\- J'y pense, tu as bien dit que c'est dans cette caserne que ce fameux Roronoa Zoro…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase que le nom en lui-même entraîna une réaction dramatique des clients, les envoyant se réfugier en hurlant à l'autre bout de la salle, totalement effrayé.

Ok, y'avait vraiment quelque chose de louche ici. Et ce Roronoa ne devait pas y être étranger.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de prononcer son nom à voix haute par ici… chuchota Coby.

Et plus joyeusement, il annonça quelque chose d'important à son ami criminel :

\- J'ai vu une affiche dans la rue tout à l'heure ! Il parait que le colonel Morgan officie dans cette base navale…

La réaction des clients fut encore plus dramatique et effrayés qu'auparavant.

Ok, donc, deux causes ou acteurs de ce qui n'allait pas dans le coin était plus ou moins liés à ce colonel Morgan et à ce Roronoa.

\- On s'en va, annonça Luffy en se levant.

Il ramassa son sac de voyage qu'il avait laissé à côté de King et fouilla dedans pour tirer de quoi payer l'addition et le pourboire qu'il s'était promis de verser. Le félin lécha une dernière fois son assiette et ses babines avant d'emboiter le pas de son camarade.

\- Tu vas faire peur à tout le monde en te baladant avec le menton rouge, pointa le pirate à son ami à quatre pattes.

King le snoba royalement, agitant joyeusement sa longue queue derrière lui comme un panache tacheté dans le vent.

De nouveau sur les chemins de terre qui parcouraient la ville, le futur marine faisait part de son inquiétude à son compagnon de voyage.

\- C'est étrange quand même ces réactions. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je peux comprendre qu'ils tremblent au seul nom de Zoro, car s'il parvient à s'échapper, il pourrait se venger sur eux, mais j'ai du mal à saisir la raison pour laquelle ils ont peur du colonel.

Luffy décrocha le combiné d'un denden mushi imaginaire et le porta à son oreille.

\- Naïveté, bonjour ?

\- ARRÊTE DE TE MOQUER DE MOI ! rouspéta le rose.

Luffy s'arrêta brutalement et Coby se tourna vers lui.

\- Tenryuubito, ça te parle ? demanda d'une voix dure.

\- Pas-pas spécialement…

\- Pour résumer, ce sont des nobles très très _très_ haut placé dans l'échelle de puissance. Il y a dix ans, il y en a un qui est descendu en East Blue pour inspecter certains royaumes. Mon village natal dépend de celui de Goa, même si la ville est à l'autre bout de l'île. Entre les deux, on a une jungle avec des animaux sauvages, des bandits dans la petite chaîne de montagne, puis, un bidonville, juste aux pieds des immenses murs du royaume. Chaque matin, une escouade armée accompagne le convoi de la ville qui vide ses ordures dans le Grey Terminal, comme on l'appel. Pour s'assurer que les gens ne puissent pas profiter de l'ouverture des portes pour rentrer. Certes, il y avait des criminels dans les habitants de la montagne d'ordures, mais aussi des familles, ou des pauvres gens qui avaient tout perdu parce que des nobles voulaient ce qu'ils avaient. Sais-tu ce qui est advenu de cette montagne de déchet deux jours avant la visite du Tenryuubito ?

\- N-non…

\- Les autorités ont piégé des bandits pour qu'ils y mettent le feu pour eux. Pour tout réduire en cendre, afin que le royaume soit _propre_ pour la visite de cet _illustre_ _personnage_. Et cela impliquait _tuer_ tous ceux qui vivaient là. J'avais encore sept ans quand je me suis retrouvé, avec ma sœur de tout juste onze ans, à l'époque, au milieu des flammes. J'ai vu les gardes du royaume tiré sur des fuyards du haut des remparts de la ville pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de survivant. Et tu sais où était la marine, pendant ce temps ? Sur le navire même des Tenryuubito. _Se pliant à tous leurs_ _caprices_. Ils n'ont même pas levé le petit doigt quand mon grand-frère c'est fait tirer dessus par ce salopard de noble, parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route dans le port sur le petit navire de pêche, qu'il comptait utiliser dans sa fugue ! Maintenant, dis-moi en face que ma colère n'est pas justifiée quand les marines ne font que fermer les yeux sur les écarts des gens riches et haut placé ! Et surtout, que tu n'es pas _naïf !_

D'un pas rageur, le pirate reprit sa route vers la base. Le garçon aux cheveux roses hésita un instant, puis le rattrapa, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts en réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit son sauveur. Il sursauta quand Luffy s'arrêta de nouveau, s'attendant à une engueulade, avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient devant l'enceinte de brique de la base marine de l'île. Devant la grande porte, en plus de ça.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, à présent, se contenta de lui dire le pirate.

Il se détourna du rose et s'éloigna un peu pour escalader aisément le mur.

\- Mugiwara-san ! Que faîtes-vous ?! paniqua Coby.

\- Je cherche ce fameux démon, lui répondit le brun comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde en fouillant les jardins de la base du regard.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le voir si facilement. Il est certainement enfermé dans une cellule sous haute surveillance.

\- Tu serais surpris. Je pense d'ailleurs l'avoir trouvé.

Il se laissa tomber souplement dans la rue et fila vers la droite de la base sous le regard perplexe de son léopard qui le voyait faire des allers et retours sans raison apparente.

Luffy escalada son nouveau point d'observation, se tenant au sommet du mur d'enceinte à la force des bras et regarda l'homme dans la cour. Un bandana noir aux reflets vert sur le front mettait ses yeux dans l'ombre l'empêchait de voir plus de son visage. Pourtant, il sentait une aura de détermination émanait de l'homme. Presque comme s'il était face à un défi et qu'il ne pouvait _que_ le gagner. Le genre de défi restait encore à déterminer, outre peut-être celui de survivre, parce qu'il faisait quand même chaud, le soleil tapait pas mal et ce gars était attaché à une croix de bois au beau milieu d'une des cours de la base, sans ombre, sans fraîcheur. À moins qu'on ne lui donne sous peu à boire, il risquait très fort d'avoir des soucis de déshydratation.

Le pirate regarda Coby qui s'était hissé à ses côtés pour mieux voir, avant de tomber à terre, blanc comme un linge.

\- Ce bandeau noir sur la tête et cette ceinture… balbutia le garçon effrayé. Ça ne fait aucun doute ! C'est bien lui ! C'est Zoro ! Whaaa ! ça m'a fait un choc de le voir !

Luffy rapporta son attention à ce chasseur de pirate démoniaque. Il était attaché par les coudes à la barre transversale de la croix et à la taille au mat, les jambes écartés tendus devant lui comme pour les soulager. Le pirate pencha la tête sur le côté, reconnaissant ce qui devait être du sang sur le tee-shirt blanc de l'individu. Blessé ? Très certainement. La situation n'était vraiment pas très bonne pour cet homme.

\- Il va crever si on le laisse là. Je m'en vais le délivrer, soupira le pirate en se hissant sur ses bras.

\- NE DIS PAS DE BÊTISES ! S'IL RETROUVE SA LIBERTÉ, NULLE NE SAIT CE QU'IL ADVIENDRA DE CE VILLAGE ! ET À TOUS LES COUPS, IL VOUDRA SE DÉBARRASSER DE TOI AUSSI !

\- Mon grand-père est plus effrayant que lui. Après, y'a pas grand-chose qui puisse être plus effrayant que le jiji, je l'admets.

A discuter comme ça, ils attirèrent l'attention de l'objet de leur curiosité. L'homme releva la tête, laissant voir un sourire maniaque sur son visage lui donnant un air presque fou de tueur psychopathe, ce qui était accentué par le sang et la saleté sur son visage.

\- Oi vous deux ! Venez donc jusqu'ici et débarrassez-moi de ces liens. Ça fait neuf jours que je suis suspendu là, comme un épouvantail ; je commence à avoir des courbatures.

Ce genre de sourire rappelait au pirate l'expression de King quand il avait repéré une proie.

\- Il…il… il a parlé… gémit Coby en revenant s'accrocher au muret, laissant juste dépasser ses yeux, mort de trouille.

\- Si vous me détachez, je saurai être reconnaissant, continua l'homme dans la cour. J'enverrai en enfer tous les brigands des environs et je vous verserai la totalité des récompenses qui sont mises sur leurs têtes. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Même s'il devait légèrement élever la voix pour se faire entendre malgré la distance, l'immobilité et le silence de cette après-midi faciliter la possibilité de l'entendre.

\- Il ne faut pas l'écouter, Mugiwara-san ! Ne crois pas ce qu'il raconte ! Si on le détache, il nous tuera et il prendra la fuite ! C'est sûr et certain ! paniqua Coby.

Luffy ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et les rouvrit, se focalisant sur son ressentit de l'homme dans la cour, regardant les traces de sang sécher qui marqué le visage du prisonnier. Il avait un désir de mort contre quelqu'un, mais pas à leur égard. Ni contre ces villageois.

\- Il ne nous tuera pas, assura le pirate.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, montrant clairement qu'il avait un intérêt pour le chasseur de prime devant eux.

\- T'en fait pas, j'ai certainement pas peur d'une bête sauvage blessée ! se moqua Luffy.

Coby pleura dans son coin, se demandant ce qu'il foutait ici.

_TAK_

Les deux curieux tournèrent la tête pour voir une fillette d'une dizaine d'année grimper une échelle de bois qu'elle venait de poser contre le mur. Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres, leur faisant bien signe de ne rien dire.

\- T'as vu quelque chose, Coby ? demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire.

La fillette eut un sourire à l'adresse du brun et se laissa tomber dans la cour, courant rapidement jusqu'à Zoro.

\- HE ! Attends ! Reviens ici, petite ! appela Coby.

Le chasseur de prime regarda avec perplexité la fillette venir vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveuse ?

Malgré son air ennuyé, il adoucit sa voix pour parler à l'enfant, avec une légère inquiétude même dans son ton.

\- Mugiwara-san ! Faîtes quelque chose ! Cette petite va se faire tuer ! supplia Coby.

\- Comment tu veux qu'il la tue ? Avec les lasers de ses yeux ?

Luffy réfléchi un instant à son commentaire. Ses sœurs avaient raison, il lisait trop de comics.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro essayait en vain de faire partir la fillette.

\- Dégage de là ou bien ça va barder pour toi, gamine ! gronda le prisonnier.

Avec un grand sourire heureux, la petite brandit deux jolies onigiri vers l'homme.

\- J'ai préparé des onigiri ! Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir faim ! C'est la première fois que je fais la cuisine, j'espère que c'est bon…

\- J'ai pas faim ! grogna le prisonnier en prenant un air agressif. Casses-toi d'là avec tes boulettes de riz !

\- Mais… commença la fillette en perdant son sourire.

\- T'ES SOURDE OU QUOI ! J'EN VEUX PAS ! VIRE DE LÀ !

_Peur_.

Luffy percevait de plus en plus de peur dans la voix de l'homme.

Avait-il peur des enfants ?

Bizarre mais pas impossible.

Il entendit un portail s'ouvrir et trois personnes vinrent de l'intérieur de la base. Un civil et deux marines d'après ce que Luffy voyait des tenues. Eurg, ses yeux ! Le gamin blond qui venait de débarquer devait vraiment revoir son style !

\- Voyons Roronoa ! En voilà des façons de parler à une enfant ! se moqua le blond.

Le pirate eut un frisson et une grimace.

Il connaissait ce ton de voix.

Il avait entendu de la bouche de plus d'un enfant à Goa les quelques fois où il s'y était aventuré avec Ace avant les primes. Le ton des fils à papa friqué.

\- Qui c'est celui-là, encore ? marmonna Luffy.

\- Je pense que ça doit être un officier de la marine, supposa Coby.

\- Nan, si c'était le cas, il aurait une toute autre carrure. Il a jamais fait quoique ce soit d'épuisant dans sa vie ce con.

\- De toute façon, la petite est sauvée, c'est l'essentiel.

La grimace de Zoro intéressa le pirate.

\- Tss ! Voilà ce crétin de fils à papa… grommela le chasseur de prime.

Le jeune en question s'arrêta pas très loin du prisonnier avec les deux soldats de la marine qui l'encadraient. Le garçon porta une main à son oreille en fronçant ses sourcils très épais, se donnant une apparence encore plus comique.

\- _Crétin_ ? Ai-je bien entendu ? N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses au fils du colonel Morgan !

Le regard du blond tomba sur la fillette et Luffy était presque certain que Zoro venait de déglutir.

Ok, ce n'était pas de la fillette qu'il avait peur. C'était _pour_ elle. Et à cause du fils à papa.

\- Dis donc, petite, ils ont l'air appétissant tes onigiri… ricana l'adolescent en s'emparant de l'une de boulette.

\- Non ! Touchez pas ! C'est pour Zoro-nii-san ! protesta la fillette.

Trop tard, le garçon venait de croquer dans l'une des boulettes pour la recracher, la jugeant infect.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS MIS LÀ-DEDANS ! IL Y A TROP DE SUCRE ! POUAH !

\- Mais je pensais que ça serait meilleur si c'était sucré… gémit la fillette avec tristesse.

\- LES ONIGIRI DOIVENT ÊTRE SALÉ ! C'EST IMMANGEABLE CETTE SALOPERIE !

Avec colère, il arracha l'onigiri restant des mains de la fillette pour l'envoyer à terre avec celui dans lequel il avait croqué, piétinant sans remord le dur travail de la petite fille.

\- Quel cruauté ! Cette pauvre petite n'avait rien fait de mal ! s'indigna Coby.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde, se contenta de lui dire Luffy d'une voix atone presque blasé.

Une fois le repas bien piétiné et la fillette en larme, le blondinet se redressa pour ricaner joyeusement, disant que les fourmis pour bien se régaler.

\- Méchant ! sanglota la petite. J'avais mis tout mon cœur pour faire ces boulettes !

\- Ah ! c'est pour ça que je déteste les enfants ! grinça le blond en se prenant la tête dans une main. Ils se mettent toujours à pleurer pour rien !

\- Le fils de Roger a raison ! Vous êtes que des méchants pas beaux ! Il aurait dû raser cette base au lieu de partir avec Patrick-nii-san ! J'espère qu'il reviendra un jour ici pour vous mettre la pâtée !

Et elle tira la langue au blond.

\- Mon père les remettra à leur place comme il l'aurait fait à l'époque si on lui avait signalé la présence de ce démon avant qu'il ne parte avec ton _cousin_. Tu mériterais bien de recevoir une punition pour tes paroles et ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne sais pas lire ce qui est écrit sur cette pancarte ? rétorqua le blond.

Il pointa du doigt une pancarte à proximité que Luffy remarqua à cet instant pour le coup.

\- « Quiconque viendra en aide à un criminel sera considéré comme complice ». Et c'est signé par le colonel Morgan.

Il rapprocha son horrible tête de la fillette.

\- Tu dois bien savoir qu'il ne faut pas désobéir à mon papa~… Si tu étais adulte, tu serais condamnée à mort pour ce que tu as fait. Estimes-toi heureuse que vous soyez encore tolérée, toi et ta mère, malgré l'association de votre famille avec ce monstre qu'est le fils de Roger !

La fillette déglutit et pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas pleurer plus. Le garçon se redressa et s'adressa à ses gardes.

\- Allez ! Débarrassez-moi de cette morveuse !

\- Hein ? s'étonna le marine.

\- Je t'ai dit de la balancer par-dessus la clôture ! Tu ne comprends pas les ordres ! Je vais le dire à mon père si ça continue ! rugit le blond en l'attrapant par le col.

\- T…très bien… à vos ordres ! obtempéra l'homme.

\- Des chiens muselés sans le moindre courage de se dresser pour ce qui est vrai, chuchota Luffy avec tristesse alors que Coby regardait la scène sans parvenir à y croire ses yeux.

Le soldat se saisit de la fillette en s'excusant, avant de la soulever dans les airs. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua les témoins, mais surtout le geste de la main du garçon au chapeau de paille. Le marine jeta l'enfant en direction de Luffy et eut un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant l'adolescent se projeter dans les airs pour rattraper la fillette, avant de disparaître de vue.

\- Ooooh ! Il pleut des fillettes ! T'as vu ça King ? Jour de chance, on va commencer une collection de gnomes ! sourit Luffy en déposant délicatement à terre la petite.

La fillette eut un sourire crispé en dépit de ses larmes et fit un câlin au félin qui vint lui lécher le visage pour la réconforter. Laissant Coby s'occuper de l'enfant avec le léopard, le pirate retourna au muret pour lever un pouce à l'adresse du marine qui avait balancé l'enfant et qui jetait des regards fréquents dans leur direction. Le signe du garçon le rassura et tout le monde put se rapporter à ce qu'il se passait entre le fils à papa et Zoro.

\- Je suis surpris de voir que tu résistes si bien ! disait l'adolescent d'un air moqueur et hautain.

\- Ouais… je vais tenir un mois, comme promis. J'espère que tu tiendras ta parole ! riposta Zoro avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

L'adolescent s'en alla en riant avec son escorte.

\- Héhéhéhé ! Ne te fais pas de souci ! Si tu survis un mois suspendu à ce poteau, nous te libérerons ! Chose promise, chose due ! Cependant, je doute que tu y parviennes !

Et il quitta la cour avec les deux soldats.

Zoro eu un soupir et retourna à ses pensées, avant que ses oreilles ne captent le bruit de pas se rapprochant. Bientôt, une paire de pieds dans des claquettes de pailles entrèrent dans le champ de vision de son regard baissé. Il releva les yeux pour voir l'adolescent au chapeau de paille de tout à l'heure. Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, détaillant un peu mieux l'homme au poteau. La musculature puissante des bras disait qu'il savait se battre. Sous le bandana, il devinait des cheveux verts et il était très curieux sur le choix de bijou. Trois gouttes en or à l'oreille droite.

Mais ce qui intéressait le plus le pirate, c'était le regard brulant et déterminé qui l'affronter. Deux yeux verts empli d'une volonté qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de faire bouger, même s'il avait maîtrisé, comme Ace, son propre Haoshoku. Pas qu'il en ait envie, ce Haki lui foutait la frousse.

Un sourire de coin étira ses lèvres.

C'était le genre de gars qu'il cherchait.

\- T'es encore là, toi ? Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, il est tard, ta mère doit s'inquiéter, lui dit d'une voix morne le prisonnier.

Luffy se contenta de ranger ses mains dans ses poches en haussant des épaules.

\- Je suis le bâtard de Dragon. Alors, je doute qu'elle soit encore dans le coin pour se faire du souci pour moi.

La réaction de Zoro fut simplement de hausser un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda le vert.

\- Campagne de recrutement.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de devenir un Révolutionnaire.

\- Je n'en suis pas un. Je me fiche du monde, qu'il reste comme il est, ce n'est pas mon affaire. Je suis un _pirate_. Et je te veux dans mon équipage.

Cela tira un ricanement narquois.

\- T'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de devenir une vermine pareille ? lui demanda le vert. Pfff…

\- Toujours mieux que d'être un chien en laisse au service d'une justice hypocrite. Et si j'en crois monsieur La-la-land qui m'a accompagné jusqu'ici sans savoir qui j'étais, t'es toi-même un mauvais garçon. On raconte que tu serais un _démon_.

Vu le sourire du prisonnier au visage maculé de son propre sang, il devait trouver la conversation particulièrement drôle.

\- Un _démon_, hun ? Si c'est ainsi, je préfère que tu me laisses là où je suis, j'ai pas le temps de jouer aux corsaires avec toi ! Si tu ne m'aides pas à m'échapper, j'y arriverai bien tout seul ! Cet abruti de fils du colonel m'a promis que si j'arrive à survivre ici pendant un mois, il me rendra ma liberté.

La flamme dans le regard émeraude du chasseur de prime agrandit le sourire de Luffy.

\- Il n'est pas question que je meure sur ce poteau ! Il me reste encore trop de chose à faire pour atteindre l'objectif que je me suis fixé !

\- Wow, ça, c'est que j'appelle de la détermination ! Je te laisse réfléchir à la proposition, Roronoa Zoro. Bonne soirée !

Luffy tira sur le bout de son chapeau en salut et s'éloigna, avant de sa faire rappeler.

\- Passe-moi ce qui reste des onigiri, demanda le vert.

Luffy regarda le tas de riz informe et plein de terre qui reposait au sol et que les fourmis commençaient déjà à manger. Combien de fois il avait mangé ce genre de chose par le passé quand lui et ses sœurs ne parvenaient pas à se procurer des vivres en toutes discrétions…

Il se baissa et ramassa les restant de riz à pleine main.

\- Les gens normaux jetteraient ça de côté. Les fourmis sont pourtant très appétissantes. Tu veux manger ça, t'es sûr ? Je sais pas, je pensais les chasseurs de primes plus fine bouche.

\- Discute pas ! Enfourne-moi ça dans le bec en vitesse et laisse traîner aucune miette ! gronda le prisonnier en ouvrant grand la bouche.

\- Qui c'est qui veut la bonne boulette de riz terreuse !? Elle est pour qui la boulette ?!

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Luffy serait un tas de chaire sanglante que même le meilleur des légistes n'aurait pas pu identifier comme humain à l'origine.

Conservant son sourire moqueur, le noiraud enfourna la boulette de riz dans la gueule de Zoro. Il mastiqua avec effort alors que ses papilles se rebeller, avant d'avaler tout rond.

\- Merci pour le repas, marmonna l'homme d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Avec plaisir, lui assura Luffy en remettant ses mains dans ses poches avec un sourire.

\- Dis à cette petite fille de ma part que… que c'était délicieux… et je me suis bien régalé…

Luffy eut un sourire encore plus grand.

\- _Softie_.

\- CASSES-TOI ! rouspéta Zoro en virant au rouge d'embarras.

En riant, le pirate lui tourna le dos avec un salut de la main et marcha jusqu'à la murette. Les mains dans les poches, il sauta, sans même prendre d'élan ou se ramasser sur lui-même, pour atterrir sur le sommet du mur de séparation et se laisser tomber tranquillement de l'autre côté.

.

* * *

.

Luffy retrouva Coby qui avait ramené la fillette chez elle. Il les retrouva aisément grâce à King qui était venu le chercher et qui eut droit immédiatement à un câlin de l'enfant à son retour auprès de la gamine. Le pirate eut un sourire à cette vue. Avec sa grosse fourrure et sa tête ronde, son léopard avait plus l'air d'une peluche que d'un prédateur. Le pirate s'assit sur le pas de la porte de chez la demoiselle, pas très loin de là où Coby s'était perché sur un tonneau.

\- Zoro m'a demandé de te dire que le riz était délicieux et qu'il s'était régalé, répéta le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama la fillette avec excitation.

\- Vrai de vrai ! Il a tout dévoré sans laisser une seule miette ! Même failli me manger les doigts avec !

\- Ah ! Je suis tellement contente !

King lui léchouilla gentiment la joue pour partager sa joie.

\- En fin de compte, il est peut-être pas aussi méchant que le prétend la rumeur… admit Coby.

En voilà un qui venait de se trouver de meilleures lunettes.

\- Bien sûr que non ! défendit la fillette. Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal ! Tous les habitants du village avaient peur de lui, mais en fait, c'est parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie qu'il s'est fait emprisonner ! Le loup adoré de Helmeppo, le fils du colonel Morgan, m'avait attaquée et Zoro-nii-san l'a tué avec son épée ! Jusqu'alors, le fils du colonel laissait son loup se promener en liberté dans les rues de la ville et tout le monde était bien ennuyé…

D'où les regards plus méfiant que d'ordinaire qu'avait reçu King.

\- En gros, Zoro s'est fait arrêter pour avoir stoppé le comportement dangereux d'un loup trop sauvage, saisit Luffy. Et ce, à cause de l'autre abrutit.

\- Hmhm, approuva la fillette.

\- Je comprends mieux, nota Coby. Même si Zoro-san n'a pas l'air commode, ce n'est quand même pas un crime de chasser les bandits pour récolter les primes, ni de défendre des gens contre cet animal dangereux.

\- C'est le colonel Morgan et son fils qui sont les véritables bandits de cette histoire ! Tous ceux qui ont osé protester contre eux ont fini sur l'échafaud, du coup, plus personne n'ose élever la voix ! Je pense que c'est en parti pour ça que Patrick-nii-san est parti. Et je le comprends.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Coby.

\- Maman n'aime pas qu'on en parle. Elle dit que mon cousin a fait une grave erreur et qu'elle a honte de lui, mais il m'envoie des lettres emplis d'aventure et d'histoires géniales ! Il est parti y'a plus de trois ans. Il a levé l'ancre pour devenir pirate. Il a demandé au fils de Gold Roger s'il pouvait partir avec lui.

\- _Cet homme est venu ici_ ?! s'étrangla Coby. Et vous avez survécu ?!

\- Ben oui… ?

\- HEY ! J'veux bien qu'Ace ait mauvais caractère, mais c'est pas une bête sauvage ! protesta Luffy. C'est quelqu'un de bien !

Avant que Coby ne puisse demander à Luffy d'où venait ses connaissances sur le sujet, la voix de Helmeppo leur parvint, engueulant des gens qui ne baisser par assez leur tête au sol d'après lui. Le groupe tourna la tête pour voir le long de la rue des gens se mettre à genoux devant l'idiot qui remontait l'avenue avec ses gardes.

\- Vous avez envie de finir suspendu comme ce bandit de Roronoa Zoro ? Dans trois jours aura lieu son exécution publique ! J'espère que ça vous servira de leçon !

Luffy se leva, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'aimait pas les gens qui ne tenait pas leurs promesses. Ce gars avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse pour se pavanait devant son nez en disant ça. D'un pas sec, il alla se planter devant le petit con. King le regarda faire un instant avant de se faire sa toilette, totalement désintéressait.

\- Oi, appela le pirate en conservant le visage masqué par son chapeau de paille. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est de ta promesse à Roronoa Zoro ?

Helmeppo s'arrêta et le fixa d'un air vexé.

\- Comment ? D'où sors-tu et qui es-tu sale impertinent ? Et comme sais-tu pour cette promesse ?

\- Répond à ma question, recommanda Luffy en avançant d'un pas.

Les deux marines échangèrent un regard mais n'intervinrent pas.

\- Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie ! se moqua le blond. Il faut être au moins aussi bête que ce Roronoa pour prendre une telle blague au sérieux !

Luffy revoyait parfaitement l'air déterminé malgré la fatigue et les blessures de Zoro. L'homme avait été prêt à tenir jusqu'au bout pour cette promesse. Il serra ses poings. Il n'aimait pas la violence. Encore moins contre les idiots de cet acabit.

Mais là, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

Il cligna des yeux, sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son poing droit.

Il regarda sa main, surpris de la voir couverte de sang. Levant les yeux, il nota que les marines s'étaient précipités sur Helmeppo qui gisait au sol un peu plus loin, le visage à moitié brisé sous l'impact, inconscient.

\- Je hais les ordures dans ton genre, soupira Luffy.

\- Mugiwara-san !

Coby voulu intervenir mais King s'interposa, faisant non de la tête.

\- King ! On bouge ! On va récupérer notre nouveau nakama. Et Coby… reste à ta place.

Les villageois avaient peur, mais il y avait autre chose dans leur regard en le regardant.

De la haine, de la colère.

La petite fille courut rejoindre Luffy pour le féliciter, mais il écarta la demoiselle aussi gentiment que possible de la main gauche, ne souhaitant pas lui mettre du sang sous les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de me parler en public, lui dit l'adolescent.

\- Pourquoi Luffy-nii-san ? demanda avec curiosité la petite.

\- RIKA ! appela une femme. RENTRE A LA MAISON IMMEDITAMENT !

La dame, très certainement la mère de la fillette, vint récupérer sa fille et la ramener de force chez eux, couvant Luffy d'un regard effrayé, haineux et empli de dégoût.

Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il venait de comprendre : on venait de faire le rapprochement à son sujet.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu parles à cette abomination !

\- Mais c'est pas un méchant garçon ! Et Zoro-nii-san non plus !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'espère que tu n'es pas allée voir ce Zoro !

\- Rika-chan, je passerai le bonjour de ta part à ton cousin, si je le vois, salua Luffy.

La femme et la fille s'enfermèrent chez elles, bientôt imité par les autres villageois, bien que beaucoup continuèrent de fixer la scène par la fenêtre. Les marines hissèrent sur leurs épaules Helmeppo et l'un d'eux se tourna vers le garçon.

\- Vous avez une prime. Logiquement, je devrais vous mettre en prison, ce qui me vaudrait une promotion, dit l'homme.

\- Mais… ? insista Luffy en le regardant d'un air impassible.

\- Il n'y a que quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire des autorités pour aider cette ville.

\- On me traite comme un pestiférer et vous espérez que je vous aide ? Vous manquez pas d'air.

\- Je n'ai plus que ça.

Et les deux marines s'en allèrent.

Luffy les regarda partir, alors que King venait le rejoindre en miaulant tristement.

\- Oui, on a eu de la chance jusqu'à présent. Mais on est trop resté. Finissons-en ici et allons-nous-en, répondit le pirate à son ami à fourrure qui lui léchait la main ensanglantée pour la nettoyer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Coby en le rejoignant.

Le pirate se mettait déjà en marche vers la base de la Marine.

\- Si tu veux pas compromettre tes chances de rejoindre la marine un jour, ne traîne pas dans mes pattes.

Luffy lui offrit un sourire aigre.

\- On pourrait croire à tort que tu fais partie de la Révolution.

L'air perplexe du rose fit presque rire le brun.

.

* * *

.

\- Yo !

Zoro ne savait pas ce qu'il n'allait pas avec le garçon, mais il devait être sourd. Unique explication sur pourquoi ce gars était devant lui.

\- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?! Je veux pas rejoindre ton équipage ! gronda le chasseur de prime avec une moue agacée. Je me suis fixé un autre objectif à atteindre. J'ai mieux à faire que sortir du droit chemin pour devenir un pirate !

\- T'as pas la tête d'un saint et t'en as certainement pas la réputation. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire comme différence pour toi ? Quelque chose me dit que t'es même plus barge que les bandits que tu chasses !

\- Je me fous pas mal de ce que les gens peuvent dire de moi ! Je suis fidèle à mes convictions jusqu'au bout et je n'ai jamais rien fait que je regrette ! Et c'est pas près de changer ! C'est pas demain la veille que je deviendrai pirate !

\- Argument refusé. Même King te veut à bord !

Il répondit à l'avance à la question de Zoro en montrant du pouce le félin qui venait de sauter dans la cour et trottinait vers eux.

\- T'es dans l'équipage, mec. Bienvenue à bord ! sourit largement le pirate.

\- TU CROIS PAS QUE J'AI MON MOT A DIRE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !

Luffy se contenta de rire et pencha la tête sur le côté en examinant de plus près les muscles de Zoro.

\- Kenshi, je me trompe ? Tu te bats à l'épée. Tes muscles me le disent.

Il avait déjà vu ce genre de muscle chez Shanks et plusieurs de ses hommes. C'était ceux qu'il avait appris comme étant dû au maniement d'une épée.

Zoro soupira et acquiesça.

\- Ouais, disons que si je ne suis pas ligoté à un poteau, je peux manier une épée.

\- Tu utilises une arme particulière ou n'importe quelle épée fait l'affaire ?

\- Ce crétin de fils du colonel me l'a confisquée. C'est mon trésor… j'y tiens plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Le pirate serait bien le dernier à lui reprocher un attachement à un objet vu les sentiments qu'il avait à l'attention de son propre chapeau.

\- Je vais aller récupérer ton arme. Je la trouverai bien, c'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire que risquer la lapidation par les villageois.

\- _Quoi_ ? s'étrangla Zoro.

Pourquoi ce type lui rendrait un service pareil !?

\- Et si tu veux la revoir un jour, cette arme, t'as tout intérêt à te joindre à moi ! sourit largement le pirate.

\- ESPECE D'ESCROC ! TU M'AS ROULE !

\- Ma sœur aînée est plus retorse que moi. Tu verras quand on ira la récupérer sur la Grand Line. King, tu le surveilles ?

Le félin cessa de rester en retrait pour se rapprocher de Zoro, se hissant sur deux pattes pour s'appuyer à la poitrine du prisonnier et lui lécher le visage pour le nettoyer du sang, laissant Luffy s'en aller tranquillement vers la base de la marine en sifflotant joyeusement, tirant un carnet de son sac de voyage dans lequel il se mit à griffonner.

Le sabreur le regarda partir et secoua la tête, avant de regarder le fauve.

\- Si ton ami pense pouvoir pénétrer aussi facilement dans une base marine, il est pas au bout de ses surprises, fils du leader révolutionnaire ou pas.

Il avait la fâcheuse impression que le son que produisait le fauve était son équivalent de rire.

.

* * *

.

Luffy referma son calepin et le rangea dans son sac.

\- Si le jiji me choppe, ça me sera bien utile en défense contre son idée de rejoindre la marine, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en refermant le sac.

Il remit l'objet à son épaule et leva le nez vers le sommet de la tour de la base. Autour, il n'y avait pas un seul soldat pour lui dire où était l'arme de Zoro. Pas qu'on lui aurait donné la réponse volontairement, mais il aurait pu l'obtenir par la force avec la torture des chatouilles. Par contre, en haut, il percevait des voix, dont une beuglait comme jamais.

\- Je suis pas assez bon en Geppou pour tenir assez longtemps pour rejoindre le toit. Escalader prendrait trop de temps… bon, pas l'choix.

Luffy jeta un regard autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait et tendit un bras derrière lui, le faisant tournoyer comme une corde avant de l'envoyer vers le sommet. Son bras s'étira grâce à son akuma no mi et attrapa le mur sous un des canons qui protégeait la base depuis le sommet du toit. Il souleva ses pieds du sol et laissa les propriétés élastiques de son corps faire le reste du travail, l'envoyant voler à toute vitesse jusqu'au sommet. Il manqua d'ailleurs de passer de l'autre côté au vu de son élan et évita la chute en se rattrapant à des cordes qui trainaient il ne savait pourquoi dans le coin. Sa présence provoqua la panique de tous les marines sur le toit.

Compréhensible quand on voit un adolescent tomber du ciel et se raccrocher à une statue géante du colonel Morgan qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de mettre debout.

Le jeune homme retomba sur le toit, se tenant son chapeau de la main droite, la gauche dans sa poche.

\- Aaaah ! C'est donc là que part l'argent du contribuable, comprit le brun en voyant la statue.

Craaaac…

La statue était retombée sur la tranche du toit, se brisant en son milieu sous l'impact, avant que la moitié haute ne tombe dans le vide sous le regard effrayé de tout le monde.

\- Envoyez la facture à Genkotsu de ma part pour le remboursement, se contenta de dire le jeune homme au colonel qui se tenait au pied de ce qu'il restait de la statue.

Le craquement assourdissant que fit l'autre partie de l'effigie, en rencontrant le sol, sortit tout le monde de son état de choc.

\- ATTRAPEZ-LE ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU ! rugit l'officier.

Les soldats se mirent au garde à vous sous la peur de leur boss en disant qu'ils s'y mettaient, alors que Helmeppo, une joue ultra gonflée, pointait Luffy du doigt en disant que c'était lui qui l'avait frappé.

Il ne fallut qu'un clignement des yeux pour que le pirate soit sur lui.

\- Viens avec moi mon gars, t'as quelque chose que je cherche !

Et il l'embarqua au pas de course vers l'escalier.

Alors qu'on criait de les rattraper, un autre homme informait Morgan de la présence d'un intrus discutant avec Zoro.

.

* * *

.

Coby n'en revenait pas.

Luffy venait-il VRAIMENT de prendre à lui seul l'assaut d'une base Marine ?!

\- Il manque pas d'air, en effet ! ricana Zoro en secouant la tête.

Si ce type voulait risquer sa vie, soit.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux m'aider ? demanda Zoro en voyant le garçon essayait de le détacher. Si le colonel te voit avec moi, tu vas te faire tuer, j'te préviens !

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal ! C'est injuste de vous infliger une telle punition ! protesta le rose. Je ne peux pas croire que la Marine ait sombré dans un tel état de dépravation ! J'en viens presque à être d'accord avec Mugiwara-san quand il dit que je suis naïf !

Serrant les dents, Coby batailla avec le nœud.

\- Mon rêve est d'entrer dans la marine et de devenir un brave soldat de celle-ci ! J'y tiens autant que Mugiwara-san à son rêve de devenir le Kaizoku Ou !

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla le vert. Le Seigneur des Pirates !? Mais il est sérieux ?! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?!

Le garçon eut un rire nerveux.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été surpris… mais il est vraiment déterminé, il ne plaisante pas !

King sauta brusquement sur Coby, le plaquant à terre. Juste à temps parce qu'une balle passa pile à l'endroit où il s'était tenu auparavant. Il aurait été blessé si ça n'avait pas été pour le félin qui grognait en direction de la tour, le poil hérissait et sa queue s'agitant avec colère. Le prisonnier leva un œil noir vers la silhouette qui se tenait aux créneaux.

Les règles du jeu avaient changé.

\- Ils… ils m'ont tiré dessus ! s'étrangla Coby. J'ai failli mourir !

C'était un choc pour son système. Si ça n'avait pas été pour le fauve, il serait à terre à pisser son sang. Le sabreur eut un soupir et lui pointa que pour l'instant, il était toujours vivant et en bonne santé.

\- Tu ferais mieux de filer d'ici avant qu'ils ne viennent t'achever.

Le rose se redressa, refusant de partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas détaché Zoro.

\- T'occupe pas de moi ! Ils ont promis de me libérer si je survis un mois. Sauves-toi en vitesse.

\- ILS NE VOUS LIBÈRERONT PAS ! VOTRE EXÉCUTION EST PRÉVUE POUR DANS TROIS JOURS !

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Ce demeuré d'Helmeppo m'a pourtant donné sa parole que…

Le rose se releva en arrangeant ses lunettes.

\- Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de tenir sa parole ! lui assura-t-il. Quand Mugiwara-san a entendu ça, il a perdu son sang-froid et l'a frappé ! _Il voulait le punir pour sa fourberie et pour avoir manqué sa parole !_ Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait frappé avant de voir le sang sur sa main ! S'il l'avait fait consciemment, il l'aurait _tué _! Imaginez sa colère !

Zoro n'en revenait pas.

Il n'avait aucune opinion sur le fait qu'il soit le fils de Dragon ou pas, mais qu'un parfait inconnu avec une prime depuis de longues années débarque ainsi, un beau jour, pour prendre sa défense, c'était choquant.

\- Il… il a vraiment fait ça ? se fit confirmer le jeune homme.

\- Le village le traite en pestiférer et il a l'intention de partir, mais il reste pour vous, Zoro-san. Tous les hommes du colonel sont à ses trousses à présent ! Je vous en supplie ! Faîtes quelque chose pour tirer Mugiwara-san de ce pétrin !

Il revint vers le prisonnier pour essayer de défaire de nouveau les liens.

\- C'est quelqu'un de génial ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Pourtant on dirait que tout le monde à quelque chose contre lui ! Je ne veux pas vous forcer la main, mais… je vous assure qu'il est vraiment _très _fort ! Si vous acceptiez de faire équipe, je suis plus que certain que vous pourriez échapper aux hommes de la Marine !

\- Tu sais donc pas qui il est ?

Le grognement de King les alerta.

Pendant qu'ils papotaient, des marines arrivaient en courant dans la base, les mettant en joue.

Leur crime ?

Désobéir au colonel Morgan.

.

* * *

.

Luffy avait trouvé ça très marrant de nettoyer le sol avec les cheveux de Helmeppo et encore plus de s'en servir comme bouclier humain contre les soldats de la marine.

Il avait fini par trouver la chambre de blondie, le gamin évanouit sous le bras.

Son regard s'arrêta sur trois katanas. Deux noirs assez commun et un blanc, qui bien que simple, semblait plus important.

Il n'eut pas le temps de débattre sur lequel était à qui quand il entendit un miaulement perçant très puissant et agressif.

King était en danger !

Le pirate ramassa les trois sabres et se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors.

.

* * *

.

\- BLOQUEZ TOUTES LES ISSUES ! CE PETIT VAURIEN AVEC LE CHAPEAU DE PAILLE NE DOIT PAS POUVOIR S'ECHAPPER ! rugit Morgan en retrait derrière ses hommes en joue.

L'homme avec la mâchoire d'acier était littéralement bouillonnant de rage.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de cran ! accusa le colonel. Mais ce n'est pas trois misérables gamins et un chat qui vont réussir à ébranler mon pouvoir !

Son bras hache derrière la nuque, l'homme avait l'intention de mettre fin à la rébellion.

\- Roronoa Zoro, tu as peut-être une réputation de dure à cuire, mais ne me sous-estime pas ! tu es loin de faire le poids face à moi ! Il est un peu tard pour t'en apercevoir ! EN JOUE !

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, comme on pouvait l'attendre de l'armée, tous les soldats se mirent en position, le fusil à l'épaule. King était dressé sur ses pattes, ne sachant par quel soldat commençait, continuant encore et toujours à pousser son miaulement perçant.

Zoro ne pouvait que regarder la mort avec panique.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant !

C'était trop tôt !

La route était encore trop longue pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé !

Il l'avait promis à son amie !

Il avait voulu la vaincre parce qu'elle était son modèle, l'obstacle à franchir pour devenir le plus fort. Ces conneries d'être un homme ou une femme lui importait peu. Ce qu'il voulait c'était la surpassée, alors qu'elle, elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir devenir plus forte et devenir une brillante escrimeuse. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse de s'affronter une fois au sommet, mais finalement, elle avait été fauchée par un stupide accident domestique.

Alors, pour elle, il avait pris le parti de devenir le plus fort, au point qu'on l'entende jusqu'aux cieux. Pour elle, il continuerait de porter son sabre.

Pour elle.

Pour eux deux.

Pour leur promesse.

Il ne pouvait mourir ainsi.

\- FEU !

_Wsssh_ !

Luffy était devant eux, s'interposant entre Coby, King, Zoro et les marines, trois katanas dans le dos, prenant les balles pour tout le monde.

\- NON !

\- MUGIWARA-SAN !

Les marines restèrent abasourdies par le geste.

\- Dire que j'avais espéré conserver ça secret jusqu'à mon entrer dans la Grand Line, maugréa Luffy avec calme.

Les balles continuèrent de tenter de percer sa peau, l'étirant au maximum avec leur vitesse, avant qu'il ne se redresse, les envoyant voler hors de la base pour ne blesser personne.

\- Rater ! leur dit le chapeau de paille en leur tirant la langue.

La tête des pauvres marines était juste impayable alors qu'ils essayaient de faire sens à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Coby était juste tombé dans les pommes sous le choc.

\- C'est bien, ma feignasse ! T'as bien fait de m'appeler ! félicita Luffy en ébouriffant la fourrure d'un King fier de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! s'étrangla Zoro avec des yeux ronds.

\- Eh bien, il semble que j'ai un superbe timing.

Il retira les katanas de son dos et les pointa à Zoro.

\- J'avais pas le temps de savoir lequel était le tiens, donc, j'ai pris les trois. Il est parmi eux ?

\- Les trois sont à moi, j'ai mis au point une technique pour me battre avec les trois en même temps…

\- Ooooh… claaaaasse ! approuva le pirate avec un grand sourire.

Il les appuya contre une de ses épaules pour fouiller quelque chose dans le dos de sa ceinture de tissus.

\- Sinon, tu fais quoi ? Tu veux tes armes et tu les affrontes avec moi pour devenir un pirate à mes côtés, ou tu préfères mourir ici attacher ?

Zoro eu un sourire féroce que le brun lui rendit avec la même intensité.

\- T'es un vrai connard !

\- Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir !

\- Le choix n'est pas très difficile ! Il n'y a pas à hésiter ! Plutôt que de crever ici, je préfère encore devenir un pirate !

\- Bon choix ! King est un animal très sociable et j'offre des cookies à tous mes nouveaux nakama ! approuva Luffy en levant le pouce de la main qui tenait les katanas.

\- C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais détaches-moi, maintenant !

Luffy s'attela aux liens, avant de foudroyer Coby du regard.

\- Non mais quel idiot celui-là, il les a tarabiscotés comme c'est pas permis.

La langue tirée de concentration, il essaya tant bien que mal de les défaire.

Et pendant de temps, la Marine essayait en vain de se remettre du choc de voir que les balles n'avaient eu aucun effet sur Luffy. Morgan était dans le métier depuis assez longtemps pour imaginer ce que ça signifiait.

Akuma no mi.

Il était fort probable que ce garçon au chapeau de paille en ait mangé un.

Mais les marines remarquèrent alors qu'il était en train de défaire les liens de Zoro. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser faire ça, il en allait de leur vie.

Tirant leurs sabres, ils foncèrent à l'assaut.

Coby qui était revenu à lui les averti du danger en hurlant.

Luffy tira un des katanas mais déjà, les marines étaient sur eux.

Dans un bruit de métal contre le métal, tous les marines furent stoppées. Le katana blanc entre les dents, les noirs dans chaque main, Zoro retenait de ses lames les marines avec une aisance très intéressante, se tenant derrière le jeune capitaine pirate qui ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, même si son immense sourire disait qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.

\- Je vous préviens… annonça le sabreur malgré le sabre entre ses dents. Le premier qui bouge, je le _découpe !_

Il est compréhensible que les marines se mettent à pleurer de peur.

\- J'ai sorti mon arme pour rien, soupira le chapeau de paille. Ça tombe bien, j'aime pas la violence inutile.

Zoro jeta un œil à Luffy, se demandant où était son arme avant de voir un bout de bois ciré dépassant légèrement de sa main droite. Il aurait tout le temps de voir ce qu'il en était plus tard. Le pirate au chapeau de paille se tourna pour faire face à l'ancien chasseur de prime, appréciant pleinement la scène avec un air qui disait qu'il approuvait la démonstration de force pour sa classe internationale. Sa simple aura faisait limite chier dans leur froc les marines.

\- Je t'ai donné ma parole, je ferai partie de ton équipage ! De toute façon, à partir du moment où j'affronte les soldats de la marine, il ne me reste plus qu'à devenir un pirate ! averti Zoro. Mais crois-moi, je me suis fixé un but auquel je veux à tout prix parvenir ! Je veux devenir le plus grand sabreur de ce monde ! Peu importe ce que les gens diront à mon sujet, je ne renoncerai jamais ! Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, la terre entière entendra parler de moi ! Alors, si jamais il te venait l'idée de te mettre en travers de ma route, tu me le paieras cher !

Le sourire de Luffy devint encore plus grand.

\- Le plus grand des kenshi ? C'est un rêve parfait pour le bras-droit du Kaizoku Ou ! Si tu avais eu un rêve plus pitoyable, je t'aurais laissé crever ici.

Malgré le manche entre ses dents, il était facile de comprendre que l'homme souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Dépêchez-vous de leur régler le compte ! rugit Morgan.

Luffy fronça les sourcils, sa posture changeant du tout au tout. Il jeta un œil à King qui s'éloignait dans la zone alentour.

\- On peut faire ça de deux façons, messieurs. La pacifique, ou la violente. Votre choix, annonça le pirate.

Quelques marines jetèrent un regard nerveux à Morgan derrière eux.

\- Je vois. Des chiens en laisse qui ont perdu leurs couilles, comprit Luffy.

Le rose sur les joues des marines aurait été drôle dans une autre situation.

Il regarda le contenu de sa main, les soldats sur Zoro et eut un mauvais sourire.

\- Je vais pas utiliser mes capacités pour des mouches. Vous allez bouffer du bois et du kairoseki ! Baisse-toi, Zoro !

Zoro obtempéra et une longue hampe de bois avec des anneaux de métal passa au-dessus de sa tête, balayant aisément tous les marines qui étaient sur Zoro.

\- Beau boulot, complimenta le sabreur en voyant Luffy ramener son bâton renforcé contre son épaule.

Ultra renforcer si on voyait que les anneaux métalliques et les extrémités, c'était du kairoseki.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai agi dans l'urgence parce que j'ai pas pensé à autre chose et de toute façon, les deux autres solutions qui s'offraient à moi, je veux les sortir au ultra dernier moment, expliqua Luffy. Le fait est que tant que je le peux encore, j'ai l'intention d'user de mon bâton. Cadeau d'un bon samaritain.

\- Et tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ?

\- Gomu gomu no mi. Je suis plus ou moins un élastique sur patte.

Il étira une de ses joues pour le démontrer.

\- Je vois.

Luffy passa son arme en travers de ses épaules, rejoignant Zoro avec tranquillité, tapotant ses orteils contre le sol pour arranger sa sandale. Il n'avait voulu aucun blessé. Juste la possibilité de briser leur esprit combattif et s'en sortir sans plus de casse. Il avait réussi, puisque les soldats étaient effrayés.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Morgan.

\- J'exige que tous ceux qui viennent de pleurnicher se tirent une balle dans la tête ! C'est un ordre ! Des pareilles lavettes ne méritent pas de servir dans mes rangs ! EXECUTION !

Voyant ça, la même idée passa dans le crane des deux hommes :

Le commandant avait perdu la boule.

\- Ok, là, je vais me faire une _joie_ de te remettre les idées en place ! gronda Luffy.

Il fonça à l'assaut, usant de son arme comme d'une perche pour arriver les deux pieds en avant contre la hache de Morgan qui le repoussa. Les marines regardèrent la scène avec perplexité, retirant lentement leur arme de leur tempe. Pendant ce temps, Coby encourageait à pleine voix son ami, lui demandant de se débarrasser de ce tyran.

\- Jeune effronté ! gronda Morgan en envoyant volé son manteau d'officier. De quel droit prétends-tu pouvoir te battre contre moi, alors que tu ne possèdes aucun galon ? Tu vas regretter ton impudence ! Je vais te montrer de quel bois se chauffe Morgan le Bûcheron !

\- J'ai dit à Aokiji d'aller se faire mettre quand j'avais onze ans, tu crois que tu me fais peur ? demanda Luffy en regardant l'homme d'un air dubitatif.

Il sauta en l'air, son arme au-dessus de son crâne, esquivant avec aisance le coup de hache de l'homme. L'énergie de l'attaque détruisit le mur et le grillage à proximité aussi aisément qu'un ciseau découpe une feuille de papier. Le pirate profita de la chute pour asséner un coup de bô dans le cou de son adversaire, avant de se tordre en apesanteur pour envoyer ses deux pieds dans le visage de l'individu, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans un mur.

Morgan ressortit du mur en le détruisant au passage, mais déjà Luffy fonçait sur lui. Le marine profita de l'occasion pour abattre sa hache vers le sol, sachant qu'avec sa vitesse et son élan, le garçon ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir rouler par-dessus la hache dans une démonstration d'agilité étonnante, avant de lui mettre de nouveau le pied dans la figure, lui brisant le nez au passage, pour le renvoyer dans un mur.

\- Ah, elle est belle la Marine… soupira le chapeau de paille. Des grades sans les compétences qui vont avec.

Il marcha en toute tranquillité vers Morgan qui essayait de se redresser, ignorant Helmeppo, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle de Coby.

\- Plus un geste si tu ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Au moindre mouvement, je lui fais sauter la caboche ! rugit l'adolescent blond.

Luffy cligna des yeux et Zoro détourna son attention du duo pour regarder son nouveau capitaine.

\- Mugiwara-san ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi ! cria Coby malgré la menace de l'arme. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir !

Le brun lui sourit.

\- Je sais, tu es quelqu'un de plus courageux que tous les marines présents ici, aujourd'hui. Va falloir que tu te rendes à l'évidence que Coby n'a pas peur de toi, tronche d'oignon. Je ferais attention à mon fond de pantalon, si j'étais toi.

Le pirate se détourna pour continuer sa route et mettre définitivement à terre Morgan, alors que Helmeppo faisant un bond de trois mètres quand King lui mordit les fesses, sauvant ainsi la cervelle de Coby.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus, Zoro ? s'enquit le capitaine en mettant directement hors de combat Morgan avec un coup de talon dans la mâchoire.

Rien à faire qu'elle soit en métal, ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- D'autres volontaires pour se frotter à nous ? demanda l'ancien chasseur de prime en rangeant ses sabres.

Les marines partirent dans une célébration de tous les diables.

Le chapeau de paille secoua la tête, défaisant son arme pour qu'elle ne devienne plus que des petits morceaux de bois reliaient entre eux par un élastique, avant de la ranger dans sa ceinture de tissus dans son dos. Il jura et alla rattraper son nouveau bras droit quand il le vit s'effondrer. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du kenshi et siffla les marines, attirant leur attention.

\- Qui est le plus haut gradé, outre le con qui fait la serpillère ?

Le même homme qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans la rue se détacha de ses collègues et alla le voir.

\- Je sais très bien que je suis pas le bienvenu ici, et croyez-moi, si je pouvais, je me serais déjà barré. Mon camarade n'est pas en état de voyager et je suis à court de provisions. Si vous avez un minimum d'honneur, vous savez quoi faire, gronda tout bas le pirate. Sans compter que je vous ai ramené une recrue qui a du cran.

L'homme se tourna pour regarder Coby quand Luffy le montra d'un geste de la tête. Le rose était en train de féliciter King pour son intelligence, ne prêtant aucune attention à la conversation entre son ami et le nouveau chef de base.

\- Et je tourne tout ça comment ? demanda l'officier.

\- Ça, c'est votre problème. J'ai rien demandé à personne et je me suis retrouvé avec une prime sur le crâne à l'âge de huit ans. Vu comment tout le monde m'a traité en ville, je n'aurai aucun regret à les voler, ce qui serait triste quand ils ont l'air d'avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Vous êtes des lâches et j'ai fait votre boulot à votre place. J'attends mon paiement pour ça.

Le commandant accepta les reproches avec stoïcisme et humilité.

\- Je présume aussi que je dois trouver une excuse pour la nouvelle recrue ?

\- Il n'a pas fait le rapprochement, donc, faîtes-en ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez servir l'histoire comme quoi un gamin un peu naïf a cru pouvoir empocher mes cent vingt millions de prime en m'amenant sournoisement jusqu'à votre base de marine !

Le commandant esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vais vous montrer l'infirmerie pour que Roronoa se repose et se restaure. Pour les provisions, il faudra vous débrouillez, par contre.

\- Vous et vos hommes seront à la diète pendant quelques jours.

.

* * *

.

Zoro ne pouvait que rire.

C'était juste absolument hors norme et plus qu'osé.

Titiller l'honneur des officiers de la Marine pour les forcer à leur offrir l'asile de leur infirmerie le temps d'une nuit…

Là, le sabreur devait dire chapeau bas.

Pendant qu'il reprenait ses forces suite à ces neuf journées de jeun au soleil, l'ancien chasseur de prime observa Luffy écrire plusieurs messages avec application, sa panthère ronronnant à ses pieds.

\- T'écris à qui comme ça ? finit-il par demander à son nouveau capitaine assis au bureau de l'infirmier.

\- Mes deux sœurs aînées et mon grand-frère. Ils sont déjà dans la Grand Line.

Zoro recracha la gorgée d'alcool qu'il avait avalé de sa bouteille.

\- T'amuses pas à dire ça dans une base marine !

\- On est tous adoptifs et ils ont déjà des primes. La barge qui sert de cadette à la fratrie est du genre à aimer griller les moustaches du Héros de la marine.

Luffy se redressa, mordillant pensivement la plume avec laquelle il écrivait.

\- Je sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que le vieux fou lui a fait pour l'énerver autant. M'enfin, je lui demanderai quand je la verrai. Si elle l'a pas dit par écrit, c'est que c'est quelque chose qui se dit en face.

\- Ok. Et donc, quel est la suite des évènements ?

\- On va profiter de la nuit tombée pour filer d'ici. J'ai déjà fait un crochet par leurs cuisines pendant que tu étais out, et j'ai récupéré des provisions. J'ai vidé un maximum de leur armoire à pharmacie, aussi. Coby n'aura plus besoin de la barque, on peut la récupérer.

Luffy termina son troisième message et le plia, le glissant avec les deux autres dans son sac.

\- On va rester encore un moment en East Blue. Au minimum pour se trouver un navigateur. Sans ça, on s'en sortira pas longtemps sur la Grand Line.

Zoro eut un sourire intéressé.

\- Si on veut mettre la main sur le One Piece, il n'y a pas d'autre solution que d'aller là-bas ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Tu crois que le fils de Roger acceptera de te la laisser ?

\- Portgas D. Ace ne sera une difficulté sur la route du One Piece~…

Luffy parti dans un rire machiavélique qui laissa son camarade perplexe.

Coby entra à cet instant, coupant l'hilarité du brun.

\- Vous allez partir ? s'enquit le rose.

\- C'était très culotté de forcer ainsi la main aux marines, mais j'ai pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps dans un lieu où je ne suis pas le bienvenu, informa Luffy.

Zoro jeta ses jambes hors de son lit et attrapa ses bottes pour les enfilées.

\- Vous serez prudent ? demanda le rose. Vous… vous êtes des personnes que je considère comme des amis, même si ça fait peu de temps, je serais triste s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier de pirate, gamin, lui pointa Zoro en se chaussant.

\- Moi aussi je te considère comme un ami, Coby. C'est pour ça que j'ai un service à te demander, sourit le brun avec tristesse. Demande au commandant l'histoire de couverture à ton sujet, pour cacher ton implication avec la grosse vache. Et colles-toi à cette histoire, peu importe que ce soit vrai ou faux. Avale-la.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Zoro se leva et cogna gentiment le pommeau d'un de ses katanas contre le front de Coby.

\- Ne sous-estime pas les services de renseignement de la Marine. Ils pourraient découvrir que tu as passé deux ans sur le navire d'une pirate, et le simple fait d'avoir voyagé avec Luffy pourrait t'empêcher de devenir matelot. Il fait ça pour ton rêve, gamin.

Luffy s'était déjà levé et hissait dans ses bras King, ouvrant une fenêtre sur la nuit tombante.

\- Si tu gravis les échelons assez haut et que tu croises Genkotsu… dis-lui de demander à Aokiji qui est mon gardien légal. Et assures-toi de me faire parvenir la photo de cet instant _magique_. J'ai bien besoin de rire. Sur ce.

Et il sauta par la fenêtre, bientôt suivi d'un Zoro en pleine forme.

Une fois à terre, le fauve reprit place sur le plancher des vaches et le trio se glissa vers le port avec la vitesse de criminels en fuite.

Plus d'une fois, ils se cachèrent dans l'angle d'un mur pour éviter une patrouille.

\- On a trouvé la limite de leur honneur, nota Zoro alors que King les avertissait d'un énième passage des chiens bleus.

\- Le maintien des apparences est essentiel, aussi.

\- Y'a aussi l'avancement en grade que ta capture pourrait offrir.

\- Encore faut-il qu'on me reconnaisse. Je ressemble moins à mon vieux que Nee-chan au sien. On ne me reconnait pas partout ou pas immédiatement en tout cas.

King tourna la tête vers ses compagnons pour leur faire comprendre que la voie était libre, et bientôt, ils furent sur le port. Le navire était toujours là où il l'avait laissé.

\- Reste ici, c'est notre navire, je vais chercher les provisions dans leur cachette.

Zoro hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le navire dans lequel l'once venait de grimper. Son capitaine avait déjà disparu dans les toits. Luffy revint rapidement après, un lourd sac plus gros que lui sur le dos qu'il transporta avec aisance. Il alla le déposer dans le navire quand Coby débarqua, essoufflé.

Et à leur grande stupéfaction, il se mit au garde à vous.

\- MERCI POUR TOUT ! JE N'OUBLIERAI JAMAIS CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT POUR MOI !

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un soldat de la marine remercier des pirates ! ricana Zoro.

Luffy se contenta de rire et grimpa à son tour, faisant un au revoir à son ami de son chapeau alors que la barque prenait le large.

\- Quand tu en auras la force, vient me chercher sur la Route de Tout les Périls ! _Et change la __Marine_ !

Les deux pirates prirent le large pour voir le reste des marines réunis sur le ponton à se mettre tous au garde à vous. Les deux hommes et le félin échangèrent un rire en entendant le commandant dire que saluer les pirates étaient contraire au code de la Marine et que par conséquent, ils seraient au pain et à l'eau pendant une semaine.

\- Ce qui tombe bien, parce que c'est l'équivalent de nourriture que j'ai pris dans leur réserve, sourit Luffy. M'enfin. Bienvenu à bord, Roronoa Zoro !

\- Merci, capitaine ! sourit férocement le sabreur.


	3. Du clown à la voleuse

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite du recrutement. Le titre parle pour lui. On verra aussi un autre aspect de Luffy qui sera disons... fréquemment rencontrer jusqu'au time-skip. **

**Je suis en tout cas ravie de voir que vous êtes accrochée à l'histoire et son univers plus sombre que mes autres titres. J'espère que vous resterez aussi mordu dans les chapitres à venir !**

**Merci à Cyriell13 (**je vois ce que tu veux dire) ; **Mzelle A (**merci d'avoir donné une chance à la fic) **et à Maenas pour les reviews et je vous donne rendez-vous au moins prochain pour la suite !**

**.**

* * *

.

La navigation se faisait dans le calme.

Luffy avait des compétences basiques, très basiques en navigation. Si ce n'est presque inexistante. S'il n'avait pas dit que ça ne faisait que concrètement un an et demi qu'il était tout seul, Zoro n'aurait pas réussi à comprendre comme ce garçon avait fait pour survivre aussi longtemps avec une prime sur le crâne.

Une autre raison de la survie de l'adolescent se manifesta sous la forme d'un oiseau durant leur troisième jour de navigation.

Luffy s'était brusquement levé et avait tendu le bras vers le ciel.

\- DAWN ! ICI TAS DE PLUMES !

Et un oiseau était descendu du ciel en chute libre, avant de rouvrir ses ailes juste à temps pour ne pas se scratcher contre le pont de la barque, se posant avec panache sur le bras de Luffy. King regarda l'oiseau, eut une toux dédaigneuse et se rallongea à côté de Zoro qui était devenu son compagnon de sieste.

\- Tu as adopté une ménagerie ? s'enquit le vert en voyant l'aigle de mer sur le poignet de Luffy.

\- Dawn ? C'est le facteur de la famille. Il est rapide, agile et semble savoir instinctivement où on est tous. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui me guide d'île en île depuis que je suis tout seul avec King. Il risque de faire souvent des allers et retour entre ma fratrie et moi. Surtout entre mes sœurs. Dis bonjour à Zoro, Dawn, c'est mon bras droit !

L'aigle de mer poussa un cri de salutation en levant une aile au sabreur qui agita une main en réponse.

Luffy se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le banc de la petite embarcation et commença à détacher ses lettres de la patte tendu du rapace.

\- Tu parles souvent de tes sœurs, mais t'as toujours pas donné de nom, j'ai remarqué, pointa l'autre occupant des lieux. C'est voulu ?

Le sourire du noiraud se fit malicieux.

\- Disons que ma fratrie a une sacrée réputation et si je donne les noms, là, comme ça, j'en connais deux qui vont me tuer pour ne pas avoir pu assister à la scène de révélation qui sera certainement très drôle, et de l'autre, sans eux à proximité, tu vas croire que je raconte des conneries pour me faire mousser. Sans compter que même si je sais que j'ai certainement pas envie de m'appuyer sur leur réputation pour avancer, on peut me demander de le faire ou m'accuser de le faire.

\- Niveau réputation, t'en as déjà une bonne, vue toutes les énormités que j'ai entendu à ton sujet.

\- Ouais, je sais, rançon de la généalogie, que veux-tu. Et non, j'ai dévoré aucun village et certainement rasé aucune île comme on m'accuse de l'avoir fait. J'avais autre chose à faire quand j'avais douze ans.

La remarque blasée de Luffy tira un rire narquois à son partenaire.

\- Bon, ok, je suis prêt à croire ce que tu me raconteras même si ça peut paraître impossible. Envoie les infos, insista le vert.

\- A ta guise.

Le capitaine posa son courrier sur ses jambes et secoua légèrement le bras pour que l'aigle décolle pour se percher sur le mât. Ses deux mains désormais libres, il releva la droite pour montrer le tatouage qui prenait la totalité de son poignet.

\- Du plus vieux au plus jeune, en sachant que je suis le petit dernier, annonça joyeusement le chapeau de paille.

Il pointa le R du doigt.

\- Nico Robin, le soi-disant Demon Child, la survivante du massacre d'Ohara. On doit la retrouver sur l'une des premières îles de la Grand Line puisqu'elle fera partie de notre équipage.

Il passa à la lettre en dessous.

\- Portgas D. Ace, née Gol, dit Hiken. Actuelle seconde commandante du Yonkou Shirohige et fille unique de Gol D. Roger. Et oui, j'ai bien dit _fille_, même si elle décide tous les quatre matins que non, elle est un mec.

Et enfin la dernière lettre :

\- Sabo, un des commandants de l'armée révolutionnaire et l'un des meilleurs en lice pour devenir le nouveau bras droit de mon donneur de sperme, j'ai nommé Dragon !

Pour son mérite, Zoro ne tomba pas à l'eau sous la surprise.

.

* * *

.

Dawn volait tranquillement devant eux, leur indiquant la direction de l'île la plus proche pendant que les deux jeunes hommes passaient le temps en se racontant des anecdotes stupides de ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu. Zoro avait eu un fou rire monumental quand Luffy lui avait raconté le pari stupide qu'Ace, à tout juste seize ans, avait lancé à Robin, pour savoir qui avait le plus de succès auprès de la gente masculine pour se faire offrir un repas gratuit. Comment dire que celle qui était connu comme « un féroce commandant » c'était faîte_ totalement_ _laminée_ par sa sœur aînée, qui, bien entendu, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui donner des cours _approfondis _sur comment être une _femme_, en plus de s'assurer que la D. _s'habille_ comme telle.

\- C'était impayable ! riait Luffy au souvenir.

\- J'imagine bien ! Ahahahahaha ! Le pire garçon manqué de l'univers qui se met à l'Honey Trap pour de la bouffe gratuite et qui au final, foire son coup en beauté ! Ahahahahaha !

Les rires du duo furent coupés par des appels à l'aide un peu plus loin devant eux. L'hilarité disparu, ils tendirent le cou de là où ils se laissaient porter par le courant pour voir qu'il y avait trois naufragés à l'eau. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et sans le moindre commentaire, Luffy inclina un peu plus son chapeau sur son visage en allant s'asseoir aux rames, dirigeant leur grande barque vers les trois huluberlus qui essayaient en vain de ne pas se noyer. Quand ils furent à proximité, Zoro se leva de son coin, attrapa les trois hommes par le col et les laissa tomber sur le pont où ils dégoulinèrent d'eau.

\- On a envie de savoir pourquoi vous faisiez trempette ici ? demanda Luffy en continuant à ramer pour reprendre la direction indiquée par Dawn.

Le jeune homme eut sa réponse de façon inattendu.

Les trois gars qu'ils avaient sauvé eurent des sourires mauvais et le plus proche des deux jeunes se mit à brandir une lame.

\- On fait partie de l'équipage du célèbre Doke no Baggy et on réquisitionne votre barque !

Zoro et Luffy se regardèrent puis adressèrent un air dubitatif à leurs passagers.

\- Tu peux répéter ? demanda le vert en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelques bosses plus tard et trois fonds de pantalon en moins, leurs invités se tenaient sur le banc entre les rames qu'ils maniaient à la place des deux jeunes. King était planté devant les pirates, sa queue s'agitant nerveusement, un morceau de tissus encore entre les dents.

Nerveusement, les trois guignols riaient en ramant pour Luffy et Zoro s'excusant de les avoir attaqués sans savoir qu'ils avaient affaire au Kaizoku Gari no Zoro. Ça allait très bien au noiraud qu'on ne parle pas de lui ou qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Vraiment.

\- Continuez de ramer dans la même direction que l'aigle, exigea Zoro.

\- Oui monsieur ! obéirent les trois autres.

\- Sinon, pourquoi vous étiez à l'eau ? demanda Luffy qui était assis au sol, un bras par-dessus bord pour laisser ses doigts jouaient avec les vagues.

\- Excellente question ! Merci de l'avoir posé ! fit l'un des trois pirates (celui qui ne ramait pas) qu'ils avaient sauvé. C'est à cause de cette garce ! Elle nous a roulés dans la farine ! On s'est laissé avoir parce qu'elle était mignonne !

\- Qui que soit cette fille, elle, au moins, elle sait user de l'Honey Trap, je pense, ricana le chapeau de paille.

Zoro failli repartir dans une crise d'hilarité. Son capitaine avait tellement à raconter pour bousiller la réputation de Hiken no Ace !

\- Donc, comment vous vous êtes fait avoir ? demanda le vert en essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Eh bien, nous étions sur le chemin du retour après avoir pillé un navire marchand quand nous avons rencontré cette fille. Elle était dans un petit bateau, et elle a fait semblant d'être faible et affamé. Elle nous a sorti un graaaaand regard fiévreux en nous demandant de l'eau et à manger, tout en nous promettant le contenu d'un superbe coffre au trésor soi-disant trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le porter. On est passé à son bord pour voir le contenu du coffre et elle en a profité pour filer avec notre butin et notre navire, nous laissant le bec dans l'eau ! Et quand elle a été assez loin, elle nous a lâché la foudre dessus ! Une sale sorcière ! Une vraie garce !

\- Voilà le topo, maugréa un autre du trio. Avouez que c'est affreux.

\- Nan, vous êtes juste con et naïf, leur dit sans le moindre tact Luffy.

\- Tout de même, prendre le large avant que l'orage ne tombe sur elle, cette fille a l'air de vachement bien connaître la mer, nota Zoro d'un air pensif.

\- Je suis curieux de la rencontrer. Elle ferait une bonne navigatrice ! Shihihihi !

Les trois gars étaient dans la merde et devaient retrouver rapidement cette voleuse au risque de rentrer bredouille et de mettre leur grand chef Buggy en colère.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais d'où… grommela Luffy en se massant les tempes. Raaah ! Mémoire, où es-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi ?!

\- Il est doté d'un pouvoir terrifiant depuis qu'il a consommé, il y a plusieurs années, un akuma no mi ! informa l'un des hommes.

\- Un akuma no mi ? répéta Zoro.

Son capitaine releva le nez, pensivement. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui était familier… ?

.

* * *

.

Nami courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, poursuivit par quelques pirates de Baggy. Elle louvoyait dans les rues désertes de la ville fantôme qu'était devenue l'endroit depuis l'arrivée des pirates, serrant dans son poing son butin.

Une carte.

Et pas n'importe laquelle.

C'était une carte qui indiquait les lieux principaux de la Grand Line. Les îles les plus connues et les plus grosses.

La rousse passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux coupés court pour les chasser de son visage afin de voir correctement où elle allait. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, elle ne pourrait pas courir plus longtemps ainsi.

\- KING ! ARRÊTE !

Nami écarquilla les yeux en voyant un gros chat blanc et noir moutonneux filer vers elle, poursuivi par deux jeunes hommes. Le félin l'ignora totalement, passant en un coup de vent à côté d'elle pour se jeter dans les pieds des poursuivants de la demoiselle, les renversant.

Saisissant l'occasion, elle interpela les hommes qui se rapprochaient en courant de l'autre côté afin de se tirer de son mauvais pas :

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir Chef ! C'est si généreux de votre part d'être venu me donner un coup de main ! Je vous laisse la suite !

Zoro et Luffy arrêtèrent leur course pour rattraper King et fixèrent avec perplexité la rouquine qui prit la clef des champs. Ils échangèrent un regard, aussi perplexe l'un que l'autre, avant de regarder les monstres de foires qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du léopard des neiges. Avec un soupir blasé, le D. s'avança…

Le temps que Nami revienne, se sentant _légèrement_ coupable d'avoir abandonné ces deux pauvres gars à ce triste sort, le spectacle était fini. Assise au bord du balcon, elle regarda d'un air abasourdi les trois pirates totalement _out_ qui faisaient la serpillère pendant que le jeune noiraud au chapeau de paille engueuler comme un poisson pourri l'once qui en avait autant à foutre que le sabreur et préféré mâchonner le bout de sa longue queue.

\- Impressionnant ! lâcha finalement la rousse. Vous êtes vraiment très fort ! Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable de terrasser ces trois brutes aussi vite !

Les deux jeunes dans la rue levèrent le nez pour regarder la fille souriante sur le balcon.

\- On a rien fait, c'est le boulot de King, pointa avec amusement le vert. Luffy a juste essayé de le calmer.

Nami regarda le félin d'un air impressionné. Si elle pouvait le voler et se faire obéir de lui, ça lui faciliterait grandement la tâche. Sans compter que ce genre de bête était très rare en East Blue, encore plus en liberté, surtout dans leur zone.

\- On peut avoir un nom ? demanda Luffy en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Bien sûr ! sourit joyeusement la demoiselle. Je suis Nami. Ma spécialité, c'est de dévaliser les pirates. Ça vous dit de faire équipe avec moi ?

\- Voler les pirates ?

\- Exact ! Je m'empare des trésors bien mal acquis des pirates ! Si on faisait équipe ensemble, on deviendrait riche !

Luffy regarda Zoro d'un air interrogateur et une expression laissant penser qu'il se faisait chier.

\- Tu cherches la richesse, toi ?

\- Nan, pas vraiment. Je cherche à devenir fort et devenir le meilleur kenshi de ce monde. La richesse, c'est secondaire, bailla Zoro. Et toi, Luffy ?

\- Si j'avais voulu devenir riche, je pense qu'au lieu de faire des Eat-and-Run avec mes sœurs, on se serait plus amusé à se livrer à tour de rôle à la marine pour empocher nos primes et nous barrer en suivant. On va passer sur l'offre. Bonne journée. Viens, Zoro, y'a quelque chose quiAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Boshi !

Un coup de vent venait d'embarquer le chapeau de paille. Le jeune homme courut après et le rattraper et de le serrer contre sa poitrine avec une moue colérique.

\- On ne touche pas à mon chapeau !

La rousse se laissa tomber du balcon avec souplesse et vint le rejoindre en souriant.

\- Dis donc, tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à ce vieux chapeau… il vaut cher ? s'enquit innocemment la jeune femme.

\- Valeur sentimental.

\- Arg, moi qui pensais que tu cachais des joyaux dedans voire même une carte au trésor ! Toi, t'as de jolis sabres, surtout le blanc.

La façon dont Zoro crispa sa main dessus annonça clairement qu'elle ne devait _même_ _pas_ y penser.

\- Si tu nous disais ce qui va pas ici ? demanda le brun en montrant la ville fantôme.

\- Les habitants de cette ville ont fui dans les montagnes, expliqua la rousse. Ils se mettent à l'abri de Doke no Baggy et de sa bande qui ont décidé de s'établir ici, avec leur repaire sur le toit de la taverne.

\- Naaan, ce con monopolise tout le saké de cette ville ?! s'indigna le vert. Je vais aller lui toucher deux mots !

Et il s'éloigna à grand pas…. Vers le port.

Dans leur dos.

\- Euuuh… la taverne est de l'autre côté, pointa la rousse en clignant des yeux avec perplexités.

\- Je pense comprendre pourquoi il a jamais réussi à rentrer chez lui, marmonna le capitaine.

A grand pas, il alla rattraper son sabreur qui s'éloignait et le saisit par le col, l'entraînant aisément dans son sillage alors qu'il était plus frêle et plus petit que l'échalas qu'était Roronoa.

\- Qu'a fait ce Baggy ? s'enquit le chapeau de paille sans lâcher sa prise sur le vert.

\- Eh bien, il est très connu pour les dégâts qu'il commet avec son canon, lui dit la rousse.

\- Et tu as fait quoi toi, personnellement, pour le mettre en colère ?

La demoiselle hésita visiblement et fini par sortir de sa poche la carte qu'elle avait volé.

\- Il avait une carte menant facilement sur la Grand Line et permettant de repérer les grosses îles qu'on y trouve. J'ai l'intention de le réattaquer sous peu pour voler ses trésors.

\- T'as une raison particulière de vouloir son argent ou tu es juste une pie qui cherche à amasser tout ce qui brille ?

La façon dont elle resserra son poing et l'ombre dans son regard, le D. sut qu'elle avait une motivation plus sérieuse pour avoir besoin d'argent.

\- J'ai besoin de cent millions.

\- Rançon ? Dette ?

\- Le pourquoi ne regarde que moi ! lui dit la femme en lui tirant la langue.

\- Dommage pour toi.

Nami s'arrêta pour fixer Luffy.

\- En quoi ?

\- Eh bien, je connais un moyen assez drôle d'obtenir cent vingt millions en une seule fois, mais si tu me donnes pas de bonnes raisons, je n'en ai aucune pour te dire mon idée. Après tout, c'est ma peau qui serait mise en jeu dans cette affaire.

Pour une raison qui échappa totalement à la demoiselle, le vert se mit à rire aux éclats, ayant apparemment comprit l'idée de son camarade.

\- On pourrait le faire si jamais on est à court de liquidité ! ricana le sabreur. En attendant, ce n'est pas en dévalisant des pirates que tu arriveras à amasser une somme pareille !

\- Vous seriez surpris du nombre de personnes qui voudrait mettre la main sur la carte que j'ai entre mes mains, sourit malicieusement la rousse. Je suis sérieuse ! Si vous faîtes équipe avec moi, on fera un partage équitable du butin et tout !

\- Comme tu as offert un trésor à un trio de pirates qui pensaient secourir une demoiselle en détresse pleines aux as, ne ? sourit d'un air amusé le chapeau de paille.

\- Ils sont naïfs, c'est leur problème, pas le mien.

\- J'ai une meilleure proposition pour toi. Une proposition qui pourrait te rapporter gros à court, moyen et long terme. T'es bien une navigatrice, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je n'ai pas mon pareil pour retrouver mon chemin au milieu de l'océan ! J'adore la mer depuis que je suis toute petite !

Zoro avait fini par être lâché et marché à côté de Luffy qui suivait Nami en direction du centre-ville. La demande spécifique de son capitaine lui mit la puce à l'oreille. La question qui suivit le lui confirma :

\- T'as quelque chose contre les Révolutionnaires ?

La rousse cligna des yeux, perplexe.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler d'eux, je vois mal pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose contre eux. Mais j'ai pas l'intention d'en devenir une, j'ai d'autres priorités.

\- J'fais pas de recrutement pour Dragon, il est assez grand pour le faire seul. Je suis en train de former un équipage pour partir à la conquête de la Grand Line et du One Piece.

Le sourire amical de la demoiselle fondit en une moue soupçonneuse.

\- Pirate ? Vous êtes des pirates, c'est ça ?

\- Et ? demanda Luffy.

Le noiraud et la rousse se faisaient face dans la rue, immobile.

\- Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse équipe avec un pirate ! c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Rentre chez toi, va, au lieu des raconter des conneries !

\- Le Gensui m'a volé cette possibilité avant mes dix ans. A défaut d'avoir un _chez moi_ où rentrer, j'ai décidé de faire du monde dans son ensemble mon terrain de jeu. De le parcourir librement, à ma guise, sans rendre de compte à personne.

Il s'avança vers Nami, redressant son chapeau sur son crâne pour la regarder les yeux dans les yeux malgré la différence de taille.

\- Où est le problème avec le fait que je sois un pirate ?

\- Je _hais _les pirates ! Plus que tout au monde !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est quelque chose de très commun, tu sais, Luffy, sourit presque moqueusement Zoro qui regardait la conversation sans intervenir.

\- Des marines ont essayé de me tuer depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne alors qu'à côté, des pirates m'ont sauvé de la mort à deux occasions. La dernière fois, le pirate en question a redescendu _spécifiquement_ la Grand Line _juste_ pour ça, quand le vice-amiral de la marine qui me sert de grand-père est resté tranquillement dans son bureau de Marine Ford à bouffer des senbeis. J'attends donc des arguments _valables_ sur _pourquoi_ quelqu'un déteste des pirates. Généralement, on a deux options. Soit, on a appris en grandissant que les pirates, ce sont des vilains méchants pas beaux qui se lavent pas et boivent comme des trous. L'autre option, c'est les affaires personnelles. Perte de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un de précieux par la faute des pirates.

La rousse recula d'un pas sous le choc.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre un raisonnement pareil de la part d'un barbare.

\- Mes deux sœurs sont passionnées d'Histoire et l'aînée a un diplôme d'archéologie… et ce sont des _pirates_, sourit Luffy. Elles sont toutes les deux en train de faire joujou dans la Grand Line. Pirate ne veut pas forcément dire sans éducation. Si ça n'avait pas été pour ma sœur aînée, c'est certainement ce que j'aurais été. Vu ta réaction, j'imagine que la deuxième option est la bonne pour ta haine des pirates.

\- Occupes toi de tes affaires !

\- J'attends toujours un _vrai_ argument disant que c'est pas bien d'être un pirate.

Nami écarta les bras avec colère.

\- Vois autour de toi ! C'est à cause de pirates que tout le monde à prit la fuite ! Des pirates ont volé et tué des gens innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne !

\- C'est pas un pirate, ça. C'est un bandit des mers, nuance. Un gars qui a pas compris la bonne raison de prendre la mer en hissant le drapeau noir. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de l'éduquer

\- QUOI ?! s'étrangla la rousse.

Zoro secoua la tête avec amusement alors que Luffy reprenait la route vers l'intérieur de la ville.

\- Luffy est du genre particulier. Sur l'île où il est venu me récupérer, il a ouvert les yeux à un gosse naïf qui voulait rejoindre la marine. Pas pour le détourner de sa voie, pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de changer les choses de l'intérieur s'il voulait pas avoir à regretter son choix de carrière. Il a fait ça tout en mettant fin à la corruption du chef de la base qui faisait le tyran, alors qu'à côté, on le traitait comme un pestiféré, sans même qu'il n'ait à dire qu'il était un pirate.

\- S'il a une prime, c'est normal qu'on le reconnaisse, grommela Nami. Et toi ?

\- J'étais un chasseur de prime, mais disons qu'il a sorti des bons arguments pour me convaincre que ça serait plus profitable pour mon objectif de le suivre que de rester là à crever parce qu'un gamin n'a aucun honneur.

\- Et le cookie, rappela Luffy.

\- Oui, le cookie aide aussi, décerna Zoro en roulant des yeux avec exaspération.

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pour ce qui est de sa prime, ça fait presque dix ans qu'il l'a et on lui a toujours pas mis de photo dessus. Si on le reconnait, c'est à cause d'une ressemblance lointaine avec son vieux. Pas autant que sa sœur mais suffisant.

\- C'est qui son père pour… demanda la voleuse.

\- C'est pas à moi de te le dire, coupa le vert.

Le chapeau de paille s'arrêta un peu plus loin dans la rue, devant un chien aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Un chien blanc qui le regarda sans bouger ni quoique ce soit, conservant sa langue pendante. Par curiosité, le chapeau de paille s'accroupit devant l'animal alors que King le regardait d'un air hautain, avant de percevoir quelque chose d'intéressant derrière l'animal. Le félin voulu aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans le bâtiment devant lequel le chien blanc au pellage sale était posté, mais tout juste eut-il poser une patte devant la porte que le canidé lui mordit sauvagement la queue.

\- King ! Arrête ! intervint Luffy avant que la panthère n'apprenne le respect à l'importun. On entre pas comme ça chez les gens !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Zoro en le rejoignant.

\- On a un chien de garde devant un magasin animalier et un ventre sur pattes à fourrure avec King. Fais l'addition et tu sauras pourquoi cet idiot vient de se faire mordre la queue.

La peluche vivante grognait de toutes ses dents contre le chien qui n'avait pas l'intention de se démonter et aboyait après la créature neigeuse.

\- T'es idiot ou tu fais exprès ? demanda Nami.

\- Je suis idiot, c'est génétique, si j'en crois la gueule de mon grand-père, répondit le chapeau de paille en tirant de son mieux son compagnon à quatre pattes du chien. Après, King est pas mieux !

Une voix assez âgée et accusatrice les interpella :

\- Ça commence à bien faire ! Arrêtez de martyriser ce pauvre Shushu !

Le trio se détourna de la dispute des bêtes pour voir le nouveau venu. Un vieil home rachitique avec une étrange coiffure de cheveux blancs frisés, arborant une armure de cuir de fortune qui était juste pleinement ridicule sur lui.

\- Quel mouche t'a piqué, jiji, pour que tu gueules comme ça ? s'enquit Zoro avec perplexité, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh toi, gamin, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton ! Je suis le maire et le doyen de ce village ! Je suis Boddle !

\- Enchanté. Désolé, King a un appétit monstrueux et un orgueil de la taille d'une montagne, s'excusa d'une voix sans émotion Luffy.

Comme s'il avait compris son ami, le félin se retourna contre le chapeau de paille et lui mordit sauvagement la main.

\- ESPECE DE CON ! rouspéta le garçon.

Et il lutta avec son ami à quatre pattes pour retrouver sa main.

\- Vous n'embêtiez pas Shushu ? s'étonna le maire.

\- Non, c'est juste ce _truc_ qui faisait des siennes, répondit Nami en montrant du menton le tas de fourrure.

Cela aida beaucoup le petit pirate puisque pour le coup, King lui lâcha la main et se mit à gronder après la rouquine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, il est orgueilleux. Pour ton info, c'est une panthère des neiges, Nami ! sourit le D.

Il donna un coup sur le crâne du félin, le calmant. On pouvait presque imaginer une moue boudeuse et vexée sur les babines de l'animal.

\- Donc, le nom de ce chien, c'est Shushu ? se fit confirmer Luffy en ramenant sa main malmenée dans sa poche pour faire renifler l'autre au chien blanc qui resta camper devant le magasin.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et pourquoi il reste planter ici ? C'est parce qu'il a faim et qu'il perçoit la nourriture dans la boutique ?

Boddle entra dans le magasin sans que le chien réagisse, avant de ressortir avec deux gamelles remplie de croquettes. Il en déposa une devant Shushu, attirant un regard jaloux de la part de King qui s'agita comme s'il cherchait à trouver un moyen de lui piquer la gamelle. Jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme donne à Luffy l'autre, laissant au noiraud le soin de nourrir le fauve vorace.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, s'il reste ici, c'est parce qu'il monte la garde et je viens lui apporter à manger tous les jours, expliqua le maire. Le propriétaire de cette boutique était mon meilleur ami. Il a ouvert ce magasin il a un peu plus de dix ans en compagnie de son fidèle Shushu. Pour eux deux, cet endroit est empli de souvenir. Même pour moi, il évoque tout un tas de choses.

Il s'arrêta le temps de s'allumer sa pipe et reprit en montrant la saleté et les blessures qui recouvraient le chien :

\- Vous voyez son état ? Il est comme ça parce qu'il s'est battu contre les pirates pour défendre sa boutique.

\- Mais, et le propriétaire de ce magasin ?! demanda Nami en fronçant les sourcils. C'est cruel de laisser ce chien défendre la boutique tout seul devant les pirates alors que lui-même était parti se mettre à l'abri dans les montagnes !

\- Nami, appela doucement Luffy en se redressant de là où il caressait King pendant que l'animal mangeait. Si tu as bien écouté, le vieil homme parlait de son meilleur ami, le propriétaire des lieux, au passé. Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact, soupira le vieillard en s'asseyant sur le pas de la porte de la boutique, regardant Shushu manger. La maladie l'a emporté il y a trois mois de ça. Il est mort à l'hôpital.

La rousse n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Le chien était si fidèle à son maître qu'il attendait son retour depuis tout ce temps ?!

\- Tout le monde pense qu'il attend le retour de son maître, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, soupira le maire. A l'instar de ce King qui est avec vous, Shushu est un chien très intelligent. Je pense qu'il a compris que son maître a succombé à la maladie.

\- Alors, pourquoi continue-t-il à monter la garde devant ce magasin ? s'enquit la demoiselle en s'appuyant contre un pilier de la devanture.

\- Simplement parce que cet endroit, cette boutique, est son bien le plus précieux. Elle est le souvenir de son maître qu'il aimait tant. C'est pour ça qu'il continue à la protéger.

En parlant de bien précieux, Zoro avait porté machinalement une main à son sabre blanc, alors que Luffy avait caresser le chapeau sur sa tête.

\- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'emmener dans les montagnes, mais il refuse de s'éloigner de sa boutique. Il ne veut pas bouger d'ici. Si je ne m'occupais pas de lui, il serait déjà mort de faim.

Cela tira un sourire attendri à la féroce rouquine.

Luffy s'accroupit auprès du chien et lui caressa le crâne.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. Ce à quoi on tient, il faut le protéger de toutes ses forces. Tu es un chien très fort, approuva le garçon.

Le chien aboya devant l'approbation de Luffy.

L'ambiance de tranquillité disparue devant le puissant rugissement qui envahi la rue, effrayant Nami et le maire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a poussé ce rugissement ?! gémit la rousse.

\- C'est Mohji, le dresseur de fauve ! Il ne faut pas rester ici ! FUYONS !

Et les deux peureux prirent la poudre d'escampettes sous le regard perplexe des deux autres.

\- C'est quoi cette affaire ? demanda Zoro.

Luffy haussa des épaules, les mains dans les poches, regardant King lançait des appels menaçant au milieu de la rue, la fourrure hérissée sur son échine.

Bientôt, un énorme lion plus grand qu'un homme adulte débarqua en grognant de façon menaçante. Sur son dos, un homme à la peau sombre avec la tenue ainsi que la coiffure la plus bizarre du monde était assis. Quand je dis bizarre, c'est parce qu'il portait une sorte de cagoule ouverte blanche de fourrure qui dégager ses oreilles tout en arborant au-dessus du crâne deux petites oreilles de poils blancs, comme celles d'animaux.

\- Voyez-vous ça, tout le monde n'a donc pas fui ! nota moqueusement le nouveau venu. Vous n'avez donc pas peur du grand Mohji le Dresseur de Fauves !

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Zoro avec une expression hésitant entre les dégouts et la perplexité.

\- La pire perruque du monde, à mon avis, lui dit le D.

\- ESPACE DE PETIT EFFRONTE ! CE N'EST PAS UNE PERRUQUE ! CE SONT MES VRAIS CHEVEUX !

\- Encore plus glauque, commenta le noiraud.

\- Conseil, vire ton coiffeur ! recommanda le vert avec un sourire narquois.

\- VOTRE INSOLENCE VA TROP LOIN !

.

* * *

.

Depuis l'angle d'une rue, Nami et le vieux maire observaient la scène n'en revenant pas. C'était à croire que le duo faisait _exprès_ de mettre en colère l'un des officiers de Bagggy.

.

* * *

.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable ! Laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a aucun animal au monde qui puisse me désobéir ! Je vais te le prouver avec ce chien, puis avec ce chat !

\- C'est pas un chat, c'est un léopard et si t'arrives à te faire obéir de King, je bouffe mon chapeau ! se moqua Luffy.

Mohji descendit de son immense lion qui ignorait royalement King (ce qui irritait de plus en plus le léopard des neiges) et tendit une main vers Shushu.

\- Donne la patte !

KRACK !

\- ARGH !

Shushu venait de lui mordre sauvagement la main, tirant un rire moqueur des deux autres. Mohji secoua sa main pour le faire lâcher et remonta sur son lion.

\- Vous n'êtes que des gamins sans intérêt, conclu l'étrange personnage.

\- Si t'as déjà fini de jouer avec le clebs, reste King, pointa Luffy en montrant du pouce le félin.

Vu la façon dont King grognait, on pouvait comprendre la réticence de ce Mohji.

\- Vous ne faîtes pas le poids face à moi !

\- Oi ! T'es de la clique à Baggy ? demanda Zoro.

\- Je suis l'un de ses hommes de confiance espèce de- !

\- Parfait ! s'exclama le D. Donc, t'es un pirate ! On peut faire ça de deux façons ! Tu nous conduis à lui gentiment pour que je lui rappel ce que c'est _vraiment_ être un pirate ou tu mords la poussière et on le trouvera nous-mêmes, pour te jeter à ses pieds.

\- Des menaces ? Vous savez à qui vous avez à faire au moins !?

\- Je crois que t'as déjà donné ton nom, bailla le sabreur en se curant une oreille de son petit doigt.

Tranquillement, Luffy s'avança vers le dompteur et posa une main sur le cou de Richie, serrant juste assez sa prise pour faire comprendre au fauve de rester à sa place. L'animal eut un gémissement pathétique sous la prise d'acier du jeune homme et essaya de s'en défaire, sans succès.

En jurant, l'homme tenta de lui mettre une droite mais le brun leva sa main de libre, la bloquant aisément entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai pas envie de me battre, surtout contre un subalterne aussi faible que toi. Je veux parler au grand patron. Capiche ?

Luffy resserra sa prise sur les doigts de Mohji qui se mit à gémir de douleur sous le sourire narquois de l'adolescent.

\- Je-je vais vous conduire à lui ! Pitié !

\- On est d'accord.

Le garçon lâcha Richie pour lui asséner un coup dans le crâne, l'assommant.

\- Par où ? demanda le brun.

D'une main tremblante, Mohji pointa du doigt la direction dont il venait à la base. Sans un mot, le chapeau de paille le relâcha.

BOOOOOOOOUM !

L'explosion les surpris tous, surtout quand elle rasa toutes les maisons de l'allée. Son souffle balaya Shushu, King et Richie, laissant les hommes forts debout.

\- KYYYA !

L'explosion avait fait sortir de leur cachette Nami et le maire qui rejoignirent Zoro et Luffy pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

Le magasin et les maisons environnantes n'étaient désormais qu'un souvenir qui se consumait sous l'incendie.

Luffy n'entendit pas le hurlement déchirant du vieux.

Ni les pleurs de Shushu qui voyait son trésor partir en flamme.

Il n'entendait plus que le crépitement des flammes.

Le cri de Mohji quand le brun lui brisa la main de sa poigne ne parvint pas à ses oreilles non plus alors que le pirate essayait en vain de se dégager des doigts élastiques du garçon.

\- Zoro, on a une leçon a donné à ces pirates du dimanche. A ces cons qui nous donnent une si mauvaise réputation, souffla tout bas Luffy en laissant partir Mohji pour incliner son chapeau sur son visage.

Mohji prit immédiatement la fuite, tenant sa main blessée contre lui.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, hein ? cracha Nami en agressant Luffy.

\- Botter quelques culs, et apprendre à ce Baggy a respecté les affaires des autres, répondit le brun d'une voix trop calme. On y va.

Luffy allait se mettre à suivre la direction qu'avait pris le pirate en fuite quand son regard tomba sur le lion imposant envers lequel King grognait toujours. Avec un cri de rage, le jeune homme shoota dedans, envoyant le félin frapper Mohji dans le dos, l'étalant à terre sous l'énorme créature.

Zoro emboita le pas de Luffy quand celui-ci remonta la rue de son pas rageur. Nami hésita un instant, puis fini par suivre le mouvement, rattrapant King qui marchait derrière son ami.

.

* * *

.

Baggy était un clown fou de rage. Tellement que son nez en était devenu tout rouge…. Ah, non ! Excusez-moi, on me dit dans l'oreillette que le nez rouge est typique du clown, peu importe l'humeur. Bon, très bien.

Donc, Doke no Baggy. Baggy le Clown. Pas content.

Oooh, non, pas du tout content.

Une vilaine voleuse s'était emparée de sous son énorme nez de la Carte de la Grand Line et ces incompétents qui lui servaient d'équipage n'avaient pas réussi à l'attraper à cause d'un _gros chat_.

Donc, il était compréhensible que les menaces de morts se mettent à pleuvoir.

\- Baisse d'un ton, on t'entend de l'autre côté de l'île, veux-tu.

\- QUI SE PERMET DE ME DIRE DE LA BOUCLER ! rugit l'homme sur son siège.

Tous les pirates présents sur le toit de la taverne s'écartèrent pour voir qui était le suicidaire qui avait dit ça.

Luffy se tenait au milieu de l'allée ainsi formée, Zoro un peu en retrait. Il jeta aux pieds de Baggy la dépouille inconsciente de Mohji et Richie, focalisant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui.

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda Baggy en se levant.

Il n'était pas très grand, il devait faire la taille de Luffy, même s'il était visiblement plus baraqué. Sa tenue assez ample le rendait plus imposant qu'il ne l'était.

\- Je me souviens à présent d'où j'ai entendu parler de toi. Et pas en bien. Comment va ton nez ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'Ace t'y avait enfoncé une choppe pour avoir eu le culot de dire qu'il racontait des bobards sur son ascendance.

\- Comment _oses_-tu, gamin ?!

\- J'ose parce que j'en ai vu des pirates. Et que t'en es un bien pitoyable. Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte de foutre le feu à cette ville ? D'en chasser les habitants ? Leur alcool n'est pas à ton goût ? On te regarde de travers ? Mais mec, grandit un peu !

L'équipage de pirates cligna des yeux alors que Luffy continuait de leur faire la morale tout en se rapprochant du capitaine.

\- Attends, gamin… t'es venu jusqu'ici pour me donner des leçons ? se fit confirmer Baggy.

Et il partit dans un grand rire dans lequel ses hommes le suivirent, avant qu'il ne se calme brusquement, mais conservant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est une idée très stupide, gamin. Tu vas mourir.

\- Je suis un pirate. Je suis résolu à mettre ma vie en jeu à chaque instant, lui dit calmement Luffy. Habituellement, je laisse l'option pacifique ouverte dans un affrontement. Mais toi, t'as poussé le bouchon trop loin pour ça.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? caqueta Baggy en faisant jaillir des coutelas entre chacun de ses doigts.

\- Te botter le cul, _Maurice_.

\- C'est quoi ton nom, p'tit ? s'enquit le vieux pirate sans relever le fait qu'on l'avait appelé autrement que par son prénom.

\- Appel-moi Mugiwara.

\- Eeeeh ! Enchanter gamin ! Je graverais ça sur ta tombe !

\- On fait quoi des autres, cap'tain ? demanda Zoro.

\- S'ils veulent fuir, je leur en laisse la chance. Je n'en ai qu'après la tête de pioche, après, si tu veux affronter quelqu'un dans la foule, fais-toi plaisir, Zoro.

Le nom de Zoro parcourut toutes les lèvres, faisant que plus d'un pirate fit un pas en arrière, si ce n'est plus. La réputation sauvage de cet homme l'avait précédé.

Pourtant, un homme tomba du ciel sur un monocycle, brandissant un sabre qu'il abattit sur Zoro.

\- J'ai trouvé un client ! sourit férocement le vert en tirant un de ses sabres pour parer l'attaque.

\- Amuses-toi bien.

Luffy revint à Baggy pour saisir la poigne du clown quand celui-ci voulu le poignarder dans le ventre. Surprise à l'équation : si le jeune homme avait dans sa main celle du clown qui essayait en vain de lui transpercer le ventre, le pirate en lui-même n'avait pas bouger, ce qui laissait cinq petits mètres de vide entre eux.

Avec un tch rageur, Baggy ramena sa main à lui, la faisant se remettre en place sur le moignon qu'était devenu son bras droit. Il agita ses doigts un instant avec un rictus haineux comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de casser.

\- Akuma no mi, hun ? comprit le plus jeune.

Luffy tira du dos de sa ceinture son bô qu'il monta en un simple mouvement avant de se mettre en garde.

Baggy renvoya ses dagues, les jetant cette fois, mais un simple moulinet du bâton renfoncé les chassa avec aisance.

\- Mon arme a été faîte par un artisan du Shin Sekai. C'est pas tes machettes à cent berrys qui vont y laisser des marques.

\- Comment un gosse comme toi a eu une arme pareille ? siffla Baggy.

\- J'ai des contacts.

\- C'est toi qui a commandité le vol de cette carte ?

Luffy para l'attaqua d'une machette volante au bout d'une main sans corps du clown sans avoir besoin de regarder.

\- Non, mais la voleuse est une très bonne navigatrice et la carte m'intéresse _beaucoup_ !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire là-bas ? C'est pas une zone pour faire du tourisme !

\- Pourtant, il paraît que Shabaody est très bien pour ça ! Cherche pas, mec, je te l'ai dit, j'ai des contacts.

_Tac tac_ !

Gauche droite !

Un coup de son arme de chaque côté de lui envoya valser deux autres armes, presque comme si Luffy savait à l'avance où l'homme allait attaquer. Et lentement, il se remit en marche.

\- C'est bien beau d'avoir des contacts, mais tu vas faire quoi, hein, dans la Grand Line ?

\- Devenir le Kaizoku Ou.

La réponse clair et calme de Luffy coupa le vent dans les voiles du clown qui cessa même de l'attaquer pour le coup sans que son adversaire ne cesse d'avancer.

\- QUELLE BONNE BLAGUE ! finit par rugir l'adulte. Si tu deviens le Kaizoku Ou, alors, moi, je suis le fils de Dragon ! Arrête donc de rêver ! C'est moi qui m'emparerai de toutes les richesses de cette terre !

\- Oh mais je te les laisse, puisque tu es incapable de voir un véritable trésor quand on te le met sous le nez. Quant à toi, comme fils de Dragon, c'est pas possible. Parce que c'est _moi_.

Un front kick envoya Baggy volait quand il se le reçu dans la poitrine.

L'homme termina son vol dans la placette en bas de la taverne. Il roula sur lui-même pour se remettre debout alors que l'adolescent sautait du toit à sa suite.

Du coin de l'œil, le clown perçu le soi-disant gros chat qui avait entravé les voleurs. Gros chat qui semblait déterminé à l'attaquer si on en croyait le rictus qui soulever ses babines.

\- King, va retrouver Nami et protège-la. Ici, c'est mon combat, ordonna le D.

Le félin hésita visiblement avant de filer, laissant le garçon faire tournoyer autour de lui son arme avec maestra.

\- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, moi qui te bottais le train pour confondre voleur et pirate.

\- Je déteste les gosses naïfs comme toi. Et tu m'horripiles tout autant avec ce foutu chapeau de paille. Tu me rappelles la personne que je déteste le plus au monde !

Luffy s'arrêta avec perplexité.

C'était quoi ce problème avec son chapeau ?

\- Ouais… le même foutu chapeau que ce satané rouquin, grommela Baggy en s'avançant lentement vers Luffy.

Et il passa à l'assaut, avant de se prendre la barre dans le ventre, lui coupant ses forces et sa respiration avant d'être renvoyé plus loin.

\- Tu parles de Shanks ? se fit confirmer Luffy.

Baggy se releva, fixant l'arme du garçon.

\- C'est du kairoseki, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Réponds à ma question. Tu connais Shanks ?

Baggy plissa les yeux.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien intéressé tout à coup. Plus que par notre combat !

\- Y'a que toi qui voit ça comme un combat. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui te fais rétamer et moi qui essaye d'avoir une réponse à une question.

\- Ouais, je connais ce stupide rouquin, et alors ? Tu veux lui ressembler en portant toi-même un chapeau de paille !? Peine perdue ! Y'a de meilleur exemple ! Comme le grand et le magnifique Baggy-sama !

\- Et ta tête, ça va, elle passe encore par les portes ? Je tiens ce chapeau de Shanks, je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention de l'imiter. Je suis _moi_, certainement pas Shanks, ni ma famille et encore moins mon vieux ou mon jiji.

\- EH ?! C'est le chapeau de ce stupide rouquin ! Je me disais bien qu'il m'était familier ! Autrefois Shanks et moi étions sur le même navire ! Et à cause de lui, j'ai laissé passer un trésor inestimable.

Luffy se figea brusquement, les sourcils froncer.

\- Tu as servi sur l'_Oro Jackson_ ? Et tu as eu le _culot_ de traiter Ace de _menteur_ ?!

Baggy ouvrit la bouche pour avoir des explications mais il se retrouva cabrer en deux de douleur, Luffy s'étant presque téléporter devant lui tellement il avait franchi la vitesse entre eux si vite. Sans parler du fait que le poing dans ses entrailles semblait essayer de lui percer la peau et le ventre.

Le plus jeune retira son poing pour asséner un coup de bô dans le crâne de Baggy, l'envoyant mordre la poussière.

\- Ray-san t'a pas frappé assez fort sur le crâne pour t'apprendre le respect.

Le D. ramassa Baggy par le col, le soulevant aisément de terre pour qu'il puisse voir le sourire foldingue et assoiffé de violence qu'arborait l'adolescent aux yeux étrangement nacrés.

\- C'est pas bien grave~… je vais le faire à sa place~ ! caqueta Luffy d'un air maniaque.

.

* * *

.

Nami transportait de gros sacs de trésors avec l'aide de King quand elle passa à la parallèle de la placette. Le félin laissa tomber le sac qu'il traînait avec sa gueule et fonça vers la rue, poursuivi par la rousse qui lui demandait de revenir. La demoiselle retint un cri d'horreur en voyant la masse sanglante sur le sol qui était auparavant Baggy.

\- Il est vivant.

Nami sursauta et tourna la tête vers le vert qui venait de parler.

Zoro était en train de ranger ses armes et de retirer son bandana, légèrement égratigné. Il marchait vers Luffy qui était éclaboussé de sang, assis sur ce qui avait été une maison quelques temps auparavant, King miaulant doucement à ses pieds. L'adolescent avait sa capuche sur son crâne, son chapeau en main et il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, son arme en travers de ses genoux.

\- Luffy ? appela le vert.

Il voulut poser une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine et se retrouva avec le tranchant de la main du brun à la gorge et deux yeux nacrés empli de rage fixaient sur lui. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, Zoro ne montrant aucune réaction au coup qu'il avait failli se prendre, avant que le brun ne laisse retomber sa main.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis la relâcha.

\- Navré. J'ai perdu mon calme. Tout le monde à raison sur un point. Je suis un _monstre_, marmonna Luffy.

Il se releva et défit son arme pour la remettre à sa ceinture.

\- Il… il est vraiment vivant ? demanda Nami en retournant à la vision sanglante du pirate au sol.

Le brun alla rejoindre le corps de Baggy et l'agita du bout de sa claquette sans la moindre douceur, obtenant un gémissement en réponse.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu les insultes. La prochaine fois, je me retiendrais certainement pas avant de te tuer _réellement_, cracha Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Parce que t'avais l'air franchement hors de toi quand t'as failli me frapper.

\- « Le fait que Gol D. Roger ait eu un gosse, ce sont des sornettes. Y'a pas moyen qu'il ait eu un marmot ! Je doute même que le capitaine ait su un jour comment utiliser ses roubignolles ! ». C'est juste craché sur tous les morts, tous les massacres. Et les blessés. Cracher sur Ace. CE CONNARD LUI A DIT CA A LA FIGURE SANS MEME REGARDER ACE DANS LES YEUX ET VOIR LA RESSEMBLANCE !

Le coup de gueule laissa l'adolescent haletant de colère. Il donna un dernier coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe de Baggy, faisant gémir un peu plus le clown à terre, et se détourna pour ne plus voir la source de sa furie.

\- Tu vas réussir à te calmer ou tu as besoin d'une douche froide ? demanda Zoro avec un calme surprenant.

Le D. hocha la tête et s'accroupit pour enlacer son léopard qui lui lécha le visage pour l'apaiser.

\- King est là pour ça. Pour m'aider à garder le contrôle. Entre protéger Nami d'une possible menace et le risque de perdre le contrôle, j'ai préféré m'assurer de la sécurité de notre navigatrice.

\- Je ne suis pas ta navigatrice, pirate, rappela Nami sans haine.

\- Je peux te faire une proposition ?

\- Proposition ?

\- Éloignons-nous de Baggy avant.

.

* * *

.

Nami avait déposé son sac de trésor sur son petit navire et s'était assise sur la rambarde pour écouter la proposition de Luffy qui en avait profité pour se débarrasser du sang.

\- Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à trouver d'autres nakama et réunir assez d'argent pour avoir un navire correct, je vais rester en East Blue. M'aventurer comme ça dans la Grand Line, c'est juste du suicide, annonça Luffy en remettant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Zoro ne se redressa pas de là où il s'était allongé au fond de leur barque à eux, les bras derrière la nuque, un œil ouvert pour montrer qu'il était quand même attentif à ce qui se disait.

\- Le rapport avec la proposition ? demanda Nami avec méfiance.

\- Le fait que Zoro est désormais un pirate n'est pas encore connu. Je propose donc qu'on chasse quelques primes le temps de réunir de l'argent. Tu peux garder les trésors et la moitié des primes. Cela devrait te permettre de réunir les cent millions dont tu as besoin assez rapidement et certainement plus facilement.

\- Et tu comptes trouver les têtes primées comment ?

\- J'ai des contacts. Plus précisément, je connais quelqu'un qui doit avoir un ultra badass réseau d'information au minimum de parts ses collègues.

\- Tu veux pas récupérer la prime de Baggy ? demanda l'ancien chasseur de prime en montrant la ville du pouce.

Le D. prit un air très sérieux.

\- J'ai fait une promesse à ma sœur aînée. Une promesse _très_ importante. En _aucun_ _cas_ je ne dois prendre de vies. En _aucun cas_, je ne dois devenir le monstre que les gens croient que je suis. Prendre Baggy à bord, tant que je suis en colère contre lui, ça reviendrait à me faire craquer.

King léchouilla la joue de son ami assis au bord du quais entre les deux navires, afin de l'apaiser. Nami esquissa un sourire devant l'affection claire entre les deux, surtout quand le garçon s'attacha au cou du félin comme si c'était une grosse peluche. Entre le monstre de violence qui avait mis à terre Baggy et le gamin devant elle, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où était le vrai Luffy.

Était-il une menace ?

Pas pour elle, en tout cas. Il n'avait pas l'air hostile à son encontre.

Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Jusqu'à un certain degré, certainement.

Elle se mordilla l'ongle, pensivement.

Pouvait-elle accepter la proposition ?

\- C'est un bon raisonnement, accorda la rouquine.

\- Ma sœur aînée a eu son diplôme d'archéologie à l'âge de huit ans. J'ose espérer qu'elle a réussi à m'apprendre à réfléchir correctement ! Shihihihi !

\- Ok, j'accepte la proposition tant qu'il s'agit de chasser des primes, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour franchir la ligne et devenir une pirate.

\- On en reparlera dans quelques semaines. Bienvenue dans la bande Nami !

Luffy tendit une main à la rousse qui la serra.

Zoro attrapa le sac de voyage de son camarade et en tira un paquet de biscuit sec qu'il présenta à Nami avec un sourire de coin.

\- Les nouveaux membres d'équipage ont droit à un cookie.

Le cornet de glace que le sabreur avait désormais sur le crâne restait encore à débattre sur la question de savoir s'il était justifié ou pas.


	4. Capitaine Menteur

**Salut à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite des aventures de recrutement de l'équipage avec notre magnifique conteur Usopp ! J'espère que l'aventure vous intéresse toujours autant ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos retours, c'est toujours un plaisir, je vous assure !**

**Cocochoco78 **: Oui, un Luffy très sombre, mais aussi plu sauvage. Oui, j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé pour Buggy, mais j'en avais envie, pour compenser le fait qu'il soit un allié plus tard. Genre, le respect et la peur seront une excuse pour le garder en ligne.

**Liona19 : **ton compliment me fait chaud au coeur. J'essaye de faire des histoires intéressantes et savoir que mon idée de faire des fics qui se croisent entre elles est autant apprécié m'encourage dans ma démarche.

**Theo Barrat :** Je suis désolée pour le fait que Luffy fasse autant allusion à ses proches. Avec la rencontre des proches en question, on devrait avoir moins souvent cet incident. Je vais essayer de faire moins souvent ce genre de chose.

**Maenas : **A votre service ma bonne dame ! King n'a pas encore montré tout ce qu'il sait faire, il en réserve pas mal ! Quant à Zoro… j'ai encore deux trois trucs en réserves pour lui. Si Oda ne foire pas mes plans.

**Chiyukisa **: On n'agite pas comme ça les fourchettes, c'est dangereux. Si tu me crèves un oeil, je vais être dans la merde pour écrire la suite !

**Cyrielle13 : **Ah bah, pour sûre qu'elle sait le faire aujourd'hui, après tout, elle était encore une adolescente à l'époque, elle a bien grandit et oui, Marco peut en témoigner (rire de collégienne)/ Pourquoi un équipage n'aurait pas droit à deux mascottes ? King réserve encore bien des surprises.

**Lun'Art : **Je te laisse faire le baby-sitting de King jusqu'au mois prochain, si tu veux ^^ / Oui, l'oeuvre d'origine force un peu trop sur le trait stupide de Luffy, alors que là, disons qu'il ne se fait pas avoir comme un bleu par Nami./ On verra d'ailleurs l'évolution pour son cas à elle. / Les yeux nacrés, ce n'est pas le Haki, c'est la colère. Je reviendrais au chapitre suivant sur le sujet du Haki. / Pourquoi pas la gauche aussi ? Elle est jalouse !

.

* * *

.

\- Il nous faut un denden mushi. D'urgence. En avoir un blanc serait un must, aussi, mais je me doute que ça doit couter la peau des fesses et même ma prime pourrait pas couvrir le prix, marmonna Luffy en parcourant une liste de choses à faire qu'il avait tiré de son sac.

Choses à faire et récupérer que lui avait fait sa merveilleuse logia de sœur en prévision de son départ et en prenant en compte sa propre expérience.

Depuis une petite semaine qu'ils avaient pris le large avec Nami, ils naviguaient pour rejoindre une île habitée pour faire le plein de provisions et se trouvait un petit navire qui puisse faire l'affaire. Ils étaient trois et demi (King ne comptant pas totalement comme un adulte) et s'ils voulaient avoir un vrai équipage et donc, être vraiment des pirates (malgré les protestations de Nam), ils se devaient d'échanger les barques qu'ils avaient contre un vrai navire. Bon, ok, un truc pas trop gros qu'ils pourraient manœuvrer tant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore trop nombreux, mais assez grand pour accueillir d'autre membres de leur équipage.

Sans compter que s'ils n'avaient personne pouvant gérer correctement les stocks de nourriture, ils seraient dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou.

\- Pourquoi tu veux un denden mushi ? s'enquit Nami. Tu sais combien ces bestioles coûtent ? et la règlementation autour ? Et surtout, un _blanc_ ? Pourquoi _blanc_ ?

\- Les gros blancs sont ultra rare et je ne parle même pas des hybrides. Ils servent à crypter les conversations de ce que l'on m'a dit, expliqua Luffy. Et si je veux un denden, c'est parce qu'aussi rapide que puisse être Dawn, il lui faut plusieurs jours pour faire des allés et retour entre le fin-fond de la Grand Line et East Blue. Si on veut chasser des primes, à moins qu'on tombe sur des gars recherchés par hasard ou que toi ou Zoro ayez des infos… eh bien, ça implique que je puisse contacter mon informateur.

\- Tu demandes à un informateur dans la _Grand Line_ pour des primes en _East Blue_ ? C'est pas logique.

\- Il a un bon réseau. Tu serais surprise. T'as des infos ?

\- Pas vraiment. Zoro ? Tu étais chasseur de prime, non ?

\- Par nécessité, répondit le sabreur depuis son coin où il faisait normalement un somme avec King. Disons que l'on a commencé à me donner ce titre quand j'ai livré des criminels pour me payer de quoi manger. Si j'en croise tant mieux, sinon, tant pis et je faisais deux trois travaux pour les habitants.

Nami eu un soupir.

Ils étaient dans une situation assez critique pour ce qui était de l'argent, vue que Luffy lui avait repris une partie de ses trésors pour la laisser aux villageois afin qu'ils puissent reconstruire les dégâts de Baggy.

Il manquait plus qu'à trouver une piste sur la localisation de possibles têtes primées, ce qui impliquait arriver à terre et recevoir de nouveau les New Coo qui ne s'arrêtaient que sur les îles peuplées ou sur tout navire plus grand qu'une barque.

Bien heureusement pour eux, Nami disait qu'ils devraient arriver sous peu sur une île peuplée. Le village ne serait certainement pas très grand, mais au moins, ils pourraient se ravitailler et avoir un minimum d'information. Et apparemment, ses compétences en navigation devaient plaire à Dawn vu comment l'aigle regarda la jeune fille et alla ensuite se planter devant Luffy pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait décoller et donc, de lui confier du courrier s'il en avait.

.

* * *

.

Comme l'avait prédit Nami, ils accostèrent deux jours après sur une plage déserte de l'île visait, et ce, grâce au talent indéniable de la rouquine.

Pendant que Zoro s'étirait et que King partait à l'aventure dans le long de la plage, content de se dégourdir les pattes, Luffy observa les environs en mettant son sac à son épaule, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sentir des regards sur lui.

\- Oi, Luffy, t'as remarqué ? On nous surveille, pointa le sabreur en montrant un arbre renverser en haut du chemin montant qui quitter la plage.

Luffy et Nami regardèrent dans la direction en question pour voir trois enfants et un adolescent déglutir.

\- WHAAAAA ! ILS NOUS ONT REPERES ! hurlèrent les trois enfants en prenant la fuite.

\- He ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ! Revenez ici ! rappela l'adolescent.

Rien à faire, ses amis étaient déjà loin. Nerveusement, il se tourna de nouveau vers les trois voyageurs impassibles sur la plage. Le capitaine pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant pourquoi ce garçon lui était familier. Il avait la peau tannée, légèrement plus foncé que la sienne, des yeux globuleux, des cheveux mi-long frisé noir charbon avec des sourcils très épais, mais surtout, un long nez. _Très_ long nez.

Masquant sa peur dans une attitude brave et déterminé, le villageois se redressa de toute sa stature pour se mettre à crier :

\- Ora ! Je suis le grand et fabuleux capitaine Usopp ! C'est _moi_ qui fais la loi sur cette île ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici !? Je vous préviens, quittez ce village pendant qu'il est encore temps, sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi et mes hommes !

\- C'est évident que c'est du pipeau, pointa Nami avec lassitude.

\- Ah ! Elle m'a grillé ! s'exclama le garçon avec panique.

\- Voyez ! Il le dit lui-même !

\- Elle a trouvé la faille dans mon jeu ! Elle est trop rusée !

Ce comportement fit rire le chapeau de paille. Cela lui fit un bien fou, après ces longs mois de solitude et de stress, avec juste King pour compagnie, voir un spectacle pareil était rafraichissant. Cela vexa le « capitaine » Usopp qui n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

\- Si tu persistes, je serais dans l'obligation d'agir et de vous éliminer ! avertit le jeune homme avec tout le courage et le bluff qu'il pouvait réunir.

Cela arrêta le rire du D. à coup sûr.

Surtout en voyant le garçon brandir sur eux un lance-pierre.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Luffy avec calme, surprenant Nami qui allait engueuler l'adolescent qui leur faisait face. Si tu brandis une arme, tu dois être prêt à mettre en jeu ta vie.

Usopp déglutit, les bras tremblants.

\- L'homme devant toi est un pirate, un vrai, il ne joue pas, donc réfléchi bien, averti Zoro avec un sourire de coin, une main sur ses katanas.

Le regard du brave jeune passa sur chacun des membres du trio, avant de commencer doucement à baisser son arme.

\- King, non ! dit brusquement Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce quWAAAA !

Usopp fut projeter en bas de la pente par un coup dans le dos, dévalant le chemin dans un semblant de cabriole. Il termina sur le dos, en étoile, dans le sable, se demandant comment il avait fini là. Il recracha un peu d'herbe et de sable qu'il avait avalé dans sa chute quand quelque chose de lourd sauta sur son ventre. Quelque chose qui avait de graaaandes dents.

L'adolescent se dit que faire le mort était peut-être la meilleure idée du siècle.

_Sluuuuurp _!

King se décida de laver à grand coup de langue le visage de sa prise, sa queue s'agitant avec contentement, sous l'air tellement blasé des trois autres qu'ils avaient même une goutte à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Allez, King, ça suffit, laisse-le, intervint finalement le D.

Il prit dans ses bras la grosse boule de poil et la souleva de Usopp pour la reposer un peu plus loin en dépit des protestations du félin. Zoro s'avança et alla offrir une main au garçon à terre pour l'aider à se relever.

\- J'ai pas été mangé ? s'étonna Usopp en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Non, le chat ne mange pas les humains à ce qu'il parait, répondit Nami.

\- Les léopards des neiges sont ultra amicaux ! défendit Luffy. Regarde, tu l'as vexé ! Excuses-toi sorcière !

King avait une patte sur ses yeux et une autre sur son cœur, comme s'il avait été blessé par les insinuations de Nami sur son agressivité. La rousse secoua la tête avec exaspération.

\- Vous… vous n'êtes pas ici pour attaquer le village ? se fit confirmer le villageois.

\- Nan, trop d'boulot pour que ça en vaille la peine, répondit Zoro en haussant des épaules. Y'a un endroit pour boire et manger par-là ?

\- Oui, plus haut, on a une taverne.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Nami.

\- Usopp. Et vous ?

\- Moi, c'est Nami et les garçons sont Zoro et Luffy.

Le chapeau de paille se tendit imperceptiblement, mais l'autre brun n'eut pas de réaction à son nom, le faisant retrouver son calme.

\- Ano, tu serais pas parent avec le tireur Yasopp ? s'informa-t-il en mettant enfin le doigt sur ce qui le titiller.

Usopp s'interrompit dans sa tâche de s'époussetait et regarda le D. qui avait froncé les sourcils.

\- C'est mon père. Comme le connais-tu ?

\- Outre que ton vieux à une prime au moins cinq fois plus grosse que la mienne ?! Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais gosse ! Il passait son temps à boire comme un trou, tirer sur des bouteilles vides et me raconter des histoires de ses aventures avec son capitaine ! Sans parler qu'il a dû me parler au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois de toi. Usopp par-ci, Usopp par-là !

Alors que le garçon avait la mâchoire aux genoux en apprenant ça, Luffy, lui, n'en revenait pas que le garçon soit _encore vivant_. Il était presque certain que suite à leur fuite à lui et Ace, après la sortie de leurs primes, une bonne partie des îles d'East Blue avaient dû être balayé et passé au peigne fin pour les retrouver. Et ils n'auraient pas cracher sur la capture du gosse d'un des membres d'équipage d'un Yonkou. Il y avait eu un second coup de filet il y a quelques années, quand Ace avait pris le large, quand on avait réalisé qu'elle était toujours vivante et donc que lui pouvait l'être encore. Ce garçon avait eu le cul du siècle _et il n'en avait même pas conscience_.

\- Y'a eu deux coups de filets de la Marine ces dernières années en East Blue pour chopper la descendance de Roger et Dragon, et _personne_ n'a songé un instant que Yasopp avait un marmot dans les environs ?! Y'a des choses qui m'échappent ! Viens King, peut-être que la marche aidera à remettre du sens dans le monde...

Usopp cligna des yeux devant l'incompréhension clair de Luffy et regarda les deux autres.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Nami en montrant la silhouette en hoodie qui s'éloignait avec son léopard apprivoisé.

\- _Son_ problème, justement. Tu collabores avec nous, tu as refusé _et_ le cookie, _et _de devenir une pirate avec nous. Je n'ai _aucune_ _raison_ de partager avec toi les secrets de mon capitaine, lui dit clairement Zoro avec un micro sourire moqueur.

Et il alla rejoindre Luffy.

.

* * *

.

King se régalait comme jamais de son assiette de viande alors que Luffy avalait son huitième verre d'eau, son assiette à peine touchée ayant déjà été vidé par la panthère à ses pieds. Usopp les avait invités à discuter autour d'une table histoire d'en savoir plus sur leur idée de devenir pirates et les renseigner un peu plus sur le village.

\- C'est un petit village, comme vous l'avez vu, vous trouverez pas grand-chose d'intéressant ici, leur dit le garçon. La seule personne de vraiment riche ici, vie à l'écart dans une gigantesque demeure. Mais il s'agit d'une toute jeune demoiselle qui reste clouée au lit la plupart du temps.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Nami. Comment se fait-il que cette jeune fille soit si riche ?

\- Tavernier, j'aurais besoin de plus d'eau et d'un journal, s'il vous plaît ! appela Luffy en montrant sa cruche d'eau vide.

\- Et plus d'alcool ! renchérit Zoro en levant sa choppe.

\- VOUS POURRIEZ M'ECOUTER QUAND JE PARLE ! s'indigna Usopp.

Le jeune villageois secoua la tête et se tourna vers la rousse qui était la seule attentive à l'histoire :

\- Il y a un an environ, la maladie a emporté ses parents. Elle a hérité d'une fortune fabuleuse, d'une maison incroyablement luxueuse et de plusieurs domestiques et majordomes. Cependant, rien au monde ne peut la consoler de la perte brutale de ses parents.

La jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière en laissant tomber une main sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller ennuyer une fillette malade avec nos histoires de bateau. Nous irons voir ailleurs, annonça-t-elle.

\- Je veux bien qu'on soit pas trop pressé, mais ça va me poser problème, grinça Luffy en voyant le journal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda la demoiselle.

Usopp se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du D. pour voir la page intérieure du journal, trouvant l'article qu'il devait lire, qui montrait la photo de deux individus dos à dos encerclés par des marines avec chacun les bras en feu.

\- Un article sur les deux premiers commandants des Shirohige qui ont botté quelques fesses de marines, répondit Luffy.

Il mit son doigt sur un passage de l'article et tendit le journal à Zoro en face de lui, intrigant Nami qui chercha à lire par-dessus l'épaule de son voisin de table.

Le vert prit le papier et lut en silence le passage indiqué, une main tendue pour empêcher la rouquine de lire par-dessus son épaule.

Apparemment, les journaux avaient remis en avant la réapparition de Portgas, qu'on avait cru mort pendant des années, peu après ses dix-sept ans. Et ça rappelait à tout le monde que le fils de Dragon devait normalement _bientôt_ atteindre cet âge, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà, et qu'il y avait une possibilité que lui aussi se manifeste sous peu.

\- On doit s'attendre à une descente massive de grosses pompes en East Blue, comprit Zoro en remontant ses yeux vers la photo des commandants.

Le duo, même si clairement musclé et au beau milieu des flammes, n'avaient pas l'air des plus dangereux. Le premier commandant était de dos, contre le dos de Portgas qu'il dépassait facilement, en laissant que son crâne quasiment chauve à la photo. L'enfant de Roger avait son chapeau enfoncé sur ses yeux, une chemise à manche courte qui montrait son prénom de tatouer croiser par les lettres RSL avec le S barré d'une croix comme point de rencontre.

Pour avoir eu la signification du tatouage de Luffy, il avait ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Pourquoi la Marine devrait descendre massivement ? s'enquit Usopp.

Nami arracha le journal des mains du sabreur pour chercher ce qui lui laissait suggérer ceci.

\- La descendance de Dragon ? Le chef révolutionnaire ? _Ici_ ? En East Blue ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il parait. Lui et Portgas D. Ace, le fils de Roger, se sont cachés sur notre océan quelques temps. On dit que le fils de Dragon aurait détruit une île il y a cinq ans… Cocoyashi, je crois, se rappela le fils de Yasopp.

La voleuse se figea et jeta un regard perçant au villageois qui se redressa avec nervosité, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déglutir.

\- Qui a dit ça ? siffla la rouquine.

\- C'était à la Une il y a cinq ans. Un officier du nom de Nezumi aurait témoigné de la destruction.

\- Je sais pas pour vous, mais je doute qu'un gars de douze ans est envie de détruire un village, marmonna Luffy avec une moue.

\- Ce sont des conneries de toute façon. Après tout, le gars pourrait très bien être mort ou je ne sais quoi. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien ! grinça la demoiselle en jetant le journal au capitaine.

Le chapeau de paille se demanda s'il devait être vexé ou pas qu'on puisse penser qu'il était capable de mourir aussi facilement. Bon, ok, Ace s'était choppée une pneumonie qui aurait pu lui être mortelle peu après leur fuite, mais c'était tout.

\- Puisqu'il a été conclu qu'avoir navire ou denden ici était mort, refaisons nos provisions et partons, recommanda Zoro en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Au faîte, vous disiez que vous cherchiez des hommes pour votre équipage, non ? demanda brusquement Usopp.

Luffy leva le nez du journal, où il s'était penché pour savoir si une affaire révolutionnaire était en rapport avec Sabo ou non, et regarda l'autre brun.

Le fils de Yasopp se montra du doigt, une étoile classe à côté de son très long nez digne de Pinocchio.

\- Si vous me le demandez gentiment, j'accepterai peut-être d'être votre capitaine !

\- Non merci, répondirent de concert Nami et Zoro.

\- QUOI ?! VOUS REFUSEZ MA PROPOSITION !

Luffy ne releva pas de nouveau son nez de son journal pour le lire mais sa voix fut parfaitement claire :

\- J'ai une prime de cent vingt millions pour mon crâne, tu veux _vraiment_ me disputer la direction de mon équipage ?

.

* * *

.

Usopp était parti il y a quelques minutes déjà.

Luffy avait commencé à étaler les primes sur la table, se référant au journal pour savoir qui pouvait être en East Blue ou pas. Il allait poser la prime d'un certain Arlong, qu'il avait toujours en main, sur la pile des primes locales quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur… trois enfants.

Le D. eu un soupir et rangea à sa place son arme démonté qu'il avait sorti devant l'entrée fracassante. Cette discussion l'avait rendu nerveux.

\- Nous sommes les hommes du capitaine Usopp ! En garde ! rugirent les trois gnomes en direction des ados.

Nami tourna la tête pour voir les trois lardons dans son dos, les trouvant ultra bizarre.

\- Je crois qu'ils en ont après nous, supposa le D. d'une voix égale en revenant à son tri des primes.

Pas pour longtemps parce que les trois marmots vinrent se planter devant leur table pour les interpeller, chacun arborant une ceinture de tissus à la taille et une petite épée de bois :

\- Holà, bande de pirates ! Qu'avez-vous fait de notre capitaine Usopp !

\- Rendez-nous notre capitaine !

Les enfants firent un bond en arrière en voyant King poussait un étrange miaulement, la fourrure de son visage encore un peu sanglante, faisant sa toilette avec application.

\- Faut croire que tu as bien aimé ce repas, morfal, sourit avec amusement Luffy en regardant son compagnon qui ronronner en se lavant le museau.

Les enfants firent un nouveau bond en arrière, pensant qu'on avait donné à manger à la bête leur capitaine.

Ayant eu le temps de voir que le félin tenait plus de la grosse peluche affectueuse qu'autre chose, cela fit rire les deux autres convives qu'on puisse imaginer ça venant de King. Surtout que ça soit fait dans une taverne.

\- Si vous tenez tant à le savoir, je vais vous le dire où est votre capitaine, annonça Zoro avec un sourire moqueur et carnassier, ne pouvant résister à taquiner les gamins.

\- Où… où est-il ?!

\- On vient juste de finir de… _le manger._

Le trio poussa un hurlement strident qui fit se retourner les autres clients de la pièce. Mais ce qui gagna la palme, ce fut quand leur regard tomba sur Nami. Leurs yeux jaillirent carrément de leur tête :

\- ONIBABA !

\- NON MAIS VOUS M'AVEZ BIEN REGARDEE, OUI !? s'indigna la rouquine en devenant un monstre avec des dents de scie de grands yeux méchants.

Victoire par ko sur les trois enfants qui tombèrent dans les pommes sous le rire de Zoro, faisant que la démone en colère se tourna vers le vert pour l'engueuler sur son idée de raconter des conneries pareilles. Le tavernier vint voir ce qu'il se passait et avisa les trois marmots.

\- Ah ! Quand c'est pas Usopp-kun, ce sont eux qui se font remarquer.

\- Nan, King fait toujours cet effet, assura Luffy. Je peux vous poser une question au sujet de ce Usopp ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Vous avez aucun problème en sachant qui est son père ?

L'homme cligna des yeux, perplexe.

\- Le seul problème que j'ai avec le gosse, c'est sa tendance à crier au loup, ou plutôt, au pirate. Yasopp-san ne nous a jamais causé de souci et il imaginait certainement pas que sa femme meurt en son absence. J'suis même pas certain qu'il soit au courant de son décès vu qu'il avait coupé les ponts pour la protéger. Les seuls qui ont un problème avec lui sont plus Klahadore et Merry, les majordomes principaux de Kaya-dono. La gamine est constamment clouée au lit et il s'infiltre dans la résidence pour lui raconter des histoires.

Le tavernier jeta un regard aux trois gosses toujours à terre.

\- Il raconte des histoires grotesques pour rendre le sourire à Kaya-dono envers et contre tout.

Luffy appuya son menton sur son poing, pensif.

Ce Usopp était un garçon bien sous sa carapace mensongère.

\- Je dois aller chercher les cookies ? demanda Zoro en devinant l'idée qu'avait don capitaine dans le crâne.

\- Nihi ! S'il a une telle imagination pour parvenir, un an durant, à raconter des histoires qui redonnent la santé et le sourire, Nee-chan va beaucoup l'aimer et ça lui tirera le nez de ses livres de temps à autre ! sourit Luffy. Il se pourrait bien qu'en partant, on soit désormais quatre.

\- Je travaille avec vous deux, je fais pas parti de ton équipage, rappela Nami en agitant le doigt.

\- Je sais ! Je parlais de ma sœur aînée dans la Grand Line ! Va chercher les cookies, Zoro, je vais mettre la main sur ce Usopp !

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, Usopp était assis au pied d'un arbre juste devant la fenêtre d'une jeune demoiselle qui l'écoutait en riant raconter ses histoires. Aujourd'hui, c'était au sujet d'un immense poisson rouge mutant, deux fois plus gros que la résidence de la demoiselle, qu'il avait tué et offert en cadeau au Royaume des Lutins bleus.

Le duo s'amusait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien trop connue ne se manifeste :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer dans cette propriété !

Usopp se leva d'un bond comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses et regarda le majordome aux cheveux noirs et lissés vers l'arrière qui marchait à grand pas vers lui.

\- Klahadore-san, ne vous fâchez pas, demanda la jeune fille à sa fenêtre.

\- Inutile de gaspiller votre salive, Kaya-dono ! Je ne veux entendre aucune excuse ! Pars immédiatement, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois ! Tu n'as pas le droit de roder près d'ici !

\- Eh bien je suis à la recherche d'une taupe géante ! Je l'ai vue rôder tout près d'ici… se justifia nerveusement l'adolescent.

\- Peuh… tu mens comme tu respires. C'est de ton père que tu tiens ce don pour raconter des sornettes ? Un fils d'un sale pirate comme toi peu commettre tous les crimes qu'il veut, mais je t'interdis de t'approcher de Kaya-sama !

L'expression amical du garçon vira à la rage profonde sous l'insulte.

\- Toi et Kaya-dono n'appartenez pas au même monde. C'est l'argent qui t'intéresse ? Dis-moi combien tu veux.

Kaya vira au blanc en entendant ça alors que le majordome redresser ses lunettes rondes sur son nez avec la paume de sa main.

\- KLAHADORE-SAN ! ARRÊTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ! PRÉSENTEZ VOS EXCUSES À USOPP-SAN ! exigea la demoiselle dans toute sa furie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je présenterais des excuses à ce brigand ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! se justifia le majordome.

Et il revint vers Usopp pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu :

\- Ton père était un être abject. Tu dois certainement le haïr. Il n'a eu aucun remords à abandonner sa femme et son fils pour se lancer dans la chasse au trésor. Dans un sens, il aurait mieux valu qu'on te dénonce suite aux descentes massives de la Marine en East Blue quand ils poursuivaient les abominations que sont les enfants de Roger et Dragon. Parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Tu n'es qu'une abomination de la nature, le fils d'un lâche et d'un menteur.

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE DU MAL DE MON PÈRE ! gronda Usopp.

Klahadore eut un petit sourire devant la haine et la colère qui faisait trembler Usopp

\- Ne te fâche pas, je suis sûr que tu le détestes. Pourquoi ne nous racontes-tu pas un des mensonges dont tu as le secret pour sauver les apparences ? Tu pourrais, par exemple, nous dire qu'en réalité, c'est un grand marchand itinérant…

\- FERME-LA !

Le coup parti, envoyant le majordome au tapis, dans l'herbe, alors qu'Usopp essayait en vint de ne pas se noyer dans sa colère.

\- JE SUIS FIER QUE MON PÈRE SOIT UN PIRATE ! C'EST UN HOMME BRAVE ET COURAGEUX ! JE RACONTE PEUT-ÊTRE BEAUCOUP DE MENSONGES, MAIS JAMAIS NE RENIERAI MON PÈRE ! JE SUIS FIER D'ÊTRE SON FILS ! J'ADORE MON PÈRE !

Klahadore se redressa en position assise, réajustant ses lunettes sur son visage.

\- Depuis quand les pirates sont-ils des « hommes braves et courageux » ?! Ce sont tous des couardes et des brutes sans pitié ! Il suffit de voir ce que tu viens de faire pour le comprendre !

\- J'en ai assez entendu.

_Tac_

Sautant de la grille en fer forgé sur laquelle il s'était tenu pour assister à la scène, Luffy atterrit souplement au sol, les mains dans les poches et le visage masqué par son chapeau.

\- Luffy ? reconnu Usopp avec perplexité.

Le D. s'avança entre les deux belligérants pour mettre fin au conflit.

\- Sans compter que je connais personnellement Yasopp pour savoir que c'est pas un con dans votre genre qui peut se permettre de lui cracher dessus, vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir reçu cette droite de Usopp, expliqua trop calmement le D..

Luffy remonta légèrement son chapeau du doigt, juste assez pour offrir un sourire froid au majordome, sourire qui fit glapir Kaya de peur.

\- Qu'on m'insulte, j'en ai rien à carrer. Qu'on crache sur les miens, ça ne passe déjà plus.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers l'avant pour attraper par le col l'homme et le ramener aisément sur ses pieds en dépit de leur différence de taille. Pourtant, il ne le lâcha pas.

\- Ton avis sur les pirates, j'm'en fou aussi. Par contre, que tu juges un enfant pour son père, là, c'est ce que j'appelle de la lâcheté.

Il attira l'homme à lui avec une aisance affreuse et lui grogna au visage.

\- Nous sommes _nous_, pas nos vieux. Regarde la personne en face de toi, gros con. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras même plus tes yeux pour pleurer.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! LA VIOLENCE N'EST PAS UNE SOLUTION ! supplia Kaya.

Luffy repoussa Klahadore pour qu'il tombe de nouveau à terre sur ses fesses et se détourna.

\- Je dois ma vie à des pirates quand la Marine m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus proche d'un chez moi et a essayé de me tuer avant même que je ne fasse mon dixième anniversaire. Vous m'excuserez de pas apprécier le discours de l'autre con.

Lentement, il prit Usopp par le bras et l'embarqua en continuant de parler :

\- Yasopp est quelqu'un de bien. Et il pense très fort à toi, alors, n'écoute pas ce con et allons-nous-en. Bonne journée à vous, Oujou-san.

Usopp voulu protester mais le D. raffermit légèrement sa prise.

\- Ne te retourne pas. On discutera plus tard.

C'est ainsi que les deux bruns s'en allèrent sans se retourner.

.

* * *

.

Nami et Zoro étaient au bord d'une route du petit village, en compagnie des deux enfants qui s'étaient finalement réveillés. Dire aux gosses que Luffy connaissait apparemment le père de Usopp avait calmé le trio.

La rouquine s'était assise sur une barrière au bord de la route, le vert étant à terre, le dos contre l'un des poteaux, les jambes bien écartés avec le sac contenant les « cookies » de Luffy.

Il y avait deux des enfants avec eux. Ninjin et Piiman, respectivement tête de carotte (à cause du bonnet orange qu'il avait sur le crâne) et tête de piment (pour les cheveux vert sombre et leurs coupes si particulière).

\- C'est dans ces moments-là que King est utile et qu'il n'est pas là, soupira la voleuse. Où est passé Luffy ?

\- Il a dit qu'il allait chercher Usopp, donc, certainement au manoir de cette fille.

\- Ou alors à la plage, proposa l'un des enfants qui étaient eux aussi assis par terre. S'il n'est pas chez Kaya-dono, Cap'tain est à la plage, surtout quand il a besoin d'être seul !

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous y amène ?

\- Pas besoin, assura le sabreur. Luffy peut se débrouiller seul et il a certainement des choses à dire en privé à Usopp.

C'est là que la navigatrice remarqua qu'il manquait un gnome dans le tas et s'enquit de sa localisation.

\- Vous voulez parler de Tamanegi la Tête d'Oignon ? C'est sa manie de disparaître sans prévenir.

\- Et puis, en général il revient en hurlant comme un fou.

Comme si on l'avait invoqué, une petite silhouette arriva en courant depuis l'autre bout du chemin en hurlant comme un malade.

\- WAAAA ! AU SECOOUUUUUURS !

\- Tenez, le voilà, pointa Ninjin pas du tout surpris.

Le gamin à la tête d'oignon courait comme un dératé vers eux en criant que quelque chose était affreux et terrible.

S'arrêtant devant ses amis, il pointa du doigt la direction dont il venait :

\- J'ai vu un drôle de type qui avance à reculons !

\- Menteur, lui dirent ses amis.

\- J'vous jure que c'est la vérité ! Le voilà !

En effet, une silhouette avec une longue veste bleu sombre avec un chapeau à large bord de même couleur venait vers eux… à reculons.

Mais pas juste en reculant comme le ferait n'importe qui.

_Swiishh_

_Swiishh_

Ce gars avançait en _moonwalk_. C'était tellement surprenant que Zoro s'était même levé de sa place au sol pour voir l'étrange personnage venir vers eux pour s'arrêter devant les jeunes, une main gantée sur son crâne et une autre sur son ventre, regardant le monde au travers ses lunettes de soleil aux verres roses, en forme de cœur.

\- Qui est-ce qui m'a traité de _drôle de type_ ? Je n'ai rien de drôle.

Nami ouvrit la bouche, la referma et secoua la tête :

\- Mickael Jackson doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

\- D'où sort ce zigoto ? s'enquit Zoro au gosse à la tête d'oignon.

\- Je suis un hypnotiseur de passage, ne faites pas attention à moi, répondit l'étrange personnage.

\- Difficile, t'as vu ta dégaine ? ricana la navigatrice.

Les enfants, eux, trouvaient que c'était cool un hypnotiseur et lui réclamèrent une démonstration. Il sorti un anneau au bout d'une ficelle qu'il présenta aux enfants, faisant craindre le pire à Zoro.

\- Lorsque je dirais _Jango_, vous vous endormirez, leur annonça l'homme en balançant doucement son accessoire. _Uuuun_… _deeeeux_…

Les trois enfants étaient absorbés par le mouvement en balancier de l'anneau.

\- _JANGO !_

BLAM !

Les trois enfants étaient à terre, Jango avec, puisqu'il avait trouvé le moyen de s'auto-hypnotisé.

.

* * *

.

Usopp se laissa tomber au bord de la petite falaise qui dominait la plage. Luffy s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant et se laissa aller en arrière.

\- Yasopp est un chic type qui pense très fort à toi, répéta de nouveau le garçon en s'allongeant, les mains sous la nuque, son chapeau lui masquant en parti le visage.

\- Comment tu l'as rencontré ? demanda Usopp.

\- J'avais sept ans, à l'époque. Lui et son équipage ont passé un an dans mon village. Ils étaient sympas et drôles. Yasopp avait un talent au tir incomparable. Il disait qu'il pouvait aligner une fourmi à cent mètre de distance.

\- Tu sais où il est ? demanda le villageois avec espoir.

\- Quelque part dans la seconde partie de la Grand Line. Comme on peut l'attendre d'un des hommes de confiance d'un Yonkou.

\- Je vois, il est donc sur le bateau d'un Yon…

Usopp réalisa ce que venait de dire le D. et s'étrangla.

\- TU AS BIEN DIT YONKOU ?!

\- Ben c'est le titre de Shanks, répondit avec perplexité le chapeau de paille en échangeant un regard intrigué avec King qui se joignait à eux. Tu le savais pas ?

Usopp se frappa une joue, sous le choc.

\- Mon père navigue avec Akagami no Shanks ? L'un des plus célèbres pirates à travers toutes les mers… c'est dingue !

\- Shihihi ! Yasopp est un grand pirate et un chic type ! Et t'as beaucoup de chance d'avoir un gars pareil pour père !

Le jeune au long nez se leva et regarda le grand large.

\- Quelque part, dans l'immensité de cet océan, mon père affronte mille dangers pour vivre la vie dont il a toujours rêvé ! Je suis fier d'être son fils ! Je ne pardonnerai jamais à ce majordome ! Personne n'a le droit de parler de mon père de cette façon !

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie en le frappant.

Le villageois tourna le dos au large pour voir que son nouvel ami s'était levé et s'époussetait tranquillement.

\- J'en ai rien à carrer qu'on me crache dessus, mais si on touche à mes proches, c'est une toute autre histoire.

\- Il ne te connait pas, comment il aurait fait pour insulter tes proches ? s'étonna l'autre avec perplexité.

Luffy lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

\- Si jamais tu songes à prendre le large, fais-moi signe. Je te donnerai une partie de ta réponse ce jour-là. On y va, King.

Et il s'en alla.

.

* * *

.

\- Ah ba, en voilà deux de retour, nota Nami en voyant Luffy revenir avec King.

\- Il n'est pas avec Capitaine Usopp ? s'étonna l'un des enfants de nouveau conscients.

\- J'ai été très sage, assura le D. en levant une main pour prêter serment. Un gars a insulté une de mes sœurs et je l'ai pas frappé. Pourtant, j'en _mourrais_ _d'envie_.

\- Elles seront fières de ta retenue, assura Zoro en tapotant légèrement sur le crâne du noiraud comme pour le féliciter.

\- Par contre, si je le recroise, il y aura un mort, et ça sera pas moi.

\- Laisse-moi faire, pas la peine de te salir les mains pour un con pareil.

Le D. adressa un regard dubitatif à son camarade.

\- T'as pas fait une promesse à ta sœur aînée ? Ce ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier corps que je laisserai derrière moi. Mais ne t'en fait pas, même si le gars survie, ça lui fera passer l'envie d'insulter les gens qu'il ne connait pas.

\- Vous avez conscience que vous êtes en train de comploter l'assassinat de quelqu'un ? demanda Nami d'un air blasé.

\- Merci Zoro, sourit Luffy avec aigreur.

Il se tourna vers rousse et lui dit droit dans les yeux :

\- Si on disait de la fille avec qui tu as grandi comme si c'était ta sœur, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde et que c'est une abomination de la nature qui ferait mieux de crever, tu réagirais comment ?

\- Très mal, accorda la demoiselle avec une grimace.

\- Merci.

C'est là qu'Usopp passa en courant devant eux sans s'arrêter, rejoignant comme un dératé le village, les dépassant sans s'arrêter.

\- Bizarre, il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux quand je l'ai laissé, nota avec perplexité Luffy.

King eu un miaulement pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Nami.

\- Disons que l'un des majordomes semble avoir envie de cracher sur le dos des hommes de confiances des Yonkou. Le père d'Usopp, Yasopp, en a pris pour son grade. L'argument tel père, tel fils est la pire excuse du monde. Avec ça, Dragon serait un membre honorable de la Marine.

\- Je visualise difficilement comment ça peut être possible, pointa la voleuse. De révolutionnaire à Marine ? Et puis quoi encore ? Des îles dans le ciel ?

\- Prie pour ne jamais le découvrir et j'ai entendu bien assez d'histoire pour savoir que les îles célestes peuvent exister.

Ils entendirent nettement Usopp criait au pirate avant de se faire chasser des lieux par les villageois en colère. Le chapeau de paille plissa les yeux en entendant les cris du garçon, puis la façon dont il fila en courant vers le manoir de Kaya.

Zoro regarda en silence son capitaine suivre des yeux la course du garçon.

\- Suite à l'altercation, il a marché d'instinct vers la plage. Je vais l'attendre là-bas. Zoro, j'espère que tu commençais à t'ennuyer parce qu'on va avoir sous peu de l'action, si mon nez ne me trompe pas.

Le sabreur prit ses katanas qu'il avait appuyé à la barrière et les remis à sa ceinture.

\- Tu nous suis ? demanda le capitaine à Nami.

La rousse hésita puis descendit de la barrière.

\- Seulement dans l'hypothèse qu'il y a quelques ronds à se faire.

\- On verra ça.

.

* * *

.

Usopp ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Luffy et sa bande à la plage. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide touchait la blessure à son poignet et vit que King était en train de la renfiler délicatement du bout de sa truffe froide.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- On t'a entendu hurler que des pirates devaient débarquer demain matin, répondit Nami.

Usopp fut tenté de mentir, seulement la rousse avait déjà pris dans sa main son poignet blessé pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts.

\- On lui a tiré dessus, pointa la jeune femme.

\- Alors ? Va pas nous faire croire que tout va bien quand quelque chose ne va pas visiblement, pointa Zoro avec ses mains dans ses poches.

Avec un soupir, le villageois alla s'asseoir sur un rocher au bord de la mer, les mains pendant aussi piteusement entre ses genoux que le faisait sa tête entre ses épaules.

\- J'ai raconté trop de mensonges. Plus personne dans ce village ne me fait confiance. Malheureusement, cette fois, c'est vrai. Klahadore est en faîte le capitaine Kuro, un capitaine qui avait soi-disant était capturé il y a trois ans. Il a l'intention de faire hypnotiser puis assassiner Kaya pour hériter de sa fortune. Il n'y a aucun doute sur cette histoire. Et personne ne me croit, alors que demain sera certainement la fin de ce village, par ma faute.

Il leva les yeux vers le trio.

\- Je vous recommande de partir, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous impliquez dans cette affaire.

Une détermination étonnante venait de naître sur le visage au long nez alors qu'il se levait, brandissant un poing fermé.

\- JE REPOUSSERAI LES PIRATES TOUT SEUL POUR QUE TOUTE CETTE HISTOIRE AIR L'AIR D'UN MENSONGE ! PUISQUE TOUT LE MONDE PENSE QUE JE SUIS UN MENTEUR, C'EST LA SEULE SOLUTION QU'IL ME RESTE !

Il prit son poignet blessé, inspirant profondément.

\- Même si à présent, on me tire dessus, même si les gens me chassent à coups de balai, c'est tout de même ici que j'ai grandi !

Il se relaissa tomber sur son rocher et porta ses mains à ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

\- J'aime ce village ! C'est mon devoir de le protéger ! Je ne peux pas laisser tous les habitants se faire trucider par une bande de pirates sanguinaires !

Luffy regarda Zoro qui eut un ricanement en secouant la tête.

\- Ok, j'avais mes doutes sur l'intérêt, mais je vois à présent ce que tu as vu en lui ! Il manque pas de cran de vouloir affronter un équipage dans son ensemble ! Je suis dans le coup ! Je lui donne maintenant ou plus tard ?

\- Demain, quand on aura réglé tout ça.

\- Le trésor, c'est pour bibi ! annonça Nami.

\- Eh bien, Usopp, tu viens de te gagner l'assistance de trois personnes et d'un léopard dans la protection de ce village, sourit largement le chapeau de paille.

Usopp les regarda sans comprendre pourquoi ils comptaient l'aider. Comment pouvait-il vouloir l'aider ? Ils n'avaient pas peur ?

\- Tout seul, tu n'arriveras pas à repousser un équipage rodé et entraîné, lui expliqua Luffy. Et ça me ferait chier de devoir dire à ton vieux que son fils est mort stupidement quand j'aurai pu lui sauver les fesses.

\- Sans parler que tu as la frousse, ça se voit sur ton visage, lui dit Zoro sans le moindre tact.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Usopp en se relevant pour se montrer du pouce. Je n'ai pas la frousse ! Ces pirates ne me font pas peur ! Je vous rappelle que je suis Usopp-senshô ! L'homme le plus brave des toutes les mers !

King miaula doucement au niveau des genoux du garçon qui baissa la tête pour voir que ses jambes faisaient des castagnettes sous la peur. Il serra les dents, frappa ses genoux pour qu'ils arrêtent de trembler, mais rien à faire.

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Bien entendu que je suis terrifié à l'idée d'affronter le capitaine Kuro ! Qui ne le serait pas !?

Luffy et Zoro levèrent la main.

\- Si c'est pour vous moquer de moi, je ne veux pas de votre aide ! Allez ! Du vent !

Le vert s'approcha et lui donna un petit coup sur le crâne avec le pommeau de ses sabres.

\- T'es stupide, mon gars. On se fou pas de ta gueule ou quoique ce soit. C'est parce qu'on admire ton courage à les affronter malgré ta peur qu'on te propose notre aide.

\- T'es quelqu'un de bien, Usopp. On pourrait presque être ami, lui dit le D.. On a la force de les repousser. Laisse-nous t'aider.

.

* * *

.

Il fallait se préparer au débarquement des pirates. Et pour cela, profiter du terrain. Le chemin en pente était le seul accès au village pour la côte. Les falaises prendraient trop de temps à escalader. Il fallait donc les empêcher de gravir la pente pour s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent de mal à personne.

\- L'idée est simple, mais bonne, admit Luffy en se tenant au sommet de la pente avec Usopp pendant que Nami et Zoro la parcouraient par en bas.

\- C'est facile, vu comme ça, mais tout dépend de notre efficacité au combat, pointa Usopp en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Quelles sont vos spécialités respectives ?

\- Trancher, répondit simplement Zoro par-dessus son épaule.

Luffy réfléchi un instant, parce qu'il avait un petit arsenal, avant de sourire aigrement. Il n'était pas le petit-fils de Genkotsu pour rien.

\- Frapper, annonça-t-il

\- Voler ! annonça fièrement Nami.

\- Moi, je sais me cacher, répondit Usopp en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

\- ESPECE DE POLTRON ! rugit le trio.

C'est vrai qu'en soit, savoir se cacher n'était pas très utile.

\- Ah, et King sait mordre ! Il est spécialisé dans les fonds de culottes ! pointa Luffy en se rappelant de l'utilité de son ami à quatre pattes.

Usopp regarda le félin qui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches en levant une griffe comme si c'était un pouce. Il y avait même une étoile étincelante à proximité de sa mâchoire, comme dans les pubs de dentifrice.

Vint la phase de préparation de l'assaut. Le fils de Yasopp ramena de chez lui plusieurs tonneaux d'huile qu'il réservait pour des blagues avec l'aide des trois autres et les renversa sur la pente. Cela devrait empêcher les pirates de gravir la pente. D'en haut, il pourrait les mitraillés aisément de son lance pierre.

\- Il faut quand même faire attention à ne pas glisser par mégarde ! pointa Nami en montrant la pente recouverte d'huile désormais. Si on se retrouve coincés en bas au milieu des pirates, ce sera difficile de s'en sortir vivants.

\- On peut toujours courir pour la contourner pour remonter et franchement, c'est pas ça qui me fait peur d'être au milieu des pirates. Ce serait même un bon entraînement ! sourit largement le D.

\- _Contourner_ ? Tu entends quoi par _contourner_ cette flaque d'huile ! s'indigna Usopp. Elle prend toute la largeur.

\- T'en es capable ? demanda Zoro en levant un sourcil. Je veux dire, sans tricher avec ta particularité physique.

\- Entraînement.

Luffy se laissa glisser sur les fesses dans l'huile avec un « Youhou », tirant un facepalm à Usopp et Nami. King voulu rejoindre son ami, mais le pirate lui fit non du doigt avant de reculer dos à la mer, les mains serrés hors de ses poches. Il partit dans un sacré sprint jusqu'à l'une des parois du chemin et sauta dessus, défiant quelques instants les lois de la gravité, avant de se projeter vers l'avant, se réceptionnant dans une roulade à la place où il se tenait avant sa glissade.

\- Sympa ! sourit largement le vert alors que le pirate brandissait son pouce pour boucler sa prestation comme si la mâchoire à terre d'Usopp n'était pas suffisante.

\- Tu es _inhumain !_ ragea Nami.

\- C'est du Free Runing ! Tout le monde peut l'apprendre ! J'avais sept ans quand ma sœur et mon grand-frère ont commencé à me l'apprendre, et après, Nee-chan et moi, on l'a appris à notre sœur aînée ! Nihi !

\- Inscrit moi à la leçon, cap'tain, réclama Zoro.

\- Faut un navire plus grand pour ça. Oh !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le large en remarquant enfin que le ciel s'était éclaircit.

Bientôt, les premiers rayons se montrèrent à l'horizon, offrant un levé de soleil sur un jour fantastique.

La bande de Kuro ne devait pas tarder à arriver.

De plus en plus, le soleil se leva, mais aucun navire à l'horizon. Rien.

_Le calme plat._

Le silence faisait le décompte des minutes qui passaient avec le léger vent dans les feuilles et les vagues.

Luffy ne le sentait pas.

Il n'aimait pas cette absence de pirate. Ils auraient dû être là depuis un moment.

Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'ils oubliaient quelque chose d'important.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, ils devraient être là depuis des lustres, s'impatienta Nami.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont une panne d'oreiller, supposa Zoro.

Si seulement. Les méchants n'ont _pas_ de panne d'oreiller.

King se dressa brusquement, ses oreilles hautes sur son crâne en regardant vers le nord, se mettant à pousser des petits crachotements de colère. Nami porta une main à son oreille et fronça les sourcils.

\- Dîtes, vous n'entendez pas comme un grondement sourd venant de cette direction ? s'enquit la rousse. Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose là-bas…

Elle porta sa seconde main à son autre oreille pour mieux entendre, mais Usopp avait déjà compris.

\- Il y a l'autre plage au nord de l'île où ils peuvent accoster ! paniqua le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?! Tu te serais trompé de plage ! s'exclama Luffy.

\- Vu qu'ils se sont rencontrés ici, j'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient débarquer au même endroit !

\- Dépêchons-nous d'aller leur barrer la route ! Comment fait-on pour aller là-bas !?

\- C'est tout droit en direction du nord ! En courant vite on peut y être en trois minutes ! La configuration du terrain est la même ! Il faut les empêcher de gravir la pente !

Luffy parti comme un sprinter, King sur ses talons, tous deux filants comme des flèches. Pour le coup, ils n'entendirent pas le hurlement de Nami qui réalisa ce qui titiller le D. depuis tout à l'heure :

\- C'est là que sont amarrés nos bateaux ! Ils vont voler mon trésor !

Usopp, lui, s'en faisait plus sur le fait que son stratagème tombe à l'eau.

Nami voulu partir à la poursuite du capitaine, mais réalisa qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans l'huile. Pour s'empêcher de glisser, elle parvint à saisir un bout du tee-shirt de Zoro et le tira à elle, s'appuyant à lui pour se projeter hors de la flaque d'huile et filer à la poursuite du tireur, laissant le vert glisser en bas de la pente dans un grand cri indigné.

\- Désolée ! s'excusa la rousse. Il faut que j'aille protéger mon trésor ! Essaie de remonter tout seul !

Et elle fila, laissant un Zoro poisseux d'huile derrière avec des envies de meurtre à l'adresse de la rouquine.

.

.

Luffy ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais en courant tout droit comme lui avait dit Usopp, il avait fini au village.

Il regarda King quand celui-ci le tira par la ceinture et hocha la tête. Puisque les indications de Usopp était nulle, autant suivre celle de son fidèle compagnon de toujours.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, Jango menait l'assaut d'une bande de pirates qui arborait tous une paire d'oreilles de chat. Jusqu'à ce que le premier rang ne chute sans raison apparente vers l'arrière.

Puis, on remarqua la silhouette solitaire au sommet.

Usopp était haletant, mais présent au rendez-vous, faisant sauter des billes de pachinkos dans une de ses mains, son lance-pierre dans l'autre et ses lunettes sur les yeux.

\- JE SUIS LE CAPITAINE USOPP ! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS ATTAQUER LE VILLAGE ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE CHANCE ! REBROUSSEZ CHEMIN AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD !

Malgré son attitude grande et courageuse, presque présomptueuse, il avait les chocottes.

Parce qu'il était _seul_.

Personne n'était encore là, pourtant Luffy était parti le premier avec King.

Jango reconnu Usopp comme celui qui l'avait espionné durant sa conversation avec le capitaine Kuro. Cela le faisait presque rire en songeant que ce gamin pensait les arrêter.

\- JE VOUS AI PRÉVENU ! SI VOUS NE DÉGUERPISSEZ PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT, JE VAIS LANCER SUR VOUS MON ARMÉE D'OGRES ET DE GÉANTS ! ILS VONT VOUS METTRE EN CHARPIE !

Un long silence s'éternisa sur les pirates.

Le gosse mentait forcément, c'était bien trop gros pour qu'on le croit.

\- Quoi ?! Une armée d'ogres et de géants ?! C'est impossible ! paniqua Jango.

Apparemment, les esprits susceptibles pouvaient être influencé par les mensonges d'Usopp.

\- Allons capitaine ! Vous n'allez pas gober ses sornettes ! Vous êtes trop naïfs pour votre âge ! protesta l'équipage.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin qu'un pirate, qui avait eu la curiosité d'aller voir les deux barques accostées là, revint avec un trésor rassemblant à première vue quatre à cinq millions de berrys. Tant pis pour le trio, mais le village était sa priorité. S'ils faisaient demi-tour, Usopp leur laisserait cette fortune. Sauf que voilà, Jango acceptait ce fric, mais il voulait plus. Et ça impliquait suivre les ordres de leur chef et ravageait le village. Il leva son anneau pour hypnotiser Usopp pour qu'il les laisse passer.

Il y serait certainement parvenu si Nami n'avait pas débarqué pour donner un coup dans la tête de Usopp avec son bô, empêchant qu'il soit hypnotisé. Elle se dressa de toute sa taille, et pointa le sac plein de trésor qu'on osait lui voler sous le nez.

\- Ce trésor m'appartient ! Retirez vos sales pattes de ce sac, sinon, ça va barder ! rouspéta la rouquine.

Puis elle se tourna vers le garçon qui se massait son crâne endolori pour l'engueuler sur son idée d'avoir voulu donner quelque chose qui n'était pas à lui.

\- C'est pas une raison pour me frapper ! protesta le menteur.

\- J'ai fait ça pour te sauver. Il ne faut surtout pas regarder l'anneau qu'il balance au bout d'une ficelle, c'est un hypnotiseur. Au fait, je vois pas Luffy, il est où ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Usopp en ajustant ses lunettes de tire. Soit il se planque parce qu'il a la frousse, soit il s'est égaré dans la forêt.

De vrais andouilles, sans le moindre sens de l'orientation.

S'en suivi une dispute sur qui devait descendre se battre, parce qu'Usopp avait la trouille et Nami était une faible femme. Donc, aucun des deux ne pouvaient se battre contre un tas de pirates. Même les pirates en bas commençait à être blasé par la dispute.

Ils reprirent donc l'assaut et tentèrent une nouvelle remonter de la pente. Usopp ouvrit son sac et jeta des étoiles piquantes sur la route pour ralentir la course avec l'aide de Nami. Forcément, à courir, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de marcher sur les pièges, se les enfonçant douloureusement dans le pied, laissant une fenêtre de tires mise à profit pour les abattre avec le lance-pierre.

Malheureusement, l'un des pirates finis par parvenir jusqu'à son niveau et lui asséna un coup de marteau en pierre sur le crâne, l'envoyant au sol.

Mais même à terre et le crâne en sang, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas abattre et s'accrocha à son agresseur.

\- Je… je ne vous laisserai pas… franchir cette… cette pente ! haleta Usopp en dépit de la douleur. Les… les habitants du village ne se doutent de rien !... je… je ne vous laisserai pas… les massacrer !

Un pirate arriva par derrière avec l'intention de l'empaler sur son épée, mais la détermination du garçon avait décidé Nami qui intervint donc pour le coup, frappant avec le bout de son bâton de combat l'homme qui avait voulu s'en prendre au jeune tireur.

\- Petite garce ! rugit un autre homme en fonçant sur Nami par derrière.

Il n'alla pas plus loin parce qu'une flèche blanche et noir le percuta de toute ses forces, l'entraînant en bas de la pente dans un joyeux roulé boulé. Malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un d'autre se chargea de la mettre à terre. Et ils auraient été taillés en pièce si Jango ne les avait pas rappelés à l'ordre.

Ils étaient attendu par Kuro et on ne mettait pas en danger les plans de leur ancien capitaine.

Ou alors c'était leur peau qui en pâtirait.

Cela fut la seule motivation qui leur fallut pour se précipiter en haut de la pente. De toute ses forces, en dépit de ses blessures, Usopp essaya de les retenir, pour se faire piétiner au passage.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! NE FAÎTES PAS DE MAL AUX HABITANTS DU VILLAGE !

Et comme si une force supérieure l'avait entendu, les pirate furent renvoyer en bas de la pente sous l'air absolument abasourdit des deux défenseurs.

Usopp se redressa et regarda venir vers lui un King satisfait avec un morceau de tissus entre les dents qu'il déposa à terre pour lécher les blessures du garçon, avant de se tourner vers le haut de la pente avec une fierté évidente, bombant le torse comme s'il attendait des félicitations.

Zoro et Luffy étaient en haut, fou de rage.

\- C'est ça le terrifiant équipage du capitaine Kuro ? se fit confirmer Zoro qui avait déjà son bandana sur le crâne et un sabre au clair.

\- On va en faire qu'une bouchée ! grinça Luffy.

Puis, ils avisèrent les deux autres.

\- Nami ! Espèce de sorcière ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir laissé patauger dans cette flaque d'huile ! gronda le sabreur en serrant les dents, les yeux injecter de sang.

Luffy alla rejoindre Usopp et le hissa sur pied en passant un bras du garçon autour de ses épaules.

\- Cela aurait été plus simple de me dire que c'était la plage où on avait accosté. Si ça n'avait pas été pour King, j'aurais mis encore plus de temps pour vous trouver.

\- Désolé… je savais pas que vous étiez aussi forts, souffla le tireur.

\- T'as rien vu encore. Vraiment rien vu.

Luffy aida Usopp à s'asseoir un peu plus haut, hors de risques, pendant que Nami et Zoro se disputaient sur le fait que la rouquine l'ait poussé dans la flaque.

Les hommes qu'ils avaient envoyé à terre se redressèrent tant bien que mal, faisant que King préféra retourner auprès de son ami pour voir la suite.

Jango eut recourt à l'hypnose pour aider ses hommes à se remettre sur pied.

Et malheureusement, ce fut efficace.

Parce que de pirates avec un pied dans la tombe, ils se réveillèrent en pleine formes hurlant de rage et prêt à la destruction. C'était tout juste s'ils n'avaient pas perdu l'esprit. Absolument berserkères. La petite plage résonnait de cris de sauvage à la recherche de sang.

Un simple coup de poing parvenait à briser un morceau de la falaise.

\- Vous deux, mettez-vous à l'abri ! recommanda Zoro. Luffy et moi, on s'occupe d'eux.

Il montra du pouce les arbres derrières eux. Nami remit Usopp debout pour le hisser sur une de ses épaules et l'entraîna avec elle, laissant le sabreur se mettre en position.

\- Tu es prêt, Luffy ? demanda Zoro.

\- Fui.

\- Hun ?

Luffy tremblait étrangement, sa capuche ramenait sur son chapeau de paille.

Avec un gémissement inquiet, King recula à plat ventre, les oreilles basses sur son crâne, l'air absolument terrifié.

\- Fuyez pauvres fous, chuchota Luffy avec une voix étranglée.

Il tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur sa tête et laissa lui échapper un cri étouffé.

Tout le monde se figea. Même Nami et Usopp s'arrêtèrent.

Il n'y avait que les pirates en folies qui continuaient leur course.

Un frisson remonta l'échine de tout le monde avant le silence.

Un silence effrayant.

Sans le moindre sens.

Les pirates avaient cessé de bouger, arrêtés dans des poses grotesques les montrant toujours en pleine action.

Comme un arrêt sur image.

Luffy se redressa doucement, sa respiration contrôlée ressortant en écho dans le silence.

_Tak_

Une épée tomba.

Puis un pistolet.

Un homme.

Comme si on coupait le fil qui les suspendait, les pirates tombèrent un à un au sol, les yeux renversés dans leurs orbites, de la bave coulant de leur bouche en abondance. Tous tombaient inconscient sans raison apparente.

\- Oi… vous avez senti ? demanda Zoro sans cesser de fixer Luffy des yeux.

\- Difficile de ne pas sentir, c'est quoi ça ? murmura Nami. C'est lui qui… ?

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase, le concept étant juste tellement impossible. Un garçon à peine plus jeune qu'elle qui semblait avoir en lui assez de puissance pour renverser tout le monde sans un geste.

\- King a l'air de le penser, pointa Usopp en voyant la prudence du félin à revenir vers son ami.

Il suffisait de regarder en bas de la pente, vers la mer, pour voir qu'il ne restait que Jango en état de se battre. Seul la distance l'avait épargné.

\- Ohé, Luffy.

Le garçon se contenta d'attraper King dans ses bras pour se cacher dans sa fourrure, toujours tremblant et travaillant un maximum sur sa respiration, sans répondre à son bras droit.

Zoro verrait plus tard ce qu'il en était.

Deux autres invités venaient de débarquer. Deux guignols qui se prenaient encore plus pour des chats que le reste de l'équipage. Les sens hérissés par cette étrange démonstration de puissance de la part de son capitaine, il comprit très vite que ces deux hommes faisaient de la comédie, lui permettant de parer avec un bras l'attaque de l'un des hommes. Un tintement à son oreille l'alerta et en moins de deux, un second sabre fut dans son autre main, le portant au cou de l'homme bossu et pourtant longiligne qui l'affronter.

\- N'essaie pas de me délester de mes sabres. Ça serait une grave erreur.

Le lourdaud de tout à l'heure entra dans la danse pour l'avoir. Usopp voulu lui tirer dessus avec son lance-pierre, mais déjà, le vert était dans la ligne de mire du tireur, l'empêchant de faire feu.

\- Soit pas con, Usopp ! Tu veux qu'il te prenne pour cible ?! Laisse-moi gérer ça !

Il monta le sabre blanc à ses dents et sorti sa troisième arme.

Un _tora-giri_ eu raison de l'affrontement.

\- Oi, Luffy. C'est toi qui as les primes, non ? demanda le sabreur en regardant les corps ensanglantés de ses victimes.

Avec une main encore un peu tremblante, et en silence, le D. retira son sac de son dos et le laissa rouler jusqu'au vert qui le ramassa.

\- Usopp, tu peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas ? demanda le kenshi.

\- Compte sur moi, assura le tireur depuis son poste en bord de falaise, gardant Jango en joue.

Le sabreur ouvrit le sac de Luffy et trouva entre quelques lettres, un gros carnet et deux trois bandes dessinés et enfin le tas de primes. Il le feuilleta rapidement, jetant de temps à autre un regard sur le dernier pirate debout qui avait les mains levées et tremblait de la tête aux pieds, avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Deux millions deux cent cinquante. Pas la grosse fortune, mais c'est pas trop mal. On le déposera à la base Marine la plus proche.

\- Je… je pense pas que vous en ayez l'occasion, grinça Jango en tremblant de plus en plus.

Il pointa du doigt le haut de la pente et tout le monde se retourna pour voir que l'infâme capitaine Kuro venait de débarquer avec un étrange sac en main. Avec un calme trompeur, l'homme releva ses lunettes avec la paume d'une de ses mains, sa colère faisant trembler Jango et Usopp.

\- Le soleil s'est levé depuis belle lurette, commença le faux majordome. Et pourtant, vous n'avez toujours pas pillé le village. POUVEZ-VOUS M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS AGI SELON MES INSTRUCTIONS !?

Les yeux injectés de sang sous la colère, il faisait presque peur à voir.

Son regard tomba sur ses hommes à terre, inconscient comme s'ils avaient affronté la peur de leur vie ; Usopp et Nami sur le côté et hors d'atteinte direct ; Luffy sous sa capuche qui avec King dans les bras ressemblait plus à un enfant après un cauchemar qu'à un féroce pirate et enfin Jango qui avait toujours les mains en l'air.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que ce sont ces gamins qui vous ont mis en retard ! L'équipage du _Chat Noir_ n'est plus ce qu'il était, gronda le faux majordome. Tu ne crois pas, Jango !?

Ce dernier tenta de se défendre en disant que c'était la faute du capitaine Kuro d'avoir laissé fuir Usopp soi-disant parce qu'il était inoffensif, mais même ça ne passa pas pour l'ancien majordome.

\- J'ai bien dit qu'il était inoffensif, ça te pose un problème ? Je savais qu'il essaierait de vous empêcher de pénétrer dans le village mais je pensais que vous seriez capables de lui régler son compte. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez devenus des pareilles chiffes molles.

Il ouvrit son sac pour en sortir d'étranges gants avec des lames longues comme des coutelas accrocher à chaque doigt. Le sac désormais vide tomba à terre et Kuro enfila les gants.

\- En trois ans, je ne suis peut-être pas devenu plus faible, mais je suis désormais plus gentil. Tu as cinq minutes pour remettre tout le monde d'aplomb et commencer le ravage de la ville. Sinon, je vous tue tous.

Quelques pirates commençaient à reprendre connaissance pour se mettre à trembler de peur sous la menace de leur ancien capitaine.

\- T'en fait pas, je vais me charger de toi, annonça Zoro en pointa Kuro d'une de ses lames.

\- C'est bien beau, mais je pense que tu n'en as pas encore fini avec ton combat.

En effet, le plus gros du duo de chat venait de se relever et avait reçu l'hypnose dopante de Jango.

_Tac_

Luffy venait de se relever avec le petit bruit de paille de ses sandales, ses tremblements réduit à un simple frémissement.

\- Il est à moi, annonça d'une voix morne Luffy.

Malgré sa capuche et son chapeau, on pouvait voir un rictus froid sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais une abomination de la nature, je crois ? Je vais te montrer le monstre que je suis _vraiment._

\- Et tu crois qu'un enfant comme toi peut me faire peur à moi, capitaine Kuro, un pirate craint sur toutes les mers ?! Tu me fais rire ! caqueta l'homme.

\- Ta légende appartient au passé. Et actuellement, en East Blue, c'est de _moi_ qu'on a le plus peur puisque ma sœur a rejoint la Grand Line.

\- Montre-moi ça !

Kuro regretta ses mots quand il se prit une baigne dans la face.

Pourtant, Luffy n'avait pas franchi la distance pour le moins conséquente entre eux.

\- Il doit être particulièrement énerver pour avoir recourt à _ça_, marmonna Zoro sans prêter attention aux exclamations de surprise de Nami et Usopp.

L'adulte termina à terre, alors que Luffy relevait son poing pour faire craquer ses doigts.

\- Tu insultes les gens et t'as même pas les couilles d'affronter les conséquences ? Debout, j'en ai pas fini ! On crache pas sur ma frangine sans conséquence !

Finalement, Kharadol se releva, ses lunettes brisées de travers sur son visage, le nez et la lèvre en sang.

\- Pas mal, petit. J'avoue que ton punch m'a sonné un peu, accorda-t-il. Je ne te connais pas, donc, j'ignore quand est-ce que j'aurai pu t'insulter toi ou ta famille, mais peu m'importe. Pour m'avoir frappé d'aussi loin, tu dois avoir mangé un de ces akuma no mi.

\- Juste sous le nez de Akagami no Shanks, mec.

\- Ce doit être ainsi que tu as mis à terre mon équipage.

Luffy perdit son rictus en inspirant profondément.

\- Non. _Ça_ c'est parce que je suis un _monstre_.

Et un éclair, il pivota sur une de ses jambes et donna un coup de pied dans le vide. Kuro eu le réflexe de se jeter au sol, et c'était une bonne idée, parce que les premiers arbres derrières lui des deux côtés de la route furent trancher en leur milieu.

BAM !

Sans qu'on puisse le voir bouger, Luffy avait franchi la distance pour shooter dans son adversaire et l'envoyer voler contre l'homme chat-graisseux qu'affronter Zoro auparavant. Jango se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains sur son crâne quand les deux pirates passèrent au-dessus de sa tête pour s'encastrer dans le navire.

Mais Luffy n'en avait pas fini.

D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers le navire.

Et brutalement, la promesse qu'on avait demandé à Luffy de faire prit un tout autre sens pour Zoro. Le garçon qu'il avait décidé de suivre était, sous son apparence calme, une boule de haine et de douleur, prête à tout pour l'extérioriser.

Y compris à devenir un meurtrier de sang-froid.

Il était capable de tuer quelqu'un.

_Presque trop facilement_.

Mais pour être déjà sur cette pente, Zoro savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne solution, surtout avec la réputation qu'on lui attribuait déjà.

Aussi, il barra le chemin du brun avant qu'il ne le dépasse.

\- C'est fini, Luffy. On livrera ces trois-là à la marine et l'affaire sera bouclée. Pas la peine de les tuer. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Et je te conseil de rester coucher si tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui t'achève.

Kuro venait de ressortir des décombres du navire, avançant en chancelant… avant de disparaître.

Partout autour d'eux, la terre se retrouva entaillé de partout de façon aléatoire, n'hésitant pas à massacrer au passage l'équipage.

\- Trop lent et sans respect pour ses propres hommes ! siffla Luffy de colère.

\- Tu le vois.

Pas de question, une simple affirmation venant du commentaire du brun devant lui.

\- Il vient par la droite. A sa vitesse, il ne pourra pas se dévier.

Suivant l'indication, Zoro tendit son arme. La vitesse manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais il ancra du mieux ses pieds dans le sol. Quelqu'un se saisit de son arme et sa stupéfaction, il s'avéra que c'était Kuro qui, il ne savait pas trop comment (enfin, il pouvait deviner), s'était encastré dessus.

Sans faire attention au sang que cracher l'homme, Zoro le dégagea de sa lame d'un bon coup de pied.

\- Tu sais quoi, grand pirate machiavélique ? Usopp a, lui, l'étoffe d'un pirate, contrairement à toi. Il a risqué sa vie pour protéger ce à quoi il tenait, cracha Luffy. Pour ses rêves. Pour ceux qu'il aime. Il était prêt à vous affronter seul. Il en a dans le pantalon. Toi, t'es qu'un con qui prend son équipage pour des pions jetables pour ses grands plans. T'as embrassé le drapeau noir, tu dois mourir selon ses lois. Nami, je ne te force pas à regarder, mais Usopp, si tu veux être un pirate, tu le dois. Zoro ?

Zoro regarda Luffy qui fixait Kuro avec un air furieux.

\- Tu veux bien me faire l'honneur ? Ce salopard ne mérite même pas le confort d'une cellule du dernier niveau d'Impel Down.

Le sabreur rangea son katana blanc et brandit une de ses lames noires et avec un air froid, planta la lame dans le cœur de Kuro, tirant un glapissement de Nami. Usopp regarda la scène sans se détourner, se contentant de déglutir. Pourtant, Luffy n'en termina pas là. Il s'accroupit à côté du mourant et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Tu t'en es pris à quelqu'un que le bâtard de Dragon veut dans son équipage. Les abominations ne pardonnent pas.

Et il se releva.

Zoro récupéra sa lame et le D. shoota dans le corps.

\- Ceux qui n'ont pas de primes, prenaient votre navire et cassez-vous. Toi, tu viens avec nous jusqu'à la prochaine base, on a besoin de thune pour Nami, si elle est encore capable de faire équipe avec nous. Ah et si vous avez des trésors, je vous recommande de les laisser sur la plage aussi.

Luffy retira sa capuche et son chapeau pour regarder l'homme qu'il avait envoyé voler finir sur ses anciens nakama. Son compagnon détacha son bandana et le noua autour de son bras avant de secouer le sang de ses lames pour les ranger.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda quelqu'un.

Faisant tournoyer son chapeau autour de son doigt, le fils de Dragon remonta la pente alors que Kaya arrivait en courant pour voir la scène.

\- Mugiwara m'ira très bien. J'vais faire un tour, j'en ai besoin.

.

* * *

.

Luffy leva la tête en voyant Nami le rejoindre. Il s'était assis au bord des rochers qui délimités la plage où ils avaient cru par erreur que les pirates allaient aborder. Les jambes dans l'eau, les claquettes dans ses poches, il regardait le large en caressant d'un geste absent les brûlures sur ses avant-bras.

\- Je te fais pas peur ? Après tout, j'ai quasiment ordonné à Zoro de tuer un homme froidement sous les yeux de tout le monde.

\- King te cherchait alors je l'ai suivi, se contenta de répondre la rousse avec une étrange douceur.

Le brun se retourna pour voir son ami à quatre pattes se tenir sur la berge alors que la navigatrice marchait en équilibre sur les rochers pour le rejoindre.

\- J'ai des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Oui, j'ai eu peur. J'étais effrayée, notamment par votre froideur à toi et Zoro. A vous côtoyer, j'en oublie que vous êtes des pirates, avoua la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Un pirate jure sur son étendard de tout mettre en jeu pour ce en quoi il croit. Y compris sa vie. Cet homme aurait dû s'en rappeler quand il a voulu prendre a retraite. Mais de là à s'en prendre à ses propres hommes, c'est trop. Sur un navire pirate, tu ne peux avoir confiance qu'en ceux avec qui tu navigues. Le monde est contre toi, et le capitaine se doit d'être fort pour protéger ceux dans son équipage qui ne peuvent le faire par eux-mêmes.

Luffy avait recommencé à fixer la mer devant eux, regardant les vagues dans leur inlassable va et vient.

\- Tu es un étrange pirate, Luffy.

\- Tu reconsidères à me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de cet argent ?

\- Seulement si tu me dis ce que c'était ce truc tout à l'heure qui t'a mis dans cet état.

Luffy soupira et ramena ses genoux contre lui pour les enlacer de ses bras, clairement pas à l'aise avec le sujet.

\- Je… je crois que j'ai été pris partiellement dans l'hypnose de ce gars. Et… même si mon entraînement n'est pas parfait pour y avoir accès, je… je sais que j'ai un potentiel dangereux en moi. Et… _et ça me fiche la trouille_. Ce… ce _truc_ est trop… _trop_ pour moi. Nee-chan arrive plus ou moins à le maîtriser et aux dernières nouvelles, elle le garde sous clef presque tout le temps, et je la comprends. C'est… c'est comme une tâche visible des monstres qu'on est… une marque qui dit que quand bien même on essaye de le nier, tout le monde a raison. On est des abominations de la nature qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour.

Luffy avait peur, ça se voyait clairement, Nami comprenait enfin son comportement après le passage à tabac de Baggy et sa réaction de tout à l'heure durant le combat.

Il avait peur de lui-même et du regard des autres.

Elle ne savait pas qui avait pu bien dire des choses aussi immondes au garçon pour qu'il en soit rendu à ce stade, mais elle leur apprendrait bien les bonnes manières.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme qu'elle était venue à voir comme un ami, le sentant raide et prêt à bondir.

\- Je suis contente de ton existence, Luffy. Et je suis certaine que c'est aussi le cas de Usopp. Et de Zoro. Tu leur as sauvé la vie. Et tu leur donnes l'opportunité de poursuivre leur vie et leur rêve. Et surtout, avec toi, je peux me faire quelques ronds bien plus facilement !

Elle tira la langue avec un clin d'œil, faisant rire le garçon, l'aidant à se relaxer légèrement.

\- Je comprends un peu mieux ce qu'ont ressenti mes sœurs quand je leur ai dit que j'étais content de leur existence, sourit doucement le brun.

\- Tu les adores ?

\- Qu'on ait ou pas du sang en commun ne change rien à l'affection que j'ai pour ma fratrie. Je parle même de l'abrutit qui me sert de frère qui est resté dix ans silencieux sur la Grand Line à cause de son amnésie.

\- Comment il en est sorti ?

\- La cadette de la famille lui a donné une bonne droite, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Elle a un caractère très _enflammé_.

Nami eu un rire au commentaire.

\- J'ai une sœur adoptive aussi. Nojiko a beau avoir l'air douce, raisonnable et calme, elle est plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules sans parler qu'elle peut se montrer très virulente quand elle s'y met.

\- Je vois parfaitement le genre !

\- Et ta sœur aînée ? Celle qui, si j'ai bien compris, va rejoindre ton groupe une fois dans la Grand Line.

\- C'est elle, ouais. Robin est très calme. Mais c'est une grosse sadique ! Elle tire un plaisir et un amusement immense dans la réaction des gens à son humour noir et sa tendance à toujours envisagé le pire. Mais c'est quelqu'un de passionné. C'est elle qui nous a éduqué. Qui a fait qu'on est pas des barbares à peine lettré. Je lui dois beaucoup.

Ils passèrent un moment ainsi avant que Zoro ne les retrouve et leur annonce les dernières nouvelles.

Sur la décision de Usopp, l'incident avec les pirates seraient passé sous silence, afin de ne pas faire peur pour rien aux villageois. De toute façon, l'affaire était close, pas besoin de s'en faire.

\- Il te cherchait pour te remercier, pointa le sabreur en gratouillant le crâne de King à côté de qui il se tenait.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de me remercier. Je le veux à bord, donc, c'est normal que j'aide mes nakamas. Sans compter que j'aime bien ces villageois. Ils me rappellent le coin où j'ai grandi avant que la Marine ne vienne pour nos têtes. Pas de prise de tête. Rien. Tant qu'ils respectaient les locaux, les pirates étaient le bienvenu.

Luffy eut un profond soupir nostalgique en se rappelant de ces années révolues.

Il secoua la tête et se leva.

\- On a pas eu le temps de refaire nos provisions. Allons-y.

\- Vous étiez là ?

Le groupe se retourna pour voir Kaya se tenir en bas de la pente. Par curiosité, King alla à sa rencontre et la renifla doucement.

\- King est pas sauvage, rassura Luffy en retournant sur la plage.

\- Oh. Ok.

Kaya passa avec hésitation une main dans la fourrure du félin qui lui donna des petits coups de boules pour en avoir plus.

Le D. en profita pour se rechausser et vint rejoindre la demoiselle avec ses deux amis.

\- Vous nous cherchiez ? répéta Nami.

\- Oui. Usopp-san m'a dit que vous cherchiez un navire.

Les trois voyageurs se regardèrent et affichèrent un immense sourire à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

.

* * *

.

Merry, un des majordomes de Kaya, les attendait sur la plage nord où ils avaient débarqué en arrivant. Jango était ensaucissonné dans des cordes, sur la terre, à proximité, déprimant comme jamais.

En remerciement pour leur aide, un navire (que l'homme à la coiffure de mouton avait fait construire sur ses plans quelques années avant) leur était offert.

\- Je vous imaginais plus grand, nota-t-il en voyant la petite carrure de Luffy.

\- C'est un coup _bas_. Très bas ! bouda le garçon. J'ai que des échalas dans la famille ! Pas la peine de me dire que je suis si petit que ça !

\- Si grand que ça ? s'enquit Zoro.

\- La cadette fait un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. J'ai fait tout juste un soixante et onze !

Zoro eu un reniflement moqueur et lui tapota le dos avec compassion.

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquez le fonctionnement de cette caravelle. Pour ce qui est du réglage des nœuds… commença Merry.

Voyant l'air paniqué de Luffy, Nami s'avança.

\- C'est moi la navigatrice, aucun de ces idiots ne vous comprendra.

L'homme se tourna donc vers la rouquine pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement, laissant Kaya dire qu'ils avaient déjà chargé à bord le nécessaire pour le voyage et leurs propres effets personnelles. Ils les avaient juste attendu pour savoir comment ils allaient faire avec leur prisonnier.

\- AIDEZ-MOI !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Usopp dévalant la pente, emporté par le poids de son énorme sac, comme s'il était une énorme boule de neige. A cette vitesse et à ce rythme, il allait percuter leur navire.

D'un même mouvement, Zoro et Luffy se mirent sur la trajectoire, arrêtant la roulade infernale d'un pied chacun. King sauta sur le sommet de la boule humaine, curieux, se demandant si c'était un nouveau jeu.

\- Merfi, remercia Usopp avec le visage aplatit par la roulade et les deux pieds sur son visage.

\- Pas de quoi, lui assurèrent les deux hommes.

Ils retirèrent leur pied de là et Zoro fit signe à King de descendre de son perchoir avant d'aller attraper Jango.

\- Je vais ranger le prisonnier.

Luffy se contenta de humer dans sa barbe pendant qu'il fouillait son sac. Trop concentrer sur les explications de Merry, Nami ne réalisa pas le drame qui se passait derrière elle.

\- Tiens, cadeau ! sourit innocemment Luffy en tendant un gâteau sec à Usopp. Ma sœur aînée les a faits.

\- Hm ? Merci, accepta le garçon.

Il prit le biscuit sans se poser de question et le mâchonna tranquillement.

\- Tu vas donc prendre la mer, Usopp-san, comprit Kaya.

\- Eh oui ! Je suis bien décidé à partir à l'aventure ! sourit largement Usopp en continuant de manger le biscuit, avant de rajouter avec sérieux : N'essayez pas de me retenir.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, assura la demoiselle. Je respecte ta décision, mais je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.

\- Rassurez-vous ! Lorsque je reviendrai, je vous raconterai toutes mes fabuleuses aventures !

Kaya lui sourit en disant qu'elle attendrait avec impatience son retour.

Là, Usopp se tourna vers le trio qui était déjà sur le navire, Luffy assis en tailleurs sur une rambarde de la proue, caressant la tête de King qui avait posé ses pattes avant et sa tête juste à côté de lui.

\- Vous aussi, portez-vous bien jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'enquit Luffy.

\- Bah quoi ? Moi aussi je prends le large, peut-être qu'on se croisera de nouveau un de ces jours, lui dit Usopp comme s'ils étaient idiot.

\- Dépêches-toi de monter à bord au lieu de raconter des idioties. Fallait pas accepter ce foutu cookie si tu voulais partir de ton côté, lui dit Zoro avec sérieux en montrant le pont du _Going Merry_.

\- Yep. T'as mangé le cookie, t'es un des nôtres à présent ! sourit largement le capitaine.

\- C'est sournois ! protesta le tireur.

\- Je peux me le permettre, vu la réputation que je me traîne déjà. Bon, tu grimpes ou pas ?

\- J'ACCEPTE ! JE SAVAIS QUE VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS VOUS PASSER DE MOI EN TANT QUE CAPITAINE ! cria de joie Usopp.

Avec un soupir, Luffy sauta de son perchoir et alla ramasser le sac du garçon avec une facilité presque déconcertante, avant de rejoindre son nouvel ami. Un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son nouveau compagnon.

\- Tu veux vraiment disputer avec le bâtard de Dragon le commandement de son équipage ?

Usopp se figea, blanc comme un linge.

\- Non m'sieur, assura-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Bienvenu à bord, l'ami !

Luffy lui offrit un sourire joyeux et resplendissant de bonne humeur avec une bonne claque dans le dos avant d'aller lancer à Zoro le gros sac que le vert réceptionna tout aussi facilement.

Une fois l'ancre levé, il était temps de fêter leur départ pour cette nouvelle aventure et l'entré dans l'équipage de Usopp.


	5. Mains de vie, pieds de mort

**Bonjour !**

**Bonne année, bonne santé, j'espère que vous avez pas trop fait d'excès durant les fêtes et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure (pour moi, ça a été un calvaire, mais j'ai survécu).**

**Donc, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour arriver au prochain membre d'équipage. Sanji acceptera-t-il le cookie ? La réponse aujourd'hui ! Par contre, je suis déception, personne n'a vu l'allusion à SDA dans le dernier chapitre !**

**Cyrielle13 : **Quel enthousiasme ! Alors, on a la suite ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes mon nouveau Luffy et King. / Eh bien, des chasseurs de primes peuvent bien être natif d'East Blue. Tu peux pas passer comme ça d'un océan à l'autre, donc, sauf s'ils s'aventurent dans la Grand Line (ce qui pour beaucoup est une promesse de mort) ils sont obligés de chasser les petits criminels du coin. Pas folichon, mais ça fait bouillir la marmite./ Le chemin inverse, c'est le même qu'à l'aller. Tu fais un arrêt au Red Port et tu demandes à passer par en haut, ou alors, tu te fais enrober (avec un enrobeur à bord ou au Red Port). L'enrobement doit être refait à chaque voyage./ Oui, le sourire Colgate était voulu, contente qu'il ait eu son succès.

**Poulpelotte : **Heureuse de voir que tu aimes ce Luffy sombre./ Sanji aura BEAUCOUP de travail.

**Chiyukisa : **Eh bien, je vais jouer beaucoup sur cette relation, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Maenas : **Luffy n'est plus l'idiot du canon. Bon, c'est toujours pas un gros cerveau, mais il est plus conscient de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Et il est surtout quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'intention de se soumettre à quelqu'un d'autres.

**Lilylys : **Quand on le voit comme ça, on dirait pas, mais Luffy est un homme jugé dangereux./ Le cas de Nami va vite avancer, tu vas voir :)

**Rose-Eliade : **Heureuse de le savoir.

**Kathelen **: Impossible d'avoir un denden mushi, ils sont mangés avant qu'on puisse découvrir leurs capacités./ C'est pas la première crise avec le Haoshoku et ça sera ni la dernière, ni la plus violente/ J'imaginais pas avoir touché aussi prêt avec un personnage de fiction, désolée pour le "désagrément"./ J'imaginais pas non plus qu'on puisse à ce point sentir ses émotions durant le combat.

**TheSepticPuppet : **Au plaisir :)

**.**

* * *

.

Usopp trouvait la scène assez cocasse.

Non, vraiment.

Le gars le plus traqué d'East Blue l'avait pris à son bord comme membre de son équipage. Le garçon, au premier abord, était effrayant et refermé une force surprenante, sans parler de ses capacités qu'il dévoilait très lentement (le D. avait pris sur lui de leur apprendre le principe du Free Runing et Usopp adorait l'idée, en plus d'être heureux de découvrir qu'il avait de l'avance sur le sabreur dans le domaine). Nami avait refusé l'entraînement, et Luffy ne l'avait pas forcé.

« Elle n'a pas mangé le cookie, donc, pour l'instant, on _collabore_, donc, elle n'a aucune obligation envers moi » avait dit le jeune homme.

En bref, Luffy était un homme franchement à craindre.

Et pourtant, il était là, dans la cuisine/salle à manger du _Going Merry_ à enlacer presque amoureusement un denden mushi sous l'air blasé de King qui essayait de dormir à proximité, démontrant une personnalité assez amicale et presque infantile très étonnante venant de la personne la plus crainte de cet océan.

\- Tu devais pas appeler ton informateur ? s'enquit Usopp qui hésitait à sauver le pauvre denden de l'embrasse de Luffy.

\- 'Suis pas fou pour le faire à proximité d'une base marine ! s'indigna le brun avec des yeux ronds devant l'idée saugrenue. Je vais attendre le retour de Zoro et Nami pour le faire, quand on aura levé l'ancre. J'ai bien assez vu ces dernières années pour me permettre d'être un minimum paranoïaque.

Luffy reposa néanmoins le denden sur la table et ressortit la liste de primes qu'il avait trié quelques jours avant.

\- Comment t'as fait pour survivre aux deux traques ?

\- La chance et la compagnie. Les deux fois, j'étais avec une femme que je peux considérer comme une grande sœur. Je suis jamais resté longtemps au même endroit. Et j'ai limité mes visites dans les villes. J'y allais seulement quand j'avais besoin de matériel de soins ou de nouveaux vêtements. Ou de lecture. Ouep, lecture. Parce que, c'est bien beau d'avoir des sœurs passionnées d'histoire ancienne, ça gonfle au bout d'un moment ! Les bandes dessinées, même si ça se lit vite, c'est sympa ! Y'a de la couleur, de la vie quoi !

\- Ouais, j'comprends, moi aussi j'aime bien les BD.

Et ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à parler super héros et génies du mal, Luffy parlant de son admiration sans limite pour _Daredevil _et Usopp de son affection particulière pour _Spiderman_. C'est ainsi que les retrouvèrent Zoro et Nami en revenant de leur livraison de Jango à la base marine.

\- Et ça se dit _pirate_ ? commenta la rouquine en voyant le sujet de conversation.

Les deux jeunes clignèrent des yeux d'un air perplexe en direction de la jeune femme alors que Zoro se glissait à la table pour déposer devant son capitaine une bourse pleine de billets.

\- Je l'ai pas laissé porter l'argent, on n'en aurait plus jamais vu la couleur, informa le sabreur.

Le brun remercia son bras droit et piocha l'argent dans la bourse, ignorant l'expression vexée de la rousse, comptant aisément le montant, avant d'en donner la moitié à Nami.

\- Ta part, comme convenu. Je vais ranger ça et on lève l'ancre.

La rouquine eut une grimace devant le partage mais hocha la tête en recomptant les billets pendant que Luffy quittait la pièce.

\- Il veut pacifier East Blue avant de partir ? s'enquit Usopp en jetant un œil aux primes que le D. avait sorti précédemment.

\- Nan, il veut qu'on ait un peu de rond pour un départ correct dans la Grand Line, lui répondit Zoro.

.

* * *

.

Luffy s'était installé tranquillement sur la tête de proue du navire, une sorte de tête de mouton ou de bélier, il ne savait pas trop, mais il aimait bien ce coin. Ainsi assis en tailleurs, dos à l'océan, il posa le denden sur ses genoux, les primes dans ses mains et regarda Nami sortir de son sac quelques cartes sommaires de l'océan qui lui servait plus d'aide-mémoire qu'autre chose. Zoro était à proximité avec King, appuyait contre le mât, apparemment en train de dormir avec le félin, pendant que Usopp était assis sur la rambarde proche du brun, le regardant faire avec curiosité.

Cela faisait un moment que le denden sonnait dans le vide et le D. avait même commencé à se ronger le pouce d'inquiétude. Pour souffler silencieuse de soulagement quand on décrocha enfin.

« Librairie populaire de Shabaody, j'écoute » annonça une voix de femme.

Nami fronça les sourcils en entendant ça, mais Zoro lui donna un petit coup avec l'un des fourreaux de son sabre, lui faisant signe de se taire et d'observer.

Parce qu'une chose est certaine, Luffy était _nerveux_.

\- Euh… je… bonjour déjà.

La femme à l'autre bout eu un rire et lui rendit le bonjour.

\- Je suis désolé, il fait un mauvais temps et j'ai laissé mon parapluie chez vous. Il est tout blanc.

Luffy eu une grimace alors que la réceptionniste lui disait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé à l'accueil mais qu'un de ses collègues l'aurait certainement vu.

« Vous désirez un renseignement ? »

\- Je… j'voudrais parler à… comment qu'il m'a dit déjà… euh…

Luffy se frotta le front, luttant pour se rappeler, avant de claquer des doigts.

\- Je crois que c'est votre responsable du personnel et chef de rayonnage pour la culture et les traditions de la noblesse.

« Hmhm. Je dois lui dire que ça vient de qui ? »

\- Mugiwara.

« Restez en ligne, Mugiwara-san, merci ! »

Et une petite musique d'attente se fit entendre et la voleuse explosa enfin :

\- Tu parlais d'un informateur et tu contactes une _librairie_ ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !?

\- Si je peux me permettre, ça m'a tout l'air d'être des codes, pointa Usopp. C'est ça ?

Il regarda Luffy qui confirma de la tête l'exactitude de la supposition du tireur.

\- T'appel quel organisme _exactement_ pour avoir besoin de codes secrets et te rendre aussi nerveux ? demanda donc la jeune femme.

\- Celle que j'apprécierais bien si le patron n'était pas un couard qui a abandonné ses responsabilités à l'homme le plus dingue de cette terre, Nami.

« Même si je suis d'accord sur le discours, je lui dois la vie et c'est mon boss, Luffy, _merci au moins d'avoir pitié de moi._ Je sais pas qui de toi ou _elle_ est le pire à ce sujet. J'ai branché l'escargot blanc et j'ai bien fait comprendre à mes collègues que s'ils ne voulaient pas que je rende leur vie misérable, ils avaient intérêt à me foutre la paix. » annonça une voix masculine dans le denden qui avait cessé de jouer sa petite musique.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Luffy perde sa nervosité et se mette à sourire comme un malade devant les yeux bleus et pétillants du denden.

\- Hey ! nii-chan ! Content de t'entendre !

Usopp en perdit sa mâchoire.

Luffy avait un _frère_ ?! Dragon avait eu non pas, un, mais _deux _enfants ?! Il avait dit que ses soeurs étaient adoptives mais là...

Sans se détourner du denden aux yeux bleus et au sourire malicieux, le capitaine du navire fit non du doigt à son tireur tout en continuant sa conversation :

\- Je suis un petit-frère gentil et tu m'adores _énormément_, sans compter que t'es mon grand-frère favoris.

« Je suis ton _seul_ _frère_. »

\- Joker, l'Allumette est un garçon manqué.

« Elle va _adorer _ton commentaire quand je le lui rapporterai. Arrête tes bêtises et ouvre grand tes oreilles, j'ai ce que tu veux, je me suis préparé et bien renseigné. On veut tous éviter que tu te fracasses la figure _royalement_, d'où les conseils et recommandations qu'on t'a envoyés. »

\- Shihi ! J'ai la meilleure fratrie du monde !

« La plus recherchée et déjantée surtout. T'es prêt ? »

\- Hm !

« Ok, d'abord, t'en es où en Haki ? »

\- Bon en sensitif mais j'arrive pas à garder longtemps l'armement. Oui, je sais, c'est à travailler.

« Punch ? »

\- Je brise aisément les murs.

« Arme ? Même que l'Allumette ? »

\- Hm.

« Félicitation, frangin, t'es le gars le plus dangereux d'East Blue ! T'as un moyen de refiler les primes sans te faire chopper ? »

\- On a déjà empoché celle d'un certain Jango.

« _Ce gars_ ?! Tu peux faire mieux, frérot. Franchement ! Je doute que Doke no Baggy soit à la hauteur pour toi, mais c'est déjà mieux, et y'a le prestige de son cv pour bien te faire mousser. »

Luffy adressa un regard froid au denden.

\- J'ai failli craquer en le rencontrant. Je le revois, je le _bute_.

« Il a dit ou fait quoi pour que tu perdes les pédales ? » s'enquit le denden en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Demande à l'Allumette et tu auras des pages et _des pages_ descriptives du sort qu'elle réserve à ce gars. J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des _mois_ après avoir lu sa lettre à ce sujet. Qui lui a mis dans les mains un manuel sur la torture !?

« Fais-moi penser à te toucher deux mots au sujet de l'Allumette à la fin. Bon, Baggy est à exclure donc et je verrais avec elle le pourquoi du comment… hmm, t'as vu les primes ? »

\- Rapidement mais pas toutes.

« Alors t'as pas vu ce cher Bluejam…» ricana le grand frère.

\- Il est toujours vivant ?!

« Faut croire ! Et quatre millions pour sa tête. C'est pas énorme, mais c'est déjà ça.»

\- On le trouve où ? demanda Nami.

\- Dawn, mon île natale, s'il a pas bougé. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait survécu à l'incendie. Après, tu me diras, on est pas allé s'aventurer dans le Grey Terminal après le passage des Tenryuubito. Aaaah, douce vengeance~...souffla Luffy avec un regard dans le vague.

Nami regarda le ciel, calcula leur position et grimaça.

\- Il nous faudrait faire presque demi-tour et voyager une semaine et demi avec beau temps pour aller là-bas, estima-t-elle.

\- Don Krieg est pas plus intéressant ? proposa Zoro en se levant pour prendre les primes dans les mains de son capitaine. Si Luffy est l'homme le plus fort d'East Blue, alors, il a pas grand-chose à craindre du gars.

\- Combien ? s'enquit Usopp.

\- Dix-sept millions, répondit l'ancien chasseur de prime en montrant l'affiche de l'homme.

« A exclure, il est plus en East Blue pour l'instant, même s'il risque de redescendre le mois prochain. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait dérangé un Shichibukai dans sa sieste. »

L'amusement du jeune homme de l'autre côté du denden était évident alors que Nami et Usopp fixaient l'escargot avec horreur.

\- Ça sent l'expérience, nota Zoro.

« Les trucs improbables arrivent sur la Grand Line au quotidien. Katakuri, l'un des fils de Big Mum, a failli griller à point par Hiken no Ace pour l'avoir dérangé durant un tête à tête avec Fushisho Marco. Katakuri fait plus d'un milliard et Ace la moitié. Tu me diras, les commandants de Shirohige bougent pas trop leur cul pour faire grimper leur prime, alors on est pas très certain de leur force réel. Et je _sais _que Hiken vaut plus de ses cinq cent cinquante millions de prime.»

\- Yep, définitivement l'expérience ! sourit machiavéliquement Luffy.

« C'est arrivé qu'une fois et j'ai bu la tasse en représailles, nuance ! Les plages de toutes les îles estivales ne leur appartiennent pas, merde, surtout si c'est pour s'envoyer en l'air !»

Luffy secoua la tête avec amusement en partageant un sourire avec Zoro qui ricanait légèrement et revinrent au denden qui était en dépression.

\- Tu recommandes qui, sinon ? demanda le D.

Le denden se redressa. On entendit un bruissement de papier et le frère de Luffy se manifesta de nouveau.

« Alvida à la massue, cinq millions berrys. »

\- Laisse tomber, je lui ai déjà botté le cul, donc, l'info n'est plus d'actualité. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris la grosse vache avec moi, avant de rencontrer Zoro.

Le denden continua de parcourir les primes, grommelant des "trop faibles" ou des "vaut pas le coup", avant de s'arrêter. Et le silence.

\- Nii-chan ? T'es toujours là ?

« Oui. Je réfléchi, mais je vois pas d'autre truc qui puisse être un vrai défi pour toi, outre te frotter à des marines, mais là, on veut une prime, donc… »

\- Tu songes à qui ?

« Un ancien des Taiyou. Koala m'a dit que si les gyojins avaient si mauvaise réputation, c'était en parti à cause de lui. Vu qu'elle a pu rentrer chez elle grâce à Fisher Tiger et Jinbe-san, je suis enclin à la croire. »

Nami s'était figée en entendant les mots « gyojins » et avait commencé à pâlir en entendant le nom de Jinbe.

\- Qui et combien ?

« Trente millions pour Arlong. Mais là, y'a une forte chance que tu empiètes sur _mes_ plates-bandes et sur celle du Shichibukai Jinbe et certainement donc celles des Shirohige. »

\- S'ils ont une réclamation, je-

\- Non.

Tout le monde regarda Nami qui venait de parler d'un ton tranchant et catégorique.

\- C'est de la folie ! Sa prime est la plus haute d'East Blue ! Même les marines ne se risquent pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! Du suicide ! protesta la rousse.

Luffy cligna des yeux devant la véhémence.

« Lu', s'il te plaît, passe le denden à cette demoiselle. »

Le jeune homme étira son bras et déposa le denden devant le nez de Nami qui prit le combiné.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Nami, mais…

« Moi c'est Sabo. Luffy a fait attention depuis tout à l'heure à ne donner ni nom, ni poste, mais je vais le faire. Je suis Révolutionnaire, et même assez bien placé. Luffy, pas de reniflement narquois, c'est pas polie. »

Le garçon roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas.

« Donc, pour revenir au sujet, la marine n'a pas _peur_ de _Arlong_, mais de _Jinbe-san_. Ils préfèrent sacrifier le malheureux archipel de Konomi au joug de ce malade et de son équipage, par peur de ce que Jinbe-san pourrait faire derrière si on s'en prenait à Arlong. Et pour ça, ils ferment les yeux sur les pots de vin qu'un certain Nezumi perçoit pour laisser filtrer des informations dans les deux sens. On en est au point où on serait presque tenté de demander à la Commandante des Armées de l'Est _d'intervenir._ Et on demande que rarement à Belo Betty de faire ça dans un coin aussi surveiller. Si Luffy intervient, certes, ça attirera l'attention de la Marine, mais ça sera un moyen pour lui de savoir où il se tient vraiment par rapport au niveau de la Grand Line, tout en aidant des gens qui en ont besoin. »

\- C'est… c'est de la folie pure. Il va se faire tuer ! Quel genre de frère êtes-vous pour envoyer Luffy à la mort !?

« Celui qui sait _exactement_ là où il se situe sur l'échelle de puissance. Si tu n'as pas fois en ton capitaine, c'est un autre souci, mais-. »

\- C'est pas mon capitaine !

\- Elle a pas voulu le cookie, clarifia Luffy. C'est une question de temps. J'ai eu l'Allumette à l'usure, je l'aurai elle aussi ! Nihi !

« Si tu le dis, frangin. Je recommande définitivement Arlong. Après, le choix est tien. Profil bas à Loguetown, ok ? »

\- Oui, Sab' !

On toqua à la porte de l'autre côté du denden et Sabo cria un « minute » avant de revenir à la conversation en baissant drastiquement la voix :

« Je peux pas m'attarder, j'ai l'impression. Trois choses. Le Jiji devrait descendre sous peu dans East Blue, évite-le autant que possible, ou tu finiras au Shichibukai sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. »

Luffy eu une grimace à la seule pensée.

« Ensuite, c'est ton géniteur qui descend. Cette rencontre, y'a de forte chance que tu ne puisses pas l'éviter. Ton vieux doit déjà être en bas. J'avais aucun moyen de te prévenir avant puisque j'ai appris le mouvement qu'une fois Dawn parti. »

\- L'Allumette le sait ?

« Nan, j'ai pas réussi à la contactée. Ma dernière demande est à son sujet, justement. J'ai eu un de ses potes en ligne. J'ai pas cherché plus de détails, c'est une affaire interne à leur équipage, mais elle est en train de faire une_ grosse connerie._ Si tu la vois, elle doit remonter _fissa_. Tout le monde se fait du souci et apparemment, elle a une idée stupide dans le crâne. C'est un ordre conjoint de son Oyaji et de son mec. »

\- Pourquoi son mec l'a pas poursuivi, justement ?

« Ils l'ont enfermé dans sa cabine avec du kairoseki. »

\- Wow, ça doit être ultra grave ! Je ferais passer le message.

« Prends soin de toi, frérot. J'attends de voir la Une. »

\- Tu seras pas déçu. Ce fut un plaisir nii-chan ! À bientôt !

« Je t'attends dans le Shin Sekai, Luffy ».

Et les deux frères raccrochèrent.

Luffy ramena son bras à lui et sauta de son siège pour aller s'accroupir devant Nami, les bras sur ses genoux.

\- Ton frère est tombé sur la tête. Je sais pas ce qu'il vise, Luffy, mais ne fait pas ça. Arlong est un monstre, insista Nami en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est un gyojin, parce que c'est un pirate ou parce qu'il a fait quelque chose qui mérite ce titre ? s'enquit le chapeau de paille en la fixant avec ses grands yeux noirs.

Nami se leva d'un bond et parti d'un pas raide vers la cabine qu'elle avait fait sienne, claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- Ok, elle a une dent contre lui, devina Usopp.

Il prit le tas de prime abandonné sur le sol et fouilla dedans pour trouver Arlong. Il frissonna devant l'air de l'individu et le montra à Luffy.

\- T'es certain de pouvoir le faire ?

\- Si Sabo le pense, alors, c'est que je le peux.

.

* * *

.

Nami ne bougea pas de là où elle s'était recroquevillée sur sa couche quand on toqua à la porte. Elle ne répondit même pas. Quelqu'un soupira, identifiant son visiteur comme Luffy, et se laissa tomber sur le sol devant sa porte, s'appuyant à la porte.

\- Laisse-moi, demanda la rousse d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Je suis très bien devant cette porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Discuter ?

\- Tu vas te faire tuer.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier. Et tu sais, Sab' m'aurait pas orienté sur ce gars s'il pensait que j'en avais pas les capacités.

La rousse soupira et se leva du lit pour aller ouvrir à Luffy. Le garçon tomba sur le dos dans la pièce quand son dossier se barra et regarda la rouquine sans cligner des yeux. King marcha sur son camarade à terre et sauta sur le lit pour s'asseoir, sa queue s'agitant doucement autour de ses pattes.

\- Tu n'as donc pas peur de mourir ?

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Coby, avant de rencontrer Zoro, je préfère mourir pour mes rêves que pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Mais il y a autre chose avant ça. Mes rêves, je m'en balance quand il s'agit de mes amis et de ma famille.

Souplement, il partit dans une roulade arrière pour se remettre sur pieds et fit face à la jeune femme. La rouquine soupira et alla se rasseoir sur son lit.

\- Il arrivera un jour où je tomberais sur plus gros que moi, aussi, continua le jeune pirate en fermant la porte. Un jour où je mordrais plus que je ne peux avaler. En allant pas à pas, je peux voir à partir d'où mes compétences sont insuffisantes et agir en conséquent. Je préfère voir ici, en East Blue ce que je vaux et découvrir mes faiblesses, plutôt que le réaliser trop tard.

Il se tira une chaise et s'assit à l'envers, regardant son amie caresser la fourrure du félin qui s'allongea sur ses jambes en ronronnant.

\- Ces cent millions, c'est à cause de ce Arlong ? devina Luffy.

La jeune femme continua de caresser la fourrure du félin, se concentrant sur sa douceur pour essayer de se détacher du reste.

\- Nami.

La demoiselle releva la tête.

\- J'ai passé neuf ans en cavale. Assez longtemps pour savoir que le monde est cruel.

Il croisa ses bras sur le dossier de la chaise et appuya son visage dessus avec un sourire de coin.

\- Je suis le bâtard de Dragon, après tout.

.

* * *

.

Zoro ouvrit un œil de sa sieste quand Luffy revint sur le pont, sans son chapeau et sans King, détournant Usopp de l'inventaire de sa sacoche. Les deux jeunes regardèrent leur capitaine s'adossait à la rambarde qui soutenait la tête de proue. Le bois gémit sous sa poigne tremblante alors que ses cheveux masquaient partiellement son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ? demanda Zoro.

\- Elle est de Cocoyashi, l'une des îles de l'archipel de Konomi. C'est la plus grosse, mais aussi celle où Arlong a posé son cul pour garder en otage toute la population de ces îles. Il la force à travailler pour lui en tant que navigatrice et cartographe. Si elle réunit cent millions, il laissera son île tranquille, raconta Luffy en essayant de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

\- Donc ?

\- Perso, je doute qu'il accepte de partir pour cette somme, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Sans parler que ça nous fera de la liquidité. On va attendre qu'elle retrouve son calme, puis on fera voile jusqu'à la base marine la plus proche.

\- Pour y faire quoi ? demanda le tireur avec perplexité.

\- C'est évident, sourit moqueusement le sabreur. Pour toucher les cent vingt millions de la descendance de Dragon !

\- Et par la suite, je m'échapperai ! sourit largement le D.

.

* * *

.

Nami sorti sur le pont avec King, le chapeau de Luffy sur son crâne, pour voir Usopp et Zoro qui fixaient le haut du mât. Elle leva le nez en tenant le chapeau de paille pour qu'il ne tombe pas, et remarqua Luffy tout en haut du mât en train d'attacher un pavillon noir à son sommet qu'il laissa rouler. Il se laissa agilement glisser le long du bois pour toucher le sol et abrita ses yeux du soleil pour voir le résultat.

\- On fera les voiles une fois qu'on aura l'argent, sinon, on aura trop de problèmes. En tout cas, bon travail Usopp, félicita le capitaine avec une petite tape dans le dos du tireur.

\- Merci ! J'ai toujours eu un don pour le dessin ! Tout petit déjà, je faisais des graffitis sur les murs des voisins ! sourit largement le jeune homme qui avait les bras croisés et encore un gros pinceau en main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Nami.

Les garçons ne firent aucun commentaire sur ses yeux rouges et son teint pâle alors que la rousse retirait son chapeau en les rejoignant.

\- Outre que Luffy a un don abominable en dessin ? demanda Zoro. Usopp vient de faire notre drapeau noir. Luffy a dit qu'on le déroulerait et qu'on ferait les voiles une fois notre visite à une base de la marine.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de la nécessité de cette visite.

\- C'est cent millions qu'il te faut, non ? Luffy va se livrer le temps d'obtenir cette somme avant de prendre la clef des champs, informa Usopp.

\- Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?! Mais tu es fou !

\- Possible. Mais je peux me le permettre parce qu'on est _encore_ en East Blue, et que les chances qu'on tombe sur une prison haute-sécurité sont faibles, marmonna le D.

Il rangea les mains dans ses poches en haussant des épaules.

\- Tu es une amie. Je vais pas rester les bras croisés quand les miens sont dans la détresse. Si c'est pas suffisant de lui donner l'argent qu'il réclame, eh bien, je lui botterais les fesses. Alors, miss navigatrice, où est la base navale la plus proche, outre celle qu'on a laissé, parce que ça sera juste absolument suspect de m'y livrer ?

Il prit des mains de Nami son précieux chapeau et le reposa sur la tête de la jeune femme en lui souriant.

\- Je te le confie quelque temps ! Nihi !

Elle regarda autour du pont, mais les deux autres hommes semblaient déterminer à l'aider aussi. Usopp avait une pose brave avec les bras croisés et le nez en l'air, même si ses genoux faisaient des castagnettes. Zoro jouait machinalement avec un de ses sabres, son visage fermé à toute lecture.

\- On est tous les trois avec toi, assura Luffy avec un sourire.

Un miaulement leur fit baisser la tête.

\- Oui, pardon, King. Tous les _quatre._

.

* * *

.

Devant un verre d'eau au citron (toujours faire le plein de vitamine C pour éviter le scorbut), une carte étalée sur le pont de nouveau, Nami observa les alentours, puis le soleil, avant de mettre son doigt sur un point de la carte.

\- Nous sommes actuellement ici. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de base marines dans les environs. La plus proche, c'est Loguetown.

\- A exclure pour le coup qu'on veut faire, Nee-chan m'a dit que le capitaine en poste là-bas n'est pas un moins que rien, il risquerait d'avoir des soupçons sur le coup, fit Luffy en secouant la tête.

\- C'est ton frère qui le lui a dit ? s'enquit Zoro.

\- L'inverse de ce que je sais. Je crois que ça fait partie de la raison pour laquelle elle en a après le Héros de la Marine, mais elle m'en a pas dit plus.

La seule femme du groupe regarda le duo, puis Usopp qui eut une moue disant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais passa sur l'affaire. Maintenant qu'elle savait vraiment avec _qui_ elle naviguait, elle comprenait sa précaution sur son identité et celle de ses proches, alors, autant laisser l'affaire glisser. Comme pour l'origine de la prime, elle aurait ses réponses à un moment ou un autre. La demoiselle fit glisser son doigt sur un autre coin de la carte, plus au nord.

\- On a celle-ci, sinon. Plus en retrait et un peu plus loin de l'archipel. Mais je me souviens qu'elle est assez grosse pour qu'on puisse espérer qu'ils nous reversent la somme totale de ta prime. Il nous faudra une bonne semaine et demi pour remonter jusqu'à Cocoyashi par la suite. Mais je pense pas que le détour sera inutile pour autant. J'ai entendu parler d'un restaurant flottant dans les environs. On pourrait y trouver un chef potable pour l'équipage.

\- Le _Baratie ?_ reconnu Usopp. Des voyageurs en parlaient de temps à autres. Les cuistots sont assez fous et puissants pour repousser des pirates qui ne veulent pas payer. Leur cuisine est bonne, mais le service client déplorable.

\- Parfaitement ce qu'il nous faut ! sourit largement Zoro.

\- On fera un croché là-bas, alors, décida Luffy. Une fois l'affaire de Nami résolu, puisqu'on aura cuistot et navigatrice, on file à Loguetown, puis pour la Grand Line. Des objections ?

\- Outre que c'est toujours de la folie ce plan, je sais que t'en détourner est peine perdue, soupira la rousse. Si je ne me trompe pas, on devrait en avoir pour deux trois jours de navigations pour atteindre le _Baratie_, si jamais il n'a pas bougé.

\- Et d'entraînement !

Tout le monde regarda Luffy sans comprendre mais le garçon se contenta de sourire largement.

\- Soyez sérieux, on va pour la Grand Line ! Youhou ! L'océan des Shichibukai et des Yonkou ! Le _Cimetière des Pirates _! L'Enfer ! Vous croyez vraiment que ça sera une promenade de santé ? Va falloir augmenter nos capacités ! Ce qui veut dire, _entraînement_.

\- Pourquoi je sens que je vais regretter ma décision de vous suivre ? soupira la rouquine en se prenant la tête dans une main, son coude sur la table.

\- T'as pas encore mangé le cookie, tu peux changer d'avis, lui pointa Zoro.

\- C'est quoi ce délire, sur les cookies, d'ailleurs ?

\- Un pari fait avec mon sauveur, sourit Luffy. La personne qui m'a offert mon bô.

Devant les points d'interrogations de tout le monde, Luffy raconta l'histoire en jouant avec son verre à moitié vide :

\- A l'époque, il n'y avait plus que moi et ma frangine. Sabo avait disparu, on le pensait mort, et ma sœur aînée n'était pas encore là. Nos primes sont sorties et ça a été l'enfer. Les voiles marines étaient déjà à l'horizon quand notre nounou a réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Elle a brûlé nos photos pour s'assurer que personne ne saurait à quoi on ressemble, avant de nous mettre sur une barque et de nous pousser vers le large. J'avais huit ans et Nee-chan venait d'en avoir douze. On était en plein hiver. On a échoué sur une île déserte, sous la neige. Elle est tombée malade. Je savais pas quoi faire, elle était en train de mourir et j'étais qu'un gamin à qui elle disait de ne pas s'en faire. Puis ils sont arrivés. Ray-san et Robin. Ils étaient descendus spécifiquement de la Grand Line pour nous chercher. Pour Robin, c'était par curiosité et Ray-san, pour rectifier l'erreur de son meilleur ami. Sans eux, on n'aurait pas survécu à l'hiver. Quand Ray-san est reparti au bout d'un an, Robin est restée. Elle est devenue notre sœur aînée. Avant son départ, il nous avait raconté tout un tas d'histoires sur les aventures de Gol D. Roger pour qu'on ait une idée des dangers qui nous attendraient sur la route. En les prenant pour base, on a parié un passage gratuit pour le Shin Sekai qu'on serait capable de faire quelque chose de stupide que n'a jamais fait le Roi des Pirates. D'un côté, on doit se distinguer de lui pour nous prouver plus fort et digne du titre qu'il ne l'a été, et de l'autre, prouver qu'on est plus barge en faisant des choses auxquels il n'aurait pas pensé.

\- Et le cookie, donc ? demanda Usopp sans voir l'air abasourdit des deux autres.

\- Le cookie symbolique du recrutement est mon idée stupide ! Roger n'y a pas songé, donc, c'est valide ! Nihi !

Nami s'administra un facepalm bien sentit alors que Zoro secouait la tête.

\- Et ta sœur ? continua le tireur.

\- Réussir à tromper les plus grandes puissances du monde sur son genre correct ! D'après Sabo, que ce soit au Gouvernement Mondial, dans la Marine ou dans la Révolution, _partout_, il est noté qu'elle est un homme ! Roger s'est jamais travesti dans son ascension au pouvoir !

\- J'admets que c'est fort et elle a plus de mérite que toi et ton cookie, pointa la voleuse.

\- HEY ! C'est pas facile de le faire manger ce cookie ! La preuve en est que tu l'as toujours pas fait !

Elle roula des yeux pour toute réponse.

\- Passage gratuit dans le Shin Sekai ? T'entend quoi par-là ? demanda Zoro.

\- On doit affronter deux fois la Red Line pour finir à Raftell. D'abord, pour entrer sur la Grand Line, puis à mi-chemin. Et c'est pas Reverse Mountain qu'on a cette fois, c'est l'île Gyojin. Pouf ! Sous l'eau ! Alors soit t'es suicidaire et t'as du fric à gaspiller pour t'offrir un autre navire au Red Port de l'autre côté de la Red Line, soit tu te trouves un artisan correct pour t'enduire le navire pour passer sous le barrage de roche et atterrir de l'autre côté de la Red Line, dans ce qu'on appelle le Shin Sekai, l'océan des Yonkou.

Luffy offrit un sourire angélique à Nami.

\- Nee-chan est déjà là-bas et elle m'a dit que ça coûte _uuuultra_ cher, Nami. Un simple cookie pour une économie _phéééénoménale~…_

\- Je verrais avec tes sœurs pour ça.

\- Ton frère a dit qu'elle était descendue, se rappela Zoro d'un air pensif.

\- On est doué pour avoir des idées stupides, tous les deux. On a causé les cheveux blancs de Robin-nee-chan. Mais ça doit être grave pour qu'ils en soient réduit à séquestrer son mec pour l'empêcher de la suivre.

.

* * *

.

Le _Baratie_ était un sympathique restaurant ressemblant à un poisson, dont le corps correspondait à la salle et à des terrasses pour qui voulait manger en extérieur. Apparemment, le restaurant était assez réputé pour qu'un lieutenant de la Marine embarque sa conquête manger quelque chose durant son jour de repos.

Quand un homme avec un sourire suspect leur demanda s'ils avaient de l'argent pour payer, Luffy se contenta de brandir une liasse de billets.

\- Vous acceptez les animaux ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Non monsieur le client ! sourit largement le grand baraqué.

\- Une possibilité d'avoir une assiette de viande pour la peluche vivante qui attend sur mon navire ? Cru ou cuite, peu importe.

\- Le client est roi, tant qu'il paye !

Ouep, service client pourave.

Le groupe alla s'asseoir dans un coin avec Luffy qui enfonça nerveusement son chapeau sur son crâne.

\- On cherchera notre homme quand il y aura moins de monde, dit-il en se mettant à la table désignée par l'homme qui les avait accueillis.

Le groupe s'installa et se saisi du menu, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le lieutenant Fullbody parlait à sa compagne pendant qu'un blond en costard cravate, une cigarette au bec, faisait le service. Il attira d'ailleurs rapidement l'attention de Luffy plus que le marine.

Juste par sa démarche. Il avait beau être assez grand et mince, mais il bougeait avec une étrange grâce et surtout, avec une aisance et vivacité assez dingue. Presque comme s'il connaissait ses jambes plus qu'un humain normal faisant qu'il n'avait quasiment pas besoin de toucher le sol pour avancer.

Le D. donna un coup sous la table à Zoro, s'attirant un regard noir du sabreur par-dessus sa carte.

\- Le serveur, regarde les jambes.

Toute la table se concentra sur les jambes du blond qui était interpellé par Fullbody pour confirmer le type de vin qu'on lui avait servi à lui et à sa conquête.

\- Kick boxeur, tu penses ? devina le bras droit.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Nami.

\- Le blond est un combattant. Ou du moins, il a de l'entraînement, explicita le kenshi. Ses jambes le disent.

\- Kick boxeur ? répéta Usopp. Il utilise principalement ses jambes pour se battre, c'est ça ?

Les deux experts hochèrent la tête.

\- Étrange technique, mais soit, marmonna Luffy.

La voix de Fullbody résonna dans toute la salle :

\- Cette saveur est excise ! C'est un _Indusbourgstein millésimé_, j'en mettrais ma main au feu ! GARCON ! Dites-moi si je me trompe !

Le serveur, une assiette de soupe en équilibre parfait sur le crâne et une autre dans sa main gauche, la main droite dans sa poche, arriva pour lui répondre avec un sourire moqueur qui allait parfaitement avec sa cigarette et de l'amusement dans son seul œil visible (l'autre étant caché sous ses cheveux blonds) :

\- Vous êtes _complètement_ à côté de la plaque. Et pour votre information, vous saurez que je ne suis pas un _garçon_, mais le second maître-coq de ce resto. Tout le personnel de service a foutu le camp hier.

Il s'arrêta devant la table et sans renverser la moindre goute, il y déposa les deux assiettes de soupes.

\- Voilà votre commande. Mangez pendant que c'est chaud.

Et il s'éloigna avec la même habilité que précédemment, laissant sur son passage les rires des clients devant la honte que s'était infligé Fullbody. Même le groupe de pirates avait un grand sourire.

\- J'l'aime bien ! sourit Usopp.

\- Il manque pas d'air, approuva Nami.

Le blond vint vers eux à cet instant pour prendre leur commande et offrit un magnifique sourire à Nami.

\- Que voilà délicieuse créature ! Moi, Sanji second maître-coq de ce restaurant, m'assurerai de vous offrir le meilleur des festins ! déclama avec passion le blond.

\- Oh, c'est tellement gentil, mais c'est si cher, sourit la rousse d'un air innocent.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, gente dame, votre sourire est le seul paiement nécessaire.

\- Vous êtes si aimable, Sanji-san !

Et elle papillonna ses yeux faisant jaillir l'œil du blond de son orbite pour lui faire prendre l'apparence d'un cœur. Ce fut trop pour Zoro qui ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployer devant la crédulité du cuistot. Pour le coup, le blond cessa son manège et sourit au vert, serrant les dents pour se forcer à rester polie.

\- Par contre, pour vous, c'est payant. Et double du prix pour toi, le marimo !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ! rouspéta le vert en se redressant sur son siège, une veine palpitante sur son front.

\- Arrête ton manège, Sanji et fait ton boulot ! rouspéta quelqu'un en jetant un chiffon à l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme.

Un vieillard avec une immense toque de chef venait de sortir des cuisines, claudiquant jusqu'à la table avec sa jambe de bois.

\- C'est vous qui avez une bête à nourrir ? s'enquit l'homme imposant avec ses moustaches blonde tressés.

\- C'est pour moi, répondit Luffy.

\- Montre-moi la bestiole.

Sanji leva son sourcil vrillé de perplexité mais revint à sa prise de commande alors que le D. se levait.

\- Tu vas manger quelque chose ? demanda Zoro bien au courant de l'appétit presque inexistant de son capitaine.

\- La même chose que toi, mais une portion _largement_ plus petite. Je doute que vous vouliez finir mon assiette, et j'aime pas gaspiller la nourriture.

La lueur dans l'œil des deux blonds disait qu'il venait, il ne savait pas très bien comment, de gagner un peu de leur respect. Enfonçant de nouveau son chapeau de paille pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, le jeune pirate conduisit le cuisinier jusqu'à l'extérieur où le navire était amarré.

\- T'es le second D. que je croise avec un appétit microscopique. C'est la nouvelle mode ?

Luffy se figea sur le seuil au commentaire et se tourna à moitié vers l'homme essayant de rester calme.

\- Je suis un ancien du milieu et ma prime est toujours active, même si je me suis rangé et qu'on m'a oublié. J'ai aucun intérêt à te vendre, expliqua le vieux blond. Ta frangine est passée par ici sur la route pour Loguetown. Elle voulait savoir si j'avais un cuistot qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui n'a rien contre la Révolution.

\- Merci nee-chan, grommela Luffy en reprenant sa route vers son navire.

\- Elle a pensé à toi, tu devrais être content.

\- Elle veut me couver, nuance.

\- Elle pourrait aussi s'occuper juste d'elle. Être la fille de Roger est déjà pas facile à vivre. Heureusement que l'autre idiot était absent pour faire des courses, sinon, je pense pas que j'aurais encore un restaurant aujourd'hui. Elle m'a pas l'air d'être le genre de femme a apprécié la drague.

Oh ça non ! Ace n'était pas assez féminine pour apprécier qu'on la charme et chouchoute comme le faisait ce Sanji avec Nami. Comment ce Marco avait-il réussi à passer l'obstacle, c'était une bonne question.

Luffy sauta sur son navire et regarda le cuisinier le suivre avec aisance.

\- KING ! DEBOUT FEIGNASSE !

Le félin pencha la tête depuis son perchoir sur l'un des espars, regardant son ami d'un air ensommeillé. Le cuisinier pencha la tête sur le côté, évaluant son poids, son âge et sa taille, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- C'est un mâle ?

\- Hm.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut, je lui apporte ça.

\- Merci…

\- Zeff. Propriétaire et premier maître coq du restaurant. Et si tu cherches un homme…

\- J'ai déjà mes yeux sur votre second, je pense.

L'homme eu un sourire.

\- Je m'en doutais. Si t'arrives à le convaincre, il est à toi.

Luffy eu un grand sourire et revint dans le restaurant avec le grand patron. Celui-ci récupéra le chiffon que lui relança Sanji avant de disparaître dans les cuisines, laissant le D. retournait à sa table.

\- La peluche vorace aura sa part ? s'enquit Nami.

\- Yep !

\- Autre chose à rajouter ? demanda Sanji en finalisant la commande.

Tout le monde lui dit que c'était bon et le jeune homme s'éloigna. Il était sur le point de disparaître en cuisine quand Fullbody le rappela :

\- GARCOOOON !

Sanji soupira, se détourna de son objectif et revint vers la table :

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler _"garçon"_.

C'est là qu'il remarqua la ravissante demoiselle qui accompagnait le lieutenant. Et rebelote pour la drague, avec cette fois, une proposition pour la belle dame de venir boire un verre de vin avec lui en réserve. La demoiselle eu un petit rire, clairement pas insensible au tour de charme du blondinet.

\- Dites donc ! gronda Fullbody pour ravoir l'attention de Sanji. Il y a quelque chose qui flotte dans ma soupe !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna le blond.

Le marine montra son assiette du doigt.

\- Dîtes-moi ce que c'est cet insecte !

C'était sous-estimé le charmant jeune homme avec la langue décidément bien vive.

\- Navré, cher client, je n'ai pas la _moindre_ _idée_. Je ne m'y connais vraiment pas en insectes.

Et cela, il le dit avec un grand sourire et une main sur le cœur.

Même le rendez-vous du lieutenant se marrait devant le commentaire.

Luffy enfonça encore plus son chapeau sur son crâne quand Fullbody s'énerva au point de briser la table avec son poing d'acier, faisant crier la jeune femme. Le jeune cuisinier ne souriait plus, regardant les débris à terre.

\- On ne se moque pas de moi impunément, gronda le marine en menaçant le blond de son poing.

Plus personne ne riait à présent. La peur avait pris la place de l'ambiance joviale du restaurant.

\- Si vous aviez retiré cet insecte, vous auriez pu boire votre soupe, pointa calmement Sanji.

\- _Quoi_ ?! C'est comme ça qu'on traite les clients dans ce restaurant ?! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières cuistot de mes deux !

L'homme était tellement fou de rage qu'il ignora totalement les tentatives de son rendez-vous pour le calmer.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de gâcher cette soupe, gronda Sanji en serrant les dents sur sa cigarette.

Là, ce n'était plus les clients qui étaient en panique, mais les _cuisiniers_.

Et avec raison, parce que ce qu'il fit ensuite, prouva les soupçons des pirates sur sa méthode de combat. Avec une souplesse inimaginable, il remonta un de ses pieds aux semelles bien renforcés pour shooter dans la mâchoire de l'homme, lui brisant une première dent, avant d'enchaîner sur un coup de pied circulaire avec une fluidité hallucinante qui en fit tomber une seconde.

En moins de deux, Fullboy était à terre, le visage tellement ensanglanté que du sang dégoulinait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. D'un geste négligeant, le regard empli de colère, Sanji le saisi par la gorge en le soulevant du sol à bout de bras.

\- Chercher des crosses à un cuistot en pleine mer est une conduite suicidaire, tâche de t'en souvenir. Je ne _supporte_ _pas_ qu'on gaspille la nourriture.

Fullbody n'était pas en état de dire quoique ce soit tellement il avait la frousse.

\- Ok, c'est décidé, il a gagné un cookie, annonça Luffy.

\- Non ! non non ! Je m'y oppose ! informa Zoro en agitant ses mains pour montrer son désaccord.

C'est là que l'homme qui les avait accueillis à leur arriver débarqua de son détour aux toilettes et se figea en voyant la scène, les yeux exorbités.

\- QUOOOIIII ! LACHE CE CLIENT ! SANJI !

Le blond jeta un vague œil par-dessus son épaule au cuisinier bien musclé qui venait de se manifester.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter la clientèle ! Par-dessus le marché, ce type est un lieutenant de la Marine !

\- T'occupes pas d'ça, Patty, gronda le plus jeune d'un ton désinvolte. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

Le dénommé Patty était tellement remonté qu'il soufflait carrément par les narines comme un taureau.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, gamin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! Je t'ai pourtant répété cent fois de respecter la clientèle !

\- Client ou pas, ce type a renversé la soupe que je lui ai servi! rétorqua le blond sans se démonter quand son collègue vint se planter devant lui.

Sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, il se débarrassa de Fullbody et remis les mains dans ses poches pour mieux s'adresser à son coéquipier :

\- Je lui apprends simplement à ne pas gaspiller la nourriture.

_Slurp_

Tout le monde se tourna vers les restes de la table et il eut quelques cris de peur en réalisant la présence du fauve qui lécher le sol et les reste de la soupe. Sanji regarda l'animal faire et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Luffy fondait dans son siège en maudissant l'estomac de son compagnon à quatre pattes.

\- C'est bon, bonhomme ? demanda le blond.

L'animal poussa un miaulement avant de retourner à sa tâche.

\- Attend, je vais te retirer les morceaux de l'assiette, tu vas te faire mal, sinon.

Et sans peur, toujours souriant, le jeune homme alla s'accroupir auprès des restes de la soupe pour retirer les débris de porcelaine coupante, avant d'ébouriffer la fourrure de la créature pour la laisser manger.

\- Les animaux sont interdis dans le restaurant ! rouspéta Patty.

\- Ouais ben, il a faim et il comprend qu'on ne gaspille pas la nourriture, lui au moins.

Dans son coin, Fullbody toussa, attirant de nouveau l'attention des deux hommes.

\- Eurgh… c'est la première fois que je vois un restaurant où les serveurs se permettent de tabasser les clients… je vais prévenir le gouvernement et faire fermer ce resto de cinglés !

Sanji se releva, la fumée de sa cigarette dansant devant son œil bleu et meurtrier.

\- Dans ce cas… _je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici vivant_.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

Tout un tas de cuisiniers jaillirent dans la salle pour empêcher le blond de descendre le lieutenant. Parce que vu la taille de la veine sur son front et la façon dont son sourcil en escargot était froncé, il allait _vraiment_ le mettre en pièce.

C'est là que le patron ressortit des cuisines et avisa la scène.

\- Je vais faire sortir King, annonça Zoro en se levant. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur toi.

\- Tu as toute ma reconnaissance, gémit le D. quelque part sous la table.

Zeff donna l'assiette à Zoro et claudiqua jusqu'aux cuisiniers en lutte.

\- C'est toi qui as semé toute cette pagaille dans mon restaurant, Sanji ? gronda le propriétaire.

\- Fous-moi la paix, kusou jiji ! gronda le blondinet.

\- Bien entendu que c'est lui ! rugit Patty derrière Sanji. Regardez dans quel état il a mis ce crétin de client !

\- TU VEUX MA FAILLITE OU QUOI ?! rouspéta le vieil homme.

Sanji se prit dans la figure un joli coup de la jambe de bois du chef. Le sabreur contourna largement la zone de combat, un sourire satisfait de voir le blondinet s'en prendre une belle, puis parvint jusqu'à King. Celui-ci leva le nez du sol où il ne restait plus aucune goutte de soupe pour fixer avec des yeux brillants le bon gros kilo de viande avec des herbes, juteuse et bien cuite, que tenait le sabreur.

\- Si tu veux ça, faut sortir mon gros. Allez ! On remonte à bord !

Sans protester, la panthère fila vers la sortie avant le vert, attendant avec joie son repas. Le sabreur sauta par-dessus Fullboy quand Zeff l'éjecta du passage avec un autre coup de sa jambe de bois et continua sa route vers le _Merry_.

Luffy reprit le risque de sortir de sous la table pour regarder ce qu'il restait du spectacle.

Ce restaurant était totalement barge au point qu'on puisse douter du fait que ce soit de vrais cuisiniers. Ils s'en foutaient que ce soit devant les clients, ils étaient près à se battre n'importe où.

Et comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà assez de problème _dans_ le restaurant, d'autres arrivèrent depuis l'extérieur. Un simple matelot arriva en courant, le visage en sang.

\- Plutôt agité, ce resto, nota le D. Vous trouvez pas que ça manque de pop-corn ?

\- Je le sens mal, avoua le tireur.

\- Idem, renchérit Nami en levant une main.

L'attention du chapeau de paille revint vers le matelot qui signaler la fuite de leur prisonnier.

\- Dire que nous avons dû nous mettre à sept pour capturer cet homme de main du redoutable capitaine Krieg ! gémit le pauvre soldat.

\- C'est impossible ! Ce type était déjà mort de faim quand nous l'avons capturé et on ne lui a rien donné à manger depuis trois jours ! protesta Fullbody en se relevant. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour s'échapper !

Le D. pencha la tête sur le côté. Krieg était donc redescendu plus vite que ne l'avait pensé Sabo. Il regarda la peur sur le visage de tous. Ce pirate avait la réputation d'être le plus cruel de cet océan. La voleuse donna un coup de coude au tireur et lui montra ce que leur capitaine venait de poser à côté de son assiette : son arme, encore défaite.

Il devait sentir venir les problèmes.

Comme pour le prouver, un coup de feu se fit entendre dans le restaurant et le matelot s'effondra, dévoilant quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

\- Voilà un nouveau _client_, nota Patty d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Pourvu qu'il se tienne tranquille celui-là, grommela Zeff.

Sanji se contenta d'expirer une bouffée de tabac, pas plus ému que ça par le corps sur leur paillasson et l'homme armé sur le seuil. Lentement, le nouveau venu pénétra dans les lieux, trainant sa silhouette maigre et épuisée jusqu'à une table. Zoro revint à cet instant avec l'assiette vide et regarda le mort, puis l'homme qui venait de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Un œil à Luffy qui, même si prêt à bondir, était toujours assis, lui dit de ne pas s'en occuper pour l'instant. Il donna l'assiette vide à Zeff et retourna s'asseoir.

Patty s'avança, battant des cils avec un énorme sourire hypocrite qui criait clairement « j'me fou d'ta gueule et tu le sais ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous sert, face de cul ? demanda avec entrain le cuisinier.

La vulgarité du cuistot avait de quoi choquer.

\- N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, assura le pirate en posant un pied sur la table, les mains dans ses poches. Mais grouille-toi d'apporter d'la bouffe parce que j'ai l'estomac sur les talons.

« Ce cuistot va se faire descendre » était l'idée dans le crâne de tout le monde.

\- Excusez-moi de cette impolitesse, sac à merde, mais avez-vous de quoi payer ? demanda l'homme avec toujours son immense sourire.

En réponse il se retrouva avec le canon d'un flingue entre les deux yeux.

\- Vous acceptez le plomb ?

Le cuisinier perdit son sourire.

\- Pas d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ses énormes poings finirent sur le crâne du pirate avec tant de force qu'il en brisa une chaise. Pas d'argent voulait dire qu'il n'était pas un client.

L'estomac de l'homme se manifesta de façon bien claire.

Luffy allait se lever mais Usopp le fit se rasseoir.

\- N'attire pas l'attention, Luffy, personne ne t'a identifié pour l'instant ! chuchota son ami entre ses dents serrées.

Zeff croisa le regard du jeune homme et secoua la tête avec un sourire de coin, montrant Sanji étrangement silencieux dont la cigarette continuait de fumer entre ses lèvres.

Après un passage à tabac en bonne et due forme, Patty eu un semblant de révérence devant les applaudissements des convives.

\- Et voilà le travail ! Vous pouvez poursuivre votre repas en toute tranquillité !

Le D. regarda avec curiosité Sanji disparaître en cuisine alors qu'on tirait le pirate affamé dehors.

\- Je reviens, souffla le jeune homme en se levant.

\- N'attire pas l'attention sur toi si on veut réaliser ce plan, rappela à l'ordre Nami.

\- T'en fait pas.

.

* * *

.

Gin était en train d'essayer de faire taire son estomac quand une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et une assiette fumante et appétissante apparut devant son nez avec un bon gros verre d'eau. Perplexe, il releva la tête pour voir Sanji s'asseoir contre la rambarde extérieure du restaurant, une cigarette fumante en main.

\- Mange, se contenta de dire le blond.

Le pirate regarda de nouveau l'assiette et juste l'odeur lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. C'était trop !

L'assiette disparu entre ses mais alors qu'il se mettait à dévorer son contenu, pleurant de bonheur en mangeant, remerciant le jeune cuisinier entre deux bouchés.

\- Tais-toi et mange, sourit largement Sanji en se mettant sa cigarette entre les dents.

Depuis le balcon au-dessus, Luffy observait la scène en souriant.

\- Définitivement un cookie, souffla le jeune homme.

Rien ne valait les compétences d'un cuisinier qui connaissait la faim.

\- Yo.

Le duo en bas leva la tête pour voir le brun qui s'était assis au bord de la rambarde.

\- 'Suis le patron de la peluche vivante. Sanji, c'est ça ? sourit Luffy, les mains dans ses poches.

\- Les animaux sont pas admis et tu devrais le nourrir plus souvent, lui pointa le cuisiner. Le kusou jiji tient à ce restaurant plus qu'à sa propre vie, ça aurait été con que ton animal l'abîme.

Le D. se laissa souplement tomber à leur niveau pour venir s'asseoir sur une rambarde plus proche.

\- King a l'estomac que je n'ai plus. Il n'est _jamais_ rassasié. Il fait que ça. Dormir et bouffer.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te balades avec cette bête ? C'est un animal sauvage, rend-lui ça liberté.

Le jeune pirate secoua la tête.

\- C'est le dernier en liberté, justement. Les autres sont tous en zoo. L'espèce est menacée d'extinction. Trop de braconnage dans le nord. Il me suit partout depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, j'ai pas le cœur à l'abandonner quand on est ensemble depuis si longtemps, même si ça signifie qu'il engloutisse les réserves.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit Gin en intervenant dans la conversation.

\- Pirate. A la recherche d'un cuisinier compétent.

\- Comme l'était le vieux, se rappela Sanji avec une esquisse de sourire. Tout le monde a le sang chaud à bord du restaurant. Même si ça donne lieu à des crises comme tout à l'heure, ça a l'avantage de s'assurer que le restaurant survive aux assauts des bandits. On est pas très loin de l'entrée de la Grand Line, donc, ça grouille pas mal en pirates dans le coin.

\- J'vois l'genre, comprit le brun.

\- La vie à bord est plutôt agitée, on a même des clients qui viennent spécialement _pour_ _voir_ nos bagarres. Malheureusement, les serveurs à mi-temps ont tellement la frousse qu'ils finissent tous par foutre le camp.

\- Je vois.

\- On a plus de cuisiniers qu'il n'en faut, mais pas de serveur. Donc, si tu vois un cuistot qui t'intéresse, fais-le savoir au kusou jiji, mais je doute que même si le boss le laisse partir, on te suive pour autant.

\- Ce qui tombe très bien, parce que j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un et que le boss m'a dit qu'il pouvait s'en aller ! sourit largement Luffy.

Sanji ferma les yeux. Depuis trois ans, le vieux lui jetait des indices de plus en plus gros pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait un jour quitter le navire.

\- Si c'est de moi que tu parles, je ne peux pas partir, navré. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- C'est pas un argument !

\- Va t'faire voir chez les marines !

\- Déjà prévu, mais c'est toujours pas une excuse ! qu'est-ce qui te retient, merde !? Même ton boss m'a dit de te prendre avec moi !

Le cuisinier commençait à en avoir marre de ce gars. Franchement, pourquoi il insistait ?! Il avait dit non !

\- Lâche-moi la grappe, j'ai pas à te raconter mon histoire ! rouspéta le blond.

\- Plutôt devenir révolutionnaire que de laisser tomber !

\- Fais-moi signe quand je dois chanter _La Marseillaise_.

Long silence.

Très long silence.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sanji.

Luffy regarda Gin mais celui-ci secoua la tête pour dire que ça ne lui parlait pas non plus.

\- Peu importe ! finit par dire Luffy. J'en ai décidé ainsi !

\- Tu t'prends pour qui, l'fils de Roger ?

\- Non, pour l'autre bâtard d'East Blue, celui de Dragon.

\- T'as quelque chose avec les Révolutionnaire, mon gars, tu devrais abandonner la piraterie pour eux, plutôt.

\- _Certainement pas _! Hors de question que je courbe l'échine et passe sous les ordres de ce salaud de Dragon !

Gin leva la main à cet instant. Le capitaine pirate le pointa du doigt, l'invitant à parler.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi, c'est Gin, le bras droit de Krieg.

\- Mugiwara m'ira très bien, j'ai une prime déjà active sous mon vrai nom et je préfère qu'on évite pour l'instant le rapprochement puisqu'elle n'a pas tronche dessus.

\- Comment c'est possible ? s'étonna le blond.

\- On m'l'a collé quand j'avais huit ans.

Le D. fit un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas important. Gin resta un instant perplexe, soupira et laissa le sujet de côté.

\- Pirate donc. A la recherche de trésor, c'est ça ?

\- Aventures plutôt, mais je vise le One Piece. Donc, bibi met les voiles pour la Grand Line quand la tête de mule aura plié ses affaires !

\- Mais me fait pas chier, je reste ici ! rouspéta le cuisinier.

La simple mention de la Grand Line suffit à faire blanchir Gin.

\- T'embête pas, j'ai entendu ce refrain plus d'une fois, lui pointa le jeune pirate en devinant ce qu'il allait dire.

\- T'es encore jeune, ça serait bête de mourir sans profiter de la vie. Les mers du globe sont vastes, tu peux naviguer toute ta vie sans jamais mettre les pieds dans cette route maudite.

\- Elle t'a brisé, n'est ce pas ? La Grand Line. Ça se lit sur ton visage.

Pour toute réponse, Gin se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Je pensais pas que les hommes du fameux Krieg était de tels trouillards, commenta Sanji.

\- C'est pas une question de couardise ou de courage, Sanji, lui dit Luffy. La Grand Line te brise les genoux. Soit t'arrive à avancer malgré tout, puis à te relever, soit tu te fais emporter. Si c'était aussi simple, ça n'aurait pas autant de valeur de la conquérir.

\- Pourquoi vouloir le faire, alors ?

\- On m'a condamné pour un crime stupide, je pense pouvoir me permettre de mourir pour un rêve tout aussi stupide.

\- Point accordé.

.

* * *

.

Ils regardèrent Gin s'en allait après un énième remerciement à l'instant où Zeff débarqua, cherchant le « stupide gamin » qu'était Sanji. L'assiette et le verre vide finir à la flotte, détruisant les preuves du repas gratuit offert par le blond.

Luffy eu un sourire.

Il avait de plus en plus envie de prendre ce gars dans la bande.

\- Bon, tu le prends ou pas !? demanda Zeff en voyant le sourire du brun.

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini, oui, de vouloir me pousser dehors ! protesta Sanji en se tournant vers son patron sur le balcon au-dessus de leur tête.

\- C'est une occasion inespérée ! fais-toi donc pirate, j'ai pas besoin de toi sur ce bateau !

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me chasser aussi facilement ? T'as pas un peu oublié que je suis le second maître coq de ce rafiot ?!

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de créer des embrouilles avec les clients et dès que tu vois une femme, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui faire ton numéro de charme. Les plats que tu cuisines n'ont rien de formidable et tu n'arrives même pas à t'entendre avec les autres cuistots. En bref, une charge inutile pour le restaurant ! Quitte ce navire en vitesse ! Deviens ce que tu veux, mais je ne te veux plus ici !

En un saut, Sanji fut à l'étage, juste à côté de son chef, le saisissant pas le col.

\- C'est bon, t'as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire, vieux croulant ?! Que tu m'insultes passe encore, mais je ne te permets pas de critiquer ma cuisine ! Et je te préviens que tu auras beau raconter tout ce que tu veux, je continuerai à travailler à bord de ce restaurant ! T'as compris ?!

Luffy avait presque l'impression de revoir une tentative de communication infructueuse entre Garp et lui, voir Ace. Il crispa les yeux quand Zeff abattit Sanji sur la rambarde avec facilité.

\- Misérable cornichon ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

Oui, définitivement une communication dysfonctionnelle entre eux.

Alors que Zeff s'éloignait, Sanji se releva pour lui crier après :

\- TU PEUX TOUJOURS ESSAYER DE ME CHASSER MAIS JE NE QUITTERAI JAMAIS CE RESTAURANT ! JUSQU'À CE QU'ON ENTERRE TA VIEILLE CARCASSE !

\- C'est pas demain la veille, il me reste encore une centaine d'année à vivre, lui répondit Zeff.

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Sanji poussa un profond soupir mais resta là à fumer.

Luffy se hissa aisément à l'étage du cuistot et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Il te veut plus ici, et moi, j'ai besoin de gars comme toi. T'en fait pas, je repasserai.

\- Barres-toi, grogna Sanji.

En sifflotant, Luffy rejoignit ses nakamas et se rassit à sa place et commença sa lutte avec son estomac pour manger sa maigre assiette sans tout rendre.

\- Alors ? demanda Usopp.

\- Une mule, mais je l'aurai. J'ai eu ma sœur cadette à l'usure, il tombera aussi. Combien jusqu'à la base la plus proche, Nami ? Usopp, j'échange tes champignons contre la moitié de mon rôti.

Avec joie, Usopp fit passer son assiette à son ami qui récupéra les champignons et lui donna presque plus de la moitié de sa viande.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? demanda la rousse.

\- Parce que je compte faire quelque chose d'utile pendant qu'il mijote. On va récupérer ma prime, ça sera déjà ça de fait. Combien de temps aller et retour ?

\- Deux trois jours, mais Luffy, je le répète, c'est de la folie.

\- On finit et on décolle.

.

* * *

.

Zoro avait foi en Luffy.

Mais honnêtement, il était d'accord avec Nami, c'était du suicide.

Le jeune homme avait laissé son chapeau de paille à la rousse et avait changé son tee-shirt sous sa veste pour un haut à manche longue afin de masquer son tatouage. Des fers aux poignets, sa capuche sur le crâne, il se faisait passer pour inconscient sur l'épaule du sabreur alors qu'Usopp les conduisait jusqu'au bureau de la base marine, laissant la rousse à bord pour s'assurer qu'ils soient prêts à décoller à tout moment.

\- On fait un truc ultra stupide, marmonna Usopp en jouant nerveusement avec la lanière de sa sacoche.

\- Si tu continues à être aussi nerveux, on va se faire prendre, alors calmes-toi, rappela à l'ordre le kenshi entre ses dents. On y est, donc, plus moyen de reculer.

Le tireur souffla par le nez pour se donner du courage, arrangeant ses lunettes sur son crâne et s'avança jusqu'aux portes et le soldat d'accueil.

\- Bureau des primes ? demanda Zoro derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Roronoa Zoro.

Le marine sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une liste, la parcourut avant de hocher la tête et de leur pointer une porte un peu plus loin. Les deux pirates incognito le remercièrent et Usopp, familier avec les problèmes d'orientation du vert, s'assura que celui-ci ne se perde pas dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte indiquée, le cœur battant. C'était l'instant fatidique.

Le plus jeune toqua à la porte et on les autorisa à entrer.

Le soldat dans le bureau se leva et les salua avant de regarder Luffy.

\- C'est votre prise ?

\- Coup de chance, il s'est évanoui en plein repas, pas eu besoin de causer un scandale ou de nous battre, menti Usopp avec un sourire un brin crispé.

\- Montrez-moi ça.

Sans la moindre délicatesse, Zoro laissa tomber Luffy à terre qui n'eut aucune réaction et lui retira sa capuche.

\- Son visage ne m'est pas familier, commenta le marine en fronçant les sourcils. C'est censé être qui ?

De tous les problèmes qui pouvaient leur tomber dessus, voilà qu'il fallait qu'on ne reconnaisse même pas la ressemblance du D. avec son père.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! s'énerva le sabreur. C'est le fils de Dragon !

Le marine écarquilla les yeux et se précipita à son bureau pour parcourir toutes les primes et prendre celle de Dragon pour la comparer au visage de Luffy. Il la jeta sur son bureau pour venir ensuite serrer la main de Zoro et Usopp avec entrain.

\- Vous avez rendu un fier service à la communauté, à East Blue et au monde entier ! Je vais m'empresser de faire une déclaration à la presse ! Nos citoyens peuvent désormais dormir en paix avec ce monstre derrière les barreaux !

\- Avant tout ça, on veut notre argent, pointa le vert.

\- Oui, bien entendu ! Un instant !

Le soldat quitta son bureau pour appeler un de ses collègues en poste un peu plus loin, lui disant de faire très attention au prisonnier, qu'il était dangereux et tout et tout, avant que Luffy ne soit traîné ailleurs par sa capuche, laissant Usopp et Zoro dans le bureau avec un marine souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Bien ! Donc, c'est cent vingt millions, c'est bien ça ?!

.

* * *

.

Luffy n'avait pas bougé d'une oreille depuis qu'on l'avait mis en cellule.

Il était concentré sur une chose : son Haki.

Avachi sur le sol, les paupières closes, il suivait le mouvement de Usopp et Zoro, attendant qu'ils s'éloignent de la base pour faire sa part. Lentement, leur présence se fit plus dure à localiser, prouvant qu'ils commençaient à être assez loin des environs. Le prisonnier prit le risque d'ouvrir un peu un œil, juste assez pour voir, mais pas assez pour qu'on le remarque.

Il y avait deux gardes devant sa cellule, et ils lui tournaient le dos. Juste au-dessus de la couchette à l'opposer de la porte de la cellule, un soupirail avec de simples barreaux lui faisait de l'œil. Même un enfant n'aurait pas réussi à se glisser entre les barreaux, mais ça ne serait pas une difficulté pour lui qui était un élastique sur patte. Il hésita puis un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et étira assez ses mains pour que les bracelets tombent de ses poignets. L'erreur de ne pas avoir cherché à voir s'il n'avait pas un akuma no mi venait de se payer, puisque c'était les mêmes fers que Zoro lui avait mis. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il se hissa sur la couchette et jeta un œil à l'extérieur tout en retirant ses claquettes. Une patrouille passa devant son nez dans le bruit mat de leurs bottes avant de tourner à un angle hors de vue. Luffy fit passer ses chaussures à l'extérieur, puis un bras, s'étirant et s'aplatissant suffisamment pour se glisser dans l'ouverture.

Un hoquet de surprise l'alerta pour voir une fillette de six ans certainement le regarder faire avec des yeux ronds. Luffy se tira totalement de sa cellule et offrit à la gamine un grand sourire avant de lever un doigt à ses lèvres avec un clin d'œil. La demoiselle cligna des yeux, perplexes, mais déjà, le pirate s'était rechaussé et avait mis sa capuche sur la tête pour s'en aller aussi tranquillement que possible.

Il savait que s'il courrait, il attirerait l'attention des gens. Il ne pouvait que marcher la tête basse comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire. Plus de chance qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade et un sourire maniaque sur ses lèvres qui grandissait à chaque soldat passé dans la rue. Bientôt, le port se présenta à ses yeux avec une Nami nerveuse qui faisait les cents pas sur le pont du _Merry._

\- Yo ! J't'ai manqué !? sourit le brun en sautant à bord.

Il se prit un coup de poing digne des démonstrations d'affection de Garp sur le crâne, l'envoyant les quatre fers en l'air contre le mât.

\- On décolle avant qu'ils ne réalisent les choses ! exigea la rouquine.

Les deux autres hommes, qui avaient eu un soupir de soulagement en voyant le retour de leur capitaine, se mirent immédiatement au travail.

Quand l'alarme sonna, le navire n'était déjà plus dans le port, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire.

\- Plus jamais ça ! haleta Usopp. J'ai cru qu'on allait se faire griller !

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise que j'ai un akuma no mi, je pourrais continuer de faire ce genre de tour… Aaaaaaaaah ! C'était amusant ! sourit largement le D.

\- PAS DU TOUT ! rouspéta Nami en lui infligeant une nouvelle bosse sur le crâne. J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS MOURIR DE STRESS !

Le jeune homme se massa le crâne, une moue sur le visage, se demandant si la jeune femme n'usait pas inconsciemment du Busoshoku pour être capable de faire aussi mal. L'attention de tous se tourna vers Zoro qui déposa une lourde valise devant eux, sur le pont. Il ouvrit sans rien dire les attaches, dévoilant des liasses de billets. Le pirate déglutit et serra contre lui King quand il vint se joindre à la réunion.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant d'argent.

Et cet argent, c'était son prix, sa valeur, le montant qu'on attribuait à sa simple existence.

Brusquement, il comprenait pourquoi la prime de ses sœurs stagnait autant et surtout, pourquoi elles n'avaient pas cherché à en faire augmenter le prix.

Même si ça signifiait qu'il était assez dangereux pour qu'on paye des gens pour sa peau, cette monétisation de son droit de vivre ou mourir le rendait _malade_.

Obtenir l'argent avait été drôle, mais la signification de cette somme, beaucoup moins.

Il resserra d'instinct ses bras autour de son compagnon à quatre pattes, regardant la voleuse compter fébrilement la somme. Finalement, elle déglutit et laissa quatre liasses à part qu'elle tendit à Luffy.

\- Vingt millions.

\- Ils serviront à Loguetown pour le ravitaillement, souffla le capitaine.

Zoro s'en saisit et se leva.

\- Je vais les rangers.

Le D. lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

Nami boucla la valise de nouveau avec les cent millions restants, les yeux dans le vague, une main crispée sur son biceps. A cet instant, la féroce navigatrice avait l'air vulnérable et blessée.

\- On récupère Sanji et on file chez toi. Et s'il n'est pas content, Arlong aura bientôt besoin d'un dentier. J'aime pas me battre, en général, mais là, s'il le faut, j'hésiterai pas.

Avec un regard larmoyant, la rousse remercia faiblement Luffy.

\- Range l'argent.

.

* * *

.

Zeff eut un sourire de coin quand Patty lui annonça que le quatuor de l'autre jour était revenu, comme ils l'avaient dit.

\- Prépare tes affaires, sale gosse, ton équipage est venu te chercher ! lança le vieil homme à Sanji qui était en cuisine.

\- Crève et on en rediscutera, sale schnock ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

Le patron secoua la tête et sorti en salle pour voir le même groupe à la même table.

\- Affaire ou consommation ? demanda le vieil homme.

Luffy regarda ses amis qui passèrent leur commande.

\- Vu que les journaux grondent sur l'incompétence de la Marine à garder en cellule le criminel le plus rechercher d'East Blue, je suppose que t'as l'argent pour payer, gamin.

\- Cette somme- là sert à autre chose. Sanji est où ?

Zeff allait lui répondre quand le cuisinier en question sorti par curiosité dans la salle en entendant des cris au sujet de la présence à l'extérieur du navire amiral de Don Krieg.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit là pour remercier Sanji pour le repas, marmonna le D. avec une moue.

Définitivement dire à Sabo que ses informateurs avaient du retard parce que le gars semblait bel et bien de retour en East Blue.

Après, vu la gueule du navire, il était certain qu'ils avaient vu la Grand Line. Le vaisseau tenait plus d'une épave plutôt que d'un fier navire pirate. A les voir, on croirait presque qu'ils avaient survécu à un ouragan.

Encore une fois, Gin se tenait sur le seuil, sauf que cette fois, il avait avec lui un pirate à bout de force ultra bien fringué.

Le terrible capitaine Krieg.

\- Il a pas l'air aussi terrible que je le pensais, marmonna Usopp. Il fait même presque pitié.

\- La faim Usopp. La faim et la soif peuvent te mettre l'homme le plus coriace à genoux, souffla l'autre brun en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage.

Krieg s'effondra, réclamant eau et nourriture.

Il avait pitié de l'homme.

Son estomac se contracta, lui rappelant ces longues années de famine qu'il avait réussi à traverser en se forçant à être raisonnable avec la nourriture. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de rester sourd aux commentaires des clients et des cuisiniers. Aucun d'eux n'avaient eu à craindre la faim et la soif. Tous pouvaient manger à leur faim, ils n'avaient pas conscience de l'horreur que pouvait traverser cet homme. Ok il y avait un risque qu'il attaque le navire une fois qu'il aurait de nouveau ses forces, mais là, il était question d'être simplement _humain _!

Sans compter que l'homme se mit à genoux, la tête au sol, pour avoir à manger. Il était prêt à tout pour manger. Et surtout, capable de manger n'importe quoi. Mais cela ne fit que dégouter tout le monde. Aucune compassion.

Des cœurs de pierres.

\- Dégage de là, Patty !

_VLAM _!

Patty se prit par derrière le talon de Sanji dans la figure ce qui le poussa aisément du chemin, permettant au blond d'aller jusqu'aux deux pirates. Là, il tendit à Gin une assiette de nourriture et une bouteille de rhum pour Krieg, avant que les engueulades ne se mettent à pleuvoir sur le blond et ce qu'il avait fait. Krieg avait une mauvaise réputation. C'était un homme sanguinaire, fourbe et vile, prêt à tous les stratagèmes pour parvenir à ses fins. En le laissant mourir de faim, ils auraient débarrassé le monde d'un monstre sanguinaire.

Et comme pour prouver raison à sa réputation, tout juste rassasié, Krieg releva son immense carrure et frappa Sanji par un coup bien envoyé de son bras, ce qui fit que le blond se retrouva à valdinguer plus loin dans la salle.

\- Capitaine ! Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas piller ce restaurant ! C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de vous y conduire ! En plus, c'est celui qui m'a sauvé la vie que vous venez d'assommer ! s'exclama Gin.

\- Ah ! fit Krieg avec une voix forte. Ça fait du bien d'avoir le ventre plein ! Je me sens revivre !

Il attrapa l'épaule de son camarade avec une telle poigne qu'il manqua de la lui briser, le faisant rugir de douleur.

Luffy alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur la table sous laquelle Sanji avait fini sa glissade et se pencha en avant, les mains dans les poches, pour voir le blond sous la nappe.

\- Toujours vivant ?

\- Il faut plus que ça pour m'avoir, grommela le cuisinier en se tirant de là.

En attendant, Krieg avait décidé de faire de ce restaurant son nouveau navire, ce qui causa la fuite massive des clients.

\- Mon galion est dans un sale état. Il me faut un nouveau navire, expliqua Krieg. Et celui-ci fera très bien l'affaire. Mais je ne vous jette pas à l'eau tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de vous. I mon bord une centaine d'hommes, blessés et à moitié morts de faim. Vous allez commencer par préparer une centaine de rations que vous leur porterez. Il y en a déjà beaucoup qui ont rendu l'âme, alors, dépêchez-vous de vous mettre au travail !

\- Luffy ! Pssst !

Luffy tourna la tête vers Nami qui se cachait derrière une table avec Usopp pendant que Zoro aidait Gin à se relever. La rousse pointa son ami du doigt, puis Krieg, enfin Sanji qui se relevait et Gin, avant de porter son doigt à sa tempe. Le message devait vouloir dire « tu penses pouvoir faire ce gars alors qu'il a mis Sanji et son propre nakama dans cet état ? t'es barge ! ». Le D. se contenta de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

Les cuisiniers n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette sommation, mais Krieg ne comptait pas les laisser discuter. Ils allaient lui obéir, ou mourir sur le champ. Alors que Gin sanglotait des excuses sur la tournure de la situation, Sanji allait déjà vers la cuisine.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui filer à manger ?! Oi ! Sanji ! Où tu vas comme ça ?! gronda Patty en se relevant.

Le jeune coq essuya le sang sur le coin de sa bouche avant de répondre :

\- C'est évident, je vais en cuisine. Il reste encore cent rations à faire.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui passait par la tête du blondinet, mais le D. eut un soupir en secouant la tête.

Trop bon, trop con.

Tous les cuisiniers sortirent des flingues de leur tablier et braquèrent leur collègue avec, ne le surprenant qu'à moitié.

\- T'es au service de Krieg ou quoi ?! On ne te laissera pas entrer dans les cuisines ! On en a ras le bol de tes conneries ! Ça a assez duré comme ça !

Le jeune cuistot avait l'air pas du tout impressionné. Il écarta les bras, les invitant à tirer, un maigre sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Allez-y ! Tirez donc si vous voulez m'arrêter ! leur dit-il. Je sais très bien que Krieg est le pirate le plus cruel qui soit, mais j'en ai rien à carrer ! Je ne me soucie pas de ce qui peut arriver.

Le sourire devint un rictus haineux.

\- Le travail d'un coq, c'est de nourrir ceux qui ont faim !

Alors que Luffy applaudissait les principes du blond, Patty arrivait par derrière pour assommer le jeune homme avec ses immenses poings. Il l'envoya à terre, mais pas dans les bras de Morphée. Deux cuisiniers se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Sanji ! Je sais que tu sers ta cuisine en cachette aux clients indésirables que je chasse du restaurant ! gronda l'énorme cuisinier. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux à raison, mais cette fois, tu vas trop loin ! Mon devoir est de protéger le restaurant et tu as déjà commis trop de dégâts ! Notre adversaire est peut-être le redoutable capitaine Krieg, mais seul contre nous tous, il n'a aucune chance !

Et le cuisinier dévoila une sorte de bazooka customiser pour ressembler à une crevette et tira avec sur le capitaine pirate, faisant secouer la tête au D., toujours assis, devant l'inutilité de la chose. Krieg fut envoyé dans un nuage de poussière et de suie contre la rambarde, où il resta immobile.

\- Zut, j'ai cassé la porte, grommela Patty. Le patron va me passer un savon.

\- Mais non, lui dit un de ses collègues. Tu as fait ça pour protéger le restaurant, il ne dira rien.

Sanji avait autre chose en tête que l'état du restaurant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire des hommes qui restent sur le galion de Krieg ?

Patty eu un sourire vicieux, suggérant de les recouvrir d'huile pour les faire frire.

\- Je doute que ça arrivera, intervint Luffy en montrant du doigt l'entrée du restaurant.

Tout le monde se retourna dans cette direction pour voir Krieg debout, le buste prit dans une armure métallique à la teinte dorée qu'il avait dû porter sous ses vêtements. Les cuisiniers foncèrent à l'assaut avec des fourches et diverses armes, mais Krieg dévoila que son armure avait des flingues intégrés. Des flingues _chargés_.

Bras de titane, torse de métal, poings de diamants.

L'homme avait des armes et des protections partout sur son corps.

Pourtant, quelqu'un le fit taire alors qu'il allait s'étaler un peu plus dans son discours de méchant qui disait pourquoi il était le plus fort.

Luffy venait d'apparaître devant lui, lui tenant fermement la bouche avec sa main, le visage obscurcit par son chapeau. Surpris, Krieg chercha à se débattre mais sans succès.

\- Avant de t'embourber dans un discours pour nous faire voir ta gloire et tout le merdier, tu vas bien m'écouter, parce que j'ai pas envie de me répéter. On est en train de te préparer à bouffer pour tes hommes. Alors, tu vas prendre cette nourriture qu'on t'offre _gracieusement_, puis te barrer. Capiche ? Parce que si je te revois par ici, tu cracheras de la paille jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Il le repoussa contre la barrière et se tourna vers Zeff qui venait d'arriver avec un énorme sac de nourriture, surprenant ses cuisiniers outre Sanji.

\- Il y a dans ce sac de quoi rassasier tes hommes, alors, dépêches-toi d'aller leur porter. Fais comme le gamin l'a dit et barres-toi.

\- Zeff-san ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Patron ! Pourquoi lui donner cette nourriture !? Si ses hommes retrouvent leurs forces, il les enverra attaquer notre bateau !

\- Peuh ! Y'a aucune chance ! gronda le premier maître coq. Je doute qu'ils aient encore assez de hargne pour nous attaquer après ce qu'ils ont découvert en s'aventurant sur la Route de Tous les Périls.

Il se détourna de Krieg, toujours aussi impassible.

Mais ça fit courir un frisson chez tout le monde. Le terrifiant Krieg n'avait pas réussi à traverser la route de tous les périls. Il y avait de forte chance que le galion se soit fait mettre en pièce en s'aventurant là-bas.

Pourtant, le pirate n'était resté que sur une seule chose.

Le nom du propriétaire du restaurant : Zeff. Comme Akahashi Zeff, l'homme aux Jambes Rouges. Le fameux capitaine cuisinier que tout le monde pensait mort.

\- Tu sauras que les vieux, quand ils prennent leur retraite, ils se reconvertissent souvent dans autre chose pour se fondre dans la masse afin d'avoir la paix, lui expliqua Luffy en se rasseyant sur le bord d'une table.

\- Qui es-tu, toi ?

\- Mugiwara m'ira très bien, tête de con.

\- Je ne suis plus _ce_ Zeff. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus que le patron de ce restaurant flottant et ça me convient très bien, lui dit le vieux cuisinier.

Krieg ne pouvait que rire. Ça puait la reconversion forcer à cause de sa jambe de bois, parce que pour d'un kick boxeur qui était capable de briser le roc et l'acier avec la puissance phénoménale de ses jambes, c'était forcément handicapant.

Sanji se mit à grogner devant les insultes envers Zeff, mais le vieil homme se contenta de refaire face à Krieg, montrant ses mains.

\- Je ne peux peut-être plus me battre, mais tant que j'ai mes deux mains, je peux toujours faire la cuisine. Arrête donc avec tes insinuations et dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Krieg voulait son ancien journal de bord. Après tout, Zeff avait survécu un an sur la Grand Line et en était revenu indemne. Le carnet dans lequel son périple avait été consigné serait une source d'information sans limite. Informations qui lui permettraient de tromper la mer. Il avait eu des hommes de valeurs. Des armes. Tout. Mais pas d'informations. Pas assez. Et ce qu'il cherchait, il le trouverait dans le carnet de bord de l'ex-pirate.

Luffy avait dû mal à ne pas rire. Vraiment.

\- Une fois le carnet de Zeff en ma possession, je retournerai sur la route des toutes les périls et je réussirai là où même le bâtard de Roger a échoué ! Je m'emparerai du One Piece !

Ok, là, il allait le regretter.

\- D'une, Ace a juste trouvé quelque chose qui a plus de valeur à ses yeux que Raftell, donc, le traite pas de raté sans savoir. De deux, je pense t'avoir déjà dit de prendre cette nourriture et de dégager le plancher. Je te laisse encore une chance de t'en sortir tranquillement, intervint Mugiwara.

D'un geste souple du poignet, Luffy reforma son bô et se planta devant Krieg.

\- Le One Piece est à moi. _Je serai _le Roi des Pirates. C'est pas toi, une chiffe molle qui n'a rien pigé aux règles du jeu, qui prendra mon trône.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Patty. Tu vas te faire tuer !

\- Je le dis souvent en ce moment, mais je vais me répéter. Je préfère crever pour mes rêves et mes nakamas plutôt que pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, rétorqua le brun sans se détourner de Krieg. Je raconte pas de conneries. C'est une promesse, mon rêve. La plus stricte _vérité_. Avant que tu ne commences à faire des menaces et tout, rappels-toi de qui t'a fait taire tout à l'heure. Ok ?

Avec un sourire moqueur, le D. tapota la joue de Krieg, avant d'afficher un air froid.

\- Dégage le plancher.

La voix de Usopp s'éleva par-dessus la cohue :

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Même Krieg n'a pas réussi à navire là-bas ! Laissons tomber notre projet, c'est de la folie !

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai été d'accord, mais je doute qu'on puisse détourner la tête de mule de son objectif, soupira Nami. Avec la connerie qu'il nous a fait faire récemment, je sais que c'est impossible.

\- Bouclez-la ! rouspéta Zoro.

Le groupe de Luffy était de nouveau assis à sa table. Les plus peureux avaient compris que leur capitaine contrôler la situation, alors, pas de quoi s'en faire. Cependant, leur conversation avait attiré l'attention de tout le restaurant.

\- Luffy, ne le cherche pas, s'il te plaît, demanda Nami en joignant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Le D. se raidit et jeta un regard noir à la rousse par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'Usopp lui mettait la main sur la bouche. De toute façon, elle avait réalisé son erreur au vu de ses yeux ronds d'horreur. Bien heureusement, outre Zeff, personne ne fit le rapprochement. Pas que ça change beaucoup. Mais au moins, il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

\- T'en fait pas, Nami, je gère la situation. Ce gentil monsieur va ramasser sa bouffe et se barrer. Ne ?

Le D. offrit un sourire bien grand et hypocrite à Krieg qui se contenta de lui rire au nez.

\- C'est _ça_ ton équipage ! se moqua l'homme. Vous faîtes une belle bande d'avortons !

\- J'ai deux nakamas et demi en plus, patate !

\- J'espère que tu ne me comptes pas dans le lot, lui lança Sanji de là où il était assis sur le sol.

\- Et demi ? répéta Patty.

\- La peluche morfale compte difficilement comme un membre à part entière, pointa Luffy en haussant des épaules.

Krieg péta un plomb :

\- TU CROIS QU'À SIX, VOUS POURREZ NAVIGUER SUR LA GRAND LINE ?! CETTE ZONE EST LA PLUS DANGEREUSE QUE TU NE L'IMAGINES, MICROBE ! EN À PEINE SEPT JOURS, TOUTE MA FLOTTE ET MES CINQ MILLES HOMMES ONT ÉTÉ QUASIMENT ANÉANTIE !

\- Et pourtant la sixième membre du groupe est déjà sur la Grand Line à nous attendre depuis un an et demi. Conclusion, t'as pas compris que c'est pas le jeu de qui a la plus grosse mais de celui qui en a le plus, là-bas.

Zeff ne pouvait que ricaner devant la façon dont Luffy tenait tête à Krieg, démontant ses idées pour l'enrager un peu plus. Zoro eu un sourire carnassier en écoutant la conversation. Il avait franchement hâte d'y être.

\- Ta présomption m'insupporte ! gronda Krieg. J'ai horreurs des petits arrogants dans ton genre ! Tu ferais mieux de changer de ton si tu ne veux pas que je t'étripe !

\- Je suis arrogant, orgueilleux et suicidaire ! Viens me chercher ! lui rétorqua le D. en écartant les bras.

Mais Krieg se contenta de ramasser la nourriture, ignorant le défi de Luffy. Il s'en alla en leur disant d'abandonner le navire s'ils ne voulaient pas nourrir les poissons.


	6. Dreams

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite des évènements de l'attaque du Baratie et voir si oui ou non, Sanji prendra le cookie.**

**Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui se sont arrêtés afin de laisser une review sur cette histoire.**

**liona29 :** Il n'est plus aussi idiot, il est plus rodée dans l'horreur et il a tout de même un peu plus d'éducation.

**Cocochoco78 : **Mystérieux ? Soit, je te fais confiance. Heureuse que tu aimes en tout cas.

**Rose-Eliade :** Contente de le savoir.

**Cyrielle13 : **C'est un plaisir pour l'éclairage. / Oui, c'est mignon ce petit câlin. / Il est vrai que c'était un gros risque à prendre, mais c'est pour la bonne cause./ King est une panthère des neiges tout ce qui a de plus classique. Il vit le même problème que son espèce rencontre dans le monde réel. L'Homme détruit l'espèce, donc, pour la préserver, on les enfermes dans des réserves naturelles ou dans des zoo. King est devenu plus violent que le reste de son espèce parce qu'il a été quasiement élever par Luffy (et en partie par Robin) qui lui ont appris justement à se défendre. Je reviendrais sur l'affaire un peu plus tard dans la fic (il est question d'une panthère des neiges, après tout, donc Hint Hint)./ Je ne dirais rien avec Ace, même si à ce rythme, cette fic va spoiler Juste un petit changement. / Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi la Révolution n'avait rien foutu, mais ils ont pas l'air de faire grand chose à côté, mais j'en sais rien, on suit Luffy et je suis en retard sur le manga./ Ce pourrait être une idée, mais non, pas de Gin chez moi./ On y arrivera au cookie de Sanji, je t'assure. / Continue d'être aussi bavarde, ça compense ceux qui ne disent rien.

**Sur ce, je vous remercie de votre attention et je vous dis à bientôt.**

.

* * *

.

King passa les portes du restaurant en trottinant tranquillement, jetant un regard perplexe à Gin, qui sanglotait dans son coin, avant d'aller se frotter aux jambes de Luffy en miaulant doucement.

\- Plus tard, King, répondit le D. en s'accroupissant pour lui gratter la tête entre les deux oreilles.

A côté, Gin ne pouvait que continuait de pleurer en s'excusant auprès de Sanji pour la situation.

\- Arrête de t'en faire, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, intervint Zeff. Chaque cuisinier de ce restaurant a agi comme il le pensait bon.

\- Patron ! Pourquoi prendre la défense de Sanji ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? s'indignèrent les cuisiniers.

\- C'est vrai ! Tout est de sa faute !

\- Il veut causer la perte de notre restaurant !

La colère et les protestations des cuisiniers commençaient à faire monter la moutarde au nez de Zeff. Surtout quand ils se mirent à faire des reproches à Sanji qui était toujours assis par terre.

\- FERMEZ LA ! BANDE DE CORNICHONS SANS CERVELLE !

Ses employés le regardèrent de nouveau.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de mourir de faim ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de la terreur qui assaille celui qui se retrouve coincé au milieu de cet immense océan sans rien à boire ni rien à se mettre sous la dent !

Le jeune coq resta au sol, se rallumant une cigarette, le regard obscurci par la façon dont il penchait sa tête.

Mais personne d'autre ne semblait comprendre la situation.

\- Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, grommela Zeff.

Il pointa la porte arrière du restaurant.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'évacuer le navire, inutile de perdre plus de temps avec nos disputes.

Aucun cuisinier ne bougea. Au contraire, chacun raffermit sa prise sur ses armes.

Ce restaurant était leur vie, leur chez eux. Ils le défendraient jusqu'au bout.

\- VOUS ÊTES FOUS ! s'exclama Gin. LE CAPITAINE KRIEG EST BEAUCOUP TROP FORT POUR VOUS ! IL VA VOUS MASSACRER !

Sanji se releva et s'avança pour lui expliquer quelques points qu'il n'avait pas saisis. Il était un chef. C'était son devoir de nourrir ceux qui étaient affamés. Cependant, il n'avait aucune pitié envers les pirates au ventre plein qui tentent d'attaquer le _Baratie_. Il les massacrerait tous, sans la moindre merci.

\- D'après moi, c'était plus simple de les laisser crever de faim dès le départ, commenta Patty alors que Sanji s'asseyait sur le bord d'une table.

\- Boucle-la.

Luffy alla rejoindre joyeusement ses nakamas, son bô contre l'épaule, montrant Sanji du pouce.

\- Alors, il le vaut ou pas le cookie ! Osez dire que j'ai mal choisi !

\- On s'en fiche ! protesta Usopp. Il faut plutôt penser à se sauver d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne !

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, gémit Nami, la tête dans les bras, effondrée sur la table. Arlong c'est du suicide et là, tu cherches Krieg et une centaine d'hommes ! Allons-nous-en, je t'en prie !

\- Calmez-vous, leur conseilla Zoro. Ces pirates sont inoffensifs. Ils sont à moitié estropiés et morts de faim, on risque rien d'eux.

\- D'autant plus que j'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser le One Piece. Je serai le Kaizoku Ou, et personne d'autre. Et qu'on me parle pas du gosse de Roger, je dois lui botter fermement le cul !

Nami et Usopp finirent hors de leur chaise sous le commentaire. Zoro se contenta d'une toux qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un rire. Sans s'occuper du cirque à la table, Luffy s'assit au bord de celle-ci pour se tourner vers Gin.

\- Tu as dit l'autre fois que tu ne savais rien de la Grand Line, pourtant, tu as dû y aller, pour que tu ais un tel comportement à sa mention, non ?

Gin se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai rien vu… gémit le pirate effrayé. Je sais rien de rien ! J'ai même du mal à croire à tout ce qui a eu lieu pendant ces sept jours… Je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou la réalité… tout est confus dans ma tête… ce _type_… il a surgi de nulle part_… à lui tout seul, il a anéanti nos cinquante navires !_

\- QUOI ?!

Tout le monde regarda Gin comme s'il était devenu fou, outre Zeff et Luffy.

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

_Un homme seul, contre cinquante navires._

Le vaisseau-mère n'avait pu en réchapper que grâce à une tempête, alors qu'à côté, tous les navires avaient sombré les uns après les autres sans que personne ne puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

\- C'était tellement terrifiant… je ne peux pas croire que ça s'est réellement produit ! Surtout… je ne veux pas me rappeler des yeux de cet homme ! Son regard était si perçant… on aurait dit qu'il avait des yeux de faucon !

Cela alerta Zoro qui se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise.

\- Aucun doute, confirma Zeff d'une voix calme. C'est bien Taka no me. Ça colle avec la description que tu as faite de l'homme qui vous a attaqués. A ma connaissance, il n'y a que lui qui soit capable de commettre tant de ravages !

\- Encore un drôle de gaillard, commenta Usopp en se laissant aller en arrière.

\- Comment un homme _seul_ peut-il faire autant de dégât ? s'étrangla Nami.

\- La Grand Line est un monde différent, Nami, avec des règles différentes, pointa Luffy. Nee-chan m'a dit ceci dans une de ses lettres qui a suivi son entrée dans la Grand Line : « Les lois de la physique et de la nature se sont faîtes assassiner dans leur sommeil et l'aléatoire danse au Disco sur leur dépouille ». Donc, c'est tout à fait possible que ce Taka no Me puisse faire ça.

\- C'est l'homme que je recherche, informa Zoro d'une voix ferme.

\- Zoro, si c'est lui et qu'on le croise, je n'interviendrai pas, même si je pense que c'est trop tôt pour toi, de ce que j'entends, lui dit clairement son capitaine. Mais si tu y laisses ta peau, n'attends pas à ce que je reste les bras croisés. Ce type m'a l'air d'être un vétéran de la Grand Line, donc, je me fais pas vraiment d'illusion sur le résultat. J'y connais pas grand-chose en sabre, mais je peux t'assurer qu'on en bouffera de l'entraînement, si tu survis au combat.

\- Merci.

Sanji ne s'occupa pas de la conversation derrière lui, voulant plutôt savoir pourquoi Gin et son équipage avaient été attaqués, mais il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Vous n'avez pas perturbé sa sieste ? proposa Zeff.

Tout le monde regarda Luffy, se rappelant nettement que son frère avait _justement_ dit ça.

\- C'est pas pour une raison si stupide qu'il a coulé tous nos navires ! protesta Gin.

\- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, c'était juste un exemple. Comme l'a dit le gamin là-bas, il faut s'attendre à tout lorsqu'on navigue sur la Route de Tous les Périls.

\- L'endroit n'a vraiment pas l'air accueillant, nota Zoro sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Aaah ! Dix ans c'était trop long ! J'ai trop hâte d'y être ! T'entends ça, King !? On va s'amuser ! s'exclama le D.

En disant ça, Luffy avait pris sa panthère dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin tellement énorme que le félin ne pouvait que se laisser faire en lançant des appels impuissants.

\- T'es totalement taré ou quoi ?! C'est trop dangereux ! rouspéta Usopp.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai localisé ma cible, donc, j'ai tout intérêt à y aller. J'ai rien à faire ici, franchement, lui dit le vert.

Sanji les regarda en fumant puis retira sa cigarette de sa bouche pour faire tomber ses cendres.

\- Vous êtes trop téméraires, ça vous coûtera la vie, commenta-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est pas tes oignons, lui pointa avec calme Zoro. Mon objectif est de devenir le plus grand kenshi de ce monde et je suis prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

\- Si, ton sens de l'orientation, parce que sans moi, tu risques pas d'y arriver seul, pointa Nami.

\- Il va très bien mon sens de l'orientation, merci !

\- Il est pire que le mien, pointa Luffy. Et Nee-chan m'a dit qu'elle allait finir par me greffer une boussole dans le crâne.

\- Cadette ou aînée ? se fit préciser Usopp.

\- Cadette. Robin était du genre « Ara, je me demande si son esprit survivra aux dégâts de son cerveau après cette opération ? ». Individuellement, elles sont particulières, mais ensemble, elles seraient capables de mettre le monde dans un véritable bordel juste pour s'amuser.

La tablée secoua la tête sous le regard vaguement intéressé de Sanji qui ne remarqua pas le sourire de Zeff. Il fallut bien entendu que quelqu'un proteste contre le fait qu'ils discutent de tout et de rien alors qu'ils risquaient une attaque. Et dans ce rôle, ce fut Patty qui se présenta, leur rappelant avec toute la gentillesse et l'amabilité qui le caractérisaient que le navire de Krieg était amarré juste à côté et qu'il pouvait revenir à tout instant pour leur régler leur compte.

.

* * *

.

L'assaut était donné.

Ils entendaient les hurlements des pirates qui se préparaient à les aborder.

Puis brusquement, King se mit à grogner sans raison apparente, alors qu'il faisait juste avant sa toilette sans prêter aux pirates en état d'excitation.

Et comment le comprendre quand le navire de Krieg se fit littéralement couper en _deux_.

Les vagues manquèrent de les renverser.

\- Il faut lever l'ancre ou sinon le navire va se retourner ! cria Luffy en sautant de la table.

Les quatre pirates et le félin filèrent hors du restaurant jusqu'au _Merry _pour lever l'ancre afin d'éviter le moindre incident.

Ils luttaient pour stabiliser le navire quand un radeau se laissa tranquillement porter par les vagues jusqu'à eux.

Tout comme ce radeau n'avait aucune explication _logique_ à être là, il n'y avait aucune raison _logique_ pour que le vaisseau amiral de Kreig soit ainsi découpé.

Pourtant, un cri leur parvint.

Un énorme et puissant « C'est lui ! ».

L'homme sur l'étrange radeau en forme de cercueil était le même qui avait détruit leur flotte. Avec l'immense épée qu'il avait dans le dos, cet homme avait réussi l'exploit de détruire le galion. Pas étonnant venant du plus grand escrimeur qui n'ait jamais existé.

Dracule Mihawk, le Shichibukai, était un homme de grande taille à la carrure fine, portant un long manteau noir aux manches rose sombre. Sa peau était très pâle sous son grand chapeau noir à panache, faisant ressortir sa barbe rase étrangement taillée et ses yeux vif jaune. En clair, Mihawk était un homme peu commun, mélange entre un personnage de littérature victorienne et l'oiseau de proie.

Le pire devait être sa nonchalance.

Assis sur un siège devant le mât, les jambes croisées et ses mains tranquillement posées sur ses genoux, rien ne disait qu'il venait de commettre des destructions effroyables. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne faisait que se balader.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour tu tiennes tant que ça à nous exterminer ! rugit un pirate de Krieg sur un morceau encore à flot du navire quand le sabreur passa à sa portée.

Mihawk pencha légèrement la tête dans sa direction sans même le regarder, avant de daigner lui répondre avec une voix qui laissait présager qu'il mourrait d'ennui :

\- Rien… je fais juste ça pour passer le temps.

Usopp et Nami en perdirent leur mâchoire, sans remarquer que Zoro n'était plus à bord. C'était quoi cette raison ?!

\- JE VAIS TE REGLER TON COMPTE ENFOIRE ! rugit un gars de Krieg.

Il se mit à tirer le chargeur de ses deux flingues sur Mihawk.

Celui-ci, sans perdre son air de calme olympien, retira la lame qu'il avait dans son dos. Une lame immense et noire à la garde démesurée en forme de croix dont la teinte dorée semblait presque ternie par l'usage et le bataille. Une arme d'un gabarit pareil aurait pu crier l'inutile et la compensation, si avec un geste presque dédaigneux, il n'avait pas réussi à dévier les balles avec juste le bout de sa lame, les envoyant voler loin au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Il a manqué le tir !? s'étranglèrent des gars de Krieg.

\- Non, le tir n'était pas manqué, leur dit Zoro qui se tenait derrière le groupe, le regard fixé sur l'homme dans la barque. Il a dévié la balle avec la pointe de son épée.

Ignorant les interrogations à son sujet pour savoir qui il était et d'où il sortait, le jeune sabreur interpella le vétéran de la Grand Line :

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manier une épée avec autant de doigté !

\- Sans flexibilité dans le bras, le sabre n'a point de vigueur, lui répondit Mihawk.

\- C'est bien avec cette arme que tu as tranché ce galion, non ?

\- Tout juste.

Malgré la sueur froide qui roulait sur sa peau, Zoro ne pouvait rien faire contre. Luffy s'assit sur la rambarde à la proue, ses articulations blanchies sur le bois pour se retenir d'intervenir. C'était le combat de son ami, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir.

\- Ce qu'on dit est vrai, tu es _très _fort ! sourit le vert en retirant son bandana à son bras. Tu es l'homme que je cherchais, justement. C'est dans l'espoir de me mesurer à toi que j'ai pris la mer !

Mihawk haussa un sourcil presque blasé et s'enquit poliment des objectifs de son challenger. Sans perdre son sourire maniaque, l'ambitieux kenshi attacha son bandana autour de son crâne.

\- _Je veux te_ _dépasser _! Tu as bien dit que tu te faisais chier ? Dans ce cas, battons-nous !

Un bruit courut dans les rangs quand on reconnut Zoro, pourtant Mihawk quitta sa barque, posant pied sur le pont détruit du navire de Krieg, sans perdre son flegme.

\- Es-tu aveugle pour avoir besoin de croiser le fer pour comprendre qui est le plus fort de nous deux ? Est-ce ta vanité ou ton ignorance qui te donne l'audace de me défier ? s'enquit Taka no me.

\- C'est plutôt parce qu'il s'agit de mon ambition et d'une promesse faite à quelqu'un.

Zoro referma ses mâchoires sur son katana blanc, les deux autres en mains.

Jamais l'ancien chasseur de primes n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait affronter aussi vite le détenteur du titre qu'il visait. Il resta néanmoins interdit quand Mihawk retira la croix à son cou et la sépara en deux, dévoilant une lame plus petite qu'un couteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce cure-dent ? demanda le challenger.

\- Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas de lame plus petite sur moi pour t'affronter, mais ça sera suffisant pour me débarrasser de toi. De ce que j'entends, tu as peut-être une sacrée réputation dans le coin, mais rappelle-toi qu'East Blue est le plus faible de tous les océans. J'ai vu des adversaires bien plus coriaces que toi.

Ce fut trop pour la fierté de Zoro. Il fonça à l'assaut, mais Mihawk ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne prenant même pas la peine de se mettre en garde. Il allait abattre ses trois sabres en même temps sur le Shichibukai quand celui-ci les intercepta avec son mini-couteau, sans le moindre effort.

Tous les trois. En même temps.

Zoro avait les yeux injectés de sang sous l'effort pour essayer de bouger ses lames, mais sans succès. Avec un jouet pour gosse, cet homme avait bloqué son _Oni-giri_, _sa_ _meilleure technique_. Personne n'avait jamais résisté à cette attaque. Il se retira et repartit à l'assaut, enchaînant coup sur coup venant de toutes les directions, espérant toucher l'homme, mais à chaque fois, la micro-lame se mettait sur le chemin. Il se fit même repoussé violemment par l'homme sombre, finissant sur le dos.

Zoro n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il puisse exister un tel écart entre eux.

C'était abominable.

\- Ce sont des coups bien violents que voilà, nota Mihawk sans pour autant cesser de parer.

Il était comme une montagne immuable au milieu du pont, laissant Zoro s'épuiser dans son espoir de plus en plus éloigné de le surpasser.

\- Luffy ! il faut faire quelque chose ! supplia Nami en attrapant son capitaine par un bras. Zoro va se faire tuer à ce rythme !

\- Ce n'est pas notre combat, lui répondit Luffy d'une voix si faible qu'elle devait forcer l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Les poings du jeune homme se resserrèrent sur la rambarde qui gémit un peu plus pour le coup.

Zoro continuait, encore et encore, ignorant la sueur qui roulait sur sa peau et la fatigue de ses membres.

Ce combat était le plus humiliant qu'il ait jamais mené. Toutes ces années d'entraînements qui s'avéraient inutile ! il devait gagner ! Pour Kuina ! Pour leur promesse ! Il s'était entraîné toute sa vie pour vaincre cet homme ! Il devait s'assurer qu'on puisse entendre son nom depuis l'au-delà.

Mihawk pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté pour mieux observer le chien fou qui l'affrontait, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il insistait autant.

\- Tu sembles porter un lourd fardeau. Qu'espères-tu gagner en devenant le plus fort, jeune freluquet ?

Luffy posa sa main sur celle de Nami, la faisant sursauter en réalisant qu'il tremblait.

\- Quand le combat sera fini, prends King et rentre à l'intérieur. Usopp, tu te chargeras d'évacuer Zoro, ordonna le capitaine entre ses dents.

Ses deux camarades n'aimaient pas la teinte nacrée que commençaient à prendre ses yeux alors que leur camarade sabreur était de nouveau envoyé rouler par le meilleur escrimeur du monde.

Zoro se releva tout de même.

Il se devait de devenir le meilleur.

Même le D. qui le connaissait à peine, avait foi en lui. Il avait aimé son ambition et l'avait même saluée.

Les katanas dans ses mains derrière celui dans sa bouche, il fonça à l'assaut pour une nouvelle attaque.

_Shlak_

Les trois lames passèrent à mille lieux de leur cible qui s'était avancée sur une de ses jambes pour venir à la rencontre du vert et lui enfoncer son couteau dans la poitrine. Bien heureusement, la lame était trop courte pour toucher le moindre organe vital malgré le fait qu'elle soit profondément enfoncée dans la poitrine.

Du sang perla sur le menton de Zoro alors que son tee-shirt blanc était de plus en plus gorgé de sang, le liquide rouge descendant rapidement sur sa poitrine, laissant une traînée carmin son le torse, allant jusqu'à apposer sa patte sombre sur le vert de son hakamari.

Il toussa un peu, recrachant un peu de sang, mais ne bougea pas et surtout, ne lâcha pas ses armes.

Il resta debout, ne reculant pas d'un pouce.

\- Tu cherches à ce que je te transperce le cœur ? demanda Mihawk. Pourquoi ne te dégages-tu pas ?

\- J'sais pas… haleta le plus jeune. J'ai… j'ai l'impression que si je recule… ne serait-ce que d'un pas… toutes… toutes les promesses que j'ai faites jusqu'à présent s'effondreront d'un seul coup… et qu'il ne me sera plus possible de rattraper le coup.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle la défaite.

\- Ah… ah… raison de plus pour ne pas… reculer ! ricana faiblement le blessé.

\- Même si tu perds la vie ?

En dépit de la situation, Zoro adressa un sourire et un regard féroce à Mihawk.

\- Je préfère encore la mort !

Intéressant.

C'est le Shichibukai qui recula, retirant sa lame.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Roronoa Zoro, se présenta l'ancien chasseur de primes en se remettant en garde, ses trois sabres formant comme un moulin.

Mihawk remit la croix à son cou et tira la lame immense qu'il avait dans son dos.

\- Je m'en souviendra. Les hommes aussi braves que toi ne courent pas les rues ! En tant que valeureux homme d'épée, tu auras l'honneur de périr par ma lame _Kokuto Yoru._

C'était la dernière chance.

_\- Santoryu Ougi…_

Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

\- _Sanzen Sekai _!

Alors qu'il faisait un tourbillon devant lui de ses sabres, Mihawk fonça à l'assaut.

C'était la victoire ou la mort.

En un coup de vent, les deux hommes s'étaient dépassés, se tenant chacun dans le dos de l'autre. Une longue plaie apparut sur la poitrine de Zoro, lui faisant cracher un peu plus de sang.

Il avait perdu…

Ses deux katanas noirs se brisèrent alors que le blanc restait miraculeusement intact.

Il ne faisait pas le poids…

Il rangea le sabre qui symbolisait sa promesse.

Jamais il n'avait envisagé la défaite.

Mihawk se retourna pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

Il était beaucoup plus fort que lui, pauvre gosse arrogant d'East Blue.

Zoro se retourna, les bras grands ouverts, les poings serrés, ignorant le sang qui maculait son visage.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Mihawk.

\- Recevoir le coup final dans le dos… est le comble… du déshonneur… haleta-t-il en serrant les dents et contractant les abdos.

\- Bien parlé ! apprécia le gagnant avec un sourire.

Et il trancha de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche le chien fou qui avait voulu prendre la place au sommet.

Comme au ralenti, Zoro s'effondra, ses mains se relâchant, sa conscience s'étant fermée avant qu'il ne puisse voir la lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de Mihawk.

Un combat stupéfiant qui montrait la puissance de la Grand Line en un seul homme.

\- ZORO ! hurla Usopp alors que Nami portait ses mains à sa bouche sous l'horreur.

Sanji mordait nerveusement sa cigarette, songeant au crétin qu'était le vert pour avoir choisi un combat qu'il ne pouvait décemment gagner, et surtout, ne pas avoir accepté sa défaite pour sauver sa peau. Un véritable abruti totalement cinglé. L'issue du combat était connue d'avance, et ce con avait préféré mourir plutôt que de laisser tomber sa stupide ambition.

Le corps de Zoro tomba à l'eau et le Usopp plongea pour aller le repêcher.

Cela le sauva certainement.

Le bô de Luffy tomba au ralenti à terre.

King recula en gémissant, tremblant de tous ses membres, les oreilles basses et la queue entre les pattes.

Nami reconnut le frisson qui lui remonta l'échine.

\- _Je vais te tuer_… siffla Luffy. **_JE VAIS TE TUER_** !

La bombe explosa, déchirant le ciel et les océans, laissant échapper une telle énergie que les restes du navire de Krieg s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans les flots. Le hurlement de rage de Luffy portait une colère sourde et toute sa douleur suite à la possible mort de son premier nakama.

Mihawk recula pour esquiver de justesse le poing qui fonça sur lui en s'étirant sur toute la distance. Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, le D. attrapa un bord de l'épave pour se projeter dessus, son autre poing paré pour frapper.

\- Tu es un ami de ce vaillant combattant ? J'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle, lui dit Mihawk en se poussant du chemin.

Luffy lâcha tout et coupa son élan en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide, le projetant dans le ciel pour retomber en flèche sur le Shichibukai qui recula de nouveau, les sourcils froncés cette fois.

La pression augmenta d'un cran, perçant les nuages tout autour d'eux et faisant craquer le bois sous leurs pieds. Les pirates et les cuisiniers les plus proches tombèrent à genoux et pour beaucoup, inconscients.

\- Haoshoku et Geppou, reconnut le sabreur. Qui es-tu gamin ?

L'adolescent se redressa, grognant comme un animal sauvage, ses yeux nacrés transmettant toute sa colère et sa haine. Et il décolla, retournant à l'assaut, cherchant à tout prix à atteindre le coupable de l'état de son meilleur ami, profitant de l'élasticité de ses membres pour franchir la distance et se rendre aussi imprévisible que possible. D'un coup de pied, Mihawk voulut envoyer au sol Luffy mais celui-ci esquiva aisément le coup comme s'il l'avait vu venir, répondant par la même occasion par un coup de pied retourné.

\- Kenbushoku. Qui t'a entraîné, fils de Dragon ?

Il parvint finalement à bloquer Luffy, l'envoyant au sol où il le garda immobile sous sa botte, affrontant les deux yeux haineux.

\- Rassure-toi, j'ai épargné la vie de ton compagnon, alors, tu peux apaiser ta colère.

Le jeune homme ne devait pas être capable de l'entendre vu la façon dont il luttait toujours contre son pied, envoyant des coups de temps à autre vers l'adulte qui les chassait d'un revers de la main.

Usopp choisit ce moment pour refaire surface avec Zoro.

\- Il est vivant ! cria le tireur.

Il nagea de son mieux jusqu'au _Merry_ où Nami vint lui prêter main forte pour le tirer de l'eau.

D'un coup de pied, Mihawk envoya voltiger Luffy qui tournoya dans les airs avant de finir à quatre pattes sur l'autre bout du pont, tel un animal sauvage, continuant de grogner. Mais ce n'est pas lui que regarda le sabreur. Il se tourna vers le pont du _Going Merry _pour interpeler Zoro :

\- Écoute-moi bien, Roronoa ! Tu es encore trop jeune pour mourir ! Apprends à te connaître ! Parcours le monde ! Progresse ! Deviens plus fort ! Et dans quelques années, nous nous affronterons à nouveau ! Entraîne-toi avec fougue et essaie donc de me surpasser ! Je t'attendrai avec impatience, Roronoa !

Mihawk esquiva un nouvel assaut de Luffy qui ne serait pas satisfait tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis Taka no Me à terre.

D'un coin hors d'atteinte par le Haki incontrôlable du brun, Zeff regardait avec calme la scène. Pour que le Shichibukai parie sur ce Zoro, c'est qu'il devait être un sacré escrimeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? demanda Sanji en montrant le ciel où les nuages étaient comme retroussés au-dessus du ring en un cercle parfait.

\- ça, gamin, c'est la Volonté d'un Roi.

\- Hun ?

Zeff ne fut pas plus éloquent.

Mihawk regarda le garçon devant lui qui avait tout bonnement perdu la tête.

Il avait sans le moindre doute hérité de l'impétuosité de son grand-père, loin de Dragon, réputé pour sa tête froide.

\- Zoro !? qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Le cri de Nami alerta Luffy qui se détourna de Mihawk, laissant son poing finir dans une main de l'épéiste.

De là où il était, il ne voyait que les pieds de l'homme et surtout, son seul sabre d'intact qu'il brandissait dans l'air, malgré l'effort, luttant pour ne pas trembler.

\- Lu-Luffy ? Tu… tu m'entends ?!

Luffy recula et Mihawk le laissa faire.

\- Navré… pour… pour la frayeur inutile… je sais que… que tu serais embêté si… si je n'arrivais pas à… à devenir le plus grand des kenshi de ce monde… hein ?

Dracule leva un nez vers le ciel en sentant le Haki s'apaiser. Lentement, les nuages reprirent leur place naturelle.

\- MAIS RASSURES$-TOI ! JE TE PROMETS DE NE PLUS JAMAIS PERDRE ! JE VAIS DEVENIR PLUS FORT QUE N'IMPORTE QUI AU MONDE !

Le Shichibukai ne pouvait que sourire devant la promesse.

\- JE JURE DE NE PLUS PERDRE UN SEUL COMBAT ! sanglota Zoro.

Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son visage pour masquer ses yeux alors qu'un sourire tremblant étirer ses lèvres.

\- Ça te va comme ça, Kaizoku Ou !? demanda Zoro en conservant son sabre en l'air.

\- Je compte sur toi ! assura Luffy en levant assez la voix pour que son ami l'entende.

Le D. laissa échapper une longue expiration, renversant son chapeau vers l'arrière pour prendre un peu plus d'air frais.

\- Alors, tu vises le One Piece, de ce que j'entends ? se fit confirmer Mihawk en croisant de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Usopp ou Nami, mon bô !

Usopp laissa Nami gérer Zoro pour ramasser l'arme et la jeter tel un javelot à son capitaine qui la rattrapa.

\- Arme intéressante, je crois même que Portgas a la même.

\- Ouais, ben elle va finir dans ton cul si tu oses dire que j'ai aucune chance, avertit le D..

\- Disons que ça sort de l'ordinaire et ce n'est certainement pas sans risque. Ce que tu as vécu pour survivre ressemblera à une partie de plaisir. Me surpasser sera bien le dernier de tes soucis. Mais tu as _ce Haki_, c'est donc que tu as du potentiel.

Luffy recula d'un pas en masquant de nouveau ses yeux de son chapeau, sa respiration se faisant plus laborieuse à la mention de son Haoshoku.

\- Je suis vraiment en train de considérer l'option de t'enfoncer mon arme, alors boucle-la et barre-toi ! siffla le D. J'ai certainement pas besoin de tes conneries à deux balles pour savoir quoi dire ou faire !

\- En voilà une sacrée équipe de bras cassés.

\- Ressens la profondeur de mon respect envers toi, sourit hypocritement Luffy en lui présentant son majeur droit.

Le Shichibukai eut un petit rire de gorge en se détournant vers sa barque/cercueil.

\- J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Le D. lui tira la langue dans son dos.

\- Hé là, pas si vite !

Mihawk s'arrêta et tout le monde regard Krieg totalement oublié qui se remettait debout avec difficulté, les jambes tremblantes. Pour son mérite, son pantalon n'était pas taché. Il tenta bravement de retrouver son sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir sans m'expliquer pourquoi tu as détruit ma flotte ! Tu voulais sans doute me capturer pour toucher la récompense pour ma tête !

\- C'était à la base mon intention.

\- Le salaire est si pourave au Shichibukai pour avoir besoin de se reconvertir dans la chasse aux primes ? s'étonna Luffy. Ou c'est le pochard manchot qui a vidé tes réserves d'alcool en te mettant au passage sur la paille ?

Mihawk regarda le garçon avec intérêt, mais le D. conserva son immense sourire hypocrite.

\- Je pourrais te poser la question pour avoir voulu récupérer ta propre prime, jeune homme.

\- Pour la bonne cause et c'est la mienne, donc, j'en fais ce que je veux.

\- Oi ! M'ignore pas, Taka no me ! protesta Krieg.

Avec un soupir blasé, le Shichibukai se tourna à moitié vers la petite frappe.

\- Si je voulais une prime pour renflouer mes caisses, j'aurai capturé ce jeune homme.

Il montra Luffy du pouce.

\- C'est qu'un gamin qui se cache dans les jupons de son vieux ! pointa Krieg.

\- Jamais vu mon donneur de sperme, alors, me cacher dans ses jupons, ça risque pas ! renifla sarcastiquement le D. en passant son bô derrière sa nuque.

\- Ces _gamins_ m'ont bien plus amusé que tu n'y arriveras en mille vies, sale impertinent, gronda froidement Mihawk. Sur ce, je m'en vais retourner dans le Shin Sekai, afin de tirer quelques réponses à un vieil ami, maintenant que je suis assez distrait et en quête de réponses à des mystères. Je pourrais bien aller passer mes respects à ce vieux Newgate pour les obtenir d'une autre source probable.

\- Ne sois pas si pressé de filer ! Toi, tu t'es sans doute amusé, mais moi, par ta faute, j'en ai bavé ! Tu ne partiras pas d'ici vivant ! gronda Krieg.

Et il ressortit ses flingues intégrés.

Mihawk ne pouvait que secouer la tête devant tant de stupidité alors que Luffy baillait aux corneilles. Krieg fit feu mais ne toucha personne.

Le Shichibukai avait disparu tel un fantôme et Luffy avait eu le temps de rejoindre son navire.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Usopp alors que son capitaine se penchait sur Zoro pour voir les dégâts que Nami essayait en vain de réduire.

\- On fait le ménage, je présume, marmonna le D. Et j'espère que la mule va rapidement accepter ma proposition, parce que sinon, je suis dans la merde. On pourra pas rester très longtemps en East Blue.

Usopp lui tapota le dos de compassion.

.

* * *

.

La peur.

C'est ce qui faisait que malgré le Haoshoku, les hommes de Krieg continuaient de suivre leur chef. Enfin, pour ceux qui étaient conscients. Ils marchaient sur leurs camarades toujours à terre et se devaient de suivre l'homme qui les envoyait à la mort.

Assis sur la rambarde du _Merry, _Luffy regarda l'agitation, pendant que Usopp grimpait dans le nid de pie pour se mettre en position et aider avec ses compétences de tireur. Et ça permettait de voir la merveille d'ingénierie qu'était le _Baratie._

La figure de proue était un petit navire indépendant armé d'un canon qui fit un peu de nettoyage dans les lignes, sans compter des balles de pachinko qu'Usopp envoyait dans le tas.

Le petit brun se permit de siffler en voyant la terrasse de bois sortir de l'eau, ce qui, d'un côté, faciliter malheureusement l'abordage, mais de l'autre, permettait de prendre plus de place pour se battre.

\- Comment se porte Zoro ?! demanda le capitaine en élevant la voix pour que Nami puisse l'entendre depuis le quartier des garçons où le D. avait porté le sabreur.

\- C'est critique, mais il s'en sortira ! Je suis pas médecin, Luffy !

\- Fais de ton mieux !

Il rapporta son attention au combat, regardant les cuisiniers en ordre de bataille sur la terrasse de bois qui venait de jaillir de l'eau. Terrasse que tout pirate valide essayait d'envahir. Le brun regarda le vol plané de la tête de poisson/proue/mini-bateau conduit par Patty et un de ses collègues quand Krieg en eut marre de se faire tirer dessus et l'envoya voler.

Il regarda Sanji quand il l'entendit calmement insulter l'utilité des deux hommes.

D'un saut, d'un seul, il s'éleva aussi haut que Luffy le pouvait avec son geppou foireux et d'un magnifique coup de pied renvoya le navire volant vers le large, l'empêchant de tomber sur le restaurant.

Yep, un combattant avec des compétences magnifiques, un caractère fort et une mentalité de fer. Parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait. Cela attira le regard plus qu'inquiet des pirates assaillants.

Comme quoi, même si Zeff avait perdu une jambe, ses techniques n'étaient pas mortes pour autant puisqu'elles avaient été transmises à Sanji.

Difficilement, Patty et son camarade Carne parvinrent à revenir à bord pour gueuler sur Sanji à propos de la façon dont il leur avait sauvé la vie, après qu'il aurait pu les tuer et tout et tout.

\- Merde, j'ai pas réussi, marmonna Sanji d'un air désintéressé.

Des cris les alertèrent, les ramenant au combat en cours pour voir des pirates tomber sous les tirs rapides et précis d'Usopp toujours à son poste sur le nid de pie. Zeff regarda en direction du _Merry_, un sourire tout juste visible sous ses moustaches et inclina très légèrement la tête pour l'aide.

L'un et l'autre savaient que rien n'obligeait Luffy à les aider. Techniquement parlant, c'était un combat entre deux capitaines. Il n'avait pas d'alliance, de pacte ou de grief avec les personnes impliquées, alors, pas vraiment le besoin de se mêler à ça.

Et le chapeau de paille avait l'intention d'intervenir le strict minimum dans ce conflit.

Aussi, il se contenta de lever les sourcils en voyant l'homme ultra bizarre, qui semblait porter des cibles en guises d'armures et de bouclier, débarquait sur le pont du _Baratie_.

\- Usopp, à terre, conseilla le capitaine.

Usopp se planqua dans le fond du nid de pie et laissa des balles voler au-dessus de sa tête. Un miaulement farouche attira l'attention du D. qui rapporta son attention sur le _Baratie_, juste à temps pour voir King pousser hors de la route de l'homme-cible les cuisiniers Patty et Carne. Le gars, Pearl, vanta son invulnérabilité, mais pour l'instant, le spectacle, ce n'était pas lui qui l'offrait.

C'était Sanji.

Le jeune cuisinier venait de se faire submerger par des pirates sans perdre son sang-froid, avant de se laisser tomber sur ses mains, la tête en bas, pour un roundhouse kick avec ses deux jambes grâce à son équilibre sur ses mains. La petite dizaine de pirates qui l'avait assailli mangea donc le cuir de ses godasses sans que le blond ne perde son air nonchalant. Cela eut d'ailleurs le mérite de dégager le terrain pour un duel entre lui et Mister Pearl qui complimenta l'habilité de ses jambes :

\- Tu es très habile avec tes jambes, mais pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas aussi tes mains pour te battre ?

Les mains dans les poches alors qu'il se redressait, Sanji lui fit un plaisir de répondre :

\- Tout simplement parce que si je me blesse une main durant un combat, je ne pourrai plus cuisiner. Je ne peux pas courir ce risque. Mais assez bavardé ! C'est à ton tour de goûter de ma semelle.

Son adversaire se contenta de rire en lui apprenant qu'il était sorti toujours vainqueur de ses combats sans la moindre égratignure, et ce, grâce à ses boucliers d'acier qui englobaient son corps.

\- Sache que je n'ai jamais perdu la moindre goutte de sang durant un combat ! se venta Pearl avec un sourire qu'il voulait certainement supérieur mais qui était juste stupide. Tu as bien entendu ?! Pas la moindre goutte de sang ! L'absence de cicatrice sur mon visage est la preuve de ma supériorité ! Tu comprends à présent pourquoi tout le monde redoute Pearl, l'Homme aux Boucliers ! Je suis un atout majeur de l'équipage du capitaine Krieg ! Non seulement je suis invincible, mais en plus je suis beau gosse !

Et il fit un sourire qu'il voulait certainement charmeur mais qui faisait plus pervers et stupide. Oui, très doué pour paraître stupide, ce gars. Et son argument était invalide concernant le fait que ne pas avoir de cicatrice faisait de lui un bel homme. Sabo en était la preuve ! A moitié défiguré par l'attaque des Tenryuubitos, et pourtant, mignon à souhait.

L'homme leva le bouclier qu'il avait attaché à son coude pour parer le coup de pied de Sanji, mais n'avait certainement pas prévu que King lui saute derrière sur le dos. Entre le félin qui lui percuta la nuque, et le pied de Sanji, le bouclier ne put que cogner le visage de Pearl. Le félin sauta un peu plus loin et le cuisinier reprit du recul, perplexe devant le fait que son adversaire s'était figé. Lentement, l'homme porta une main à son visage et la regarda, notant la présence de sang. Bon, ok, il avait le nez pété, mais c'était quoi son souci pour qu'il soit aussi choqué. C'était franchement presque rare qu'il existe des pirates qui ne se soit pas pris au moins au coup de dans le pif ! Il n'allait pas en faire tout un fromage ! Mais pourtant, à en croire les cris des autres hommes de Krieg, c'était bien ce qui allait se passer.

L'homme se mit à trembler et à paniquer devant son nez cassé.

Mais quel genre de pirate est-ce que c'était ? Une fillette ? Quoique non, même gamine, Ace avait eu plus de mordant que ça, donc fillette, ce n'était pas la bonne comparaison.

Pearl entra dans un état de panique totale en se mettant à frapper ses boucliers entre eux comme une de ces peluches mécaniques de singe avec des cymbales. Pire, il se mit à hurler à la mort malgré les tentatives de son équipage pour le calmer. Quand, à force de frapper, il parvint à mettre le feu à ses perles par on ne sait quel procédé, Luffy compris un peu mieux pourquoi la bande de Krieg était en panique.

Le feu était un bel élément, mais sauvage et destructeur, si mal contrôlé. Sans vraiment le réaliser, il frotta les brûlures de ses avant-bras.

Pearl fonça à l'aveuglette en hurlant, dispersant les flammes partout sur son passage, faisant que King plongea à l'eau pour nager jusqu'au _Merry_, ne désirant pas finir griller à cause d'un idiot pareil. Très vite le feu prit sur la plateforme du restaurant, mais cela n'effraya pas Sanji qui en un agile saut arrière passa par-dessus les flammes, tournoya dans les airs pour se donner l'élan et l'angle parfait pour envoyer sa godasse presque dévisser le crâne de Pearl, sans la moindre crainte des flammes. Après tout, que serait un cuisinier qui a peur du feu ? Sanji n'en resta pas là. Il partit dans un poirier avant de se projeter vers Pearl et de lui remettre une couche dans le visage avec son talon, le projetant à terre un peu plus loin, à proximité de l'eau. En représailles, le pirate projeta des petites perles enflammées dans tous les sens et quelques-unes filèrent vers Zeff qui était toujours debout dans l'ouverture de la porte en mode videur de boite de nuit.

Il ne sourcilla même pas en voyant les projectiles de feu venir vers lui.

Sans même regarder, d'un vif mouvement de sa jambe de bois qui fit voler son tablier, il dévia et éteignit en même temps les perles qui allèrent s'incruster dans le bois de la porte alors qu'il restait là, en équilibre sur sa jambes valide, les bras toujours croisés. Une jambe de bois ne disait pas infirme pour autant.

Sanji était tellement concentré sur son combat avec Pearl qu'il ne vit même pas l'énorme boulet criblé de piquant qui lui tombait sur le nez. S'il ne le vit qu'au dernier moment, il fut encore plus surpris quand Luffy se matérialisa devant pour shooter dans le boulet tellement plus gros et grand que lui, et l'envoyer se scratcher sur Krieg. Brandissant un flingue qu'il avait ramassé au passage, il tira un coup par-dessus l'épaule de Sanji en direction de Zeff. Le projectile passa au-dessus des moustaches du vieux cuisinier et érafla la joue de Gin qui avait tenté de mettre fin au combat en prenant le patron par derrière.

\- Ton capitaine est à la flotte, Gin. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de faire la chose intelligente et de vous barrez d'ici, pointa Luffy.

Tranquillement, il rechargea son flingue et le braqua de nouveau vers le bras-droit de Krieg en continuant son discours :

\- Les primes disent Dead or Alive. Si je ramène ta tête dans une base marine, ils vont pas râler pour autant. Choisis bien et vite, je suis pas patient.

Krieg choisit cet instant pour refaire surface avant de se prendre une bille de plomb dans la mâchoire avec assez de force pour le sonner et le refaire plonger. Sans regarder, Luffy leva le pouce de sa main libre vers Usopp qui était de retour dans le nid de pie. Le tireur arrangea ses lunettes avec un grand sourire.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, cap'tain ! assura l'adolescent.

\- Tu n'as pas les couilles de tirer, lui dit le pirate.

Contre toute attente, le D. éclata de rire en relevant son arme.

\- Exact, mais toi, t'as oublié un détail !

En effet, trop obnubilé par Luffy, il en oublia ce qu'il visait à la base et se retrouva hors du restaurant suite à un coup de pied de Zeff dans le cul. Il termina aux pieds de Sanji qui lui enfonça le crâne dans le sol avec une de ses godasses.

\- Bien, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ce capitaine du dimanche.

Pearl voulut intervenir mais le poing de Luffy dans ses entrailles brisa aisément ses soi-disant défenses imprenables. Tout le monde resta la bouche béante quand le gars tomba au sol inconscient, le métal et la perle sur son torse totalement détruits.

\- Un autre volontaire ? sourit plaisamment Luffy.

.

* * *

.

Sanji ne savait pas quoi dire.

Alors que tout le monde avait pensé Krieg fini, il était revenu, et pourtant, avec aisance et sans prendre garde à sa propre peau, Luffy l'avait mis à terre, peu importe les tours et les armes que sortait le capitaine pirate. L'adolescent était resté debout alors que Krieg, tout juste vivant, son armure dont il était si fier en morceaux, était à ses pieds.

La rumeur disait du fils de Dragon qu'il était un monstre, un démon, un allumé et un homme dangereux et sans pitié.

Pourtant, il les avait laissé partir, sans faire de chichi, leur demandant simplement de ne pas revenir dans le coin ou de le faire chier. Gin lui avait souri simplement en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient certainement sur la Grand Line. A cela, le D. avait souri à son tour en le saluant de son chapeau, en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient là-haut, avant de regarder la chaloupe avec tout l'équipage de Krieg prendre le large.

Puis, les mains dans les poches, il était allé adresser quelques mots à Zeff qui avait hoché la tête en l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

Le combat s'était fini ainsi.

Tous les chefs s'étaient rassemblés pour réparer les dégâts occasionnés et remettre en ordre le restaurant, remarquant à peine quand Luffy le quitta pour retourner à son navire. Et personne ne songea à appeler la Marine pour signaler sa présence.

Tout le monde avait juste autre chose en tête.

Assis à la rambarde de l'étage supérieur du restaurant, regardant le navire des pirates tout en fumant une cigarette, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et réfléchir.

Il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il entendit un « Yo » retentissant. Il se retourna pour voir sur le toit, au-dessus de la porte, Luffy lui sourire comme un gosse qui a fait une connerie et qui en est fier.

\- C'est bon, tu t'amuses bien ? grommela Sanji.

\- Le monde est drôle, suffit de bien regarder. Et franchement, si on peut plus rire de conneries, on est dans la merde, moi le premier ! Sinon, qu'est-ce qui te fait t'accrocher à ce restaurant comme une moule à son rocher !

\- 'faut bien quelqu'un pour le protéger des pirates.

Et le blond tourna de nouveau le dos au D. pour continuer tranquillement de fumer en regardant le large, les coudes sur la rambarde.

\- C'est le trésor du vieux, n'est-ce pas ? devina le brun en sautant agilement sur la rambarde.

Il s'assit au bord, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, les mains toujours dans ses poches.

\- Il a coupé sa jambe pour me sauver. Je lui dois la vie. S'il m'avait laissé mourir, il aurait encore ses deux jambes pour vivre son rêve. Sans parler qu'il m'a élevé et a nourri ma passion pour la cuisine. Je lui dois trop pour partir maintenant. Peut-être un jour, je prendrai le large pour la Grand Line, mais pas maintenant.

\- Attends pas trop longtemps, tu vas devenir fou sinon.

\- Pourquoi ça sent l'expérience ?

\- J'ai poiroté dix ans à cause d'une promesse.

\- Humph. Le moment n'est pas encore venu pour moi. Je le sentirai quand ça sera le bon moment.

\- Comme tu veux ! On attend que Zoro soit en meilleur état avant de décoller, donc, si tu changes d'avis…

Luffy inclina légèrement son chapeau vers l'arrière et se mit à regarder le large.

\- Dis… t'as pas mal voyagé ces dernières années pour pas qu'on te retrouve, non ? demanda brusquement Sanji.

\- Les joies de la cavale, ouais. Pourquoi ?

Il leva les sourcils de perplexité en voyant l'immense sourire de Sanji.

\- T'as déjà entendu parler de la zone maritime All Blue ? C'est une mer légendaire !

Et avec un sourire qui montrait ses dents tellement il était heureux et passionné, Sanji expliqua avec de grands gestes à Luffy le principe du All Blue, obtenant des questions curieuses et excitées de la part du D. clairement pris dans l'histoire. Toujours en discutant, ils descendirent dans la salle du restaurant quand ils entendirent que c'était l'heure du repas. Sauf qu'en arrivant, il n'y avait plus de place pour s'asseoir. Toutes les tables avaient disparu pour être remplacées par une longue à laquelle tout le monde s'était assis, Nami et Usopp aussi.

\- Oi, vous nous avez gardé une place ? s'enquit le blond alors que Luffy allait demander à Nami comment se portait Zoro.

\- Il y a pas de chaises pour vous, posez vos culs par terre dans un coin, leur dit en grognant l'un des cuisiniers.

Sanji eut une mimique perplexe.

\- Pas de chaise dans un restaurant, vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?

En grognant, il prit sa part et alla s'asseoir contre un mur où Luffy le rejoignit sans rien prendre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver les cuisiniers bizarres. C'est là que Patty se leva de sa chaise avec son assiette de soupe dans une main.

\- Oi ! Minna ! Qui a préparé la soupe ce matin !

Rayonnant, Sanji leva le bras en disant que c'était lui et qu'il l'avait particulièrement réussie aujourd'hui. Sa bonne humeur partit aux ordures quand l'assiette termina par terre.

\- C'est du vrai jus de chaussette, même des porcs n'en voudraient pas !

Avec colère, Sanji se leva, prêt à défendre sa soupe, mais les uns après les autres, tous les cuisiniers vidèrent sur le sol leur propre part du breuvage avec des grimaces de dégoût. Le pire, ce fut quand Zeff jeta sa propre part en la critiquant sans pitié.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, vieux débris ! rugit le jeune homme en prenant son mentor par le col. En quoi tes soupes sont meilleures que les miennes !

\- Elles n'ont rien à voir ! gronda Zeff. T'es encore loin de m'égaler !

Surprenant tout le monde, il envoya une baigne dans le visage de son second, l'étalant au sol suite à son coup de poing. La main toujours brandie, regardant Sanji à ses pieds, il continua sur sa lancée :

\- C'est pas toi qui vas me donner des leçons de cuisine, kusou gakki ! J'avais déjà cuisiné sur les mers du monde entier alors que tu n'étais même pas né !

On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

Après tout, Zeff venait de le frapper au poing et non pas avec son pied. C'était juste hallucinant.

Les deux blonds échangèrent un lourd regard avant que le plus jeune ne se relève et se barre en claquant la porte derrière lui. A table, Nami et Usopp se regardèrent avec perplexité, puis regardèrent leur soupe qu'ils avaient pourtant trouvée très bonne. Luffy se leva pour retirer les morceaux d'assiettes de la flaque de soupe à terre, permettant à King, qui était sorti de dessous la table, de laper la soupe à terre. Ensuite, le D. se leva et alla rejoindre ses nakamas à la table.

\- C'est excellent, j'vois pas le souci, pointa Nami.

\- Je peux ? demanda le brun.

Usopp lui donna sa cuillère et le capitaine la trempa dans l'assiette de son ami pour gouter la soupe. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

\- C'est quoi vot' souci, elle est ultra bonne ! J'vais en apporter à Zoro !

\- Tout le monde à bord de ce navire sait que Sanji est un véritable cordon-bleu, lui dit un cuisinier.

\- Cependant, c'est le seul moyen de le pousser à se décider à partir, soupira Zeff en se rasseyant à sa place. Prends-le avec toi, c'est son rêve depuis toujours d'aller sur la Grand Line.

.

* * *

.

Assis dehors, le dos contre la porte, Sanji fumait sa cigarette, la tête dans ses bras, écoutant ses collègues, qui auparavant crachaient sur sa soupe, réclamer du rabe du plat de Sanji, riant devant l'efficacité du plan de leur patron pour pousser le plus jeune à prendre la mer.

\- J'entends tout ce que vous dîtes, bande de crétins… murmura Sanji avec émotion.

.

* * *

.

\- Nop, je fais pas dans le kidnapping, refusa Luffy. C'est le type de gars que je cherche, clairement, mais je veux pas le forcer et même si ça me fait chier, je vais pas aller contre son désir de rester ici. Même si je doute que vous allez vous amuser à rapporter l'absence de Sanji comme un enlèvement, j'ai une conscience.

\- Et garde-la, gamin, vraiment, ça te différencie du monstre que le monde pense que tu es. Mais on est d'accord que s'il te le demande, tu le prends avec toi ? se fit confirmer Zeff. Un peu de soupe ?

\- Ouais, je devrais pouvoir en manger un peu.

Zeff servit une assiette de soupe à Luffy qui se prit une chaise qui avait été libérée dans l'agitation précédente pour s'asseoir avec ses camarades.

\- Le problème est que, malgré son désir et son rêve, avec son mauvais caractère, il refusera de te faire la demande.

\- Je peux pas rester ici éternellement. Avec le coup que j'ai fait l'autre jour, il serait pas surprenant qu'on vienne fouiner par ici. On décolle cette nuit.

Luffy se mit à fixer la porte fermée du restaurant.

\- Avec ou sans toi.

Et le D. retourna à sa soupe.

.

* * *

.

Zeff refusa l'argent que Luffy voulait lui donner pour les provisions.

\- Nan, c'est bon, il suffit que je signale un vol pour avoir un remboursement de la Marine, donc, pas la peine de te fatiguer, garde l'argent, t'en auras besoin, lui dit Zeff.

\- Ok. Je vais pas cracher sur de la nourriture gratuite, marmonna le garçon en haussant des épaules en commençant à empiler les caisses pour les apporter au _Merry_.

\- J'vais t'aider, fit Sanji en arrivant. Comme ça, on pourra partir plus vite.

\- J't'attends à bord, j'te laisse à tes effusions sentimentales et adieux larmoyants. N'oublie pas tes affaires.

Et il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, quittant le restaurant par la porte de derrière là où le navire avait été amarré après le passage de Krieg. Usopp, sur le pont du _Merry_, l'aida à hisser les caisses de provisions à bord.

\- Mon sac ? demanda Luffy.

\- Cuisine, Nami est déjà en train de préparer le trajet. Elle a la frousse, lui dit Usopp en soulevant deux des six caisses ramenées par son capitaine pour les embarquer vers la cuisine.

\- Et toi ?

\- Tout autant, mais je te fais confiance. Tu dis que tu peux prendre Arlong, eh bien… on verra, sourit nerveusement le tireur. C'est les risques du métier, même si je préfèrerais ne pas mourir aussi vite. On part avec un cuisinier ou pas ?

Luffy toqua à la porte avec son pied et quelques instants plus tard, Nami vint leur ouvrir, pâle sous la lune croissante. Elle se poussa de la route pour laisser passer les garçons qui posèrent leur chargement dans un coin de la cuisine.

\- Vous savez qu'on a un endroit pour ranger tout ça autre que la cuisine, rappela à l'ordre la rousse.

\- C'est pas fini, lui dit Luffy. Le reste ira en bas, je t'assure. Sinon, où est King ?

\- Avec Zoro, il s'assure qu'il reste couché. L'idiot à l'air d'aller bien, mais je suis pas certaine qu'il restera allongé.

Luffy hocha la tête et attrapa son sac sur le banc pour en sortir le paquet de cookies.

\- Il t'en reste beaucoup ? demanda Usopp.

\- Trois. Ça devrait gérer, le temps qu'on retrouve Robin-nee-chan pour qu'elle en fasse d'autres. Nami, ça ira ?

\- J'ai l'impression de faire une bêtise énorme, mais… ouais, on va dire que ça ira, soupira la rousse en se serrant dans ses bras pour se rassurer. Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis préparé à la possibilité d'y rester. J'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie en cavale, alors…

Luffy fit tomber un cookie dans sa main et le déposa sur la table le temps de ranger le paquet dans son sac, puis reprit le gâteau et sortit dehors pour voir Sanji arriver avec les dernières cargaisons.

\- Je te laisse arranger la cuisine comme tu sens, lui dit Luffy en prenant les dernières caisses des bras du cuisinier. Avant que j'oublie.

Gardant la cargaison en équilibre dans une main, il tendit le cookie à Sanji qui le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec ça ?

\- Cadeau de bienvenue fait par la frangine.

\- Elle est mignonne ?

\- Un peu vieille pour toi, mais ravissante ! Et… oh, _quelle chance_ ! Elle nous attend déjà sur la Grand Line !

L'œil de Sanji s'arrondit.

\- Deux femmes dans cet équipage ?

\- Yep.

Sanji prit le cookie et fondit en le mangeant, pleurant des larmes de joie.

\- Tant d'amour, tant de beauté dans ce gâteau ! Je suis au paradis !

Luffy secoua la tête et commença à s'éloigner avec les caisses pour aller les ranger quand la voix de Zeff retentit depuis un balcon.

\- Ohé, Sanji.

Sanji s'immobilisa dans sa dégustation et Luffy se retourna.

\- Tâche de pas t'enrhumer.

A la façon dont la lèvre du blond se mit à trembler, le D. savait que son nouvel ami allait se mettre à pleurer. Il salua de la tête l'ancien pirate au balcon et se dirigea vers la cale, écoutant les remerciements que cria Sanji à son mentor pour l'avoir élevé et lui avoir sauvé la vie.

\- A UN DE CES JOURS, BANDE DE LOOSERS ! cria Sanji quand Luffy déposa enfin les caisses.

_SBAM !_

\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ! rugit Nami en sortant comme un ouragan de la cuisine.

Luffy retint un rire.

Les jours à venir seraient intéressants.


	7. Gros poisson pour une petite mare

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre et enfin, la conclusion de ce qu'il se passe pour Nami. On sait que Sabo a remit des pendules à l'heure, mais reste maintenant la conclusion des faits. Et c'est ici que ça se passe.**

**Merci encore pour votre attention et votre présence sur ce chapitre, toujours un plaisir de vous savoir au rendez-vous. Merci ensuite pour les reviews :**

**TheSepticPuppet** : Je me suis amusée sur le côté bad-ass, mais j'aime tout autant le côté stupide du personnage.

**Rose-Eliade** : Au plaisir.

**Yz3ut3** : Bon dimanche à toi aussi et apprécie donc ce chapitre du jour.

**Cyrielle13** : Il m'arrive de faire des trucs logiques. On en reparlera à Drum de toute façon de son cas. / Bah il garde un peu l'image du Shanks qu'il a connu quand il était gosse et Luffy, avoir du respect… on doit se rappeler de la façon dont il a toisé Edward Newgate à Marine Ford ? Nan, Luffy, le respect il l'a BOUFFE !/ Parfaitement ! Donc, Scarface alias Sabo, est beau-gosse. / Tu verras quand on y sera pour la question de Ace vs Sanji. / Le fait que tu dises tout ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon boulot et que tu tournes comme une girouette à la recherche du truc le plus cool.

**Sur ce, bonne lecutre.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

\- PUTAIN DE CHAT ! J'VAIS T'SCALPER !

Luffy regarda avec amusement King jaillir de la cuisine comme un éclair pour venir se cacher derrière lui, un beau pilon de poulet dans la gueule. Sanji sortit à son tour de la cuisine, grondant de colère.

\- Garde ce fauve hors de la cuisine ou j'en fais une descente de lit ! rouspéta le blond.

\- King. Toi et moi, on va se fâcher, avertit Luffy avec sérieux en regardant son ami à fourrure.

Le léopard n'en avait strictement rien à carrer parce qu'il alla s'allonger à côté de Zoro qui faisait sa sieste sur le pont, afin de manger son butin. Le sabreur n'avait même pas besoin de tee-shirt avec la tonne de bandages qu'il avait autour de la poitrine, mais il avait accepté de mettre au moins une chemise par-dessus, même si c'était pour la garder ouverte.

\- Je le surveillerai mieux à partir de maintenant, promit le capitaine au cuisinier.

\- J'espère, sinon, je le mets sévèrement à la diète.

\- Tu l'as entendu, King. Tu tiens à carreaux, sinon, régime. Et crois-moi, mon gros, t'as bien besoin de perdre du poids !

Pour toute réponse, l'animal montra les dents, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de Zoro qui esquissa un sourire et lui gratta le sommet du crâne sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu vas manger à midi ? s'enquit Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette à l'adresse de son capitaine. C'est pas bon, même si on a un estomac ridiculement petit, de sauter des repas ainsi.

\- Léger.

\- J'finirais ton assiette s'il faut ! lança Usopp depuis le nid de pie.

Le blond secoua la tête et s'en alla recommencer à faire à manger. Honnêtement, Luffy était impressionné que ce gars soit capable de cuisiner des plats d'une telle qualité sans mettre de tabac partout. Il secoua la tête et se détourna du pont pour aller voir Nami. La rousse sortait peu de la cabine, clairement effrayée par l'idée d'affronter Arlong si les choses fonctionnaient mal.

\- Il est encore temps de changer d'avis, Luffy.

\- Viens prendre le soleil au lieu de dire des bêtises.

.

* * *

.

Le repas avalé, tout le monde était autour de la table où Nami avait épinglé une carte sommaire de ce qu'elle avait appelé _Arlong's Park._

\- Tu te sens honnêtement en état de te battre, Zoro ? demanda Luffy. Laisse ta fierté au placard et réponds franchement.

\- Donne-moi trois ou quatre jours, réclama le vert avec une grimace en se retenant de frotter les bandages autour de sa poitrine qui le rafistolaient suite à son passage sous le sabre de Mihawk.

\- On en a encore pour cinq jours de voyage, t'as de la chance, mais force pas, je suis pas médecin, pointa Nami.

\- Dans l'idéal, il nous en faudrait un avant de partir pour la Grand Line. J'veux pas t'faire d'peine, Luffy, mais à cinq, on fera pas long feu sans minimum un docteur, grommela Sanji autour de sa cigarette en remettant ses manches en place suite à la vaisselle.

\- La chasse pour ma tête ne va pas tarder à s'ouvrir. Pour l'instant, ma prime n'a toujours pas de photo, c'est ok, mais il suffit d'un gars qui se rappelle de ma gueule ou qu'un con de la bande à Krieg se fasse prendre et jacasse, pour que tous les marines se jettent sur nous. Une fois sur la Grand Line, ça sera plus facile de les perdre. Après, si vous voulez prendre le risque, c'est vous qui voyez.

\- T'as conscience que c'est quand même le _Cimetière des Pirates_, là où on va mettre les pieds ? rappela Usopp en agitant son doigt d'un air sévère en direction du capitaine.

\- Are ? Pourquoi mes sœurs disent que c'est la Paradis ? s'étonna naïvement le D.

\- Tes sœurs sont folles, c'est tout.

\- ORA ! N'insulte pas de ravissantes demoiselles ! rouspéta Sanji en assénant en coup de pied au cul de Usopp.

Il se tourna vers Luffy avec espoir.

\- Avons-nous une chance de pouvoir prendre dans l'équipage ta sœur cadette ?

\- Aucune, Sanji. Elle a un mec, un capitaine bien plus réputé que moi et un bon poste dans son équipage actuel. Elle bougera pas.

Apprendre que la cadette avait un homme envoya Sanji déprimer dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Il déprime mais il n'a jamais vu ta sœur, qui sait, elle sera peut-être pas du tout son genre, maugréa Usopp en se massant le derrière.

Luffy esquissa un sourire puis redevint sérieux.

\- Donc, organisons-nous bien. Usopp, tu feras le tour par la terre et trouvera un point dans les environs pour servir de couverture à Nami pendant qu'elle remet la somme. Si la méthode pacifique ne marche pas, tu ouvres le feu pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à l'abri. Dès que j'entends que ça tourne au vinaigre, on arrive de toute façon. Sanji, tu passeras par le côté mer.

Le D. montra le côté en question au blond qui revint à la table pour mieux voir.

\- Vu qu'on affronte des gyojins, ça sera le côté le plus dangereux, mais je préfère éviter de laisser un gars qu'on vient de recoudre en contact avec de l'eau de mer.

\- J'ai pas peur de les affronter à la flotte ! rouspéta Zoro.

\- C'est pas une question d'affrontement à l'eau, même si c'est juste du suicide cette idée, soupira Nami. La question est que ta plaie n'est pas cicatrisée, donc, ça risquerait de s'infecter.

\- Zoro, pas de protestation. Nami est celle qui a le plus de connaissances médicales pour l'instant, donc, pour tout ce qui est santé, tu l'écoutes, insista Luffy. Et rien ne dit qu'il y aura des gars à l'eau. Le but est de mettre à terre Arlong, le reste, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne vous faîtes pas tuer. Nami, tu sais te servir d'une arme à feu ?

La rousse grimaça mais avoua qu'elle avait dû apprendre.

\- Ils ont des flingues ?

\- Quelques-uns qu'ils ont confisqué aux habitants.

\- Je te demande pas de tuer mais de déconcentrer et de te protéger. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, tu rejoins Usopp et vous vous assurez que personne ne vous approche. Je doute que ta force soit suffisante contre la peau solide de ces gaillards.

\- Et toi, tu te fais Arlong ? se fit confirmer Zoro.

\- Yup. Des questions ?

King sauta sur la table en grondant contre son camarade, une patte sur la carte.

\- J'crois que la peluche veut se battre, aussi. Pas vrai le grand ! sourit férocement le vert en ébouriffant affectueusement la fourrure du léopard.

\- Toi, King, tu escortes Nami et tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle. Capiche ? ordonna Luffy en brandissant un doigt autoritaire devant le museau de l'animal.

En réponse, le D. eut droit à un coup de langue sur toooute la longueur de son visage. Le brun se retrouva avec le chapeau de travers, clignant des yeux, le doigt toujours levé. Doigt qui fut lentement replié en un poing de plus en plus tremblant.

\- REVIENS ICI SALE CON ! J'VAIS T'APPRENDRE A TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

Et Luffy partit à la poursuite du léopard neigeux qui fuyait vers le pont. Zoro rit à gorge déployée devant le spectacle alors que le reste de la bande restait dubitative face au comportement du garçon qui était auparavant si sérieux pour formuler un plan d'attaque.

\- Et c'est lui le gars le plus recherché d'East Blue ? se fit confirmer Sanji.

\- Ouep, lui répondit Usopp.

\- Même Reiju était plus flippante à l'époque.

\- Tu disais ? s'enquit Nami.

\- Nan, rien.

Le blond chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

.

* * *

.

Luffy siffla Nami, lui faisant signe de monter le rejoindre dans le nid de pie. La rousse, de plus en plus inquiète avec leur approche de Cocoyashi, vint le rejoindre et prit la lunette que lui donna le brun. Suivant la direction qu'il pointa du doigt, elle observa l'horizon avant de s'arrêter sur ce qu'il avait remarqué.

Un navire de la marine en stationnement.

\- Ils sont trop loin de l'île pour être en situation de combat dans la base d'Arlong, et ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir d'ennuis non plus, pointa Luffy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Oi ! Sanji ! T'en conclus quoi, toi, de ces marines bien trop calmes ?!

Le blond cessa de fumer en lisant le journal et leva la tête vers le mât.

\- Corruption, répondit-il avec calme.

\- Jackpot. C'est certainement le Nezumi dont a parlé Sabo. Il est peut-être à terre à recevoir un pot de vin pour fermer les yeux sur les conneries de Arlong.

La rousse baissa sa longue vue en soupirant. Elle passa une mèche derrière son oreille avant de remettre sa main sur la lunette, essayant de cacher son tremblement. Elle se mordit une lèvre, les yeux baissés. Elle sursauta quand Luffy posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- King t'accompagnera.

En bas, Sanji regarda sa montre et hocha la tête pour lui-même avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il éteignit le feu sous une marmite dont il souleva le couvercle, bougeant le contenu du ragoût à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois, respirant l'arôme avec une satisfaction évidente.

\- Si vous voulez manger, va falloir mettre la table ! appela-t-il par la porte ouverte.

Pendant que Usopp et Luffy venaient prendre les couverts pour qu'ils puissent manger dehors (afin de garder un œil sur l'île et d'éventuels visiteurs indésirables), le cuisinier termina l'assaisonnement d'une salade qu'il chargea Zoro d'apporter à table, avant de lui-même suivre le mouvement en tenant la marmite brûlante avec des chiffons.

\- Tu veux que je la prenne, je suis immunisé contre la chaleur, proposa Luffy alors que Nami allait chercher de l'eau.

\- Non, c'est bon, je gère, assura le coq. Tu vas faire l'effort de manger un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ? On sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

Le sourire bien trop grand du blondinet fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même Luffy qui hocha la tête en silence pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord.

Et il commença à servir le repas et releva juste à temps la marmite pour qu'un missile pelucheux la percute en pleine tête, renvoyant King et sa tentative de vol de nourriture, hors de la table.

\- Toi, tu attends que je finisse le service si tu veux ta part, sinon, on va pas être copain ! gronda le fumeur.

\- King. Tiens-toi tranquille. On va pas te laisser mourir de faim, alors, calme-toi ! rouspéta Luffy.

Et ignorant le regard malheureux de la peluche vivante, Sanji reprit le service. Ils allaient se mettre à manger quand le léopard se mit à grogner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ! s'agaça Usopp en prenant sa fourchette.

Luffy se tourna sur sa chaise pour voir son compagnon à quatre pattes qui était tourné vers le large.

\- Kai-ô, je pense, pronostiqua Luffy.

Et comme pour le confirmer, une immense créature jaillit de l'eau, faisant hurler de panique le pauvre Usopp qui se cacha derrière Zoro.

\- Belle bête, commenta d'un air ultra neutre Sanji.

La créature immense dominait aisément le navire, reniflant l'air avec avidité. Si ça n'avait pas été pour ses nageoires, sa queue de poisson et ses écailles, on aurait pu penser être en face d'une vache géante.

\- En voilà une grosse vache, commenta Zoro tout aussi indifférent.

\- Une vache qui nage ? C'est pas plutôt un hippopotame ? réfuta Sanji.

\- King, arrête, demanda Luffy à son ami à fourrure…

\- IIIIH ! QU'EST-CE QU'UN MASTODONTE PAREIL FABRIQUE DANS EAST BLUE ! Paniqua Usopp. IL N'Y A QUE SUR LA GRAND LINE QU'ON DOIT TROUVER CE GENRE DE BESTIAUX !

\- C'est Mooh-mooh, l'animal de compagnie de Arlong. Ils l'ont ramené de la Grand Line et l'utilise pour faire peur à tout le monde, commenta d'un air las Nami.

Ils regardèrent la bestiole se pencher vers la table pour la renifler et la rousse regarda sa montre.

\- Il doit avoir faim, c'est généralement à cette heure-ci que Hachi l'appelle pour qu'il mange.

\- C'EST ÇA ! IL EN A APRÈS NOTRE REPAS ! DONNONS-LE-LUI AVANT QU'IL NE NOUS MANGE NOUS !

\- Il sait pas chasser seul ? grommela Zoro en sirotant son verre d'alcool.

\- Abruti, cette pauvre bête est probablement blessée et incapable de se nourrir seule ! Pas vrai ?

\- Non, c'est juste Hachi qui l'a aussi mal élevé que Luffy a éduqué King, marmonna Nami en retournant à son assiette.

Luffy ne releva pas le commentaire et observa Sanji se saisir d'une assiette sur la table pour la présenter à l'immense créature. Mooh-mooh ouvrit grand la bouche pour manger.

\- DEGAGE SALE MONSTRE !

En un coup de pied, Sanji envoya sa semelle dans la mâchoire de la vache-poisson, l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin sous les applaudissements de Zoro et Luffy. Nami regarda ça d'un air surpris, prise de court par la force surhumaine du blond.

\- TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER À QUOI TU JOUES !? s'indigna Usopp.

\- Il était sur le point de me bouffer, je l'ai lu dans son regard, se justifia Sanji. Je suis un chef, je nourris ceux qui ont faim, mais je sers pas moi-même de nourriture.

\- Parle pas de bouffer des humains, j'fais encore des cauchemars sur ce sujet à cause de ma sœur aînée ! frissonna Luffy.

\- AU LIEU DE DÉBATTRE SUR L'ANTHROPOPHAGIE, VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE RÉAGIR, IL REVIENT À L'ATTAQUE ! rouspéta Usopp.

En effet, vexé et enragé par le coup de pied, la créature revenait vers eux dans un grognement odieux. Zoro se leva en attrapant son katana, mais Luffy lui fit signe de se rasseoir, regardant Sanji sauter assez haut pour finir sur le rebord du nid de pie, puis se projeter vers la bête, lui administrant un coup dans la gorge qui lui fit cracher du sang.

\- Que ça te serve de leçon, gros tas de viande, grommela le cuisinier.

Il prit appuis sur la créature sonnée et sauta vers le navire en s'époussetant.

\- Donc, Sanji… Soru et Geppou en priorité. On verra pour le Kami-E plus tard avec certainement le Rankyaku… ouais, ça pourrait être une bonne idée, le Rankyaku, marmonna Luffy en prenant quelques notes sur un bloc sorti de nulle part.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- J'planifie les compétences que tu dois apprendre. J'l'ai fait pour tout le monde, même Nami.

\- HEEY ! J'ai pas dit que je te rejoignais ! protesta la femme en se remettant de son étonnement.

\- Hmhm…

La façon dont Luffy répondit disait clairement qu'il n'écoutait plus ce qu'on lui disait.

\- Tout cet exercice m'a creusé l'estomac en tout cas, commenta Sanji en se rasseyant alors que le monstre n'était plus qu'une tâche brillante dans le ciel.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée, je le savais, soupira la jeune femme en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Dans quoi elle s'était embarquée ?

.

* * *

.

Le ponton de Kokoyashi était vide quand ils jetèrent l'ancre.

\- J'la sens pas cette histoire… gémit Usopp avec panique.

\- Boucle-la, on est pas encore devant cette bande de poiscailles, garde la panique pour plus tard, lui dit Sanji en jouant avec sa cigarette.

Nami souffla profondément et se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

\- Vous êtes certain de vouloir faire ça ?

\- On en a pas _déjà_ discuté ? s'agaça Zoro.

\- Nami, plus vite on règlera cette affaire, plus vite tu pourras retrouver ta liberté, lui dit Luffy. Tu nous guides ?

\- J'aimerais faire un détour avant, avoua la rousse en détournant le regard.

\- Comme tu veux.

Elle leur adressa à tous un regard larmoyant de remerciement qui envoya Sanji tourbillonner un peu plus loin devant ce qu'il prenait pour une déclaration d'amour muette. La rousse fit face à la rue principale du village côtier et souffla un bon coup. Lentement, elle remonta la rue, les garçons l'encadrant instinctivement alors que King, son foulard « je suis domestiqué, merci de ne pas frapper » au cou, trottinait autour d'eux pour rester à leur niveau en cas de difficulté. Tout le monde remarqua la pauvreté ambiante et la lourde peur qui s'échappait des lieux.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? demanda Usopp en se serrant dans ses bras pour ne pas trop trembler, surveillant qu'aucun homme-poisson ne débarque dans leur dos.

\- Huit ans. Depuis huit ans, tous les mois, on doit reverser un impôt à Arlong pour continuer de vivre. Adulte comme enfant. Si jamais une seule personne loupe le paiement, le village est rasé. Gosa a subi ce sort, dernièrement, raconta d'une voix douloureuse la native.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au cœur du village pour voir tous les habitants réunis autour d'un homme assis sur un banc circulaire en bois construit autour d'une ombrelle. Nami raffermit sa prise sur la valise qu'elle avait dans sa main droite pour s'empêcher de trembler et afficha un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

Les habitants se retournèrent pour la regarder et s'en allèrent sans lui répondre. La peine dans leurs yeux n'échappa pas le moins du monde aux hommes, ni le fait que le sourire glisse de son visage devant l'attitude de ceux qui l'avaient vue grandir. Bientôt, parmi les locaux, il ne restait que deux personnes. D'abord, il y avait une jeune femme, à peine plus vieille que Nami, avec des cheveux bleus coupés courts avec un tatouage allant de sa gorge à son bras, dévoilé par son débardeur. Ensuite, on avait un homme, clairement plus tout jeune, avec une tenue de marin noire et un petit moulin à vent sur sa casquette, ce qui faisait un sacré contraste avec toutes les cicatrices qui faisaient de son visage un patchwork.

\- Ok, je peux plus me foutre de la gueule de Sab' en l'appelant Scarface, marmonna Luffy.

\- Tiens, Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est plutôt rare de te voir passer par la grande porte. Et qui sont ces gens ?

\- J'ai l'argent, Nojiko, répondit Nami. Et eux…

\- On est la cavalerie, ma chère et tendre demoiselle, devança Sanji.

Il posa un genou à terre devant la bleue et lui fit un baisemain sous ses yeux abasourdis.

\- C'était une erreur, on aurait pas dû le prendre, commenta Zoro à l'adresse de Luffy.

Le D. l'ignora totalement en se contentant d'enfoncer un peu plus son chapeau sur son crâne.

\- C'est quoi ces guignols ? D'où tu les sors ? demanda le vieil homme dans un grognement.

\- Comme l'a dit Sanji, on est la cavalerie. On a aidé Nami à rassembler l'argent pour votre village et on va s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de coup en douce au passage, expliqua Luffy.

\- Vous allez vous faire tuer. Nami, c'est pas raisonnable, pointa la bleue.

\- On n'a pas le choix. La Marine se fait acheter par Arlong pour fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe ici ! s'indigna la rousse. On a vu un navire de la Marine au large, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'Arlong est inquiet ! Je suis même pas certaine qu'il acceptera les cents millions que j'ai avec moi !

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? demanda l'homme.

\- C'est ma BA du jour, répondit Luffy en haussant des épaules. Quel que soit le résultat de ce qu'on fait, vous n'aurez pas à subir son joug plus longtemps. Soit il se barre, soit on le tue… soit il extermine tout le monde.

\- DIS PAS UN TRUC PAREIL COMME Si C'ÉTAIT BANAL ! rouspéta Usopp en frappant le crâne de son ami.

Luffy se frotta le crâne en tirant la langue à son camarade.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Je peux pas décemment laisser des enfants se battre pour nous ! rugit l'homme en se levant.

\- Genzô… reste ici. Si tout se passe bien, il n'y aura pas de combat. Et surtout, que tu oublies que tu nous as vu. Ça vaut mieux.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Luffy qui hocha la tête sous son chapeau de paille.

Elle comprenait ce que ça signifiait de se voir associer au fils de Dragon. Autant ne pas se faire reconnaître et ne laisser personne soupçonner la vérité. Le groupe coula le long de la rue, le D. tapotant doucement l'épaule du vieux, suivant Nami sur la route vers Arlong Park.

Il y aurait de la fricassée de poisson au menu de ce soir.

.

* * *

.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant les portes et d'un coup de pied aux fesses, Luffy envoya plus loin le gosse qu'ils venaient de couper dans son élan pour abattre Arlong.

\- Rentre chez toi et laisse faire les pros, gamin, lui dit Sanji.

\- La tête de Arlong est à moi ! rouspéta l'enfant en se relevant avec son sabre rouillé.

\- Et il te bouffera en apéritif. Fiche le camp, insista Luffy. Si tu tiens tant que à mourir, je peux régler cette affaire ici et maintenant. Après tout, King a toujours faim.

En réponse, le félin se mit à émettre des sons menaçants à l'adresse de l'enfant qui, comprenant le message, prit la fuite. Désormais seuls, Luffy se tourna vers ses hommes et leur fit un signe de tête. Les trois hommes répondirent de la même façon et allèrent se mettre en position. Attendant que son ami lui dise d'y aller, Nami resserra nerveusement sa prise sur la valise qui transportait l'argent. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle manqua de pousser un hurlement en sentant la main sur son épaule. Luffy se contenta de la ramener contre lui pour la rassurer, pendant que King se frottait aux chevilles découvertes de la rouquine, en ronronnant.

\- On peut directement foncer à l'assaut, si tu le souhaites. C'est pas moi qui va râler contre l'idée ! proposa Luffy avec un sourire de coin.

\- Je… je veux avoir une chance de voir tout se finir pacifiquement, déglutit la jeune femme.

\- Ton choix. Tu peux y aller, ils sont en position.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Haki, sourit mystérieusement Luffy. C'est le genre de chose que l'on commencera à voir en entraînement quand tu auras mangé le cookie.

\- Tu y tiens à cette idée stupide, sourit faiblement la rousse.

\- Et comment ! Enrobage gratuit pour traverser la Red Line, on dit pas non ! Allez, finissons-en.

Et il la poussa doucement dans le dos vers la porte après lui avoir mis sur sa tête son chapeau de paille.

Nami hocha la tête, respira profondément et carra ses épaules en faisant face à la porte de sa prison personnelle.

\- On y va, King.

Le léopard se rangea à ses côtés, l'étole rouge à son cou se détachant nettement sur la neige qu'était sa fourrure. Essayant de rester brave, comme à chaque fois qu'elle affrontait Arlong, la navigatrice ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la cour du Arlong Park. King marchant à ses côtés, elle remonta l'allée encadrée de deux bassins semblables à des piscines où se déversait l'eau de fontaine en forme de sirène.

Quoi qu'il se passe, elle savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle verrait cet individu.

Comme bien souvent, Arlong était sur la terrasse devant l'immense pagode qui lui servait de QG à lui et ses hommes. Le requin-scie était assis là, avec toute la décontraction du monde, pas du tout soucieux de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Avec sa chemise hawaïenne, son bermuda et ses claquettes, il avait plus l'allure d'un touriste que d'un pirate.

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Enfin de retour ! s'exclama l'homme-requin en voyant la rousse venir vers lui.

\- On entre toujours ici comme dans un moulin, pointa Nami en essayant de rester calme malgré la course effrénée de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Je t'ai pas déjà dit que tu devrais placer des gardes aux portes ?

\- Pour quoi faire !? Je peux me défendre tout seul ! tu t'es trouvé une peluche ? T'as pas passé l'âge pour ces conneries ?

\- C'est un léopard des neiges, il m'a bien aidé dans mes derniers coups, répondit évasivement la demoiselle.

\- Si tu le dis. Alors ? Tu as rapporté du beau butin ?

Pour toute réponse, elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit la mallette qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Tout se jouait maintenant. Ça passait, ou ça cassait.

\- J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Voici les cent millions. Tu peux compter, tout est là.

\- Oooh, bravo, tu as réussi à réunir cent millions pour sauver ton village, félicitation. Tu peux racheter Kokoyashi, le village qui t'a rejetée il y a huit ans de ça, sourit Arlong.

Un sourire monta sur les lèvres de Nami.

Tout cela était fini, elle pouvait partir.

\- Cependant, ces cent millions, c'était il y a _huit ans_, justement. Il faut compter les intérêts, plus l'investissement pour que tu puisses t'instruire dans le but de faire les cartes les plus parfaites qui soit. Je ne te parle pas du fait que l'on t'a logée, nourrie, blanchie. Avec tout ça… on passe facilement à… cinq cents millions. Tu as déjà un cinquième, ça devrait aller vite ! Shahahaha !

La valise tomba des mains de Nami, alors qu'elle réalisait la taille de ses chaînes. Tout autour, divers gyojins se mettaient eux aussi à rire.

\- Tu avais promis ! rugit-elle.

Arlong arrêta de rire mais conserva un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas trahi notre marché. Tu n'as simplement pas été assez rapide pour t'assurer de ne pas accumuler les intérêts, c'est tout. Tu sais comment marche les affaires. Je te le redemande donc, Nami. Ai-je trahi notre marché ?

\- ESPECE DE SALOPARD !

Et elle prit la fuite avec King sur ses talons vers l'un des murs de la forteresse, les gyojins riant de ses larmes.

_VLAM !_

La porte de la forteresse vola jusqu'aux pieds de Arlong, présentant Luffy dans l'entrée, son regard ombragé par sa frange.

\- Shitsurei shimasu, marmonna le D.

\- C'est qui ce minus ? gronda le chef des pirates en cessant de rire.

\- C'est toi Arlong, tronche de scie ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Luffy se mit en marche en suivant le chemin que Nami avait emprunté auparavant, surveillant la fuite de la rouquine qui escalada un mur pour se mettre à l'abri.

\- Je suis Arlong, qui t'es gamin ? répondit l'homme poisson avec le nez en dents de scie.

\- Mugiwara.

\- Jamais entendu parler de toi. Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis un pirate et je suis venu te toucher deux mots pour tes conneries.

Deux gyojins voulurent se mettre sur la route de Luffy, soi-disant qu'on n'approchait pas Arlong comme ça, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. En croisant les bras, il attrapa les deux mastodontes par un côté de la tête et les ramena à lui, les cognant efficacement l'un à l'autre au passage avant de les expédier derrière lui sans un regard, comme de simples fétus de paille, sans même leur laisser l'opportunité de dégager seul le passage. La facilité de l'adolescent mit tout le monde en panique. C'est pas pour autant qu'Arlong se leva, même s'il cessa de regarder son visiteur comme une source d'ennuis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Luffy arriva devant lui et sans laisser le temps à Arlong de réagir, il lui administra une bonne patate dans la figure qui l'envoya voler dans le mur du côté par lequel Sanji venait d'arriver. Le blond se décala pour ne pas recevoir le gyojin dans la figure, bottant le train à tous ceux qui le séparaient de son capitaine alors que Zoro faisait de même en face, après avoir aidé Nami à se hisser sur le rebord de l'enceinte. Usopp, lui, décida d'aller se caser carrément sur le toit de la pagode, profitant de l'attention qu'attirait son capitaine pour se faire discret.

Le D. regarda le mur s'effondrer sur Arlong, du sang goutant de son poing.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie cette histoire ?! demanda un des gyojins avant de se faire tailler en pièce par Zoro.

Le jeune pirate revoyait parfaitement les larmes et les sanglots de Nami quand elle lui avait raconté son problème. Ses années de lutte pour libérer la terre où elle avait grandi de la menace de ce monstre.

\- Ce que ça signifie. J'ai une amie qui pleure de votre faute à tous. Et comme dans la Marine, ce sont tous des trouillards corrompus, je viens faire le ménage. J'ai décidément _loupé_ ma vocation.

Un sourire de psychopathe étira les lèvres du brun, allant de paire avec son regard foldingue. Le reste des gyojins tenta de s'en prendre à eux, mais ils furent facilement envoyés paître par les trois hommes, pendant que Usopp tirait dans le tas depuis le toit de la pagode.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de commencer les hostilités sans nous ? s'indigna Sanji en envoyant voler un énième gyojin d'un coup de pompe.

\- Pas la peine de te faire du mouron pour moi, je peux me débarrasser de ces petites frappes comme un grand garçon, lui assura Luffy.

\- Ahou ka ? ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète ! Tu serais bien capable de tous te les farcir sans nous en laisser un seul !

\- Nan, j'vous les laisse, je fais d'Arlong une affaire personnelle.

\- C'est généreux de ta part, commenta Zoro avec un rire en embrochant sur sa lame un autre gyojin pour ensuite l'envoyer valdinguer, répandant du sang partout dans les environs.

L'homme poulpe se mit à jouer de la trompette avec son étrange bouche, histoire d'appeler leur « mastodonte des mers ».

\- Vous parlez de la grosse vache, là ? se fit confirmer Zoro d'un air ennuyé en enfilant la chemise d'un des gyojins déjà à terre. Franchement, elle est loin d'être impressionnante.

\- Je l'ai envoyé voler, donc, je doute qu'elle vous réponde, votre vache aquatique, marmonna Sanji en agitant son allumette dans le but de l'éteindre.

\- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de votre monstre marin, même King est plus badass que vot' truc, pointa Luffy avec une voix bien trop calme.

De là où il se tenait devant le mur derrière lequel Nami avait pris la fuite, King bomba le torse, un morceau de fond de culotte entre les dents. Eh ouais, il était plus fort qu'un kai-ô de la Grand Line !

\- Tout ce que je vois, ce sont de gros poissons dans une mare minuscule. Montre-moi que t'en a dans le pantalon et je serai peut-être sympa dans ma façon de m'occuper de toi.

Arlong se leva et s'épousseta.

\- J'vais m'faire un plaisir de t'anéantir ! gronda le requin.

\- C'est quoi la chanson, déjà ? Ah oui ! _Parole_, _parole, parole_~…

\- Sale impertinent !

Et le gyojin fonça sur l'adolescent qui l'esquiva sans même y penser, laissant Arlong s'encaster dans un mur de la pagode tout seul comme un grand.

\- Tu disais ? demanda moqueusement le garçon.

Et Arlong recommença l'assaut.

Luffy se jouait de lui et de chacun de ses coups, en profitant même pour ramasser deux sabres de la prise de gyojin blessés par les tirs de Nami qui s'était réfugiée dans un arbre aux abords de la forteresse. Sabre qui furent envoyés à Zoro qui ferraillait avec Hachi le poulpe en dépit de ses blessures qui avaient été réouvertes et de la fièvre qui le gagnait.

Le D. ne pouvait qu'admirer la détermination de son camarade à continuer son combat malgré son état. Il ne pouvait ressortir que plus fort de ce combat, s'il parvenait à vaincre la malchance.

L'inattention de Luffy lui couta puisqu'il fut envoyé comme un boulet de canon dans la pagode, traversant un mur comme si c'était du papier. Les yeux fermés, il entendit Arlong se foutre de sa gueule en disant que la sélection naturelle avait élu les hommes-poissons comme grands gagnants.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre comme connerie ; lui aussi, il pouvait envoyer les gens dans les murs, il l'avait fait tout à l'heure avec Arlong.

Les humains étaient stupides ? Luffy n'allait certainement pas le nier.

Les humains étaient faibles ? Il voulait bien l'admettre.

Mais les deux caractéristiques n'étaient pas là jusqu'à la fin. Si on s'en donnait la peine, il était possible de les dépasser. De dépasser sa condition humaine. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que la compagnie des autres pour y parvenir.

Seul, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas et c'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de compagnons. Parce qu'il était humain et faible. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à Ace, même si la mule avait eu du mal à l'admettre et à l'appliquer, puisqu'elle était partie avec l'intention de prendre le large seule (bien heureusement qu'il y avait assez de mules sur cet océan pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort).

Avec un soupir, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Des cartes.

Tant de cartes. Des cartes par centaines de milliers.

Il se releva et s'approcha du bureau pour voir une carte en cours d'exécution, avant qu'une odeur bien trop connue ne lui remonte au nez.

Une odeur de sang.

Remarquant l'étrange teinte de la plume sur le bureau, le D. la prit et l'examina.

Le sang était dessus.

Ce n'était pas une simple salle de cartographie. C'était une prison. La prison de Nami, celle dans laquelle on l'avait mise à la tâche de force.

Et ses cartes, c'était le symbole même de ses chaînes.

La plume se brisa dans sa poigne tremblante et il en jeta les morceaux au dehors.

\- Luffy, tout va bien ? demanda Usopp qui s'était laissé glisser sur les tuiles jusqu'à lui.

\- T'as de quoi faire un cocktail molotov sur toi ? demanda froidement le D.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'vais faire péter cet endroit !

Préférant ne pas poser plus de questions sur pourquoi ce lieu en particulier, Usopp lui donna ce qu'il fallait et évacua.

\- T'as peur, gamin ! appela Arlong depuis en bas. Je croyais que tu voulais me vaincre !

\- Merci Dadan de m'avoir appris à faire ça, chuchota Luffy en terminant sa confection.

Il sortit de la pièce par le trou qu'il avait fait en passant au travers la fenêtre et jeta sur le tas de carte dans un coin son cocktail. L'effet fut immédiat et bientôt, l'incendie se propagea, devenant pleinement visible depuis l'extérieur.

\- TU VAS LE PAYER DE TA VIE ! hurla Luffy en relâchant la colère qu'il avait gardée en lui.

Il se projeta sur Arlong, lui administrant une droite qui lui fit cracher ses dents. A peine le temps de les faire repousser que Luffy le saisissait par le col pour l'envoyer voler dans le bâtiment.

\- Tu as perverti le talent de Nami ! Tu l'as exploitée à tes propres fins ! Tu l'as brisée ! Tu l'as enchaînée ! Tout ça, c'est fini aujourd'hui !

Nami ne pouvait que porter ses mains à sa bouche, incapable de retenir ses larmes devant l'incendie.

Mais Luffy ne s'arrêta pas là.

Alors qu'Arlong se préparait à revenir à l'assaut, le D. s'enfonça dans le bâtiment. Le pourquoi s'explicita quand le pied élastique perça le toit de la pagode plusieurs étages plus haut. Et il géra parfaitement son timing grâce au Haki, parce qu'à l'instant où le requin allait le mordre, l'adolescent ramena son pied pour l'écraser dessous, l'enfonçant dans le sol, alors que le bâtiment, ainsi coupé en deux, s'effondrait sur eux.

\- LUFFYYYYYYY !

Le hurlement de Nami perça au travers le bruit de l'éboulement alors qu'Arlong Park, symbole de la domination des gyojins sur l'archipel de Konomi, s'effondrait.

.

* * *

.

Arlong Park était en ruine et Luffy n'était pas en vue. Ni Arlong d'ailleurs.

Puis, des gravats volèrent dans les flammes qui survivaient tant bien que mal, permettant à Luffy de réapparaître, debout, recouvert de poussière, quelques écorchures sur la peau et les vêtements abîmés.

Le soulagement de le voir réapparaître était clair sur le visage de tout le monde.

Il resta là, immobile sur les ruines de la prison de son amie.

\- NAMIII !

La rousse se rapprocha des ruines, perplexe.

Le D expira brutalement avant de donner un coup de pied dans la dépouille inconsciente de Arlong pour le virer de là, avant de regarder la navigatrice.

\- Tu vas l'bouffer ce putain de cookie, oui ou merde ?!

Nami ne put que rire en dépit de ses larmes qu'elle essuyait d'un revers de la main.

\- Oui, je vais le manger, assura-t-elle sans perdre son sourire tremblant.

Ce fut le signal pour les festivités des villageois désormais libérés du joug d'Arlong.

\- On fait quoi de l'argent ? demanda Usopp qui avait retrouvé la valise miraculeusement épargnée dans les combats.

\- Ce sera toujours utile, on le remettra à bord, répondit Luffy en rejoignant la rousse. Alors ? ça va mieux ?

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Nami se sentait de nouveau vivante. Elle pouvait de nouveau respirer. Plus personne pour lui couper les ailes.

\- On va chercher ce cookie ?

\- FINI LA RIGOLADE BANDE DE GUEUX ! Kikikikiki !

Tout le monde se tut pour voir un groupe de marines qui venait de débarquer de nulle part, avec le chef à gueule de souris en tête.

\- C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Sacré combat ! J'en ai observé une partie… de loin, bien sûr… dit le chef avec un grand sourire, ses hommes derrières armés jusqu'aux dents. En tout cas, vous m'avez rendu un grand service ! Plus besoin de reverser de l'argent à Arlong à présent ! Et en prime, je vais pouvoir m'emparer de tous ses trésors ! Jetez tous vos armes à terre ! C'est à moi seul que reviendra le mérite d'avoir éliminé Arlong !

\- Zoro, fais-moi taire cet abruti, je te prie, demanda Luffy en secouant tristement la tête.

Répondant à la demande, Zoro, qui s'était faufilé derrière les marines, jaillit comme un fauve pour attraper par la nuque le colonel Nezumi.

En moins d'une minute, tous les marines étaient à terre, avec le colonel essayant de prononcer des paroles avec ses dents cassées.

\- Il délire grave, commenta Zoro devant les menaces.

Les pirates regardaient le tas de marines avec les mains dans leurs poches.

Nami s'approcha, remettant le chapeau de paille sur le crâne de son propriétaire, avant de s'accroupir devant Nezumi et de lui tapoter la joue sous le regard énamouré de Sanji.

\- Ne croyez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte, cher colonel. Vous êtes une honte de votre fonction et un bon à rien qui avait oublié que votre job, ce n'était pas de vivre sur le malheur des autres et vous attribuez les exploits qui ne sont pas les vôtres, mais lutter pour la paix… Vous auriez pu plus d'une fois aider cet archipel, mais vous avez fait juste courber l'échine pour vous en mettre plein les poches en regardant ailleurs. Mugiwara, je peux t'emprunter ton arme ?

Sortant son bô qu'il avait pas utilisé du tout, le D. l'agença rapidement avant de tendre la longue perche à Nami.

\- King ! J'ai un jeu pour toi ! ça s'appelle « va chercher la souris » ! annonça la rousse en se levant. T'es prêt ?

Le léopard se dressa sur ses pattes, sa queue immobile dans l'attente.

De toute ses forces, elle percuta la tête du colonel avec l'arme, comme si c'était une balle de golf, l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin, poursuivi par un King qui partit à fond la caisse pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le colonel venait d'être promu au rang de jouet pour chat.

Satisfaite, la demoiselle laissa échapper un soupir et rendit l'arme à son propriétaire légitime.

\- Bon ! Quand King aura fini de faire joujou avec ta sale tête, tu sauras que tu es embauché d'office pour déblayer les dégâts que Arlong a causé et que si je te vois mettre la main sur leur trésor ça va barder. Il revient de droit à cette île, annonça Luffy en se rapprochant.

King lâcha le marine qui se releva en titubant, le visage en sang, les vêtements déchirés et plus aucune dent. En grognant et malgré sa bouche édentée, il parvint à faire passer le message comme quoi il se souviendrait de lui, le chef de la bande et qu'il leur réservait une sacrée surprise.

\- Eh bien, on verra tout ça, j'adore les surprises ! ricana Luffy.

Il leva son bras tatoué pour adresser un doigt d'honneur à la marine sans perdre son immense sourire.

\- Adressez à mon jiji ce message, tant que vous y êtes ! Vous et vos chefs, je vous déteste de toutes mes tripes ! Si vous vous pointez sur ma route, ça sera un carnage !

Et c'est sur ce doigt d'honneur que Nezumi prit la fuite.

\- T'es barge de le laisser filer comme ça ! s'exclama Usopp en pointant les marines du doigt.

\- Du tout. Je viens de les gwaker sans même qu'ils ne le réalisent ! ricana Luffy. Ils ont enregistré _Mugiwara_.

Sanji secoua la tête en riant doucement, comprenant aisément pourquoi le jeune capitaine était satisfait. Si on retenait Mugiwara, son visage serait associé non pas à son ascendance, mais à ses propres actes. Ainsi, il se fait un nom par lui-même.

.

* * *

.

Sur la tombe de la femme qui l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille, Nami était souriante, heureuse pour la première fois en huit ans. Après ces longues années de supplices, ils étaient enfin libres. Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, un bouquet de fleurs la séparant de la croix de bois, la rousse se sentait étrangement légère et sereine. Derrière elle, avec un certain respect, Genzô et sa sœur se tenaient en retrait.

\- Genzô-san… Nojiko… Si Belmer-san était encore en vie, vous croyez qu'elle m'aurait empêchée de devenir une pirate ? demanda Nami.

\- Comment pourrait-elle laisser sa fille chérie deve… commença à protester l'homme pour se faire couper par Nojiko.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurait laissé faire ! De toute façon, si elle s'y était opposée, l'aurais-tu écoutée ?

En souriant, Nami tira la langue à la tombe.

\- Bien sûr que non !

.

* * *

.

Sur une base de la Grand Line, un jeune homme était assis avec un livre à côté d'un denden mushi noir de bel envergure, lisant tranquillement. Finalement, le denden sonna et le blond s'immobilisa dans sa lecture.

« Ici le QG, j'écoute » annonça la voix d'un fonctionnaire en sortant de l'escargot.

« C'EST UNE AFFAIRE DE LA PLUS HAUTE IMPORTANCE ! »

Vu les bafouillements de l'homme, il devait lui manquer quelques dents. Au cas où, le jeune homme lança un dial d'enregistrement. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

« Ca va, je vous écoute, inutile de hurler comme ça. »

« NOTEZ BIEN CE QUE JE VOUS DIS ! IL SE FAIT APPELER MUGIWARA… »

Le jeune homme referma son livre et s'accouda à la table avec intérêt pour fixer le denden avec intensité.

« …ET IL EST À LA TÊTE D'UN ÉQUIPAGE QUI COMPTE QUATRE MEMBRES ET UN GROS CHAT ! »

« Un _chat_ ? »

Le jeune homme eut un reniflement moqueur. Il avait vu la bête en photo plus d'une fois. Petit, l'animal aurait pu passer pour un chat, mais aujourd'hui, il était une toute autre paire de manche.

« JE LES DECLARE TOUS "ENNEMI DU GOUVERNEMENT" ! »

« Mugiwara et… » marmonna le fonctionnaire en charge du traitement des informations dans sa prise de notes.

« Ce sont des individus extrêmement dangereux ! Ils ont terrassé Arlong et sa bande ! Mettez une grosse prime sur leurs têtes ! A côté, le bâtard de Dragon, c'est de la rigolade. »

L'espion laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Bien reçu » assura le fonctionnaire.

« JE VOUS FAXE LA PHOTO DE LEUR CHEF ! »

Un denden connecté au noir se mit en marche, commençant l'impression d'une image que le jeune homme récupéra.

« Très bien, nous examinerons votre requête avant de faire passer le dossier à l'état-major. »

« JE VOUS LE RÉPÈTE ! CET INDIVIDU EST UN PIRATE EXTRÊMEMENT DANGEREUX ! UNE BRUTE DE LA PIRE ESPÈCE ! IL FAUT LE NEUTRALISER MORT OU VIF ! METTEZ SA TÊTE À PRIX ET LANCEZ UN AVIS DE RECHERCHE DANS LE MONDE ENTIER ! »

Et la conversation se coupa.

L'espion mit fin à l'enregistrement et se saisit de la photo qui avait été interceptée pour aller en faire une copie qu'il récupéra.

Il leva la tête quand on toqua à la porte pour voir un gyojin en kimono blanc de karaté dans l'encadrement, un aigle sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas rester encore longtemps ici ? ça fait plusieurs jours que tu fais le pied de grue dans la salle.

\- J'ai entendu ce que je voulais, j'en ai fini, assura l'espion avec un sourire mystérieux sous ses cheveux blonds ondulés. Dawn, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, à transmettre à l'Allumette.

Prenant un bout de papier brouillon, il griffonna un message dedans avant de le coincer dans le dial qu'il mit dans une bourse de tissu avec la copie, pliée en quatre, de la photo qu'il avait récupérée durant la conversation. L'aigle voleta pour laisser tomber du courrier devant le blond et prit entre ses serres la bourse de tissu.

\- Fais bon voyage !

L'aigle poussa un glapissement et s'en alla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'enquit le gyojin en fronçant des sourcils, les bras croisés sur son imposant torse.

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Sabo…

Le blond l'ignora pour regarder enfin la photo.

Et ce fut la goutte de trop. Il partit dans un rire, un rire immense qui devait s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Grand Line. La photo lui glissa des mains et par curiosité le combattant la ramassa. Il s'agissait d'un portrait d'un adolescent aux cheveux courts et noirs en bataille sous un chapeau de paille, avec quelques égratignures sur le visage et pas mal de poussière sur ses vêtements abîmés, souriant comme un dément et adressant un magnifique doigt d'honneur à l'objectif tout en mettant bien en valeur le RAS qu'il avait de tatoué sur le poignet.

\- C'est qui ? s'enquit le gyojin.

\- Le cheval sur lequel je mise pour devenir le prochain roi des pirates ! lui répondit Sabo avec un sourire immense qui rivalisait avec celui de l'adolescent. Ce petit singe ira loin ! Il commence déjà en faisant un gros bras à la Marine et en les induisant grossièrement en erreur ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les deux gars qui auraient pu rectifier le tir trouveront l'affaire tellement drôle qu'ils ne feront rien !

En riant, le jeune révolutionnaire reprit la photo et s'en alla.

.

* * *

.

Ils venaient de finir d'installer les mandariniers, que Nami voulait prendre pour le voyage, sur le pont, et à présent, attendait la jeune femme. Les cent millions qui auraient dû servir à payer Arlong était de retour avec le reste des économies des pirates, dans la cale.

Mais la rousse était toujours absente.

Assis au bord du bastingage, Luffy écoutait vaguement les villageois discutant entre eux sur le fait que tout l'argent que Nami avait volé ces dernières années resterait sur place, pour réparer autant que possible les dégâts de Arlong. Le D. avait voulu faire don de ses cent vingt millions mais Sanji lui avait pointé qu'ils auraient besoin de cet argent pour un départ correct pour la Grand Line.

\- LARGUEZ LES AMARRES ! cria Nami à l'autre bout de la grande rue

Et elle se lança dans un sprint endiablé vers la foule qui la séparait du port et du _Merry_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi elle se met à courir ? s'étonna Usopp.

\- Vous avez entendu Navigatrice-san, on largue les amarres ! pointa Luffy en sautant de son siège.

Les hommes se mirent en activité, hissant les voiles et manœuvrant le navire pour prendre le large. Sa course fit onduler la rousse comme un feu follet entre les villageois qui voulaient lui dire au revoir et la remercier pour ses longues années de sacrifice, ignorant la détresse de ceux qu'elle était sur le point de laisser derrière.

Mais déjà, le _Merry_ s'éloignait, King à la poupe gémissant doucement, les pattes sur la rambarde en pensant qu'ils laissaient derrière la demoiselle.

Heureusement Nami avait bien calculé son timing.

\- Drôle de façon de dire au revoir à ses amis, tu trouves pas ? commenta Sanji alors qu'il rejoignait l'arrière avec Luffy.

\- Chacun sa méthode, rétorqua Luffy en haussant des épaules. C'est elle qui gère.

Au bord du ponton, elle sauta pour atterrir avec un pied sur la rambarde arrière.

\- Faut que tu m'apprennes ta technique, elle est démente ! sourit Luffy comme un foldingue, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Quelle technique ? s'enquit Sanji alors que la jeune femme mettait définitivement les pieds sur le navire.

Pour répondre à la question, Nami retroussa légèrement son tee-shirt, faisant tomber des portefeuilles qu'elle cachait dessous. En panique, la foule sur le port fouilla ses poches désormais vides, alors que Nami brandissait un des billets volés.

\- A la prochaine tout le monde ! Hehe~ !

D'un commun accord, tout le monde la traita de « sale petite peste ».

\- Elle n'a pas changé du tout, commenta Usopp en plissant les yeux.

\- Toujours aussi fourbe, grommela Zoro du même avis.

\- Très bien joué Nami-swan chéri ! approuva Sanji avec un thumbup.

\- Kami-e et soru pour Nami et du Free Runing en priorité. On verra le renforcement corporel plus tard, mais elle a déjà une bonne vitesse, autant la nourrir, marmonna Luffy dans sa prise de notes.

Sur le port, ça criait des « sale petite voleuse ! » « reviens ici tout de suite ! » « rends-nous notre argent ! » et autres adjectifs de la catégorie de « chapardeuse ». Mais plus le navire s'éloignait, plus le discours changeait, lui souhaitant une bonne santé et espérant qu'elle revienne rapidement. Les hommes la laissèrent face à face avec ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle, avec King pour seul compagnie, puisque le félin avait toujours deux pattes sur la rambarde arrière pour regarder le port.

Souriante, Nami faisait ses adieux à la femme morte pour elle et sa sœur. Une femme d'exception qui les avait élevées.

\- Oi ! Gamin ! N'oublie pas notre promesse et en échange, je garde ton secret ! interpella Genzô assez fort pour que Luffy l'entende.

En souriant, le pirate se contenta de lever son pouce.

\- Une promesse ? s'étonna Nami.

\- Quelque chose qui va de soi, assura Luffy en secouant la tête. On va sortir de quoi faire la fête.

Et il rejoignit le pont avant.

Nami leva le bras pour leur dire au revoir, un immense sourire radieux sur le visage, souhaitant de tout son cœur de revenir les voir après avoir fait le tour du monde avec des histoires en pagailles et des merveilles en souvenirs.

\- Allez viens, King, allons retrouver les garçons ! sourit Nami en secouant l'épaisse fourrure du félin.

Elle rejoignit le pont pour voir qu'on avait ressortit la table pour des boissons et de quoi grignoter.

\- Sanji, puisque tu voulais le faire, amuse-toi, demanda Luffy en prenant une chopine sur la table.

Le blond se racla la gorge et s'inclina devant Nami, l'infâme cookie présenté dans une petite assiette.

\- Pour mademoiselle, le biscuit de bienvenue ! présenta le cuisinier.

En souriant, Nami le prit et croqua dedans.

\- Pour notre navigatrice… KAMPAI ! hurla Luffy en portant le toast.

\- KAMPAI ! répondirent les autres.

La rousse eut un rire en répondant au toast en son honneur.

« Belmer-san, tout ira bien à présent. On se reverra un de ces jours »

Et elle termina son biscuit.


	8. Loguetown

**RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS!**

**Le message est compris ? Parfait, on peut commencer ! Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour suivre encore aujourd'hui cette fic. C'est un plaisir de tout les jours de lire vos retours. **

**Donc, vu qu'on est confiné, je vous donne une nouvelle bonne raison de rester chez vous avec de la lecture. Oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Alors, faîtes la chose intelligente, respectez l'ordre de confinement et ne mettez pas vos vies et celles des autres en danger.  
**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour une suite !**

**Lun'Art : **Oui, King, on a envie de lui faire des câlins. c'est une grosse peluche duveteuse./ Oui, j'ai pas mal raccourcit l'affaire de Kokoyashi. Mais disons que tout l'intérêt qu'il y avait dans le canon est _déjà_ résolu plus tôt, donc, on va pas le tirer plus en longueur. / Le cookie est important dans cette histoire. Passage gratos dans le Shin Sekai, quand même ! Eh-oh !/ C'est un plaisir, ma chère.

**Yz3ut3 : **Nous y voici sur la suite !

**Akira Makkuro : **King est loin d'avoir montré tout son potentiel. Il n'est pas qu'un chat tout mignon et espiègle. Il est très jeune et toute sa vie, il l'a passé avec Luffy qui était en cavale. Cela a forcément laissé des traces./ Si je pars d'un point qui dit qu'ils sont dans la merde, on peut pas attendre d'eux de la naïveté. C'est stupide.

**TheSepticPuppet :** C'est un plaisir !

** : **Pour Reiju, la réponse est non et pour les cookies, il faut être méritant !

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt !**

**Ah, et encore une fois :**

**RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS BORDEL DE MERDE !**

**Voilà**

.

* * *

.

La pauvre mouette n'avait rien demandé. Elle ne faisait que rendre service en livrant le journal partout sur les océans. Mais elle regrettait de s'être arrêtée sur ce navire. Non seulement, cette rousse lui faisait des reproches sur le prix en augmentation, mais en plus, il y avait cette _monstruosité_. Cette grosse chose moutonneuse, aux dents et griffes trop longues pour son goût, la regardait comme si elle était un pigeon à la broche.

Nami adressa un regard noir à la mouette qui tremblait nettement sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers King qui avait posé ses pattes sur le bord de la table, très près de l'oiseau. Chaque coup de langue sur ses babines faisait trembler un peu plus le volatile.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres de la jeune femme qui revint à l'oiseau et rangea sa pièce.

\- On va dire que je m'assure qu'il ne te mange pas si tu me laisses avoir gratuitement mon journal. Nous avons un accord ?

Le facteur prit dans sa sacoche un journal, le déposa sur la table et prit son envol sans demander la monnaie, pour la plus grande déception de King.

\- Bon chat, approuva la rousse.

Elle se laissa aller dans sa chaise avec un sourire.

\- T'as rien de mieux à faire que d'effrayer le livreur ? Pour une maigre augmentation ? demanda Usopp qui jouait l'apprenti chimiste à proximité.

\- Peut-être, mais si tu additionnes ça avec l'achat quotidien du journal, ça fait quand même une coquette somme !

\- Tu sais que tu n'as plus besoin d'amasser d'argent, à présent.

\- Tu _rigoles _! Maintenant que j'ai plus besoin de libérer mon île natale, je peux _enfin _dépenser de l'argent pour moi ! Je veux bien être pirate mais hors de question de vivre dans la misère !

Elle se retourna sur son siège pour donner un coup de journal sur le crâne du jeune homme qui travaillait sur l'amélioration de ses billes « tabasco ». Pour le coup, le contenu de son éprouvette termina dans son œil, le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Je pense que tu as le bon dosage, Usopp, commenta Luffy qui lisait une de ses bande-dessinées sur la tête de proue, ignorant totalement les hurlements de son ami.

King bailla longuement et alla s'allonger à côté de Zoro qui faisait sa sieste dans l'ombre des mandariniers de Nami. Un léger coup de vent se perdit dans le journal que la rousse venait d'ouvrir, faisant voler une feuille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Sanji qui venait déposer une boisson sur la table de la demoiselle. Une publicité ?

Luffy referma sa lecture et descendit de la tête de proue pour ramasser le papier d'apparence parcheminée. Nami et Sanji se redressèrent pour voir le contenu par-dessus son épaule. Ce fut un triple cri de surprise qui réveilla en sursaut les deux dormeurs.

Entre les mains du jeune capitaine, son propre portrait lui souriait moqueusement en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur sous son chapeau de paille, mettant bien en valeur le RAS sur son poignet. Lentement, Luffy baissa les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit largement en voyant le nom dessous.

_Mugiwara._

\- YEEEAAAH ! J'AI GWAKE LA MARINE ! hurla l'adolescent.

Il abandonna sa prime pour foncer sur Zoro et le prendre dans une drôle de danse où le sabreur faisait plus office de poupée de chiffon pour le coup puisqu'il ne comprenait pas énormément la situation. Sainte Nami avec son poing sacré intervint donc pour ramener le calme.

\- Trente millions, c'est une belle somme, admit Sanji.

\- La seconde plus haute d'East Blue, pointa Zoro en récupérant la prime une fois qu'on l'eut relâché.

\- C'est qui la première ? demanda Usopp qui avait fini par calmer la douleur de son œil.

Zoro pointa Luffy du pouce qui gémissait dans un coin du pont avec une bosse de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche sur le crâne. C'est vrai qu'on avait tendance à oublier que Luffy restait le fils de Dragon, donc, le garçon le plus dangereux d'East Blue. Il devait donc être le premier pirate avec deux primes pour sa tête.

\- C'est pas le plus grave, informa la rousse en reprenant le journal. Je pense pas qu'on aura le temps de trouver un médecin.

Luffy se détourna du coin où il boudait pour se rapprocher. La Une du journal massacra sa bonne humeur. On venait de relancer la chasse à l'homme. On n'avait toujours aucun visage pour le nom de Monkey D. Luffy, mais on savait qu'il était bien vivant et en activité. Des vices-amiraux étaient envoyés en East Blue.

\- Wouhawe, parmi les gars qui se déplacent, on a même le héros Genkotsu no Garp, remarqua Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette, un plateau sous le bras.

Il continua de parcourir l'article que brandissait Nami en faisant la lecture dans sa barbe.

\- QUOI ! Mais c'est le gars qui a envoyé Gold Roger à l'échafaud ! s'étrangla Usopp en pleine panique. IIIIIIH ! On va mourir !

Luffy était tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il ne songea même pas à rectifier l'erreur. Il arracha le journal de la main de Nami et descendit la liste des marines cités pour la traque de sa peau. Garp faisait bien partie du nombre.

\- Nami, combien de temps pour atteindre Loguetown ? demanda l'adolescent d'une voix blanche.

\- On y sera demain en début d'après-midi.

\- On s'attarde pas. On fait un maximum de provisions et de réserves pour le matériel et on décolle. Hors de question qu'on croise la route de ce jiji.

.

* * *

.

_Quelque part sur la Grand Line_

_._

* * *

_._

Assise à la tarasse d'un café, une femme lisait le journal en savourant un capuccino, un lourd sac de voyage à ses pieds sous la table. Calmement, malgré le pli soucieux sur son front large, elle lisait le journal, avant de le refermer et de prendre sa tasse encore chaude pour la siroter, regardant la prime de Luffy qu'elle déposa à côté de la première page.

\- Il est temps, donc ? souffla-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Elle acheva sa boisson, ignorant les regards curieux des passants sur son sac qui venait de s'ouvrir tout seul apparemment.

\- Cela fait longtemps, j'ai tellement hâte.

Elle baissa sa main sous la table pour recevoir à temps son porte-monnaie qui sauta seul dedans. Elle récupéra de quoi payer la boisson qu'elle venait d'achever, déposa l'addition dans le cendrier inutilisé de sa table avant de se lever. Elle roula le journal avant de plier précieusement la prime de Mugiwara. Son sac s'était refermé seul quand elle le récupéra. Elle le passa à son épaule et s'en alla tranquillement, se contentant d'ajuster l'étoffe bleu nuit qu'elle avait autour de son crâne pour retenir ses longs cheveux noirs.

Elle avait un rendez-vous qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas louper.

.

* * *

.

_Plus haut sur la Grand Line_

.

* * *

.

Mihawk avait fait un long chemin pour une seule chose. Et l'île tropicale où il avait mis les pieds lui disait bien que ce stupide rouquin n'avait pas perdu qu'un bras en East Blue. Quelques-unes de ses facultés mentales avaient dû fondre au passage.

Ou alors, tout l'alcool qu'il passait son temps à consommer avait fini par lui bousiller le cerveau.

Le pirate lambda de l'équipage avait suffisamment hurlé pour avertir tous les anciens de la bande, faisant que Shanks et les autres n'étaient certainement pas surpris de le voir débarquer.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se levèrent pour l'accueillir quand il les trouva dans leur semblant de campement.

\- Voyez-vous ça… Taka no Me qui vient nous rendre visite sur notre charmante petite île, nota Shanks avec une voix froide. Tu es averti, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Donc… tu es venu pour te battre ?

Mauvaise humeur ? Il devait se remettre d'une sacrée gueule de bois ou il n'avait plus d'alcool à disposition… à moins qu'on l'en ait privé, tout simplement.

\- Peuh ! contre un manchot ? Je n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour une idée aussi stupide.

Il tira de sa poche la prime de Mugiwara soigneusement pliée en quatre et la déplia pour la brandir à l'attention des pirates. Cela attira immédiatement Shanks.

\- Je reviens d'East Blue où j'ai rencontré un groupe de pirates assez amusant. Le jeune capitaine m'a rappelé cette fameuse histoire que tu m'avais raconté sur les circonstances de la perte de ton bras. Tu sais, au sujet de ce gamin que tu avais rencontré dans un trou perdu…

Mihawk s'avança juste assez pour que Shanks puisse attraper la prime tendue à bout de bras, permettant aux anciens de son équipage de s'agglutiner autour de lui pour voir l'image.

\- Tu remarqueras que le nom et le montant sont différents par rapport à celle de l'héritier de Dragon, glissa Mihawk.

Un immense sourire féroce se dessina sur le visage du rouquin.

\- Bien joué Luffy pour cette entrée en matière, souffla-t-il. Je t'attends, gamin.

Il se leva et annonça bruyamment que ce soir, ils feraient une fête et que le saké coulerait à flot en célébration.

\- Du saké !? s'indigna Yassop. Tu vas pas boire alors que tu as râlé à cause de ta gueule de bois toute la journée !

Comme quoi, ce rouquin restait toujours aussi désespérant.

.

* * *

.

_Encore ailleurs sur la Grand Line_

.

* * *

.

Une jeune adulte était à moitié caché derrière des tours et de tours de vaisselle, utilisant quelques marines inconscients comme repose pied. Se balançant doucement sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise, Portgas D. Ace mâchonnait une arête de poisson en lisant le journal. Arrivée à la dernière page, l'unique enfant de Gol D. Roger soupira et referma le journal pour revenir à la première page, son chapeau orange provocateur masquant le pli soucieux sur son front. De la main qui ne tenait pas le journal, la jeune travestie se saisit de la prime de Luffy, un sourire amusé et attendri détendant son visage en regardant le brun sur l'image.

\- Bien joué, Lu. Très bien joué. Et très belle pose.

Elle roula le journal pour le ranger dans son sac et plia soigneusement la prime pour la ranger avec. Elle devrait peut-être appeler le _Moby_ pour demander à un de ses nakamas qu'on lui garde un exemplaire de la prime qu'elle puisse l'épinglée au mur au-dessus de son bureau. Quoique vu la façon dont elle avait cassé les oreilles à tout le monde au sujet de Luffy, l'un de ses merveilleux ami/e, si ce n'est son chéri, se ferait peut-être un plaisir de lui en laisser une de côté.

La première véritable prime de son tout petit-frère méritait d'être mise sous verre.

.

* * *

.

_Du côté d'East Blue._

.

* * *

.

C'était la folie au village. Il y a longtemps que Makino n'avait pas entendu autant de rire dans son bar. Même si on avait râlé après elle et le maire pour ne pas leur avoir dit que Luffy était passé, voir sa prime dans le journal avait été une bonne raison de faire la fête. Ils l'avaient cru mort, seul, effrayé ou Dieu seul savait, quelque part en East Blue, alors que là, après tout ce temps, son visage leur apparaissait enfin, souriant, serein et brillant de santé. Leur Luffy était toujours vivant. Et peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait dans le futur, ils seraient toujours derrière lui pour le soutenir.

Dans toute cette joie, il y avait toujours un éternelle grincheux.

Woop espérait que Garp arriverait à ramener Luffy sur le droit chemin. Ce serait bête que l'adolescent se fasse tuer parce qu'il avait choisi le crime.

.

* * *

.

Luffy avait réussi à persuader King de rester à bord. L'île était trop peuplée, la présence du félin poserait plus de soucis qu'autre chose.

Juste sur le quai, devant l'arche qui portait le nom de la ville devant eux, l'adolescent sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa gorge.

La ville du commencement et de la fin.

Là où Gol D. Roger avait vu le jour et perdu la vie.

Là où un homme sur sa fin avait lancé le début de l'Âge d'Or des Pirates.

Chacun partit de son côté, devant faire des courses particulières (Luffy eut pitié de Zoro quand Nami se proposa de lui prêter de l'argent à un taux d'intérêt de 150% et lui refila une partie de l'argent de sa prime qui finalement servait à quelque chose), se promettant de se retrouver rapidement ici.

Pour la première partie des courses, Luffy avait fait équipe avec Nami pour acheter de quoi installer un second couchage dans la cabine. Vu qu'ils allaient mettre un pied sur la Grand Line, sa sœur aînée pouvait les rejoindre à tout moment, il fallait donc prévoir de quoi accueillir une seconde femme à bord. Une fois la checklist accomplie avec tout ce qu'il faut pour son aînée, l'adolescent s'était décidé de faire une petite balade.

Il voulait voir l'échafaud.

A quelques rues de là, Zoro arpentait le pavement, son sabre à la ceinture, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un armurier. Des bruits de dispute proches l'interpelèrent. Deux grands zouaves, des criminels du dimanche, faisaient des menaces à une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu sombre coupés en carré. Ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme, c'est qu'elle avait un katana dans ses bras. Voyant les deux gros malabars sur le point de s'en prendre à elle, le vert se prépara à dégainer mais elle pivota rapidement sur ses appuis et son propre katana trancha aisément l'air.

En moins d'une minute, l'affaire était déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Aaaahh ! aaaah ! paniqua la femme en battant l'air de ses bras.

En voulant se redresser, elle avait entamé son équilibre. Résultat prévisible, elle s'étala face contre terre, la tête à quelques centimètres de Zoro. Elle se redressa en gémissant et se mit à chercher quelque chose à l'aveuglette sur le sol, sourde aux rires et moqueries des passants. Remarquant les lunettes à l'épaisse monture bleue marine, le vert les ramassa avant de s'accroupir devant la jeune femme et de les lui donner.

\- Oi ! C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle releva la tête, dévoilant un visage rond aux grands yeux noirs et des joues rouges d'embarras. Elle prit les lunettes avec un sourire de soulagement, ne réalisant pas du tout que le vert était figé sur place, comme frappée par la foudre.

La femme devant ses yeux était la copie conforme de sa défunte amie.

Si Kuina n'était pas morte, aujourd'hui, elle aurait très certainement ressemblé à ça.

.

* * *

.

Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, Luffy faisait face à l'échafaud où Gol D. Roger était mort.

C'était assez incroyable qu'Ace n'y ait pas mis le feu.

Ou peut-être qu'elle avait senti, comme lui, l'émotion intense dans le pavement. La mémoire des pierres et des lieux qui se rappelaient du jour où l'Âge d'Or des pirates avait vu le jour. Ou simplement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait par respect envers Shanks et Ray-san. Après tout, même si elle détestait son père, cet homme avait été leur capitaine. Et même si Luffy ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, surtout devant la tournure égoïste de la chose, il était reconnaissant qu'Ace n'ait jamais été confié à Rayleigh, parce que sans les évènements qui avaient découlé de la mort de Roger, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais connu ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Devant la plate-forme d'exécution, Luffy se sentait si petit, si minuscule.

Il n'y avait plus la foule autour de lui. Seulement lui et l'édifice de bois.

.

* * *

.

Zoro était encore tout chamboulé de cette rencontre avec le sosie de Kuina. Bon sang ! Autant par le physique que par ses capacités à l'épée, c'était perturbant !

Il finit par trouver une armurerie et dès qu'il entra, son regard tomba sur des katanas et épées en tout genre. Parfait ! Justement ce qu'il cherchait. Il répondit en grognant à l'adresse du vendeur en allant le rejoindre au comptoir pour lui montrer les deux cent mille berrys que lui avait donné Luffy pour trouver d'autres sabres afin de compléter son armement. Immédiatement, le sourire du vendeur fondit en une moue déçue, presque dégoûtée. Le vert l'entendait presque le traiter d'amateur tellement il le pensait fort.

\- Tout ce que je peux te vendre avec cette somme misérable, c'est deux vieux coupes choux avec une lame émoussée.

C'était déjà bien que Luffy lui ait refilé cet argent. Si ça avait été Nami, il aurait eu moins et avec un taux d'intérêt exorbitant. Il réfléchirait plus tard pour en avoir des mieux, mais pour l'instant, il ferait avec. C'est là que le regard narquois du vendeur se porta à la ceinture du sabreur et s'alluma en se posant sur la garde du katana blanc. Il se mit presque à trembler.

Quand il demanda à voir la lame, Zoro était déjà méfiant devant son comportement et son ton faussement calme. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il le retira de sa ceinture et le déposa sur le comptoir avec des yeux plissés. Cet homme ne vivrait pas longtemps s'il essayait de lui voler cette lame. L'inquiétude de Zoro monta d'un cran en voyant la tête que tira l'armurier alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer à retirer la lame de son fourreau. Certes, l'homme se reprit très vite, mais l'ancien chasseur de pirates avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette arme était-elle si exceptionnelle, outre la valeur que lui-même y accordait ?

\- Cette arme ne vaut pas un clou, conclut l'armurier d'un ton détaché en la remettant dans son fourreau.

Zoro l'attrapa par le col et le secoua.

\- Répète un peu pour voir !

\- Par-pardon !

C'est là que l'homme lui proposa carrément de lui _racheter_ l'arme.

\- Je t'en offre deux cent mille berrys ! Comme ça, tu pourras t'acheter trois épées de cent mille berrys pièces qui auront toujours une meilleure qualité que cette lame, lui proposa le vendeur.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Bon, tu m'es sympathique, je veux bien monter jusqu'à trois cents !

\- Non.

Le vendeur était vraiment désespéré, ça se voyait. Surtout quand il proposa six cent cinquante pour la lame. Pour qu'il monte autant le prix, c'est que le vieux katana de Kuina devait avoir une sacrée valeur. Mais il s'en foutait. Il tenait bien trop à cette épée pour la revendre. Il allait lui demander de la lui rendre quand il fut légèrement bousculé au comptoir, pour voir la fille de tout à l'heure lui prendre sa place.

\- Whaaa ! Regardez-moi ça ! C'est bien le sabre auquel je pense !? s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Et apparemment, le vendeur appréciait tout aussi peu que Zoro la présence de la jeune escrimeuse. Sans demander à quiconque, elle prit la lame en main, la ressortit de son fourreau et examina le tranchant de l'arme en remontant ses lunettes sur son front.

\- Mais oui ! C'est le Wadô Ichimonji ! Quelle belle lame bien droite !

\- Oh oui… rien d'extraordinaire, tout de même… marmonna nerveusement le vendeur.

La bleue en sembla vexée. Elle sortit de sa poche un calepin qu'elle parcourut pour expliquer en quoi le katana était _tout_ sauf ordinaire.

\- Cette lame compte parmi les vingt et un plus grand katana du monde ! Tenez, d'après mes notes, on estime son prix à dix millions de berrys ! dit-elle.

D'où le pourquoi le vendeur avait absolument tenu à lui racheter cette lame. Avec une belle marge dans la poche tout de même.

\- Saleté ! s'indigna le vendeur. Ça t'amuse de saboter mes affaires !

La femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, après tout, elle n'avait fait que les informer de la vraie valeur de cette lame d'exception. Elle rattrapa de justesse un autre katana dans son fourreau baptisé que l'homme lui lança.

\- J'ai fini d'affuter ton Shigure ! Alors, débarrasse le plancher !

Seulement, la maladresse de la jeune femme fit qu'elle tomba à la renverse dans un présentoir.

\- Mais regarde où tu marches bon sang ! s'énerva le vendeur. Range-moi ça et sort de ma boutique ! Et toi !

Il tourna un regard noir à l'adresse de Zoro qui remettait à sa ceinture son arme.

\- Tu as de la chance que cette nana soit bavarde ! C'est une lame d'immense valeur et un amateur tel que toi n'est pas digne de la porter ! C'est une injure à cette arme d'exception !

Il pointa du doigt des tonneaux dans un coin.

\- Ce sont les armes à cinquante et cent milles berrys ! Prends-en deux et revient me voir !

Zoro n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cet homme s'énervait. Vraiment.

En ruminant silencieusement, il se dirigea vers les tonneaux en question en jetant un regard boudeur à la femme qui le reconnut pour l'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

\- Vous aussi vous aimez les sabres ? sourit-elle.

\- Hm, répondit Zoro sans rien dire en regardant la lame de chaque sabre sur lesquels il mettait la main.

\- Trois sabres à la ceinture, ça me rappelle ce chasseur de primes assez célèbre.

\- Voyez-vous ça.

\- Il s'appelle Roronoa, ça ne vous dit rien ?

\- J'ai entendu ce nom récemment.

\- C'est un fameux escrimeur, réputé dans tout East Blue, continua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est qu'un brigand ! Il se sert de ses armes pour gagner de l'argent de vile façon, je ne peux tolérer ça !

Avec un regard triste, elle observa son propre katana dans ses bras.

\- Quelle triste époque… pourquoi le mal doit-il être aussi fort ? Tous les plus grands escrimeurs sont des personnages qui ont mal tourné. Quand ce ne sont pas des pirates, ce sont des chasseurs de primes. Et ils se servent des meilleures lames de notre monde pour accomplir leurs méfaits. Ce n'est pas le sort que méritent de telles armes.

\- Ils ont peut-être leur raison, lui dit Zoro. Quand les temps changent, les hommes aussi.

\- Personnellement, je les accueille à bras ouverts ces forbans ! rumina le vendeur qui écoutait la conversation depuis son poste au comptoir. Autrefois, ma boutique brouillait de pirates qui voulaient se rendre sur la route de tous les périls ! Mais depuis que l'autre monstre est arrivé en ville, j'ai plus le moindre client ! C'est la galère monstrueuse pour les affaires !

\- Le colonel n'est pas un monstre ! défendit la femme.

\- Il a mangé un akuma no mi, donc, oui, ça en est un ! Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Il est ici en punition ! Je suis certain que s'il avait débarqué plus tôt, j'aurais pas eu mon dernier gros client ! ça m'aurait fait un gros coup de pub en disant que le dernier équipage que j'ai servi utilise désormais mes armes dans l'équipage des Shirohige ! Mais j'ai même pas pu en profiter à cause de ce foutu colonel !

Zoro engrangea les informations dans son cerveau en silence.

\- Je vais continuer de m'entraîner avec mon sabre ! Et un jour viendra où je sauverai toutes les lames de renoms qui sont tombées dans les mains des criminels ! leur dit la femme avec détermination.

Drôle d'ambition, mais si ça lui faisait plaisir. Mais ça incluait aussi le sabre de Zoro et il le lui fit remarquer.

\- Non ! du tout ! N'allez pas croire que je cherche à collectionner tous les katanas ! le rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas de les voir entre de mauvaises mains !

Un miaulement attira leur attention et tout le monde baissa les yeux pour voir la grosse peluche vivante qui s'était campée devant un tonneau en particulier qu'il fixait avec méfiance.

\- D'où ça sort ça ?! s'exclama le vendeur.

\- C'est une panthère des neiges ! L'espèce est en voie d'extinction ! reconnut la femme. Ils sont connus pour leur caractère amical et leur manque de méfiance envers l'homme, ce qui a facilité grandement leur chasse.

Zoro soupira et posa un genou à terre pour caresser la fourrure de l'once.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, King, hein ? On t'a pas dit de rester sur le navire ?

L'animal se contenta d'agiter sa queue en donnant un coup de museau sur le tonneau.

\- Il est à vous ? demanda la femme en s'accroupissant aussi avec une certaine fascination.

\- Pas vraiment. Un de mes camarades l'a adopté il y a plus de deux ans.

King donna un coup de patte au bord du tonneau en miaulant.

\- Quelque chose dedans t'intéresse, bonhomme ? demanda Zoro en gratouillant le crâne du félin.

Tashigi se redressa et observa les armes dans le tonneau que l'animal désignait avant de pousser une exclamation. Elle sortit son calepin qu'elle feuilleta avec fébrilité et récupéra un katana dans le tas.

\- C'est le Sandai Kitetsu ! Une lame de cette envergure à cinquante mille berrys, c'est incroyable !

Zoro remarqua que King montrait les dents à la lame et avec curiosité, il la cueillit des mains de l'experte. Dans sa main, il avait l'impression que le fourreau palpitait comme un cœur.

\- Le premier de cette série fait partie des armes de premier rang ! disait-elle avec fébrilité.

\- Ce sabre n'est pas à vendre, c'est une erreur, leur dit le propriétaire d'une voix dure.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama la femme avec une étrange déception. C'est triste, ça aurait fait une bonne affaire.

Sans un mot, le vert fit glisser la lame hors de son fourreau et sentit une soif de sang et de mort émaner de la lame. C'était une arme pour tuer, pour faire pleuvoir le sang sur son passage. Et elle avait soif. _Très_ soif.

\- Ce katana est maudit, comprit Zoro en le brandissant devant lui pour apprécier la taille et son tranchant.

\- Vous le saviez ? s'étonna le vendeur.

\- Non, je l'ai senti. C'est certainement ça qui rend King aussi nerveux.

\- Tu as bien deviné en tout cas. Certes, les Kitetsu sont des lames d'exception, mais ils sont tous maudits. Tous les grands escrimeurs qui ont mis ce sabre à leur ceinture ont connu une fin atroce. Seul les fous osent continuer à utiliser les Kitetsu aujourd'hui. Ce sabre conduit inéluctablement son manieur à sa mort. Une sorcière est passée en ville y'a quelques années et m'a recommandé de m'en débarrasser rapidement si je ne voulais pas que la malchance s'ancre définitivement chez moi.

Mais Zoro se foutait de tout ça, tout comme des excuses de la femme pour avoir approuvé la lame. Ce katana lui plaisait énormément. Il leva la lame un peu au-dessus de sa tête pour apprécier la façon dont la lumière se reflétait dessus avec une teinte d'un bleu éthéré et glacé.

\- Tu en penses quoi, toi, hein, King ? Moi, elle me plaît bien, sourit le vert.

King n'avait pas l'air emballé par l'idée. Non, vraiment.

\- Je crois que je vais la prendre !

\- Pauvre fou ! Pas question que je te le vende ! Tout le monde m'accusera de t'envoyer à l'abattoir !

\- Alors, faisons un test ! sourit férocement Zoro. Ma bonne étoile contre la malédiction de ce sabre ! Tant pis si ma chance m'abandonne, c'est que le destin en aura voulu ainsi !

Et il jeta le sabre en l'air avant de tendre son bras sur le côté, poing fermé, avec calme. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer ce test, il était destiné à devenir le plus grand des sabreurs, il ne perdrait pas ici.

Les paupières closes, il écouta la lame fendre l'air dans sa chute, tournoyant rapidement vers le bras tendu. Le vendeur essayait de le raisonner, lui disant qu'il allait y laisser son bras, alors que la femme hurlait sa terreur. Mais Zoro resta immobile et serein.

Comme au ralenti, tout le monde regarda le sabre retomber sur le membre, le dos de la lame glissant de façon inoffensive sur le bras tendu, avant de terminer sa rotation et de s'enfoncer dans le sol comme dans du beurre.

Doucement, King se rapprocha de la lame et la renifla avec méfiance, avant que Zoro ne la retire du sol.

\- Je la prends, annonça le vert. Oi, onna, trouve-moi un autre sabre.

La femme était tombée à genoux devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Le vendeur était lui aussi sur le cul. Il se releva brutalement et lui demanda d'attendre avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. Il revint rapidement avec un sabre à la garde et au fourreau d'un noir laqué qu'il posa sur son comptoir.

\- C'est un sabre long à lame courbée. Yubashiri est son nom. C'est un sabre remarquable et tranchant comme pas deux ! lui présenta fièrement le vendeur. Ma boutique n'est pas grande, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est le meilleur sabre que j'ai.

\- C'est bien beau, mais j'ai juste deux cent mille berrys en poche, lui rappela Zoro alors que King allait rejoindre le comptoir pour renifler l'arme.

\- Te tracasse pas pour ça. Je t'en fais cadeau avec le Kitetsu. Et je m'excuse aussi d'avoir voulu t'arnaquer tout à l'heure, il y a fort longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un de ta trempe. Quand je te vois, je comprends pourquoi on dit que les sabres choisissent leurs manieurs. Alors, prends ces armes et je te souhaite toute la chance du monde pour ton futur.

King attrapa délicatement l'arme entre ses crocs, descendit du comptoir et alla se dresser sur ses pattes arrière pour poser celles de devant sur le ventre de Zoro, comme pour lui donner l'arme.

\- Je te fais confiance, la peluche, lui dit le vert en récupérant le katana.

Il le mit à sa taille et salua le reste de la boutique pour suivre l'once à l'extérieur. Au moins, ça avait été une après-midi fructueuse. Et il n'y avait pas à dire, on était bien mieux avec trois katanas au lieu d'un. La demoiselle le regarda partir avec un sourire incrédule devant ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Les bras m'en tombent.

.

* * *

.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la vue était tout bonnement fabuleuse. Luffy avait une main en visière alors qu'il observait la grande place depuis le sommet de l'échafaud, ignorant la foule de badauds qui était en train de se rassembler en bas. Il ignora l'agent qui lui disait de descendre du sommet, préférant continuer à observer les lieux. C'était fabuleux. Vraiment.

\- Salut Mugiwara ! J'en ai mis du temps pour te retrouver !

Luffy baissa la tête vers le sol pour voir une étrange femme d'âge mûr se tenir sur le corps de l'agent qui lui avait dit de descendre. Vu que tout le monde prenait la fuite, le pauvre homme avait dû subir une attaque aussi inattendue que violente.

Mais tout ça ne disait pas qui était la gonzesse en bas.

Parce que d'accord, ça y est, il avait une prime, mais d'une, il n'était pas encore assez célèbre pour qu'on le reconnaisse ainsi et deux, sa façon de parler disait qu'elle le connaissait déjà.

Sa perplexité devait se deviner dans son silence, vu qu'elle enchaîna :

\- Allons, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié mon si beau visage !

Il haussa un sourcil alors que tous les hommes autour semblaient sous le charme de la brune. Non, non, elle ne lui disait rien du tout.

\- Tu me veux quoi ? demanda Luffy du haut de son perchoir.

Il ne descendit pas pour autant. Non, il se contenta de se pencher à moitié dans le vide avec les mains accrochés à sa nuque.

\- Quelle tristesse… j'ai disparu de ta mémoire alors que toi, tu es resté graver dans la mienne. Après tout, tu es le premier homme à avoir osé lever la main sur mon joli minois !

Il voyait encore _moins_ !

\- Le coup que tu m'as donné ce jour-là… continua la brune en portant une main à son visage de dessous son chapeau.

Et elle adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait certainement ravageur à Luffy.

\- … m'a toute retourné !

Les hommes de la foule étaient tous hors-jeu avec ce sourire charmeur. Elle venait de se faire élire la femme la plus belle de tous les océans !

\- Tous les mâles du monde sont à mes pieds ! sourit l'étrange inconnue. Mais moi, je préfère les hommes qui me résistent. Je ferai de toi mon jouet, Mugiwara.

Luffy croisa les bras devant son visage en secouant la tête.

\- Va t'faire soigner ! Et tu me donnes ton nom quand tu veux, vieille vache !

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ! s'indigna-t-elle.

La discussion fut coupée court par la sécurité de la ville qui se décida d'intervenir pour arrêter la femme parce qu'elle avait agressé un agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. On demanda d'ailleurs au passage à Luffy de descendre _vraiment_ de l'échafaud.

Sauf que ces pauvres messieurs, eh bien, ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, parce que ces pauvres agents de la fonction publique se mangèrent un morceau de fontaine en plein dans les dents, ce qui fit un sacré ménage. Et alors que la ravissante brune élancée allait se faire embrocher par le marbre, celui-ci _rebondit_ carrément sur elle sans lui faire le moindre mal pour percuter un bâtiment un peu plus loin.

Pas mal, il voulait bien le lui accorder.

La femme se tourna vers l'origine de ce semblant d'attaque avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention, non ?

\- Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu trop fort, ma très chère Lady Alvidia ! répondit une voix familière.

Quelques hommes dans des capes s'avancèrent, cachés par leurs capuchons. Luffy fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette voix lui donnait un tel sentiment de rage ?

\- Je veux bien avoir perdu mes taches de rousseur, mais je peux pas avoir tant changer pour que tu ne sois plus capable de me reconnaître ! C'est _moi_, Alvidia, pauvre attardé mental ! rouspéta la femme.

Luffy cligna des yeux. Ça faisait quoi… deux semaines ? Même avec le régime le plus drastique de la création, il était _impossible_ que la femme aux belles formes à ses pieds soit le mastodonte qu'il avait envoyé valser !

\- Je veux pas dire, mais c'est de l'usurpation d'identité, pointa Luffy. Alvida était plus…

Il gonfla les joues et écarta les bras pour imager comment était la femme qu'il connaissait. Quand elle retira sa cape claire avec des petits cœurs, elle montra une silhouette vraiment différente par rapport à la pirate qu'il connaissait. Tout s'expliqua par sa consommation d'un akuma no mi.

Les océans étaient tellement mystérieux… réussir faire un changement aussi flagrant, tout de même, ce n'était pas rien !

\- Peu importe ! Pour être à mon service, il va falloir que tu te battes contre une de tes vieilles connaissances ! lui dit la femme en montrant du bras l'un des hommes encapuchonnés.

\- C'est pas du détournement de mineur, ça ?

\- Comme on se retrouva, sale môme ! cria la voix d'homme de tout à l'heure.

Les capes volèrent, dévoilant Buggy avec ses hommes. L'adolescent plissa les yeux et serra les poings. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il perdait un temps précieux. D'un moment à l'autre, on ferait des remarques sur sa ressemblance à Dragon. A côté, il sentait son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas péter une durite devant autant de monde, il ne voulait pas qu'on associe cette image de violence et de soif de sang à la personnalité de Mugiwara.

Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Tout autour, les passant effrayés ne pouvaient même pas fuir puisqu'ils étaient mis en joue par les pirates de Buggy.

Et avant que Luffy ne puisse décider de faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva coincé sous une plaque qui l'emprisonna contre le bois de l'échafaud et l'acrobate que Zoro avait affronté vint s'asseoir dessus, le bloquant un peu plus.

Il avait un foutu mauvais pressentiment.

\- Prépare-toi, Mugiwara ! Ton exécution publique va commencer ! annonça Buggy. J'espère que tu apprécies l'idée de mourir là où est mort Roger !

.

* * *

.

Sanji était heureux d'avoir croisé Usopp au marché, parce que ce thon éléphant était assez encombrant par sa taille, alors, avoir une seconde paire de bras pour le ramener au navire, c'était parfait ! Pendant que le tireur râlait de devoir porter la partie la plus lourde, le cuisinier lui racontait les trucs étranges qu'il avait croisés en ville, notamment un lion géant monté par un drôle de gars. Cependant, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que les rues commençaient à se vider. Ils retrouvèrent Nami avec un énorme sac imperméable sur le dos, un œil sur un baromètre de poche, puis Zoro qui se baladait avec King.

\- Il devait pas rester à bord ? s'étonna Usopp en montrant du menton la peluche vivante.

\- Il est venu me rejoindre et m'a aidé à choisir mes armes, expliqua le sabreur en haussant les épaules.

\- Il manque quelqu'un, il est passé où ? Il était pas avec toi, Nami-swan ? s'enquit Sanji de là où il portait la queue du gigantesque poisson.

\- On a fait les courses pour que sa sœur puisse s'installer, après, il est parti de son côté voire l'échafaud, répondit la rousse. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir, une tempête arrive.

\- L'échafaud est sur la grande place, on devrait pas le louper. Allons le chercher.

Zoro ordonna King de retourner au navire. Le félin n'avait pas très envie d'obéir, mais il finit par courber l'échine. Le reste du groupe se dirigea donc vers les lieux de l'exécution.

Et ils apprécièrent très peu la sympathique surprise de voir Luffy prisonnier de l'échafaud, la tête à moitié écrasée contre la plateforme par un pied.

Comment est-ce que cet idiot était parvenu à se mettre dans un pétrin pareil ?

\- ACCUSE MUGIWARA ! POUR LE CRIME IMPARDONNABLE DE M'AVOIR RIDICULISE, TU ES CONDAMNE A AVOIR UNE MORT FLASHY !

\- Yeeah… grommela Luffy sans le moindre enthousiasme. Bon, t'as fini de faire joujou ?

\- On fait pas joujou sale môme ! lui cria Buggy. Tu vas mourir _ici et maintenant _! VOUS TOUS EN BAS !

Buggy se retourna de nouveau vers les pauvres citadins de Loguetown, les bras grands ouverts comme pour présenter un spectacle.

\- OUVREZ GRAND VOS YEUX ! BUGGY-SAMA VA EXECUTER LA SENTENCE !

Et au-dessus de leur tête, de gros rouleaux nuageux commençaient à se former.

.

* * *

.

Depuis une fenêtre donnant sur la grande place, un colonel de la Marine était en train d'observer la scène tout en fumant deux cigares à la fois. Avec sa main gantée, il frotta son crâne aux cheveux courts et gris. Ça ressemblait à un règlement de compte entre pirate.

\- On fonce dans le tas, colonel Smoker ? demanda l'un de ses sous-fifres.

\- Surtout pas, pas de précipitation, refusa Smoker en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine laissée découverte par son gros blouson grisé et moutonneux.

\- Mais si nous n'agissons pas, nous…commença un autre marine.

Il choisit intelligemment de la boucler quand il reçut un regard menaçant de son supérieur.

\- Je crois avoir fait mes preuves depuis qu'on m'a mis ici. Je suis pas mon prédécesseur, je n'ai encore jamais laissé de pirates quitter la ville. Et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui !

Et il rapporta son attention sur la grande place. Le gamin sur l'échafaud n'était qu'un adolescent. Misère, on les faisait de plus en plus jeunes les pirates de nos jours. Quelle triste époque. Mais il avait choisi sa voie, il devait en payer le prix.

\- Dès que la tête du gosse avec le chapeau de paille tombe, tout le monde fonce sur Buggy et Alvidia, et on neutralise leur bande.

.

* * *

.

L'orage grondait au-dessus de leur tête, lourd, menaçant, comme si les hommes avaient offensé le ciel d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Tu as une dernière parole ? Profites-en, on a plein de monde pour t'écouter ! ricana Buggy.

Dernières paroles ? Soit.

Coupant la parole au clown qui avait l'intention d'en placer une, Luffy prit le ciel et les hommes à témoins de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il serait.

\- JE SERAI LE ROI DES PIRATES !

Et il n'y avait pas à en douter.

Le hurlement était si puissant que Buggy manqua de tomber.

Ce fut d'abord la surprise, puis les rires. A la lisière de la mort, on pensait qu'il devait raconter des conneries à cause de la peur.

Mais quelle peur ? Il n'avait pas peur. Il acceptait les faits. La planche de bois contre sa nuque et ses poignets ne lui permettait pas de s'étirer suffisamment pour s'échapper. Il était à la merci de Buggy et il l'acceptait. A quoi bon avoir peur quand le résultat était inévitable ?

Et même s'il avait eu une vie courte et peu d'aventures, il était heureux de ses rencontres.

Il entendit vaguement Sanji et Zoro essayer de se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour empêcher son exécution, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il était trop tard, Buggy avait déjà son sabre au-dessus de sa tête.

.

* * *

.

\- Colonel ! Roronoa Zoro est là ! informa un des soldats.

\- Comment ?! Dans cette ville ! s'étrangla Tashigi qui se tenait à proximité de son supérieur.

\- La capture du bâtard de Dragon ne lui a pas suffi, faut croire, grogna Smoker. Ces charognards de chasseurs de crimes sont toujours appâtés par les gains !

\- C'est que… nous… nous avons reçu une information… une information selon laquelle…

\- Bon tu accouches ou pas ! gronda Smoker à l'adresse du pauvre soldat.

\- Eh bien, il ferait partie de la bande de Mugiwara !

\- NANI !

Tashigi s'empara des jumelles et les pointa vers la grande place.

.

* * *

.

Sanji et Zoro n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : détruire l'échafaud.

Au diable le monument historique, la vie de leur capitaine était en jeu !

Le duo évacuait les vagues d'ennemis de leur chemin dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps, grinçant des dents pendant que Buggy disait qu'il allait faire sauter la tête de Luffy.

Ils ne faisaient que lutter contre l'inévitable. Mais Luffy en était heureux. Des gens s'étaient assez attachés à lui pour lutter autant contre le destin afin de lui sauver la peau. Dommage que tout s'arrête ici. Mais il avait été heureux.

\- Zoro ! Sanji ! Nami ! Usopp !

« Sabo, Ace et toi aussi Robin… »

Luffy adressa un sourire resplendissant, remerciant ses amis des deux merveilleuses semaines qu'il avait vécues en leur compagnie.

\- Wari ! J'suis mort ! Game over pour moi !

Et il adressa à la foule un sourire encore plus grand, encore plus éblouissant, plein de bonheur et de joie, allant jusqu'à rire doucement.

Et juste à l'instant où la lame de Buggy toucha sa nuque, la foudre tomba du ciel.

Un éclair aveuglant qui ne tarda pas à embraser l'échafaud.

Rapidement, le vieux bois s'alluma comme un feu de joie, devenant une tour de flammes qui s'effondra dans un fracas assourdissant sur le sol.

Puis, les vannes du ciel s'ouvrirent, déversant le déluge sur les décombres fumant de la plateforme d'exécution.

Personne n'osa briser le chant des éléments.

Tous étaient stupéfiés par ce qu'il venait de sa passer, alors que, voletant doucement dans le vent, un vieux chapeau de paille dansait une ronde molle pour retomber enfin sur le pavement.

Une main s'en saisit et bientôt, le couvre-chef retrouva sa place sur le crâne ébouriffé de Luffy.

\- Aahhaha ! C'est ce que j'appelle une exécution ! rit Luffy. Quel cul ! Yeaaah ! J'suis toujours vivant !

Et il recommença à rire devant le regard abasourdi de Zoro et Sanji.

\- Oi, tu crois en Dieu ? demanda le blond à son camarade.

\- Dis pas de connerie, on a autre chose à foutre pour l'instant, comme fuir, par exemple ! rouspéta Zoro. Et toi, franchement, t'en loupes pas une ! Comment tu t'y es pris ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, avoua franchement Luffy.

Un ordre d'encerclement réveilla tout le monde et le trio prit ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre le port et leur navire.

.

* * *

.

Smoker regarda la fuite du trio en fumant, ses sourcils méchamment froncés.

Dans sa tête, il conservait l'image de ce jeune homme au chapeau de paille, avec son rire et son immense sourire.

Il avait été sur le point d'y passer, pourquoi diable s'était-il mis à rire ?!

Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il ait su qu'il allait être sauvé.

Il avait… il avait simplement compris que sa vie s'arrêtait là. Il l'avait accepté… et il avait _ri_.

Et il y a vingt-deux ans, exactement au même endroit, un autre pirate avait ri et souri devant son exécution : Gol D. Roger.

Le rapport de ses hommes le fit grincer des dents. Avec cette pluie torrentielle, la poudre était mouillée, forçant les soldats à retourner à la caserne pour changer d'équipement. Si on rajoutait en plus de ça un vent en poupe, tous les éléments étaient réunis pour pouvoir prendre le large.

Les éléments eux-mêmes s'étaient rangés du côté de ce Mugiwara.

Mais il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir ainsi.

.

* * *

.

Les marines étaient collants et la pluie le rendait irritable.

S'ils n'étaient pas aussi pressés, Luffy se serait bien arrêté pour leur mettre une rouste.

C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin d'une femme avec un blouson de jean bleu sombre sur une chemise à fleur. Le katana à sa main disait qu'elle n'était pas là pour rigoler.

\- Sergent-chef Tashigi ! hurlèrent les marines.

Et c'était une femme en colère qui en voulait à Zoro de s'être moqué d'elle plus tôt dans la journée en ne lui disant pas qu'il était _le_ Roronoa Zoro.

\- Ta petite-copine ?! demanda Luffy alors qu'ils fonçaient droit sur elle. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais une nana chez les marines !

\- Arrête avec tes conneries ! rouspéta Zoro.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à cette ravissante demoiselle, sale mufle ! aboya Sanji.

Tashigi se mit en garde, prête à dégainer.

\- Je vais te reprendre le Wadô Ichimonji !

Zoro referma sa main sur le sabre en question avec un sourire féroce.

\- Tu peux toujours courir ! rétorqua-t-il à la marine.

Et en un instant, profitant des pavements humides, Zoro bondit en avant dans une belle glissade qui le fit arriver au corps à corps avec Tashigi, lui bloquant toute possibilité de se mettre sur la route des deux autres.

\- Filez devant, je vous rattrape ! leur dit le vert.

\- Te perds pas ! lui recommanda Luffy.

\- TA GUEULE ! rugit Zoro en virant au rouge.

Tirant un Sanji hystérique derrière lui, Luffy accéléra le pas.

Ils laissèrent bientôt les deux sabreurs dans leur passe d'arme qui devait virer à la dispute si on en croyait les cris qui finissaient par leur venir. Sauf que voilà, quelqu'un d'autre les attendaient.

Un homme trempé de pluie et pourtant impressionnant avec sa carrure toute de muscles.

A quelques mètres du nouveau venu, Luffy s'arrêta.

\- Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui demanda Sanji en s'arrêtant lui aussi.

\- Je t'attendais, Mugiwara. Je suis au regret de te dire que ta route s'arrête ici, annonça l'homme.

\- Je peux savoir qui veut m'arrêter ? s'enquit calmement le chapeau de paille en sortant son arme de sa ceinture.

Il l'assembla rapidement et se mit en garde.

\- Colonel Smoker. On me surnomme le Chasseur Blanc. Pose ton arme, elle ne servira à rien contre moi.

\- Sanji… fais l'tour. Reste pas là.

En fronçant les sourcils, Sanji recula doucement de ce qui allait devenir une zone de combat, regardant son capitaine retirer ses claquettes pour les mettre dans sa ceinture.

\- Il n'a pas de prime, il ne m'intéresse pas, annonça Smoker en tirant sur ses cigares.

\- Cool, j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un marine intègre ! s'exclama joyeusement Luffy.

Les deux poings de Smoker foncèrent vers lui sous la forme de deux longues colonnes de fumée. Luffy passa sous elles et se précipita vers Smoker pour lui asséner son bô dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et l'usage de ses pouvoirs. D'une main gantée, il repoussa l'arme de la peau de son ventre et se saisit de la jitte dans son dos.

\- Comment un gamin comme toi a fait pour mettre la main sur une arme en kairoseki ? grogna Smoker.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit au gros pif, j'ai des contacts.

Luffy sauta en arrière juste assez loin pour éviter un coup de jitte… qui ne vint jamais.

Quelqu'un venait d'atterrir sur Smoker, le plaquant au sol, une main tenant fermement en place celle de Smoker pour l'empêcher de dégainer.

L'adolescent pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Dare da anta ? demanda-t-il à l'inconnu sous sa cape sombre, clairement perplexe.

Par précaution, il se remit en garde.

Le Chasseur Blanc tourna assez la tête pour voir qui se mettait en travers de son chemin et il eut une vue directe sous la capuche.

\- _Toi _?! Tu oses te présenter devant moi alors que le Gouvernement Mondial veut ta peau et celle de ton bâtard ?!

Luffy fronça les sourcils.

Bâtard ? Cet homme était recherché et son enfant aussi ? Est-ce que…

\- Le monde attend notre réponse, dit l'inconnu à Luffy.

Une bourrasque s'engouffra brutalement dans l'artère, prenant Luffy en plein ventre avec Sanji et Zoro qui commençait à peine à les rejoindre. Le trio s'envola loin vers le port. Ce fut un miracle qu'ils parviennent à retrouver le navire avant qu'il ne soit inaccessible.


	9. Reverse Moutain

**Bonjour ! Et merci à tous et à toutes d'être au rendez-vous aujourd'hui encore pour cette nouvelle publication de Revolutionary's Bastard. Sachez aussi que plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus y il a de chance qu'on spoil la fic Juste un petit changement (du moins, à partir de l'arc Alabasta donc, vous avez le temps de le voir venir).**

**Merci à vous tous qui avaient laissé un fav/follow sur cette histoire, ça fait toujours très plaisir.**

**Mais aujourd'hui, je veux un tonnerre d'applaudissement et un autel à la gloire de TheSepticPuppet pour ce fanart de toute beauté ! Vous pouvez retrouver ce fabuleux dessin de King sur son compte instagram au lien suivant :_ https deux points double slash www point instagram point com slash p slash B-g3bqXCy46/ (_vous connaissez la chanson, remplacer la forme rédiger par la ponctuation associé et le tour est joué).**

**En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût et je vous dis à très bientôt.**

**Ah et surtout : soyez pas con et restez chez vous.**

.

* * *

.

\- Tu as une idée de qui c'était ce gars qui t'a aidé ? demanda Sanji à Luffy alors qu'ils étaient enfin sur le _Going Merry_.

\- Je préfère pas savoir, je pense, répondit l'adolescent en gardant une main sur son chapeau pour qu'il ne s'envole pas.

L'ancre levée, le navire avait pris immédiatement le large pour se diriger vers Reverse Moutain et l'entrée de la Grand Line. Les vagues étaient si fortes, si puissantes, si indomptables qu'on voyait presque Davy Jones rire au-dessus des eaux pendant que Poséidon ordonnait à l'océan de se déchaîner toujours plus, manquant de faire chavirer la caravelle.

Dans la noirceur de la tempête, une lumière perça enfin les ténèbres.

Ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire.

L'entrée de la Grand Line.

Nami resta appuyée contre la rambarde, encadrée à droite et à gauche par Luffy et Sanji qui y étaient assis. Zoro se tenait debout un peu en arrière, coinçant King entre ses chevilles pour qu'il ne glisse pas, alors qu'Usopp paniquait comme une poule sans tête.

\- Si on suit cette lumière, on arrivera sur la Route de Tous les Périls… la Grand Line, annonça finalement Nami avec calme malgré la pluie qui leur tombait dessus et les laissait trempés jusqu'aux os. Que fait-on ?

\- Et si on marquait le coup ? proposa Sanji.

\- J'approuve ! lança joyeusement Luffy.

\- Mais tu comptes faire quoi alors qu'il y a une tempête pareille ! s'étrangla Usopp, mort de peur.

Et il hurla un peu plus en voyant Sanji revenir sur le pont avec un tonneau d'alcool.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment ! s'indigna le tireur.

\- C'est la tradition, lui répondit calmement le cuisinier.

Les mains dans les poches, une cigarette éteinte entre les lèvres, il leva une jambe pour poser un talon sur le sommet du tonneau, le vent soulevant ses cheveux par l'arrière pour lui donner une drôle d'allure en dépit de son sourire empli de détermination.

\- Je trouverai All Blue.

Luffy eut un grand sourire et posa à son tour son talon sur le tonneau.

\- Je serai le roi des pirates !

Zoro se joignit à la ronde avec un sourire.

\- Je deviendrai le meilleur des escrimeurs.

Nami eut un rire et se joignit elle aussi à eux.

\- Je tracerai une carte du monde entier !

Usopp déglutit et ajouta son pied en tremblant.

\- Je deviendrai un vaillant guerrier des mers !

Avec un miaulement, King sauta sur le maigre espace libre entre les pieds et bomba le torse. Les pirates rirent devant le comportement de leur mascotte et quand l'animal sauta enfin à terre, ils détruisirent le tonneau, répandant de l'alcool sur le pont que la pluie évacua rapidement.

\- EN AVANT POUR LA GRAND LINE !

Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

.

* * *

* * *

.

\- Luffy, on est d'accord que tes sœurs et ton frère sont sur la Grand Line ? demanda Nami en enfilant un anorak pour affronter la tempête.

Tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine/salle à manger pour prendre en compte la suite du plan puisque le phare n'était plus visible. Suite à la question, Luffy hocha la tête, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Avec le cap que nous suivons, si la rumeur dit vraie… l'entrée de la Grand Line se situe au sommet d'une montagne. C'est vrai ?

Alors que Usopp et Zoro avaient des expressions abasourdies en entendant ça, Luffy se contenta de hocher simplement la tête. Nami soupira et étala la carte qu'elle avait volée à Buggy, leur montrant la montagne qu'elle avait espérée inexistante.

\- Le phare nous oriente droit sur ce point au milieu de la Red Line : Reverse Moutain.

\- On va s'écraser droit dessus ! s'étrangla Usopp.

\- Non, il doit y avoir des canaux, lui dit Nami.

\- Des canaux ? Même s'il y en a, il sera impossible pour le _Going Merry_ de les remonter pour accéder à la montagne.

Luffy montra les bandes d'eau sur la carte qui bordait la zone de la Grand Line.

\- Si on passe par la Calm Belt, on se retrouvera coincés sans le moindre vent au milieu de la zone de nidification des plus gros kai-ô des environs.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Usopp, Luffy vient de dire pourquoi on peut pas couper par-là, renchérit Nami.

\- C'est de la folie, insista Usopp.

Il se prit un coup de talon sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Nami-swan ne peut pas se tromper ; si elle dit qu'on peut le faire, alors, on peut.

King se mit à grogner subitement, les pattes appuyées contre la porte pour regarder par le hublot extérieur.

\- King ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy.

L'animal revint vers son ami et l'attrapa par un bout de sa hoodie pour le tirer avec lui vers la porte, avant de donner un coup de patte dans la poignée. Comprenant que son ami voulait qu'il sorte, l'adolescent ouvrir la porte et se figea.

Le temps était _parfait_.

La mer d'un calme olympien.

_Pas un pet de vent._

Nami poussa Luffy pour pouvoir passer et resta figée d'effroi en voyant tout ça. Elle prit subitement un air furibond et frappa à répétition Luffy sur le crâne qui se protégea de son mieux avec ses bras.

\- Tu nous as porté la poisse ! Maintenant prends le reste des garçons et allez replier les voiles et sortir les rames !

\- Pourquoi tu t'excites ? s'étonna Usopp. C'est plutôt bien que le temps ce soit calmé.

Avec le reste des hommes, il sortit sur le pont pour profiter du beau temps.

\- BANDE DE DEBILES ! ON EST SUR UNE CALM BELT ! C'EST TOUJOURS LE CALME PLAT ICI ! ON DOIT RETROUVER LA TEMPÊTE AU NORD !

Zoro haussa les épaules et descendit sur le pont comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème.

\- C'est triste de retourner sous la pluie quand il fait si beau ici.

Le navire se mit brutalement à trembler, comme s'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un tremblement de terre. Sauf que sur l'eau, ça ne se ressentait pas ainsi. Aussi, quand ils virent l'eau commençait à s'éloigner loin sous eux, ils commencèrent à se poser des questions. Puis, lentement, avec une certaine grâce, des créatures sortirent de l'eau, difformes, étranges, bizarres et flippantes. Et après examen, il s'avéra qu'ils étaient sur le bout du museau de l'une d'elles.

Nami alla s'effondrer en pleurant contre le mât alors que tout le monde conservait un visage marqué par l'effroi et la surprise.

\- KING ! DEDANS ! hurla Luffy.

Zoro lança à Sanji et Luffy des rames et les trois hommes se mirent en position sur les bords du navire alors que les kai-ô autour d'eux commençaient à replonger.

\- Très bien, dès que cette bestiole replonge, on rame comme jamais jusqu'à la tempête ! intima Zoro.

\- C'est bon pour moi ! assura Luffy.

Sauf que le monstre sur la tête duquel ils étaient perchés ne replongea pas. Non. Il fit pire. Il _éternua_.

Pour le coup, le navire fut envoyé valdinguer, obligeant les pirates à se rattraper aux voiles pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Usopp n'eut pas un assez bon réflexe et se retrouva à chuter droit dans la gueule de ce qui ressemblait à une grenouille géante, ne devant sa vie sauve qu'à la main élastique de Luffy. Une fois de nouveau sur l'eau, ils eurent la chance de réaliser qu'ils étaient de retour sous la tempête. Pas besoin de ramer finalement. En PLS sur le pont, tout le monde se remettait de ses émotions de son mieux, avant de se relever.

Puis brusquement, Nami se redressa comme si elle avait eu une illumination.

\- J'ai compris !

\- Quoi donc ? maugréa Zoro.

\- Il faut gravir la montagne.

\- Tu nous l'as déjà dit, ça, merci, on a compris.

\- Mais il faut le faire en utilisant les courants marins ! Si tous les courants forts des quatre Blues convergent vers Reverse Mountain, ils doivent former des canaux qui se rencontrent au sommet de la montagne et qui confluent pour s'écouler sur la Route de Tous les Périls. Puisque notre navire se trouve déjà sur un de ces courants, on n'a plus qu'à tenir la barre. Puisque Reverse Moutain peut être vue comme une île Hivernale, les courant qui heurtent la paroi retournent vers le fond de l'océan. Si par mégarde, on loupe l'entrée, on s'écrasera contre le flanc de la montagne et nous ne serons plus qu'une épave de plus qui agrémentera les fonds marins.

\- Quelle culture Nami-swan ! complimenta Sanji avec amour en retrouvant brutalement son énergie.

\- J'ai rien suivi, mais c'est pas grave, grommela Luffy avec les mains sur ses yeux.

Nami soupira de désespoir sous la tourmente. Elle s'était doutée que ça leur passerait au-dessus de la tête à ces crétins.

\- Personnellement, j'ai jamais entendu parler de navires qui montent des montagnes.

\- Moi si, lui dit Sanji avec un sourire moqueur.

Zoro lui adressa un regard sceptique.

\- Encore ces histoires de montagne enchantée ?

Sanji lui adressa un regard qui laissait paraître quelque chose comme « pauvre con » ou « pauvre naïf ». Zoro plissa les yeux, mais le blond avait déjà détourné le regard pour s'intéresser à Nami et Luffy.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de marins qui disaient qu'on était déjà à moitié mort avant même d'avoir posé un pied sur la Grand Line. Ce n'est pas une zone que l'on pénètre si facilement.

Luffy se rapprocha d'une rambarde du navire en plissant des yeux pour mieux voir au travers des vagues et de la tempête.

\- La Red Line est là ! cria-t-il sans détacher son regard du mur à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux.

C'était une paroi de pierre rouge qui plongeait profondément dans la mer et qui s'élevait haut et loin dans les nuages qui en cachaient le sommet. Et rapidement, ils furent aspirés par le courant, forçant Usopp et Sanji à foncer à l'intérieur pour prendre la barre afin de lutter contre la force des éléments.

Mais le spectacle était tel que même King avait affronté la pluie pour le voir.

C'était dingue.

Impressionnant.

Irréel.

Le courant avait tellement de force et de puissance qu'il parvenait à défier la gravité pour remonter le long du flanc de la Red Line en s'enfonçant dans la roche par des canaux si parfaits qu'on aurait pu les croire taillés par la main de l'homme. C'était peut-être le cas si on en croyait les arches d'acier qui signalaient l'entrée du Reverse Moutain.

Puis, l'horreur les saisit.

Ils n'étaient pas dans l'axe ! Ils allaient percuter la montagne !

\- TRIBORD TOUTE ! hurla Luffy vers l'intérieur.

Un craquement assourdissant lui répondit.

La barre venait de céder.

Et ils fonçaient sur l'une des arches !

\- ZORO ! MA CHEVILLE ! hurla Luffy.

Et il sauta au-devant du navire pour se mettre entre la poutre et la coque avant de gonfler un maximum son ventre pour empêcher la collision et renvoyer le navire dans l'axe. Alors qu'il retenait son souffle pendant qu'il se faisait écraser contre le métal, il sentit Zoro lui attraper une jambe. Le bateau rebondit sur Luffy et se remit correctement dans le couloir, permettant au D. de se dégonfler et de revenir en sécurité sur le navire.

\- Bon travail capitaine ! sourit Zoro d'un air complice.

\- Mon fruit est utile ? demanda Luffy en haletant.

\- Il est vient de nous sauver la vie à tous, alors oui, il déchire tout.

\- Eat this, l'Allumette qui se la pète avec son logia ! HAHA !

Et en riant, il sauta de nouveau sur le pont.

.

* * *

.

_Quelque part sur la Grand Line, Ace éternua et poussa un gémissement triste en voyant que son journal venait de s'embraser._

.

* * *

.

Sanji commença à rire, puis Nami, et Usopp.

\- YOUHOU ! ON A REUSSI ! hurla la rousse.

Le cuisinier et le tireur se mirent à faire la fête bras-dessus bras-dessous, alors que Luffy allait se percher sur la tête de proue avec un immense sourire, respirant l'air salin. Il se sentait si léger, si serein.

Il écarta les bras, comme s'il pouvait s'envoler.

\- _Here we are !_

_Born to be kings,_

_We the princes of the universe_ !

Zoro éclata d'un grand rire à la référence de son capitaine.

Le monde s'ouvrait à eux, n'attendant qu'eux pour le découvrir. Pour comprendre ses beautés et ses charmes.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la montagne et le navire sauta avec l'impulsion du courant, restant un instant en apesanteur pour laisser à tout le monde la possibilité d'apercevoir un bout de l'entrée de la Route de Tous les Périls, avant de retomber sur le canal pour la descente à toute vitesse de celui-ci. Les pattes sur la rambarde, King se mit à couiner doucement, mais le vent et l'eau couvraient le son trop doux.

_BHWOOOO_…

\- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Zoro.

\- Probablement le bruit du vent qui s'engouffre dans la montagne, répondit une Nami souriante en se débarrassant de son anorak.

_BHWOOO…_

Percevant vaguement quelque chose en bout de course, Usopp mit sur ses yeux ses lunettes de visée pour mieux voir. Mais Sanji fut plus rapide, depuis son poste d'observation sur l'un des espars.

\- Nami-swan ! On dirait qu'il y a une montagne, droit devant nous !

\- Une montagne !? Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Nami en se tournant vers le blond derrière elle. Une fois aux Caps Jumeaux, il ne devrait y avoir que la mer à l'horizon !

\- Oh putain… c'est pas une montagne… réalisa Luffy qui avait une main en visière. C'est une _baleine_ !

En effet, juste en bas de la descente, à deux pas de la Red Line, il y avait une immense baleine d'une taille si colossale que ça expliquait qu'on puisse la prendre pour une montagne. D'un noir profond, avec des cicatrices abominables sur le devant de sa tête.

_BHWOOO…_

Le son était si proche et avec une telle ampleur qu'il résonnait partout, jusqu'au fond des os des pirates, avant de se répercuter longuement contre les murs de la Red Line. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la baleine paraissait immense, telle un mur infranchissable. Si grande qu'elle ne les avait peut-être même pas vus.

\- On va pas s'en tirer si on continue tout droit ! À tribord, il y a un passage, on peut s'en sortir par-là ! cria Zoro en pointant un étroit couloir d'eau entre la baleine et la plage menant à un phare. Il faut prendre la barre !

\- La barre est cassée ! répliqua Usopp.

Zoro sauta l'escalier pour rejoindre le gouvernail cassé. Avec Sanji, ils étaient à présent trois à lutter pour faire tourner le navire.

King fit la chose la plus intelligente du siècle devant la situation désespérée. Il attrapa dans sa gueule le chapeau de Luffy et sauta à l'eau pour nager de son mieux jusqu'à la terre ferme. Le D. resta sans réaction, les sourcils froncés à regarder le mur noir sur lequel ils fonçaient.

Aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

\- Où tu vas Luffy ? demanda Nami avec inquiétude en voyant l'adolescent rentrer dans le navire pour rejoindre la zone sous la proue.

Le pirate ne répondit pas et arma rapidement un canon. Il le sortit et alluma la mèche avant de s'éloigner et de se boucher les oreilles.

_BOOM _!

L'explosion à une si courte distance coupa l'élan du navire, réduisant drastiquement la vitesse.

Luffy se redressa en soupirant, sourd aux cris d'indignation de ses camarades sur son action. Un boulet de canon de cette taille n'avait aucune chance de faire mal à un animal de cette taille.

Nami se jeta à terre pour ne pas se faire frapper par la tête de proue quand celle-ci fut arrachée lorsque le navire percuta enfin la baleine.

Ce fut le seul dégât à enregistrer de cette mésaventure.

Luffy sortit de la pièce et alla ramasser la tête de mouton avec des larmes de crocodile. Son siège favori était cassé !

Un lourd silence inquiet et épuisé tomba sur le navire.

La baleine ne disait plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus que l'eau qui descendait bruyamment de la montagne.

Tout le monde resta immobile, haletant, attendant une réaction de la baleine silencieuse et immobile. Finalement, les hommes s'emparèrent des rames et se mirent au boulot. Il fallait s'éloigner tant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction.

Alors qu'ils ramaient de toutes leurs forces, la baleine recommença à émettre son chant, si puissant et si près d'eux que ça en déchirait presque les tympans.

Sauf que même si ça ne lui avait rien fait, la baleine ne sembla pas apprécier des masses qu'on lui tire dessus. En représailles, elle avala donc le navire.

.

* * *

.

Luffy ne savait _vraiment _pas comment il s'en était sorti.

Et vu la tête de King sur la berge où il était en train de dégouliner avec le chapeau de paille dans sa gueule, lui aussi se posait la question.

Avec un grognement, l'adolescent se releva du crâne de la baleine sur lequel il était assis. Il devait sortir son équipe de là.

Un cri familier lui fit lever le nez au ciel pour voir Dawn fondre vers lui. Luffy leva un bras et l'oiseau vint se poser dessus, l'observant attentivement, avant de regarder autour.

\- Cette baleine a bouffé mon navire, lui dit le pirate.

L'oiseau s'envola avant d'aller se poser un peu plus loin sur la baleine et se mit à donner des coups de bec entre ses pattes. Un bruit creux, presque métallique, parvint à Luffy qui s'approcha pour voir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une trappe. Perplexe, il l'ouvrit et Dawn plongea à l'intérieur. L'adolescent suivit le mouvement en refermant avec précaution l'ouverture derrière lui.

.

* * *

* * *

.

C'était juste hallucinant.

Ils devaient être au paradis. Ou alors, ils avaient fumé de façon collective quelque chose de pas net. Ou alors l'alcool état frelaté.

Aucun des pirates ne savait vraiment que penser. Ils étaient tous sûrs et certains de s'être faits avaler par une baleine géante. Et là, ils étaient de nouveau en mer, sous un ciel bleu, avec quelques nuages joufflus, devant un petit îlot tropical avec sa maisonnette, sa chaise longue et son palmier.

\- … Je pense que ça ne peut être qu'un rêve, commenta Sanji alors que sa cigarette se consumait lentement entre ses lèvres.

\- Ouais… c'était sans doute un rêve, accorda Usopp.

\- Ah bon ? Et cette île et cette maison, c'est quoi donc ? demanda Zoro.

\- Un mirage sans doute, pronostiqua l'expert en excuse.

Un bruit d'eau leur parvint à la proue du navire et un calamar géant jaillit des profondeurs, ses tentacules enlaçant déjà le navire.

\- Et ça ? s'enquit calmement Zoro avec toujours les bras croisés.

\- AAAAAAAHH ! UN CALAMAR GEANT ! hurlèrent Nami et Usopp en pleine panique alors qu'ils fuyaient vers l'arrière.

_Schalk_

_Schalk_

_Schalk_

Trois harpons venant de derrière la créature (et donc, de la maisonnette) traversèrent de part en part l'animal.

Zoro relâcha son arme alors que le calamar s'effondrait à l'eau.

\- Cette île est habitée, nota le vert.

\- Espérons qu'il s'agisse d'un humain, commenta Sanji en posant un pied sur la rambarde.

Probable, après tout, les cordes reliées aux grappins venaient de l'intérieur de la maison.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, eh bien, Luffy se posait vraiment des questions sur ce qu'était la baleine.

D'abord une trappe, puis un couloir métallique.

\- Je pensais pas qu'une rencontre avec une baleine me ferait mettre un pied dans le monde de Marvel.

Dawn se posa sur l'épaule de Luffy et se nettoya les plumes pendant que son ami explorait les lieux avec les mains dans les poches.

.

* * *

.

Usopp et Nami étaient _traumatisés._

Ils n'étaient pas encore dans la Grand Line que déjà, ils voulaient rentrer chez eux.

En voyant ce qu'il était arrivé au calamar, Usopp suggéra qu'on explose l'îlot à coups de canon, sauf que, voilà, la baraque était habitée et son proprio sortait. Ils n'allaient pas comme ça s'en prendre à un gars qu'ils ne connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et sans raison.

Sauf que la première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut des pétales. Des pétales de fleur de la taille d'une main.

\- C'est une fleur ! s'étrangla Sanji en montrant l'apparition du doigt.

\- Une fleur ?! s'étonna à son tour Zoro.

La fleur se rapprocha du bord et il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui avait des pétales de fleur lui sortant du crâne. Et entre ses mains, trois longues cordes qui étaient reliées aux harpons du calamar qu'il remonta à terre.

\- Il a fait ça pour nous aider ou juste pour pêcher ? s'enquit Nami.

\- Va savoir. En tout cas, un vieux débris dans son genre à toua de même réussi à tuer une monstruosité de ce genre en une fois.

Ce n'était clairement pas n'importe qui.

Avec un œil sévère, presque méchant, le vieil homme les fixa intensément.

Mais le temps de cligner des yeux, le vieillard avait rangé le calamar et son matos pour s'installer dans sa chaise longue avec un journal.

\- MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! rugit Sanji.

Toujours ce même regard intense et féroce.

\- Si c'est la bagarre que tu cherches, tu vas l'avoir ! Je te préviens, on a un canon ! menaça avec éclat Usopp.

Le regard s'intensifia au commentaire.

\- …Ne vous énervez pas les jeunes, ou ça va mal finir, avertit l'étrange vieil homme avec son journal.

\- Ah ouais et pour qui ? releva le cuisinier.

\- Pour moi, dit calmement le vieillard.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE CLOWN !

.

* * *

.

_Quelque part en East Blue, Buggy éternue bruyamment_

_._

* * *

_._

Sanji voulait en découdre, ce vieillard se foutait clairement de sa gueule.

\- Laisse faire, ero-cook, et calme-toi, lui dit Zoro.

Il s'avança avec un sourire qu'il voulait aimable et interpella le vieillard :

\- Oi ! Jii-san, tu pourrais nous dire qui tu es et où on est, s'il te plaît ?

Qu'on ne dise pas de Zoro qu'il était malpoli.

\- Avant de me demander ça la moindre des politesses serait que vous vous présentiez, non ?

\- Exact, pardon…

Zoro allait enchaîner quand le vieil homme reprit la parole :

\- Je suis Crocus, gardien du phare du Cap Jumeaux. J'ai soixante et onze ans, mon signe astrologique est gémeaux et mon groupe sanguin AB.

\- JE VAIS L'TRANCHER CE VIEUX SCHNOCK !

\- Allons, allons, décompresse, lui conseilla Sanji en lui tapotant moqueusement le dos.

\- Hmph ! souffla le vieil homme. Vous venez m'importuner dans ma résidence secondaire, vous beuglez comme des ânes et vous attendez que je vous explique où vous êtes ? A votre avis, vous êtes où ? Dans l'estomac d'une souris ?

Alors ils n'avaient pas imaginé les choses, ils avaient bel et bien fini dans la gueule d'une baleine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ! Je ne veux pas finir digérée par une baleine ! gémit Nami en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Crocus pointa quelque chose devant lui, derrière le navire.

\- Si vous cherchez la sortie, elle est là-bas.

Les pirates se retournèrent pour voir une porte métallique dépassant de l'eau sur une belle hauteur, se détachant de ce qu'ils avaient cru être le ciel. Mais cela jetait encore plus de questions sur ce qu'il se passait. D'une, pourquoi il y avait une porte dans l'estomac d'une baleine ? De deux, pourquoi cette porte se tenait dans le ciel à l'horizon ? A non, c'était plutôt la paroi de l'estomac peinte en trompe l'œil pour imiter le ciel.

Et brusquement, l'eau sur laquelle ils voguaient commença à s'agiter. De plus en plus fort. Au point de dévoiler que l'île était en faîte une sorte de radeau avec une coque en acier dessous, menant à la conclusion que l'eau n'était rien d'autre que le suc gastrique de la baleine et que s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils allaient finir dissous dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda Usopp.

\- C'est la baleine. Elle recommence à mettre des coups de tête dans la Red Line, leur expliqua Crocus.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Zoro et Sanji.

\- C'est vrai que la tête de la baleine était couverte de cicatrices, se rappela Nami. Et elle hurlait la tête vers le ciel. Il veut tuer la baleine de l'intérieur ! Comment peut-on faire une chose aussi atroce !

Malheureusement, avec tous ces remous, ils étaient en danger. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'attarder sur place, où ils finiraient proprement digérés. Ils devaient sortir les rames pour arriver à accéder à la sortie. Un coup d'œil au vieillard leur apprit que celui-ci avait plongé.

Il était fou, il allait finir dissous.

Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à rejoindre la porte de sortie, pour voir qu'il y avait une échelle qui la longeait, menant à une plateforme et une autre petite porte de taille plus humaine.

Porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée pour éjecter trois personnes dans le vide.

Dont…

\- Luffy ? reconnut Zoro.

\- Un coup de main avant que je me noie ! appela le D.

Et il tomba à son tour dans le cocktail gastrique de la baleine, suivi de deux autres personnes, avec des magnifiques éclaboussures. Dawn vint se poser avec élégance sur l'un des espars, jetant un regard dédaigneux là où Luffy avait plongé.

\- Tu décroches le courrier pendant que je vais repêcher Luffy ? demanda Zoro à Nami.

Nami leva une main à l'adresse de l'aigle qui vint se percher sur son poignet et lui tendit une patte, pendant que Zoro plongeait avec Sanji pour aller repêcher les âmes à la mer.

Personne ne s'intéressa vraiment, outre Usopp, au grand-père Crocus qui remontait l'échelle vers la sortie. Ils avaient juste d'autres priorités.

.

* * *

.

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent le pourquoi du comment, la baleine s'apaisa et le suc gastrique retrouva son calme plat. Zoro et Sanji remontèrent à bord avec Luffy et les deux autres corniauds. Il y avait un homme et une femme. L'homme avait l'air absolument ridicule avec sa couronne sur sa tête, et la fille avait l'air jeune, peut-être du même âge que Nami, voire un peu moins. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus réunis dans une haute queue de cheval. Tous deux portaient des bazookas comme arme. Et aucun n'avait répondu aux questions de Nami sur leur identité, chuchotant entre eux du bout des lèvres.

\- J'y pense, c'est quoi ce piaf ? demanda Usopp en montrant l'aigle qui venait de retourner sur l'espar alors que Nami donnait à Luffy son courrier.

\- Facteur de la famille et ce qui fait que cet idiot ne s'est pas perdu quand il s'est retrouvé sans ses sœurs, résuma Nami.

Luffy rangea les lettres dans sa poche sans les ouvrir et continua de fixer les deux individus sur son pont, attendant qu'ils veuillent bien parler. La réapparition du vieux Crocus rajouta une couche d'incompréhension générale. Du haut de la plateforme qui longeait la grande porte, il réapparut, le visage marbré de tâches rouges sous la colère.

\- TANT QUE JE SERAI EN VIE, JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE DE MAL À LABOON !

Les deux drôles de guignols qu'ils avaient récupérés se saisirent de leurs armes en riant.

\- Cause toujours ! On est déjà dedans ! se moqua l'homme du duo.

\- RIEN DE PLUS FACILE QUE DE LUI TROUER L'ESTOMAC ! renchérit la femme avec un accent forcé.

Ils armèrent leur bazooka sur leur épaule.

\- FEU !

Et ils tirèrent droit devant eux, en direction de la paroi de l'estomac. Crocus n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta de la plateforme pour intercepter de son corps les projectiles. Luffy sentit un léger usage de Haki de la part du vieil homme au moment de l'impact, avant qu'il ne plonge dans le suc gastrique. Décidant de faire une chose à la fois, l'adolescent s'approcha des deux idiots qui avaient fait feu et les assomma l'un contre l'autre.

\- Bon ! Maintenant que tout le monde s'est calmé, je veux qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ! grommela Luffy en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Ils regardèrent le vieil homme nager rapidement jusqu'à son ilot et en lever l'ancre, le laissant flotter jusqu'au _Merry_ où Zoro avait déjà attaché les deux individus louches.

\- Merci pour votre aide, ces idiots me courent sur le haricot depuis un long moment déjà, remercia le vieil homme.

\- C'est quoi le problème entre eux et la baleine ? demanda Usopp.

\- Sortons d'ici, je vous raconterai en chemin.

Il alla appuyer contre le palmier de l'ilot qui dans un grincement se pencha sur un côté, comme un levier. En réponse, un bruit de moteur commença à pétarader sous les pieds de Crocus et son petit ilot se mit en marche pour rejoindre la porte de sortie, suivi par les jeunes pirates qui suivaient le mouvement avec leurs rames. Pendant ce temps, le médecin leur expliqua la tragique histoire de Laboon la baleine. Si elle avait été attaquée, c'est parce que ces deux idiots étaient des natifs d'une île proche et voulaient la chasser pour sa viande.

A la base, Laboon était arrivée ici en suivant un équipage de pirates originaires de West Blue. Ce n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque que les pirates avaient plus ou moins adoptés. Les Island Whales comme Laboon se déplaçaient en groupe, elle considérait donc que les pirates étaient sa famille, et eux-mêmes avaient l'air d'avoir pas mal d'affection pour elle, sauf que voilà, la Grand Line, pour un baleineau, ce n'était pas recommandé. Ils avaient donc demandé à Crocus de veillait sur elle le temps qu'ils fassent le tour du monde, avant de revenir la chercher d'ici deux trois ans. Et depuis ce jour, ils attendaient leur retour.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'elle hurle à mort et se jette contre la paroi, comprit Nami. Elle veut rejoindre son équipage.

\- Vu sa taille, l'histoire ne date pas de seulement deux ou trois ans, commenta Luffy.

\- C'était il y a cinquante ans, mais Laboon attend toujours qu'ils viennent la chercher.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'échelle menant à la plateforme et la porte de sortie. Il la grimpa rapidement et activa le mécanisme d'ouverture avant de sauter directement sur l'ilot et de se rasseoir sur son transat, permettant aux deux embarcations de s'engager dans le canal métallique. Il y avait à présent un léger courant qui faciliter le déplacement, faisant qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin de continuer de ramer.

\- Sacré boulot, complimenta Usopp en regardant les murs de métal autour d'eux. C'est étonnant que la baleine soit encore vivante malgré tous ces tunnels dans le corps.

\- C'est voulu. Je suis médecin de formation et j'ai même servi de médecin de bord sur un navire pirate pendant quelques années, avant de recommencer à pratiquer mes soins au Phare et sur Laboon.

\- Justement, on a besoin d'un toubib. On pourrait le prendre, nota Sanji.

\- Nan. Pas lui. Ce serait de la triche, répondit Luffy de son poste sur la rambarde.

\- Exactement ! ricana Crocus. Sans parler que j'ai plus l'âge de faire le con avec des jeunes intrépides comme vous.

Le reste de l'équipage s'interrogea du regard. Pourquoi diable avoir ce Crocus à bord serait de la triche ?

Ils arrivèrent à l'autre bout du canal et Crocus monta à une nouvelle échelle qui permettait d'accéder à une chaussée de métal et de là, à l'ouverture d'un autre sas.

\- Si j'ai fait tous ces aménagements, c'est parce qu'avec sa taille et la solidité de sa peau, c'est impossible de soigner Laboon de l'extérieur.

La porte de métal s'ouvrit sur un vrai ciel et tout le monde retrouva rapidement l'extérieur avec une joie non-feinte. On jeta les huluberlu à la mer.

\- Nous nous reverrons bandes de pirates bouseux ! cria la femme.

\- Quant à toi, Crocus, ce n'est que partie remise ! On l'aura cette baleine ! rugit l'homme.

Et l'étrange duo s'éloigna vers le large dans un crawl énergique pour la plus grosse perplexité des pirates.

\- Charmante cette Miss Wednesday, nota Sanji en fumant pensivement à la rambarde. J'aime les femmes mystérieuses…

Et il eut un sourire amoureux en regardant la queue de cheval de la demoiselle s'éloignait de plus en plus.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'on les reverra vite, commenta Luffy en ramassant une étrange boussole sur le sol.

Il la rangea dans sa poche.

\- Pourquoi les avoir laissés filer ? demanda Nami. Ils vont revenir, non ?

\- Que je les garde ici ou pas ne changera rien aux faits. D'autres viendront pour Laboon, répondit Crocus.

Ils mirent le pied sur la bande de terre dans laquelle le phare était planté et immédiatement, King se posta devant Luffy avec le chapeau de paille de l'adolescent toujours dans sa gueule.

\- Pas question que je récupère un autre animal ! averti Crocus. C'est pas un zoo ici !

Luffy l'ignora totalement, après tout, pas question qu'il se sépare de King. Il s'assit en tailleur devant le félin en inclinant la tête vers l'avant. Le léopard se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, posa celles de devant sur les épaules de son ami et lui installa délicatement le chapeau sur le crâne.

\- Merci King ! remercia le pirate avant de frotter énergiquement la fourrure de son ami qui se laissa tomber sur le dos pour avoir des gratouilles sur le ventre.

\- Je pense que c'est clair que la peluche vient avec nous, pointa Zoro avec un sourire.

\- J'espère bien, j'ai bien assez sur les bras avec Laboon.

.

* * *

.

Pendant que Usopp, le plus doué du lot en travaux manuels, réparait la tête de proue, le reste de la bande s'était assis à une table avec Crocus.

\- Tout de même, cinquante ans, c'est une véritable preuve de patience, commenta Luffy de là où il était allongé sur les rochers pour lire son courrier avec King sous le crâne.

\- Depuis le temps, je pense qu'ils doivent être mort. C'est de la Route de Tout les Périls qu'on parle, marmonne Sanji. C'est inutile de les attendre, ils ne reviendront jamais.

Usopp remonta à cet instant et engueula Sanji de son défaitisme et de ses commentaires qui gâchaient une si belle histoire.

\- Hélas, la réalité est parfois plus cruelle qu'on ne l'imagine, soupira Crocus. Ces pirates ont pris la fuite. Ils ont quitté la Route de Tout les Périls. Je le sais de source sûre et j'ai bien pris soin de vérifier.

\- _Qu… quoi_ ? s'étrangla Usopp.

\- Et ils ont abandonné leur amie baleine ?! s'indigna Nami avant de réaliser autre chose : Mais pour fuir la Grand Line, il faut passer par les Calm Belt !

\- Exact. Du coup, j'ignore s'ils ont survécu ou pas… Et dans l'hypothèse où ils s'en seraient tirés vivant, je doute qu'ils reviennent ici. Le climat, les saisons, les marées et le vent. Tout change en permanence et de façon imprévu. Ici, tout dépasse le sens commun.

\- « Un environnement où les lois de la physique et de la nature se sont faîtes assassiner dans leur sommeil et où l'aléatoire danse au Disco sur leur dépouille » cita Luffy sans se détourner de son courrier. C'est connu que la Grand Line avale les intrépides, les mâches et les recraches par centaines. Ce sont les plus fous qui lui survivent.

\- C'est une bonne description, lui dit le vieux médecin.

\- Tu sais qu'avoir de la famille dans la Grand Line peut être vu comme de la triche, pointa Nami.

\- Beaucoup moins que prendre le débris à bord.

\- Et le respect aux anciens ! rouspéta le « débris en question ».

\- Eh ! Mais si vous êtes tout le temps au phare, ça veut dire que vous avez vu passer sa fratrie ! s'exclama Usopp en pointant Luffy du doigt.

\- Je vois passer beaucoup de monde. Des têtes connues, d'autre inconnues. Y'a un an et demi, je dirais, j'ai même vu Nico Robin. Elle a fait une pause ici le temps de régler son log et de prendre un café, avant de repartir. Je savais même pas qu'elle était dans les Blues. Y'a Mihaw qui est passé récemment aussi. Toujours aussi sociale qu'une pierre tombale celui-là, même s'il avait l'air de meilleure humeur sur le retour. Rarement des marines, ils ont leur propre méthode.

\- Et vous avez vu le fils de Roger ? s'enquit le tireur. Il était en East Blue y'a encore quelques années.

Crocus eu un maigre rire aigre.

\- Je l'ai pas vu. Mais les Spades, oui. Portgas est restée sur son navire et je peux comprendre pourquoi la rencontre ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'expression de l'homme ne changea pas, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

\- Vous avez essayé de faire entendre raison à Laboon ? demanda Luffy pour revenir au sujet. Elle comprend le langage humain, vous auriez pu lui dire.

\- Je l'ai fait. Dans le moindre détail. Mais elle refuse de m'écouter et c'est depuis ce jour qu'elle a commencé à se cogner contre la falaise et hurle à mort face à la Red Line, comme si elle voulait me faire comprendre que ses nakamas étaient de l'autre côté, sur le point de revenir. J'ai essayé toutes les méthodes de nombreuses fois, mais elle refuse d'admettre la vérité.

\- Pauvre bête, persistait à les attendre alors qu'ils ne reviendront jamais… soupira Sanji depuis son siège à la table.

\- Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle refuse d'admettre la vérité, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle a attendu pour rien. Elle ne peut plus retourner en West Blue, elle est seule, son unique espoir résidait en le retour de ses nakamas.

\- Toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir par ces pirates, rien ne t'oblige à continuer de t'occuper d'elle.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, elle se tuera à coup sûre conte la falaise, ses cicatrices parlent d'elles-mêmes. C'est peut-être bizarre quand on pense qu'il s'agit d'une baleine, mais après cinquante ans de vie commune, j'ai tissé des liens avec elle, et je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi.

Luffy se leva et retira son chapeau de son crâne pour le mettre sur la tête de King, avant de se débarrasser de ses claquettes. Il se mit à courir de toutes ses jambes vers la baleine encore sous tranquillisant en grognant comme une bête sauvage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore cet idiot ? demanda Usopp en le voyant courir à la verticale sur la tête de Laboon.

\- Il peut pas rester cinq minutes tranquille ? bougonna Zoro.

Une fois au sommet, l'adolescent sortit son arme de sa ceinture mais ne l'assembla pas. Il repéra presque immédiatement une plaie récente encore légèrement sanglante, et fila vers elle avant de sauter aussi haut qu'il le pouvait dans le ciel, prenant encore plus de hauteur grâce au _Geppou_, avant de retomber comme une masse sur la blessure pour y enfoncer le bô.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? demanda Sanji toujours assis à la table à fumer.

Luffy fit pivoter son arme dans la plaie et le résultat fut immédiat : Laboon se mit à hurler de douleur. L'animal secoua sa tête en tous sens pour se débarrasser de ce qui lui faisait mal devant les hurlements qui traitaient Luffy de crétin. Même King semblait exaspérer du comportement de son ami puisqu'il inclina sur son museau le chapeau de paille pour ne pas voir le massacre. Le bô, même plié, était assez enfoncé pour ne pas se décrocher aussi facilement et Luffy s'agrippait de toute ses forces à sa prise.

De rage, la baleine se décida d'écrabouiller son assaillant et donna un puissant coup de tête au pied du phare, à deux pas de la table où le reste de la troupe était assise. Luffy se retrouva écrabouillé comme une crêpe entre le cétacé et la pierre.

\- Bon sang ! Gamin ! s'inquiéta Crocus en voulant aller au secours de Luffy.

\- Non, n'y allez pas, c'est trop dangereux ! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui, il en faut plus pour le tuer ! intervint Nami en le retenant.

Le coup de tête avait cependant enfoncé un peu plus le bô dans la plaie, faisant que Laboon releva immédiatement la tête en hurlant. Luffy, couvert du sang de l'animal, resta accroché à son arme. Il la décrocha avec un peu d'effort et se projeta vers l'arrière hors de la tête de son adversaire pour atterrir souplement au sol.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? se moqua l'adolescent.

Un coup de queue l'envoya valser contre le phare qui trembla sous l'impact, avant qu'il ne glisse le long du mur pour finir accroupi au sol. Laboon allait revenir à l'assaut mais le D. lui hurla que c'était Match Nul.

Tout se figea, y compris Laboon qui ne comprenait pas pour pourquoi celui qui l'avait embêtée avait dit ça.

\- Je suis fort, ne ? demanda Luffy. T'en penses quoi ?

La baleine le fixa sans réaction.

\- Puisqu'aujourd'hui, personne n'a gagné, il faudra remettre ça.

Les poings sur les hanches, il vint se planter devant le cétacé géant qui l'observa avec attention.

\- Tes amis ne reviendront pas ? Et alors maintenant, tu vas devoir t'entraîner dur parce que tu as un adversaire de taille, et c'est moi. Et je te ferai pas de cadeau la prochaine fois ! Alors, voici comment ça va se passer. Je vais partir pour la Grand Line et devenir encore plus fort, pendant que toi, ici, tu vas t'entraîner. Ce qui veut dire que quand on se reverra à mon retour on sera devenu très forts tous les deux et on reprendra notre match. T'es d'accord ?

Laboon leva la tête au ciel en pleurant, touchée par le geste du garçon.

Le reste des pirates le regardèrent en souriant.

Quand on voyait ça, il était dur de se dire que le monde entier considérait Luffy comme un monstre, un démon. Il avait tant de bonté en lui.

.

* * *

.

On appliqua des soins sur la blessure de Laboon avant que Luffy ne décide de prendre les pinceaux et de dessiner leur emblème pirate sur le crâne de l'animal. Et ce n'était pas du grand art. Vraiment.

\- Yosh ! Fini ! C'est parfait ! sourit largement l'adolescent devant le massacre qu'il avait peint sur la tête de la baleine.

Difficile de savoir pourquoi il était satisfait quand on voyait l'horreur, mais soit.

\- Cette marque, c'est le symbole de notre promesse ! Alors, tiens-toi prêt pour la bagarre ! Donc, t'as pas intérêt à recommencer à te cogner la tête contre la falaise, parce que si je reviens et que je vois que la marque n'est plus là, notre accord ne tient plus ! Compris !

La baleine hocha la tête avec joie pour montrer son accord, le tout sous le sourire à la fois ému et attendri de Crocus.

\- Bien ! Nous sommes d'accord ! A la douche pour moi maintenant !

Et il en avait bien besoin, entre le sang de Laboon et la peinture qu'il avait sur la figure. King devait être du même avis parce qu'il fonça sur Luffy pour l'envoyer à la flotte.

\- KING ! ESPECE D'IDIOT ! rugit Nami.

Usopp, le plus proche, sauta à l'eau et repêcha leur enclume de capitaine. Crachotant et trempé, le D. retrouva le plancher des vaches et reprit son chapeau de paille du crâne du félin fier de lui. Qui se retrouva à son tour à la flotte en vengeance. La rousse soupira et alla chercher son matériel de navigation pour prévoir leur course, alors que Sanji passait en cuisine pour préparer le repas.

\- Tiens.

Nami releva le nez pour voir Luffy lui remettre l'étrange boussole bombée qu'il avait ramassée sur le pont.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Log pose, répondit Luffy. Je pense qu'il devait appartenir aux idiots de tout à l'heure et qu'ils l'ont perdu. Ma sœur aînée m'en a envoyé un en prévision de mon départ. Apparemment, il faut naviguer avec ça dans la Grand Line.

Nami prit l'objet en main et le regarda avec perplexité, avant de fixer sa propre boussole dont l'aiguille dansait follement, comme si elle était détraquée.

\- Et ta sœur a bien fait, commenta Crocus en venant s'asseoir à la table. Les îles dispersées sur toute la Route des Périls ont un sol riche en minerais, et c'est la cause de bons nombres d'anomalies des champs magnétiques. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les mers et les marées n'ont rien de normales non plus ici.

\- Et donc, ça, ça sert à quoi réellement ? demanda Nami en montrant l'objet que lui avait refilé Luffy.

\- Ça enregistre un champ magnétique et ça reste braqué dessus jusqu'à ce que vous changiez manuellement de destination ou que vous arriviez sur l'île indiquée et qu'elle se réinitialise pour indiquer la suivante. Ainsi de suite. C'est le seul instrument fiable sur cette mer.

\- Et tu dis que ta sœur t'en a envoyé un ? Tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! s'indigna Nami.

Et elle donna un coup de poing sur le crâne de Luffy qui roula des yeux.

\- Il me servait à rien, alors, je l'ai gardé au fond de mon sac, et il a fini par me sortir de la tête. J'y aurais pas repensé sans avoir vu celui des deux zigotos de tout à l'heure.

\- Et à présent, il te sera indispensable.

Corcus remercia Sanji quand il vint déposer des assiettes pour tout le monde. Vu que Zoro avait décidé de retourner à sa sieste sur le pont, la sienne était au frigo, ne laissant que Nami, Luffy, Usopp et Crocus pour partager le repas que leur déposa le cuisinier. Le blond vint s'asseoir d'ailleurs pour manger et écouter les explications de l'ancien médecin.

\- En traversant Reverse Moutain, vous devez choisir entre sept routes différentes possédant des champs magnétiques différents. Elles remontent tout le long de la Grand Line, jusqu'à rejoindre l'île du bout du monde… Raftell. C'est là que se termine la Grand Line, et le seul navire à l'avoir atteint, c'est celui du Seigneur des Pirates.

\- Donc c'est là-bas que se cache le fameux One Piece ?! demanda Usopp avec passion.

\- Peut-être, lui dit Crocus avec un vague amusement. C'est la théorie qui court, mais personne ne peut en témoigner, puisque personne ne l'a accosté depuis Gol D. Roger.

\- Cool, on sera les premiers ! sourit Luffy avec joie en ignorant son assiette.

\- On va déjà décider de la route à prendre, lui rappela Nami.

Voyant que Luffy ne mangeait pas, King prit sur lui de lui débarrasser son assiette et sauta sur la table pour manger le morceau de thon-éléphant qu'avait cuisiné Sanji.

\- Attend que je finisse le service, morfale ! s'énerva le blond en donnant un bon coup de pied au félin.

L'once vola au travers la table et emporta dans son élan le log pose que Nami avait toujours en main, l'envoyant se briser un peu plus loin dans la chute. La rousse resta figée d'horreur et se tourna vers Sanji, le visage blanchissant rapidement sous la rage. Il est donc compréhensible que King et Sanji finissent à la flotte quand la rousse décida de leur donner une bonne leçon.

\- Je vais aller chercher le mien, dit Luffy en se levant de table, laissant une Nami en déprime sur place alors qu'une explosion résonnait dans le lointain.

Quand il revint, il remarqua que Sanji était déjà de retour et qu'il faisait la cour à Miss Wednesday, alors que son partenaire, Mister 9 s'il se souvenait bien, suivait le duo avec déprime. King était un peu en arrière, occupé à faire sa toilette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici les comiques ? demanda Luffy en posant son sac sur la table.

\- Nous avons un service à vous demander, leur dit l'homme.

La bleue resta figée sur place d'embarras quand Sanji l'invita à s'asseoir et alla même jusqu'à lui servir du thé avec son amour éternel pour les jolies filles.

\- Un service ? répéta Usopp.

\- Nous aurions besoin que vous nous déposiez à Whiskey Peak.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est le nom de… de notre île.

\- Vous avez bien utilisé une embarcation pour venir jusqu'ici, pointa Nami. Pourquoi vous ne la reprenez pas pour rentrer.

\- Elle a… disparu, expliqua doucement la bleue en gardant ses poings sur ses cuisses.

Elle se leva finalement et alla rejoindre son collègue à qui Nami disait qu'ils ne manquaient pas de toupet.

\- Vous avez attaqué une pauvre baleine, après tout, pointa la rouquine.

\- Et d'abord, vous êtes qui exactement tous les deux ? interrogea Usopp.

\- Je suis un Roi ! répondit Mister 9.

La navigatrice lui tira la joue en le traitant de menteur. Le drôle de duo était assez désespéré pour se mettre à genoux et leur réclamer de l'aide en dépit du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien leur dire sur ce qu'ils étaient. Et vu leur tête, ça devait leur coûtait énormément de faire ça.

\- Ne les écoutez pas, ce sont des roublards, ils vous embobineront pour vous poignardez dans le dos, recommanda Crocus.

\- Faut dire qu'on a cassé leur log pose, ils voudront peut-être pas faire le voyage avec nous, grimaça Nami d'un faux air peiné en montrant l'objet brisé qu'elle avait toujours en main.

Et on pouvait s'y attendre, le duo était furieux de voir leur seul et unique moyen de retrouver le chemin de chez eux en miettes.

\- On les supplie, on se met à genoux, on se prosterne devant ces idiots et tout ça pour rien ! s'étrangla la bleue.

\- Après, mon capitaine a un autre log pose dans ses affaires, maintenant que j'y pense… informa sournoisement Nami.

Cette fille était un démon.

Aussitôt que les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, le drôle de duo était de nouveau en train de se prosterner devant la navigatrice. Luffy sortit enfin un écrin de son sac et l'ouvrit pour dévoiler un log pose sur un bracelet de bois sur lequel étaient gravés d'étranges symboles. La bulle de verre contenant l'aguille était protégée par une coque de plastique très transparent, permettant aisément de voir la direction de l'aiguille tout en protégeant l'objet. Le D. déposa le bracelet dans la main de son amie et alla s'accroupir devant la bleue qui garda le visage contre le sol. Il la regarda en silence un instant, avant de se relever.

\- Faut bien commencer quelque part. On les prend. Et si tu voulais bien arrêter avec ton faux accent, ça serait bien.

La bleue leva un œil pour le regarder sans comprendre, mais Luffy avait déjà repris son sac pour rejoindre le navire. Il sauta aisément sur le pont et alla se planter vers Zoro qui ouvrit un œil en silence.

\- Tu voudras bien garder un œil sur la fille… y'a quelque chose chez elle… j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- C'est un danger ? demanda calmement le kenshi.

Luffy secoua la tête.

En réponse, Zoro hocha brièvement avant de bailler de façon voluptueuse et de refermer son œil.

\- AHOU GOMU ! VIENS BOUFFER ! rappela Sanji.

L'adolescent grimaça et laissa tomber son sac à côté de Zoro pour rejoindre la table du repas à contre cœur.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Ils étaient sur le départ.

Nami avait bien synchronisé le log pose avec la carte pour être certaine qu'il indiquait la direction de Whiskey Peak. Luffy était toujours à terre alors que tout le monde montait à bord.

\- T'es certain de vouloir les ramener à Whiskey Peak ? demanda Crocus en montrant le duo intrigant sur le pont du navire. Une fois sur cette route, tu ne pourras pas en changer.

\- Pas grave, au besoin, je reviendrais pour un second service, lui dit l'adolescent avec un sourire.

\- Je vois.

\- Ano… je peux vous poser une question au sujet d'un de vos anciens patients ?

Crocus leva un sourcil avec perplexité, se demandant comment le gosse pouvait savoir quoi que ce soit sur ses patients, mais Luffy enchaînait déjà :

\- Je sais que Roger était condamné avant même de toucher l'échafaud. En admettant qu'il ne se soit pas livré aux autorités, il aurait pu vivre encore combien de temps ?

\- J'ai envie de savoir comment tu sais que j'ai été le médecin de Gol D. Roger ? demanda Crocus.

\- Vous êtes pas le dernier de sa bande à être toujours en vie.

Le médecin eut un reniflement narquois avant de croiser les bras.

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était déjà mourant. Il n'aurait pas dû passer l'année, mais il a réussi à tenir trois ans de plus. Il était sur sa fin. D'un point de vue strictement médical, s'il n'avait pas été exécuté, sa maladie aurait eu raison de lui dans le mois suivant. Il en aurait tenu deux, gros maximum. A ce stade, il aurait fallu que Vegapunk lui-même le soigne pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

\- Merci de votre réponse. Je passerai votre bon souvenir à Ray-san quand je le verrais à Shabaody.

\- C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ?

\- Monkey D. Luffy.

\- Bon vent, mer calme, gamin.

Luffy lui offrit un vague salut militaire et tourna les talons pour rejoindre le navire. Il salua Laboon et enfin, ils levèrent l'ancre pour le début de leur conquête de la Grand Line. Laboon les accompagna de son chant pour leur départ.

Crocus resta un long moment à regarder le mât s'éloigner vers l'horizon.

\- J'ai la forte impression que ce soit les gamins que nous attendions, dit-il au vent. Ce petit gars dégage une aura particulière autour de lui. T'en penses quoi, Roger ?

Le vieux médecin était persuadé que le vent contenait le rire de son ancien capitaine.

Mais peu importe, il garderait un œil sur ces jeunes.


	10. Whiskey Peak

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de notre remix de l'aventure de Luffy avec l'ombre de Dragon sur sa tête. Et vu ce que j'ai fait à Zoro, je pense que vous allez apprécier.**

**Merci encore à TheScepticPuppet pour ce si sublime dessin de King tellement choupi que je fonds à chaque fois que je le vois.**

**Bonne lecture à vous et restez chez vous.**

.

* * *

.

Nami était certaine qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais vivant à Whiskey Peak. Cela avait commencé lentement, avec une chaleur écrasante qui les avait étouffés sous son poids, avant de se retrouver brutalement sous une cinquantaine de centimètres de neige ; Sanji avait déblayé pendant que Luffy et Usopp avaient fait des bonhommes de neige puis une bataille (elle n'admettrait jamais à voix haute que le sniper avait un talent artistique indéniable, parce que sa statue avait été de toute beauté) qui avait viré à un entraînement dont elle ne saisissait pas le sens, outre que le D. jetait des boules de neige à Usopp qui devait les éviter les yeux fermés… et qui pour le coup, se manger gratuitement de la poudreuse. Le seul qui était content de ce temps, c'était King qui s'en donnait à cœur joie à sauter dans la poudreuse et à se rouler dedans, pendant que Zoro était indifférent aux changements de climat et continuait à roupiller. Puis, il y avait eu l'orage, et enfin, l'horrible réalisation qu'elle n'était pas prête pour la Grand Line.

C'était une remarque à la fois acerbe et inquiète de Miss Wednesday qui lui avait fait comprendre l'horreur. Elle devait avoir l'œil en permanence sur le log pose, parce qu'en l'espace de cinq minutes, ils avaient réussi à perdre le cap sans qu'elle ne le réalise, alors qu'ils étaient sur une mer calme. Elle avait donc jailli sur le pont pour hurler aux garçons de se mettre à la manœuvre, puisqu'ils devaient faire un 180° afin de retrouver leur route.

\- Les vagues se moquent de vous, commenta dédaigneusement Mister 9.

\- Vous êtes sûre d'être navigatrice ? s'enquit moqueusement la bleue.

Le sang de Nami se rapprocha dangereusement de son point d'ébullition.

\- Que cette erreur vous serve de leçon. Sur cette mer, on ne peut se fier ni aux nuages, ni au vent, ni au ciel, pas plus qu'aux vagues. La seule chose de fiable est votre log pose, c'est compris ?

Il est donc normal que Nami décide que, puisqu'ils étaient forts pour faire la morale, ils pouvaient se permettre de les aider. Ils furent donc envoyés dehors avec son pied au cul en prime, avant qu'elle ne se plante devant la porte de la cuisine pour regarder les garçons en bas dans la neige qui attendaient ses instructions.

\- Il faut prendre le vent par tribord ! Usopp, à l'artimon ! Sanji, à la barre ! Luffy, dans les espars ! Dépêchez-vous ! King, dedans !

Tout le monde fila à son poste, Luffy courant à la verticale le long du mât pour rejoindre l'espar alors que le félin se mettait à l'abri dans la cuisine. Sauf que même pas deux minutes plus tard, le vent hivernal changea de température et de direction, venant en sens contraire avec des notes printanières.

Puis, les vagues décidèrent de grossir et un brouillard commença à se former devant eux, cachant presque un iceberg. Luffy s'accrocha d'un bras au mât et se laissa tomber vers l'iceberg pour repousser le _Merry_ et s'assurer qu'ils ne prendraient pas de dégât, mais il n'y parvint pas totalement car l'eau commença à s'infiltrer dans la cale où Usopp se mit au travail pour la réparation.

Le vent forcit subitement, et ils durent carguer les voiles en quatrième vitesse pour qu'ils ne chavirent pas ou qu'elles ne se déchirent pas.

Et dans tout ce désordre, ils étaient encore une fois obligés de changer de direction car l'aiguille avait changé de cap.

Ils n'étaient pas sur la Grand Line depuis longtemps que déjà, ils comprenaient pourquoi on appelait cet endroit le _Cimetière des pirates_ ou la _Route de Tous les Périls._ Même Luffy avala quelque chose quand Sanji débarqua de la cuisine avec des onigiri pour leurs permettre de reprendre des forces, C'est dire l'énergie dépensée.

Et dans tout ce bordel, on avait un dormeur que rien ne dérangeait.

.

* * *

.

Zoro se réveilla en baillant, satisfait de sa sieste et ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel bleu de l'océan tranquille avec ses quelques mouettes qui faisaient la papote à Dawn sur le mât. Le vert se leva de son coin et regarda autour de lui pour voir quasiment tout le monde étalé sur le pont par la fatigue.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un beau temps pour faire la sieste, mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend de laisser le navire sans surveillance ? grommela le sabreur en faisant quelques pas sur le pont entre les corps inconscients. J'espère qu'on suit le bon cap.

Il s'arrêta devant l'étrange duo qu'ils raccompagnaient chez eux et qui le fixaient avec des yeux de poissons morts.

\- Vous êtes bien installés, on vous dérange pas trop ? demanda Zoro.

\- T'ES MAL PLACÉ POUR NOUS FAIRE DES REPROCHES ! rugit Mister 9.

Le rire de Luffy fit lever la tête au vert pour voir son capitaine assis en tailleur sur une rambarde et qui utilisait une planche comme support pour écrire.

\- T'es certain de ce que tu fais en les ramenant ?

\- Oui, t'occupe, rassura Luffy sans lever le nez de ce qu'il écrivait.

Zoro retourna à leurs passagers qui s'étaient assis sur leurs genoux.

\- Faut dire qu'ils ont pas l'air d'être des enfants de chœur, commenta le sabreur avec un sourire carnassier en s'asseyant en tailleur devant le duo. C'est quoi vos noms, déjà ?

\- Mister 9…

\- Miss Wednesday…

Ils étaient assez inquiets devant le comportement de prédateur de Zoro.

\- C'est ça… vos noms me rappellent étrangement quelque chose mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de les avoir entendus déjà quelque part…

Un long frisson remonta l'échine de l'étrange couple. Mais avant que le sabreur ne puisse dire autre chose, il se reçut un coup de poing monumental sur le crâne. Une veine palpitant sur le front, il se tourna vers Nami qui était la seule personne à bord qui pouvait avoir le courage et le culot de le frapper ainsi.

\- Alors, ça va ? On a bien dormi ? gronda la rousse, folle de rage. On peut dire que tu as un sommeil de plomb toi ! On a eu beau te secouer et de hurler dessous, t'as continué de ronfler comme un bienheureux ! La prochaine fois que tu roupilles pendant une tempête, je te mets à la flotte et je m'en fous de ce que dira le singe là-haut !

Le singe en question se contenta de rire alors que Zoro se retrouvait à devoir soigner un cornet de glace fumant que la sorcière rousse lui avait infligé. Satisfaite, Nami siffla tout le monde afin qu'ils soient tous sur pieds.

\- Ne relâchez pas votre attention, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer ! dit-elle quand elle eut l'attention de tout le monde. Maintenant, nous avons tous réalisé à quel point cette mer est redoutable ! Même une navigatrice aussi expérimentée que moi ne peut s'y repérer !

\- T'es certaine que ça va aller ? demanda Usopp de son poste devant la porte de la cale.

\- Oh, je ne cache pas que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais on va s'en sortir ! Et j'en veux pour preuve ceci !

D'un geste théâtral, elle pointa quelque chose à l'horizon.

\- Voici la première étape de notre périple ! Île en vue !

Le brouillard s'écarta doucement pour dévoiler une terre d'apparence désertique occupée par des cactus géants qui devaient rivaliser avec Laboon en hauteur.

Ils avaient réussi la traversée jusqu'à cette terre, c'était génial. Mais pas le temps d'observer plus le paysage que leurs passagers sautèrent sur la rambarde du navire avec des sourires arrogants et peu rassurants, restant accroupi dessus pour faire face aux pirates.

\- C'est ici que nous vous quittons ! annonça Mister 9.

\- Merci pour la balade, les chéris ! salua Miss Wednesday.

\- On se reverra certainement si le destin en décide ainsi.

Un dernier sourire froid et moqueur, un « bye bye baby-tachi » et hop, ils sautèrent à la flotte. Luffy haussa un sourcil puis les épaules. Soit, s'ils ne voulaient pas attendre d'être plus proche pour descendre. Sanji repéra l'embouchure d'un fleuve, l'endroit idéal pour entrer dans les terres et trouver un endroit où s'amarrer.

\- Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de monstres… paniqua Usopp en commençant à trembler.

\- On est sur la Grand Line, c'est tout à fait probable, lui rappela Sanji en fumant.

Luffy se contenta de rire en pliant ses lettres.

Comprenant qu'il était temps de partir, Dawn vint se percher sur la rambarde devant la cuisine à côté de Luffy qui lui attacha les lettres à la patte et l'oiseau prit son envol sans demander son reste.

\- Ne, Nami, s'il y a des monstres, on pourra fuir, pas vrai ? demanda Usopp avec espoir.

\- Non, on devra séjourner un certain temps ici, lui dit la rousse. Il faut que le log mémorise le champ de cette île et pointe vers la suivante. Et ça peut prendre de quelques heures à quelques jours.

\- Te fais pas de mouron Usopp, si ça va pas, on leur bottera le cul à ces monstres, soit pas trouble fêtes, mec ! sourit joyeusement Luffy. Alors, on y va ?

\- C'est vrai que pour toi et ton comportement suicidaire, c'est parfait cet endroit, maugréa la rousse.

\- Luffy a raison, il n'y a pas à hésiter, renchérit Zoro.

Tout le monde ignora la poussée de chevalerie de Sanji ou la subite crise de la maladie « je ne peux pas entrer sur cette île » d'Usopp.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Nami, vu que King est calme, y doit pas avoir des monstres dans les environs, pointa le D. en montrant son camarade à quatre pattes qui observait l'île en approche avec une vague curiosité.

Tout le monde regarda l'once qui leur rendit leur regard, l'air de dire « Quoi ? ». Oui, King n'était jamais calme s'il y avait un danger immédiat. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'embouchure du fleuve pour entrer dans le territoire de Whiskey Peak et ses étranges cactus géants. Le brouillard empêchait de voir les rives, mais plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus ils avaient l'impression d'entendre des personnes qui parlaient depuis la terre. Luffy quitta son perchoir pour aller s'asseoir sur la tête de proue du _Merry_ et se mit une main en visière pour mieux voir. Quand le brouillard se dissipa réellement, ce fut une véritable foule en liesse qui les accueillis sur les rivages, hurlant de joie pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- C'est étrange tout ça, commenta Sanji en jouant d'un air absent avec sa cigarette.

\- Quel accueil ! s'étonna Usopp. Et moi qui m'attendais à rencontrer des monstres.

\- Je peux être honnête ? demanda Luffy.

\- Dis toujours, lui répondit Nami toute aussi perturbée.

\- Je préfère encore rencontrer Cthulhu là, maintenant, tout de suite, plutôt que ces gars… ils me rassurent pas.

\- C'est un monstre, je suppose ? Je dois dire que je suis _presque _tentée d'être d'accord avec toi.

Vu comment Zoro porta une main à ses sabres, il devait être du même avis.

A côté, Sanji était aux anges devant les ravissantes demoiselles qui leur souhaitaient la bienvenue et Usopp se prenait pour une star et savourait la parade de bienvenue à leur intention.

Un étrange individu de grande taille avec des cheveux en bigoudis parfaits les accueillit au port, se présentant comme Igarappoi, le maire de Whiskey Peak, leur disant que leur île était réputée pour ses distilleries et la qualité de ses musiciens, et il invitait les pirates à profiter du banquet en leur honneur.

Luffy ne posa pas le pied à terre et même si King avait suivi Usopp et Nami sur le quai, il avait l'air clairement méfiant vu la façon dont il montrait de temps à autres ses crocs.

Sanji et Usopp tombèrent dans le panneau, laissant les trois autres derrières. Nami se tourna vers le maire pour savoir combien de temps mettait le log pose à se mettre à jour.

\- Le Log Pose ? Allons, gardons ces questions rébarbatives pour plus tard, lui dit l'homme aux bigoudis. Remettez-vous d'abord de la fatigue du voyage !

Il entraîna Nami de force avec lui, demandant à sa ville une chanson pour les aventuriers, avant de se tourner vers Luffy qui était toujours sur le navire.

\- Et vous, brave jeune homme ! Venez donc profiter du banquet !

\- Merci mais je suis épuisé, le voyage a été éprouvant. Je vais me coucher, répondit Luffy avec un sourire un peu trop grand.

Avant qu'on ne puisse lui faire la moindre remarque, il disparut dans le navire pour aller réellement se reposer, alors que le soleil se couchait sur Whiskey Peak.

.

.

La lune était haut dans le ciel alors que la fête battait son plein dans Whiskey Peak.

Usopp se pâmait sous l'admiration d'un auditoire captif à qui il narrait les grandes aventures de « Cap'tain Usopp » sur une Calm Belt. A côté, Zoro étalait son dixième adversaire dans un concours de beuverie, essayant de rattraper l'avance de Nami qui en était à sa onzième victime. King, quant à lui, se remplissait la panse comme jamais, au point que le cuistot en tombe d'épuisement. Et derrière, Sanji était au paradis, puisqu'il profitait de la présence de vingt ravissantes et jolies jeunes femmes à la fois.

Pourtant, des ombres se glissaient sournoisement en direction du _Merry_, avec l'intention de faire autre chose que la fête. Les trois hommes louches échangèrent un regard et montèrent sur le pont. L'un d'eux donna des instructions silencieuses sous forme de gestes et tous se séparèrent. L'un allant vers la cuisine, l'autre vers la cale et le dernier vers la chambre des garçons.

Un premier corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Luffy se concentra sur son Haki pour s'assurer que les deux autres intrus fouillaient toujours le navire, avant de se pencher vers son assaillant. Il le fouilla rapidement, le délesta de son épée, avant de lui retirer la ceinture de son pantalon, le pantalon en lui-même et son tee-shirt. Il déchira d'abord le tee-shirt et l'utilisa pour attacher les mains de l'homme dans son dos, avant de lui immobiliser les bras avec la ceinture qu'il serra au maximum. Puis, avec le pantalon, il lui attacha les pieds.

Satisfait, il attrapa l'épée et se dirigea vers la porte encore ouverte. Il lança le sabre droit sur le pont, le faisant atterrir bruyamment sur les planches.

Les deux autres intrus réagirent.

Luffy tira le corps de son premier adversaire hors de vue dans l'obscurité de la chambre des garçons, et alla se plaquer contre le mur, attendant la suite, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

.

.

Igarappoi, alias Mister 8, était un bon agent. Il s'était renseigné sur les pirates et il le montra à ses collègues Mister 9, Miss Wednesday et Miss Monday en brandissant une prime froissée de Mugiwara.

\- C'est lui le gosse qui est resté à bord ! s'étrangla la femme qui avait fini de se débarrasser de son déguisement de bonne sœur pour dévoiler une musculature de culturiste.

\- Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, lui dit Mister 8.

\- Trente millions pour ces gamins ?! s'étonna Mister 9.

\- Je suis confuse, avoua Miss Wednesday.

\- J'ai déjà envoyé des hommes s'occuper de lui. Il doit être capturé vivant, tout comme ses hommes. Si on les tue, leur prime est réduite de trente pour cent. D'après moi, on veut les exécuter publiquement.

\- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais je pense pas que ça soit possible de les déranger. Ils ont eu une rude journée et ils ont besoin de repos, dit une voix venant du haut d'un bâtiment proche.

Et trois corps inconscients tombèrent du ciel, ligotés par leurs vêtements.

Les quatre étranges agents levèrent le nez vers la lune pour voir trois silhouettes sur le toit. Zoro et Luffy y étaient assis. Là où le brun s'appuyait le coude sur un genou dans une expression d'ennui, Zoro avait un sabre au clair contre une de ses épaules. Entre eux, King était assis sur son train arrière en se léchant d'avance les babines.

Des hommes sortirent en courant de la taverne pour les avertir qu'un pirate avait réussi à leur fausser compagnie.

\- C'est impossible ! Il était ivre mort !

\- Tout aussi possible que vos gars, là, sont des merdes que j'ai mis facilement à terre et que votre tour de comédie était absolument pas crédible, pointa d'une voix lasse Luffy.

\- Un homme d'épée digne de ce nom ne se laisse jamais prendre au piège de la boisson, se justifia Zoro.

Autour d'eux, sortant des habitations, des hommes armés apparaissaient. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tous remplissaient les rues, prêts à en découdre.

\- Je comprends mieux, en fait, c'est une île pleine de chasseurs de primes, c'est ça ? devina Zoro en se levant. Vous me direz, c'est l'endroit idéal pour coincer tous les pirates heureux d'être sur la Grand Line. Et aucun ne se doute qu'en réalité, c'est une centaine de chasseurs de primes qui vont leur tomber sur le poil.

\- On se le joue au Janken ? demanda Luffy qui était toujours assis.

\- Je dois tester mes nouvelles lames, si tu n'y vois pas de problème.

\- Ok.

Zoro brandit son Wado Ichimonji sur un côté, un sourire encore plus grand sur les lèvres alors que son sang commençait à accélérer dans ses veines à l'idée d'un combat.

\- Je suis votre adversaire, Baroque Works !

Tout le monde en bas recula de surprise. Comment Zoro connaissait-il le nom de leur organisation ?

Le sourire de Zoro devint encore plus moqueur.

\- Eheheh… c'était censé être un secret ? Vous savez, avant de suivre la tête de nœud à côté de moi, j'étais un chasseur de primes. Qui peut prétendre avoir livré à la Marine le bâtard de Dragon, après tout, si ce n'est l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de primes d'East Blue ?

Luffy lui adressa un regard noir pour le rappel de l'idée stupide qu'il avait eue pour se faire de la monnaie.

\- Ce n'est donc pas pour rien que votre organisation m'a contacté pour me joindre à vous. Une organisation dont tous les membres sont anonymes et se cachent derrière des noms de code. Personne ne sait qui est le boss, ni où il se cache. Vous êtes tous de gentils toutous bien obéissants, voilà la vérité derrière votre bande de malfaiteurs au nom stupide de Baroque Works.

Mister 8 retrouva vite son calme, pourtant, malgré les informations de Zoro à leur sujet.

\- Voilà qui est très impressionnant, mais hélas, comme vous connaissez notre secret, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de vous éliminer, annonça d'un air menaçant l'homme aux bigoudis.

\- Et perdre trente pour cent de ma prime ? se moqua Luffy.

\- Ce soir encore, il y aura deux pierres tombales de plus sur le rocher-cactus.

Pour toute réponse, Zoro sourit un peu plus large.

\- TUEZ-LES ! rugit Mister 8.

\- Il en manque un !

En effet, le temps de cligner des yeux et Zoro avait disparu de son perchoir.

\- Me regardez pas, c'est pas moi votre adversaire, leur dit Luffy en grattouillant le crâne de King.

\- Coucou !

Les agents se retournèrent pour voir que Zoro se tenait au milieu d'eux avec une pose arrogante, les bras croisés, souriant d'un air moqueur.

\- Alors, on y va ?

En représailles, Ils voulurent lui tirer dessus, mais Zoro n'était déjà plus là. Les pauvres agents s'étaient donc tirés les uns sur les autres. Quelqu'un risqua un regard vers les hauteurs pour voir que Luffy et King avaient disparu eux aussi. Mister 8 allait les encourager à en finir rapidement avec Zoro quand il sentit quelque chose de froid entre ses cheveux, juste à côté de son oreille. L'ancien chasseur de primes était dos à dos avec lui, souriant toujours aussi moqueusement.

\- Petite question… tu crois que _deux _pierres tombales seront suffisantes pour ce soir ?

\- Il est là ! Je le tiens ! cria quelqu'un dans le dos de Mister 8.

\- Non ! Ne tirez pas ! cria l'agent aux bigoudis.

Il porta son saxophone à ses lèvres et se retourna d'un bond en soufflant dedans. De la sortie de l'instrument, des balles jaillirent à toute vitesse, comme une mitrailleuse. Encore une fois, Zoro était déjà loin.

Zoro s'adossa au mur d'une maison à côté de Luffy qui tenait lui aussi le mur avec les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir ? demanda le D. en regardant son ami.

\- Oui, largement, te fatigue pas pour eux.

\- Je suis un monstre, la fatigue, je connais pas.

\- En attendant, je dois tester mes lames, donc, reste en dehors de ça.

\- Vraiment ?

Luffy lança un bras vers les hauteurs, crochetant la nuque d'un homme qui s'était glissé jusqu'à eux par le toit et le fit tomber brutalement à terre où il s'assomma proprement. Zoro regarda l'homme à terre, puis Luffy qui lui souriait d'un air innocent.

\- J'ai besoin d'entraînement, donc, raison de plus pour me débarrasser d'eux seuls. Va réunir les autres, je gère ici.

Et il sauta par la fenêtre de la maison à laquelle ils étaient adossés en dégainant Yukibashiri.

\- Fais pas de bobo à la bleue, demanda Luffy avant de s'éloigner.

\- TU FAIS CHIER ! lui cria Zoro.

En réponse à son hurlement, des assaillants entrèrent dans la baraque, le forçant à se cacher derrière une table pour ne pas se faire tirer dessus. Il resta accroupi derrière à attendre une accalmie, avant d'agir. D'un seul geste, il découpa la table en deux et envoya les deux morceaux voler vers ses adversaires, passant facilement entre eux, pour finir par s'arrêter sur le seuil de la maison et regarder d'un air satisfait l'épée qu'il avait dans sa main. Très maniable, rien à redire.

D'un seul homme, les agents qu'il venait de dépasser s'effondrèrent dans des mares de sang jaillissant de coupures qu'ils n'avaient pas la dernière fois qu'ils avaient regardé.

Il sortit de la maison, riant en réalisant que le reste de la troupe l'avait retrouvé et se dépêcha d'escalader une échelle pour finir sur le toit, nez à nez avec un bazooka braqué sur lui. Dans une épreuve d'équilibre et de souplesse, il se pencha vers l'arrière pour esquiver le boulet de canon qui fonçait droit sur lui, les jambes encore sur le toit et le reste du corps dans le vide, se tenant de justesse à l'échelle.

Ce n'était pas passé loin.

Il allait se redresser pour affronter les quatre idiots qui voulaient l'attraper, quand il perçut une menace dans son dos et se retourna à moitié pour voir Miss Musclor lui jeter dessus un lourd tonneau d'alcool. Son épée trancha l'air dans un sifflement perçant et un quadruple et mélodieux _Gong_ lui informa qu'il avait réussi à trancher en quatre le tonneau pour que ses adversaires le prennent dans la figure à sa place.

\- Si c'est pas malheureux de gâcher ainsi une si bonne boisson, soupira tristement le sabreur.

Il rangea son sabre et s'empara du Kitetsu. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'ajuster à la soif de sang du katana ensorcelé qu'il se retourna d'un bond pour trancher en deux une massue de pierre comme si c'était du beurre. Le propriétaire de la massue s'assomma avec sa propre arme, laissant Zoro ramener le sabre à son visage pour en observer le tranchant. C'était un katana extrêmement effilé qui ne demandait qu'à trancher et tuer. Il devrait être prudent dans son usage à l'avenir.

\- Yaaah ! hurla un gosse derrière lui.

Zoro se retourna pour faire sauter de la main de l'enfant un poignard bien trop dangereux pour un gosse de cet âge.

Le gamin poussa un cri de peur et alla se réfugier en pleurant dans les bras d'une nonne à genoux à proximité.

\- Mon dieu, ayez pitié de ce pauvre enfant ! supplia la bonne sœur.

Le vert les regarda en silence, le visage fermé. Quand il sembla sur le point de se détourner, la religieuse brandit sa croix en tirant sur la chaîne pour en faire sortir un spray au poivre, avant de sortir une épée et le gosse un pistolet.

\- La prochaine fois que vous voulez tester ce piège à con, assurez-vous que votre cible à le cœur pur… leur dit Zoro.

Un sourire beaucoup trop grand apparut sur son visage.

\- Et que ce n'est pas un démon…

Du plat de la lame, il assomma le duo.

Luffy n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité quand il le comparait à une bête sauvage.

Voyant le reste des troupes sur ses talons, il grimpa une autre échelle qui l'amena sur un toit un peu plus haut. Ces amateurs firent l'erreur de le suivre. A peine eut-il mis le pied sur le toit qu'il se retourna vers le premier chasseur sur ses talons qui arrivait en haut de l'échelle. Du pied, Zoro repoussa aisément l'échelle, envoyant chuter dans le vide toute une brochette d'idiots qui avait voulu le suivre. Il profita de la chute de l'objet pour se projeter à son tour dans le vide, rebondir sur le sommet de l'échelle pour se projeter plus loin pour finir souplement sur un nouveau toit de l'autre côté de la rue. Voyant le comité d'accueil, il sortit un second sabre et avec sa technique, fit des ravages sur ses adversaire dès qu'il toucha le sol. Un regard vers les hauteurs lui dit que d'autres personnes venaient de lui sauter dessus depuis la corniche d'une autre baraque. Avec une apparence calme, il traça un cercle dans le sol avec le Kitetsu puis s'éloigna.

\- Faîtes attention, le sol n'est pas solide à cet endroit.

_Vlam _!

Et tout le bon monde passa au travers le trou que le sabreur avait découpé dans le sol.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Par instinct, il se jeta au sol. Juste à temps, parce que Miss Musclor était de retour et elle avait essayé de le frapper avec une échelle. Pas le temps de se relever ou de s'éloigner qu'une main le retourna pour qu'il puisse regarder en face le coup de Brass Kcnuckles qui lui venait dans la figure.

L'impact lui picota légèrement le front alors que le béton se fendait sous sa tête à cause de l'onde de choc.

\- C'est fini ? demanda Zoro d'une voix sombre.

Sa main gauche jaillit comme un serpent et saisit le haut du front de la femme, contractant assez ses muscles pour la faire hurler de douleur. Il se releva souplement, sans lâcher Miss Monday qui se vit dans l'obligation de suivre le mouvement. Elle avait beau avoir des mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et une force herculéenne, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte sur son crâne qui menaçait de le lui fendre. Sans perdre son attitude nonchalante, il rangea ses katanas et rangea une main dans sa poche, continuant de regarder sa proie en souffrance d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Beh alors ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Franchement, ça me déçoit, commenta Zoro.

La pression eu raison de la femme qui tourna de l'œil et le vert la balança plus loin.

Seul sur le toit d'une maison, la lune dans son dos, il regarda sa main, presque surpris d'y voir du sang. Lentement, il lécha ses doigts pour le goûter, savourant le goût qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps sur ses papilles.

Il se tourna à moitié vers les agents de Baroques Works qu'il n'avait pas encore mit au tapis et un sourire morbide apparut sur son visage, dévoilant des crocs peu rassurants et des yeux verts brillant d'une lueur sanglante. Deux pas vers le bord du toit permit à la lune de diffuser son ombre sur le sol en bas. Une ombre cornue à laquelle personne ne prêta attention, trop obnubilé par le kenshi sur le toit.

\- Vous savez pourquoi Mugiwara n'a que trente millions de berrys ? C'est parce qu'il s'est foutu de la gueule de la Marine pour qu'ils ne réalisent pas quel genre d'homme il est vraiment, mais aussi parce qu'il cache son démon sous une tonne de chaînes.

Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'un petit ricanement à faire froid dans le dos sortait de sa gorge.

\- Moi, je suis en paix avec le mien. Alors, Baroque Works, on continue ? Essayez d'y mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté, c'est pas sérieux tout ça.

Il lui restait du ménage à faire.

.

* * *

.

Luffy était accroupi dans l'ombre d'une maison, usant de ses années de cavale pour se fondre dans l'environnement. King devait être par-là, à surveiller Usopp. Nami était trop fine pour s'être faîte avoir par un piège aussi stupide, mais son ami, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ses sandales ne faisant presque aucun bruit sur le sol de poussière, il se rapprocha de l'angle du mur et observa les restes du ménage de Zoro. La bête sauvage avait tenu parole, il n'avait pas amoché énormément Miss Wednesday, la sonnant juste assez pour lui donner une vilaine migraine et lui faire reconsidérer l'idée d'attaquer le sabreur qui devait pour le coup profiter d'une bonne bouteille sur un toit.

Le D. se raidit en voyant le duo qui venait d'arriver. Mister 8 les identifia comme Mister 5 et Miss Valentine. Et apparemment, ils étaient généralement plus haut sur la Grand Line pour les ordres de leur boss, donc, ils seraient forcément plus forts que ceux que Zoro avait mis au tapis. L'adolescent fronça des sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas là en renfort. Ils étaient là pour faire taire quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui avait percé à jour le secret de leur patron. Zoro ? Non, il n'avait que de vagues notions sur l'organisation, rien de plus.

\- …Après quelques petites vérifications, il a découvert que des personnes hauts placés originaires d'un _certain_ _royaume_ s'étaient infiltrés dans Baroque Works.

A la façon dont la posture de la fille aux cheveux bleus se raidit très légèrement, Luffy comprit qu'elle devait être l'une des personnes en question. Son attention fut détournée par le manège de Mister 9 en panique qui voulait se défendre des accusations, soi-disant que sa couronne n'était qu'un costume.

Même le dernier des idiots savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la royauté, il n'avait pas l'aura de la noblesse.

Les yeux de Luffy s'arrondirent alors qu'il revenait à la bleue.

Cette fille avait un port de tête et une façon de se tenir qui lui rappelaient Sabo et les quelques nobles qu'il avait croisés à Goa avant sa fuite avec Ace. Elle devait appartenir à la noblesse. Peut-être pas ceux qui appartenaient à la catégorie des pourris, puisqu'ils avaient tous l'air plus stupide les uns que les autres, mais il aurait mis sa main à couper que cette fille avait une éducation de noble.

Le colvert géant poussa un cri inquiet alors que la tension commençait à monter dans la rue.

Il leva le nez vers le ciel pour voir de l'autre côté de la rue Zoro qui était simple spectateur de la scène, une bouteille d'alcool en main qu'il buvait en regardant le déroulé du drama. Sentant le regard de son capitaine, le kenshi le chercha des yeux avant de le trouver. Certain que le vert le voyait, Luffy lui fit le signe de rester discret et de ne pas bouger pour l'instant, avant de se reconcentrer sur la scène.

\- Ces espions ne sont nuls autres que deux personnalités du Royaume d'Alabasta qui ont mystérieusement disparu de la circulation.

Mister 8 se releva d'un bond et tira sur les lacets qui lui servaient de cravate, faisant jaillir une mitraillette de ses bigoudis pour attaquer Mister 5. Vu son comportement, il devait être le second représentant de Alabasta à s'être infiltré dans le pays.

\- IGARAM ! hurla la bleue alors que l'homme aux bigoudis s'était mis devant elle.

\- FUYEZ PRINCESSE ! cria Mister 8.

Mais déjà, Miss Valentine tombait du ciel vers la demoiselle en riant. La princesse n'eut pas le temps d'éviter un coup de pied vers sa tête qui la projeta un peu plus loin, brisant au passage le bijou qui retenait ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, laissant les longues mèches cascader librement sur son visage. Un peu plus loin devant elle, "Igaram" s'effondrait après avoir pris des explosions de plein fouet.

\- Les espions sont Igaram, chef de la Garde Royale d'Alabasta et la princesse Nefertari Vivi, continua Mister 5.

Et il brandit une photo montrant la même demoiselle avec des vêtements clairement plus riches et un sourire très doux.

En réponse devant la révélation, Mister 9 se prosterna devant sa partenaire.

Il n'avait rien de mieux à foutre au beau milieu d'un combat que de s'incliner devant une princesse ? Mister 5 s'avança tranquillement en se curant le nez.

\- Au nom du chef de notre toute puissante organisation, je dois t'éliminer.

Luffy leva un sourcil en voyant la fille sortir un simple slasher comme arme. C'était un joli joujou, mais pas efficace pour un sou. Il devait tout de même admettre qu'elle avait du cran. Elle n'était pas là à attendre sa mort à genoux. Zoro profita du bordel pour sauter de l'autre côté de la rue et rejoindre Luffy pour lui tendre sa bouteille d'alcool.

Sans un mot, le D. accepta la bouteille et en but une gorgée.

C'était mieux qu'un feuilleton denden devant lequel on le mettait quand il était gosse en l'absence de Garp pour qu'il reste calme. Parce que le drama continuait avec Mister 9 qui, au nom de l'amitié, voulut permettre à la princesse Vivi de prendre la fuite, parce qu'ils étaient partenaires depuis assez longtemps pour que sa survie lui importe.

Il était peut-être cool, mais la façon dont il se fit mettre à terre l'était beaucoup moins. Mister 5 avait juste sortit une crotte de nez de sa narine pour l'éjecter vers le galant homme. La rencontre donna lieu à une explosion.

\- Les deux ont un akuma no mi, dit Luffy en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool avant de rendre la bouteille à Zoro. J'ai pas encore identifié celui de la nana, mais l'homme doit être un explosif sur patte.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle être de la dynamite.

Il allait prendre une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool quand il réalisa que quelqu'un s'était agrippé à sa cheville. En baissant les yeux, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'Igaram, qui, en dépit de ses blessures, s'était traîné jusqu'à eux.

\- Preux combattant ! haleta l'homme blessé. J'ai pu juger de ton incomparable habileté au sabre ! Aussi, je te prie, écoute ma requête, même si elle te semble folle !

Zoro allait répondre quand il nota que Luffy bougeait à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un regard et le regretta immédiatement devant le sous-entendu vulgaire qu'il était en train de mimer. Il repoussa le D. contre le mur pour qu'il arrête ses conneries et revint à l'homme à ses pieds qui le regardait avec espoir.

\- Il m'est impossible de vaincre les agents qui viennent d'arriver car ils sont tous deux doués d'un pouvoir surnaturel !

\- Un akuma no mi n'est pas _si_ surnaturel que ça, marmonna Luffy avec une moue.

Il passa totalement à la trappe, parce que la princesse était montée sur le dos du colvert Karoo pour prendre la fuite.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Par pitié ! Protège la princesse à ma place ! Si tu la ramènes saine et sauve à la cour du Royaume d'Alabasta, tu toucheras une fabuleuse récompense ! Je te le promets ! je t'en conjure, sauve-la ! Va au secours de la princesse !

Luffy allait répondre quand Nami intervint.

\- Oh ? Une récompense, vraiment ?

La navigatrice était assise sur un toit bas derrière les garçons, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de la bonne affaire qui se profiler à l'horizon.

\- On prend l'affaire pour dix milliards de berrys, marché conclu ? sourit-elle.

Le pauvre Igaram faillit bien passer réellement l'arme à gauche devant le prix. La rousse en profita pour sauter du toit pour se mettre au niveau des garçons.

\- Je te croyais saoul, remarqua Zoro.

\- Tu crois que je suis naïve au point de m'énivrer sur une île aussi louche que celle-ci ? demanda Nami. Y'a que Usopp et Sanji qui se sont fait avoir. Il faut être stupide pour ne pas trouver louche une île qui accueille ainsi des pirates. Je jouais la comédie ! ehehe !

Zoro soupira, laissant la navigatrice reprendre sa négociation :

\- Mon offre est à prendre ou à laisser, Mister le Chef de la Garde ! Pour dix milliards de berrys, on la protège. Dépêchez-vous de vous décider si vous tenez à ce que votre petite princesse ne se fasse pas trucider~ !

\- Mais je ne suis qu'un soldat ! Je ne possède pas une somme pareille ! défendit Igaram alors que la rouquine s'accroupissait à son niveau.

\- Allons, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que votre princesse ne vaut pas ce prix… allez, allez, on aboule le fric !

C'était tout bonnement du racket.

Igaram céda :

\- Très bien, tout ce que vous voulez, mais pour le marchandage, voyez directement avec elle !

\- Alala, vous voulez vraiment abréger la négociation, n'est-ce pas ?

La rousse se releva en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Bon, d'accord, on va la tirer de là. Zoro ! Luffy ! Au boulot !

Bien entendu, Zoro n'avait pas l'intention de se faire exploiter comme ça. Après tout, c'était Nami qui avait accepté ce contrat, pas lui.

\- Tu es trop bête, lui dit Nami. L'argent est pour moi, évidemment, mais c'est en votre nom, à toi et les autres que j'ai passé le contrat.

\- Personne ne t'a donné ce droit, sale peste !

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu, ce ne sont que quelques coups de sabres à distribuer…

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai pas à me faire exploiter ! Je suis pas comme l'autre cuistot écervelé !

Igaram ne savait que dire ou faire devant la dispute dont il était témoin.

\- Je crois que tu as peur de la défaite, c'est tout.

\- QUOI ! Répète ça si tu l'oses !

\- Pas la peine de faire le fier, espèce de trouillard !

\- Mais c'est que tu oses le répéter !

\- Tu devrais faire comme Luffy et obéir sans discuter.

Zoro se tût brutalement.

Nami se figea. Elle venait de prononcer le prénom de Luffy devant un gars qui pouvait le répéter à n'importe qui et dire que Mugiwara était bien le fils de Dragon.

Le duo poussa un soupir silencieux quand Igaram n'eut aucune réaction. Ils l'avaient échappé belle. Soit il n'avait pas fait le lien, soit il s'en foutait.

\- De toute façon, il est déjà parti pendant que tu négociais, annonça Zoro en montrant l'endroit où Luffy s'était tenu auparavant.

En effet, le D. brillait par son absence.

\- La princesse l'intrigue, alors, il l'a suivie, expliqua Zoro. Il a déjà dû la sauver pendant que tu faisais ton manège.

\- Il faut vraiment que je lui apprenne à ne pas vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin sans s'assurer une rentrée d'argent derrière. Il a pas compris la définition de ce qu'est un pirate.

\- Je pense qu'il la saisit mieux que toi, sorcière.

Et Zoro tourna les talons pour aller certainement voir le spectacle.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Miss Monday était prête à se sacrifier pour une amie, parce que toute façon, leur échec à l'anéantissement du sabreur ne leur serait pas pardonné. C'est pour ça que son corps fumant tomba au sol. Il ne restait plus rien pour protéger Vivi de ses poursuivants. Mister 5 lui balança une nouvelle crotte de nez et elle savait que malgré la vitesse de Karoo, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

\- _Rankyaku_

Mugiwara sortit de nulle part pour se mettre devant elle, tranchant l'air d'un coup de pied qui divisa en deux la crotte de nez dont les deux morceaux filèrent exploser sur les parois, faisant s'ébouler les pierres du canyon.

\- D'où il sort ce gosse ? demanda Miss Valentine.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, Vivi commença à faire tourner son slasher.

\- Tu arriveras à rien avec ça, lui dit Luffy sans se retourner. Range ton jouet, je suis là pour aider.

\- Aider… ? répéta la princesse sans comprendre.

\- C'est ce gosse qui a anéanti tout le monde ici ? se moqua Miss Valentines.

\- Nan, c'est mon bras droit, il voulait tester ses nouveaux katanas, répondit Luffy.

\- Pourquoi tu protèges la princesse d'Alabasta ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'apporter ? demanda Mister 5.

\- J'en ai envie c'est tout.

Vivi manqua de tomber de sa monture. Ce garçon risquait sa vie pour elle, juste parce qu'il en avait _envie_ !? Même les deux agents trouvaient ça stupide vu qu'ils en rirent.

\- Tu vas mourir stupide pour t'opposer à nous par simple _envie_ ? Tu devrais pas rigoler avec ce genre de chose gamin, c'est dangereux ! se moqua Mister 5.

\- Les gêneurs, on a tendance à les envoyer six pieds sous terre, lui dit Miss Valentine.

Luffy se contenta d'assembler son bô et de se mettre en garde.

\- Tu viens pour le pop-corn, Zoro ? lança-t-il en voyant son bras droit arriver derrière le duo d'agent qui lui jeta un vague regard, ne le jugeant pas comme une menace apparemment.

Zoro eut un grand rire et alla s'asseoir sur une caisse qui marquait la fin de la ville et le début de la zone sauvage et du canyon de l'île.

\- Tu vas nous affronter avec ce stupide bout de bois ? Tu es vraiment ridicule, gamin.

Et sur ces mots, Miss Valentine s'envola comme si elle ne pesait rien. Luffy ne s'occupa pas le moins du monde d'elle, fonçant à l'assaut de Mister 5 qui arma un poing qui serait certainement explosif. Le D. pivota hors du chemin du poing quand le bô saisit l'agent dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il n'y eut aucune explosion.

\- Tu disais sur mon bâton ? demanda moqueusement Luffy.

Il décala juste assez sa main gauche pour ne plus l'avoir sur une zone de kairoseki, permettant ainsi d'étirer son poing droit loin derrière lui et l'envoyer voler dans la figure du gars qui fut projeté suffisamment haut pour percuter sa collègue qu'il envoya encore plus haut avec l'explosion qu'il produisit.

\- Zoro ! Fais-moi voler !

Le sabreur se mit en cavalier, les mains bien devant lui pour faire la courte-échelle et Luffy courut vers lui. A peine eut-il posé son pied sur les mains de son camarade qu'il fut envoyé valdinguer dans le ciel à son tour. Usant de son _Geppou_ incertain, il parvint à prendre encore un peu de hauteur pour réussir à attraper la cheville de Miss Valentine et l'attira vers lui alors qu'il chutait droit vers Mister 5. Agilement, toujours en étant en apesanteur, le pirate passa dans le dos de sa prise et lui plaqua contre la gorge son arme, l'étranglant presque. Le kairoseki entra en action et la femme reprit son poids normal. L'altitude aidant, son poids augmenta avec la vitesse et Luffy sur son dos, et bientôt, elle tomba sur son partenaire qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute.

Seul le D. se releva de l'expérience aérienne.

Il reprit son arme sur les corps brisés et inconscients, s'épousseta et défit son arme, indifférent à l'air surpris de la princesse.

\- Et voilà une affaire réglée.

\- Sympa la technique de marche aérienne, complimenta Zoro.

\- Je te l'apprendrai, mais désolé de te le dire, mais Sanji l'apprendra plus facilement que toi, sourit Luffy.

\- Peuh ! J'en doute.

\- Tout est dans les jambes et l'équilibre. Tu es un sabreur, c'est un kickboxeur. CQFD.

Le débat ne continua pas plus parce que Nami débarqua. Elle regarda les deux agents à terre, puis leva un pouce à l'adresse de son capitaine.

\- Bon travail Mugiwara !

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvée ? demanda Vivi.

Nami se tourna vers elle, des berrys dans les yeux.

\- Nous avons un petit contrat à passer, princesse ! Prenons donc le temps de nous asseoir…

.

* * *

.

Assis sur des caisses, Vivi écouta les termes du contrat que Nami avait passé avec Igaram pour la sauver. La bleue termina de se refaire une queue de cheval avant de répondre. Et le résultat déçut _beaucoup_ Nami :

\- Pas question. Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée, mais je décline cette affaire de contrat.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es pourtant une princesse ? Ce ne sont que dix petits milliards… minauda Nami.

\- Vous connaissez le royaume d'Alabasta ?

\- Du tout, répondit Luffy. On débarque de notre cambrousse d'East Blue.

Nami et Zoro le regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas parce que ma fratrie est déjà sur la Grand Line que je sais tout sur tout ! Je sais juste l'essentiel pour m'en sortir sans trop de difficulté, c'est tout ! se défendit le D. en comprenant ce à quoi ils pensaient.

Ils rapportèrent leur attention sur Vivi qui leur parla donc de son royaume : un des plus grands royaumes civilisés que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans la montée de la Grand Line. Et jusqu'à quelques années en arrière, il était en paix.

\- Depuis quelques années, un mouvement _révolutionnaire_ s'est développé au sein de la population.

\- Révolutionnaire ? répéta Zoro en devançant son capitaine.

\- Un rapport avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire que mène Dragon ? demanda d'une voix tendue Luffy.

\- Aucun. Même si je n'approuve pas les méthodes de cet homme, j'admets que le système actuel du Sekai Seifu a besoin d'être revu. Et j'ai déjà assisté à une Rêverie. Les souvenirs que j'en garde sont suffisants pour savoir que je suis bien heureuse qu'aucun de mes ancêtres n'ait accepté de rejoindre MariGeoise pour devenir une lignée de Tenryuubito.

Un frisson de répulsion la traversa.

\- Tenryuubito ? répéta Nami.

\- Je te ferai le topo plus tard. Disons que ce sont des cons et je suis gentil, résuma Luffy.

\- Père a déjà reçu une visite de Dragon-san. J'étais toute petite à l'époque, mais je sais que l'homme a dit à Père de continuer sur la même voie et ils n'auraient aucun problème.

Donc, son foutu donneur de sperme avait un peu de respect pour certains dirigeants, y compris des nobles ? Toujours bon à savoir.

Nami et Zoro échangèrent un regard en voyant Luffy se détendre imperceptiblement.

\- Le mouvement révolutionnaire que traverse Alabasta et qui conduit notre pays au bord de la guerre civile est le travail dans l'ombre de Baroque Works, pas de Dragon-san. J'ai découvert ça par hasard il y a longtemps. Mais nos enquêtes n'ont rien donné. Rien n'a jamais filtré, le peuple se fait mener par le bout du nez sans même le réaliser, et autant Père que moi sommes impuissants pour arrêter les choses. C'est pour ça que je me suis tournée vers le fidèle Igaram-san qui a toujours veillé sur moi. Je lui ai fait part de mon idée d'infiltrer les rangs de Baroque Works afin de démasquer l'initiateur du complot et percer ses intentions à jour.

Zoro eut un sourire appréciateur.

\- T'es une princesse qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Si ton père est le même genre de personne que toi, je pense qu'on peut comprendre comment il a réussi à avoir le respect du leader révolutionnaire.

\- Mais de ce que ce Igaram m'a raconté, l'objectif de Baroque Works est de fonder une nation idéale, rappela Nami. A moins que…

Ses yeux s'arrondirent en comprenant la réalité et Vivi hocha tristement la tête.

\- Celui qui tire les ficelles raconte à ses employés qu'il agit pour fonder une nation idéale, mais en réalité, sa véritable intention est de renverser le royaume d'Alabasta. Je dois donc rentrer chez moi pour leur faire savoir la vérité ! Il faut faire stopper les émeutes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Pourquoi Alabasta ? demanda Luffy. Ma question est peut-être bête, mais pourquoi forcément _ton_ pays ? Y'en a pas d'autres à proximité ou le tien à quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Je l'ignore, soupira Vivi en secouant la tête.

Nami croisa les bras en soupirant.

\- Je vois, je comprends mieux la galère. C'est certain qu'un pays au bord de la guerre civile est souvent synonyme de caisse vide.

\- Sinon, c'est qui le grand manitou ? demanda Luffy.

Vivi secoua les mains avec panique.

\- Vous n'y songez pas ! Je ne peux pas la révéler, ça serait trop dangereux pour vos vies à tous !

Nami approuva en riant.

\- Tu as raison ! Ce type cherche à renverser un pays ! Ce doit un fou dangereux, une brute sanguinaire !

\- Exactement. Et même si vous êtes très forts, vous ne faîtes pas le poids face au Shichibukai Sir Crocodile !

Tout le monde se figea et Vivi plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, réalisant qu'elle avait laissé le mot s'échapper. Lentement, le groupe tourna la tête pour voir une étrange loutre en combinaison avec un vautour posé sur un toit. Les deux bêtes échangèrent un regard et ils s'envolèrent.

Nami attrapa Vivi par le col et la secoua comme un prunier, pleurant son effroi et sa panique.

\- C'EST MALIN ! ON EST DANS LE PÉTRIN MAINTENANT ! LE VAUTOUR ET LA LOUTRE VONT ALLER RAPPORTER À LEUR CHEF QU'ON CONNAIT LEUR IDENTITÉ !

Et pendant ce temps, derrière, Luffy s'excitait comme une puce à l'idée de pouvoir affronter Crocodile, et Zoro admettait que c'était classe.

\- Je suis désolée, ma langue a dérapé ! gémit Vivi qui commençait à être très effrayée par la Nami en colère.

\- C'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE ÇA ! TU RÉALISES QUE TU VIENS DE NOUS CONDAMNER À MORT !

Elle lâcha la princesse pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle avait vraiment la frousse. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver sur la Grand Line que déjà, un Shichibukai en avait après elle parce qu'elle connaissait son secret. Elle avait toujours en tête le combat à sens unique avec Mihawk, elle ne voulait pas affronter un homme de cette envergure.

Et l'excitation de Luffy et Zoro devant la situation n'aidait pas ses nerfs.

\- Y'en a marre ! J'me casse tant qu'il ne connait pas nos visages ! bougonna la femme.

\- Bon voyage, salua Luffy avant de revenir à sa conversation avec Zoro.

Nami continua de s'éloigner avant de tomber sur la loutre et le vautour qui lui coupaient la route. La loutre avait un carnet de dessin en main et elle était apparemment afférée à dessiner dedans. Elle brandit ensuite le résultat, montrant un portrait de Zoro. En tournant la page c'est celui de Nami qui apparut.

La rousse applaudit la qualité des dessins et revint en pleurant vers ses amis.

\- ET VOILA ! ON EST FOUTU MAINTENANT !

\- Bon retour, salua Luffy avec amusement.

\- Et toi ta gueule !

\- Où est-ce que tu comptais fuir de toute façon ? se moqua Zoro.

Nami alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour déprimer. Vivi essaya d'aller la consoler, lui promettant même toutes ses économies en dédommagement.

\- Soyez rassurés !

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir que Igaram venait de les rejoindre avec trois mannequins sous les bras… et après s'être vaguement déguisé en Vivi.

\- Oh bordel la tronche ! pouffa Zoro.

\- Vous savez, si c'est vraiment vot' kiffe le travestissement, l'un des nakamas de ma sœur est un travesti de talent, il peut vous donner des conseils. J'vous jure, vous voyez sa prime, vous tomberiez dans le panneau ! Je peux demander à Nee-chan de vous mettre en relation, proposa innocemment Luffy.

Zoro dut aller se tenir à un mur pour ne pas tomber par terre de rire. Toujours en PLS, Nami se contenta de renifler et de dire qu'ils étaient tous cinglés. Sans perdre son sérieux, Igaram leur expliqua son intention de se faire passer pour eux pour les protéger des tueurs que le Boss allait envoyer contre eux, et qu'il allait prendre la route vers Alabasta.

\- Ah et pour information, il n'a peut-être plus de prime active depuis qu'il a rejoint le Shichibukai, mais il avait quatre-vingt millions de berrys pour sa tête à l'époque. A propos, acceptez-vous d'escorter la princesse jusqu'au royaume d'Alabasta ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous là-bas, justement, alors autant en profiter ! sourit largement Luffy.

\- BANDE D'INCONSCIENTS ! IL A UNE PRIME QUATRE FOIS PLUS GROSSE QUE CELLE DE ARLONG ! rugit Nami.

\- Toujours moins que ma vieille prime.

\- Qui a augmenté, précisa Zoro. Je pense que la Marine a pas apprécié d'être persuadée de t'avoir capturé pour qu'ensuite tu t'échappes. Jute dix millions de plus.

Luffy eut un reniflement narquois mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- Ano…Igaram-san nous a montré votre prime et elle est de trente millions, ce qui est largement inférieur à celle qu'avait Crocodile, rappela Vivi.

\- Il s'agit d'une autre prime que je me traîne depuis des années, rien de bien intéressant… marmonna l'adolescent en agitant une main d'un geste vague.

Pendant ce temps, Igaram avait demandé à Vivi de lui confier l'Eternel Pose qu'elle avait sur elle et qui indiquait Alabasta (ce qui donna lieu pour Nami à une courte leçon sur le sujet de l'Eternel Pose). Igaram allait se faire passer pour eux et prendre la mer directement vers Alabasta, faisant qu'on se lancera directement à sa poursuite. Et pendant ce temps, Vivi prendrait la voie détournée avec les pirates.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait la traverser, expliqua Igaram. Mais je pense que deux ou trois escales seront nécessaires le temps que votre log se recharge et indique Alabasta. Je prie pour que nous nous revoyons là-bas sain et sauf.

.

* * *

.

Ils accompagnèrent Igaram jusqu'à la sortie du canyon où un petit voilier attendait. Après des adieux et la promesse de prendre soin de Vivi, ils le regardèrent monter à bord de son navire qui prit immédiatement le vent et s'éloigna.

Pendant un instant, ils le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de tourner les talons. Ils devaient réunir leurs propres nakamas.

Mais tout juste eurent-ils tourné les talons qu'une explosion retentit au large. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le navire, dans lequel Igaram avait embarqué, partir en cendres, la lumière des flammes de l'incendie allongeant les ombres des quatre jeunes.

\- Impossible ! Ils sont déjà là !

Luffy regarda le feu avec haine, avant de se tourner vers ses nakamas.

\- Igaram est mort en héros ! Si on traîne plus longtemps ici, son sacrifice n'aura servi à rien ! Alors on bouge !

\- Nami, le log en est où ? demanda Zoro.

\- Il est rechargé ! assura la rousse en montrant l'objet.

\- Alors ramasse la princesse et on met les voiles !

\- Zoro, tu te perds pas et tu prépares le navire pour qu'on décolle, pendant que je vais chercher Usopp et Sanji ! aboya Luffy.

Luffy disparut dans la ville, laissant Nami sortir Vivi de son état de choc.

\- Allez Vivi ! Ne reste pas planter là ! S'ils nous trouvent, on ne fera pas long feu !

La princesse resta sans réaction continuant de fixer le large en se mordant farouchement une lèvre pour lutter contre ses larmes et ses sanglots. Elle fut surprise quand Nami l'enlaça brusquement, juste assez pour lui faire passer qu'elle comprenait sa douleur.

\- Sois forte… et aies confiance ! Nous allons te ramener à Alabasta ! Ces quatre garçons sont si forts qu'ils ont réussi à libérer tout East Blue des menaces les plus importantes ! Et crois-moi, tu n'as rien vu de leur puissance ! Alors, Shichibukai ou pas, Crocodile ne fera pas long feu devant eux !

.

* * *

* * *

.

En voyant Luffy arriver, King bondit immédiatement sur ses pattes.

\- On retourne au navire ! Assure-toi que Nami et Vivi y retournent en un seul morceau !

Le félin ne demanda pas son reste et fila hors de la taverne. Le D. attrapa Sanji par une jambe et Usopp par le nez, avant de partir à toute vitesse hors de la salle, les faisant valdinguer derrière lui sans écouter leurs protestations au sujet d'une jambe qui allait être arrachée ou un nez qui allait s'allonger. Aussi, quand il arriva enfin au navire, ses deux passagers étaient assommés, alors, il se contenta de les jeter à Zoro qui finissait de remonter l'ancre à bord.

Des cris de colère leur parvinrent et ils en cherchèrent l'origine pour voir les filles arriver à leur tour en se disputant, King les précédant ave les oreilles allongées sur son crâne d'agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Zoro.

\- Son canard géant a disparu alors que d'habitude, il rappliquerait au moindre coup de sifflet, expliqua Nami. Et elle veut qu'on le cherche.

\- Mais je peux pas l'abandonner comme ça ! s'indigna Vivi.

\- C'est de lui que vous parlez ? s'enquit le sabreur.

Et il pointa du pouce le colvert géant qui vint se placer à ses côtés. L'animal leva une aile en lançant un _Coin_ de salutation.

\- Il était déjà à bord quand je suis arrivé.

Les deux femmes étaient énervées par l'animal, et c'était compréhensible. Tout le monde sauta à bord du navire et Vivi leur indiqua un affluant du fleuve qui pouvait être remonté afin de gagner du temps.

\- On peut s'attendre à être poursuivis par combien de personnes ? demanda Luffy du haut de l'espar où il était perché.

\- Je l'ignore, lui avoua Vivi. Baroque Works compte plus de vingt milles membres dans ses rangs et on trouve plusieurs îlots comme Whiskey Peak dans les environs. Et comme on a découvert l'identité de leur boss, ils vont surement mettre le paquet.

C'est ce moment-là que Sanji et Usopp choisirent pour se réveiller et demander des explications sur pourquoi ils partaient aussi vite, parce qu'eux, ils la trouvaient chouette la ville et ils ne voulaient pas partir immédiatement, surtout qu'il faisait encore nuit.

\- Nami, tu leur expliques la situation ? demanda Zoro avec lassitude.

\- C'est fait ! assura la rousse.

Et ce devait être efficace parce que le duo était de nouveau allongé au sol avec le crâne fumant.

\- Bon ! Présentations… enchaîna Luffy en frappant dans ses mains. La rousse, c'est la navigatrice Nami, tu l'auras compris. C'est aussi _de facto_ la trésorière. C'est avec elle que tu dormiras. Tu utiliseras le lit de ma sœur aînée, on l'a pas encore récupérée, alors, elle va pas se plaindre.

Vivi hocha la tête.

\- Le sabreur alcoolique et grognon, c'est Roronoa Zoro, le bras-droit du groupe.

\- Oi ! Je suis pas grognon !

\- Tu viens juste de prouver que si, lui dit moqueusement Nami.

\- T'occupe, ils ont toujours comme ça, rassura Luffy devant l'air dubitatif de la bleue. Le blond, c'est Sanji. Kickboxeur et cuisinier. Et amoureux des femmes. Il peut être lourd dans son romantisme, mais il ne poussera jamais la chose au point d'avoir des gestes déplacés. L'autre, c'est Usopp. Un trouillard, mais tu trouveras pas de meilleur tireur sur ce coin du globe.

\- D'accord.

Vivi jeta un regard nerveux au félin qui se frottait avec insistance à ses jambes.

\- La peluche, c'est King. Une panthère des neiges. Qui veut d'ailleurs que tu le câlines. L'espèce est en voie d'extinction, et je crois bien qu'il est le dernier en liberté. Trop de braconnage. Je l'ai pris avec moi il y a deux ans, et il était encore un bébé.

\- Enchantée King, salua la princesse en s'accroupissant pour caresser la fourrure de l'animal qui eut un ronronnement de bienheureux en réponse ce qui la fit rire.

\- Quant à moi, je suis Monkey D. Luffy, mais je préfère que tu n'ébruites pas trop mon nom, d'où le pourquoi mes nakamas m'appellent Mugiwara en public.

\- Je ferai attention, assura la princesse. Eh bien, comme vous le savez, je suis Nefertari Vivi, princesse héritière du royaume d'Alabasta.

\- Bienvenue à bord ! Bon, maintenant, il faut quitter cet endroit.

.

* * *

.

\- Sabo ! On te demande au denden !

Sabo détourna la tête de son petit-déjeuner pour regarder le denden qu'on lui déposa devant le nez.

\- La conversation n'est pas sécurisée, lui dit son collègue.

Le blond termina d'avaler son jus d'orange, puis entassa des toasts dans une assiette. Il prit le combiné du denden et la conversation en attente fut mise en ligne. En voyant les grands yeux noirs et la petite cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, Sabo sut qui était son correspondant et surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre l'appel au milieu du réfectoire sous peine qu'on sache qu'il n'était plus amnésique.

\- Vous êtes bien en ligne avec le responsable. Ne quittez pas, je vais voir si je trouve votre parapluie blanc.

L'animal hocha la tête en silence.

Sabo le prit ensuite sous un bras, entassa d'autres toasts dans son assiette et quitta le réfectoire, traversant à grands pas les couloirs de Baltigo pour rejoindre la salle de communication. Il ferma la porte du pied derrière lui et déposa le denden sur la table à côté du denden mushi blanc. Un toast entre les dents, il relia les deux bestioles avant de se prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir.

\- C'est bon, frérot, je suis seul. J'ai pas eu de retour de l'expédition de Dragon à Loguetown, alors ?

« Je pense l'avoir croisé, mais on a pas parlé pour que je puisse le confirmer. J'avais un marine… un logia, au cul. »

\- Smoker ?

« C'est ça ! »

\- D'où le pourquoi il a pété suffisamment les plombs pour dire merde à ses ordres et prendre la route de la Grand Line. Ah et bonne nouvelle pour toi, le jiji est de retour à Marine Ford. Il a trouvé d'autres victimes que nous pour son sadisme.

Luffy cria de joie avant de rire, et un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sabo. Oui, c'était une bonne nouvelle en toute circonstance de savoir que le malade mental avait trouvé des victimes autres pour ses lubies.

\- Sinon, ai-je le plaisir d'être le premier à te souhaiter la bienvenue sur la Route de Tous les Périls, frangin ?

« Yup. »

\- Félicitation frérot, te voilà un grand garçon.

« Méchant ! Je devrais te faire la tête. Surtout qu'aucun d'entre vous ne m'a averti pour la baleine. On a failli finir en crêpe dessus. »

\- Petit comme tu es, elle aurait pas beaucoup réagi, je pense.

« Gna gna gna »

Sabo ricana et se prit un autre toast.

\- Tu voulais quoi que ce soit d'autres ou c'était juste pour prendre des nouvelles de ton grand-frère que tu m'as appelé ?

Le visage de Luffy redevint sérieux et le révolutionnaire continua de mâchonner sa tartine avec une mine perplexe.

« Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de _pourquoi_ on pourrait avoir un intérêt quelconque à renverser le royaume d'Alabasta ? Il doit y avoir pas mal de pays de ce genre sur cette partie de la Grand Line. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que quelqu'un y déclenche une guerre civile afin de le renverser ? »

Le révolutionnaire se laissa aller dans sa chaise, prenant pensivement une nouvelle bouchée de son petit-déjeuner.

\- Si c'est pour récupérer un pays pour le faire sien, Drum aurait été plus recommandable. Leur roi est tellement _con_ que ses habitants auraient été prêts à accueillir presque n'importe quoi, du moment que ça les sauvait de ce connard. Cobra-sama est un souverain pacifique, soucieux de son peuple et bon. Je ne vois pas pour…

Quelque chose remonta au crâne du blond qui fronça les sourcils et reposa sa tartine à moitié mangée.

\- Reste en ligne.

Il se leva et fit le tour de tous les dendens des environs pour être certain que personne ne pouvait enregistrer la conversation ou les espionner. Il regarda dans les angles de mur, au plafond, sous les meubles, avant d'aller jeter un œil dehors pour s'assurer que le couloir était vide.

Satisfait, Sabo revint vers le denden et baissa la voix.

\- Ce que je vais te dire Luffy doit rester dans le cercle familial. On est d'accord ?

Le denden hocha la tête.

\- Quand j'ai appris que l'Allumette faisait des recherches sur les Fragments Pnakotiques…

« Attends. »

Il entendit du mouvement et une porte s'ouvrir. Luffy s'adressa à quelqu'un, lui demandant de s'assurer que personne ne vienne interrompre la conversation, avant de refermer la porte et de se rasseoir.

« Donc, tu disais sur les Fragments ? » demanda Luffy en baissant lui aussi la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je devrais savoir, puisque j'ai trouvé cette info dans les affaires de ton donneur de sperme. Il soupçonnerait que des informations au sujet de Yog-Sothoth seraient en la possession de la famille royale. Du genre, le Fragment qui lui serait associé.

Les yeux de Luffy s'arrondirent sous la surprise, avant qu'il ne prenne une mine pensive.

« Tu l'as dit aux filles ? »

\- A l'Allumette, mais je sais pas si l'information est remontée jusqu'à l'Aînée, pourquoi ?

« J'ai reçu la visite de Dawn il y a deux jours. L'Aînée disait qu'elle était sur la piste d'un Fragment et qu'elle nous rejoindrait quand elle l'aurait localisé. Quant à l'Allumette, elle m'a donné rendez-vous à Alabasta. Elle doit descendre dans la zone et elle a dit qu'elle pouvait y rester deux semaines avant de devoir décoller. »

\- Drum a eu des soucis avec le gars qu'elle traque, c'est normal qu'elle descende dans le coin et Alabasta est pas loin. J'ai pas besoin de te dire d'être prudent, n'est-ce pas, Lu' ?

« Hmhm. »

Sab détourna la tête en sentant quelqu'un approcher de la salle.

\- Je vais pas rester plus. J'essaierai de trouver une excuse pour venir te voir, alors, on se voit rapidement. Amuse-toi bien.

« J'y compte bien ! Byye Nii-chan ! »

Le blond raccroch et débrancha le denden. Il le reprit sous son bras et ramassa son assiette de toast alors que Hack entrait dans la pièce.

\- La place est libre !

Et il s'en alla en sifflotant.

.

* * *

.

Smoker resta assis sur sa caisse, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, ses cigares fumant légèrement dans le vent alors que le denden noir dans la main de Tashigi se rendormait. La conversation ayant été cryptée, il avait été difficile d'entendre de quoi il était question, mais rien que ce fait disait à Smoker qu'il avait eu un bon flair sur le compte de ce Mugiwara.

Le gamin débarquait dans la Grand Line avec un contact dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il avait reconnu aisément les codes non-cryptés du début de la conversation. Qu'un gamin qui devait sortir de sa campagne sache comment joindre l'Armée, mais en plus, les codes utilisés pour s'adresser à eux, ce n'était pas rassurant.

Puis, il y avait eu le début de la conversation. Elle était banale en apparence, malgré le code pour dire que l'interlocuteur de Mugiwara avait besoin de s'isoler pour s'assurer de protéger leur échange. Cela voulait-il dire que c'était une taupe ? Possible.

Pourtant, cela n'avait en l'apparence rien à voir avec une conversation pour livrer des informations. De que ce que le cryptage lui avait laissé entendre, le Révolutionnaire avait surtout pris des nouvelles du jeune pirate. Mais c'est la suite qui l'avait interpellé. En dépit des grésillements, il avait entendu les mots « renverser royaume », bien que le pays en question fasse partie de ce qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre. Le ton avait suggéré que c'était une question. La réponse du révolutionnaire avait été incompréhensible, outre sur ce qui devait être la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se coupe lui-même. Il y avait eu un long silence empli de grésillement, avant qu'il ne revienne et ne se remette à parler _en baissant_ la voix.

Cela voulait dire qu'il allait transmettre une information sensible à un _rookie_. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Tout ce qu'il avait entendu été « kotique » et a ne se rapprochait d'aucun code qu'il connaissait. Mais quel que soit le mot entier, ça avait suffi pour que Mugiwara prenne lui aussi la peine de s'assurer que personne ne les surprendrait.

Ils avaient parlé en code.

Malgré le fait que la conversation soit protégée, ils discutaient d'un sujet assez sensible pour prendre la peine d'utiliser des codes et parler à voix basse. Ils avaient parlé de deux autres personnes, des femmes répondant à l'appellation d'Aînée et d'Allumette, puis il y avait eu le mot Yog et une durée de deux semaines. Il avait aussi été question de traque, mais la conversation était trop brouillée pour que cela fasse le moindre sens.

Mais la toute fin de la conversation lui était restée dans le cerveau, comme imprimée au fer rouge.

La Grand Line n'était pas un parc d'attraction, pourtant, le révolutionnaire avait souhaité à Mugiwara de _bien s'amuser_. Un autre code ? Peut-être. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne considérerait qu'un voyage jusqu'au fin fond du monde comme « amusant ». Et malgré les interférences, Mugiwara avait rigolé en réponse, avant de dire au revoir « Nii-chan ».

Est-ce que c'était un code pour désigner le révolutionnaire ou Mugiwara avait bel et bien un frère aîné dans la Révolution ?


	11. Je suis malade, complètement malade

**Bonjour à vous, ami-e-s terriens et extra/intra-terrestres. Il y avait longtemps, non, depuis le dernier chapitre ? Eh bien, nous y voici. J'ai décidé de faire une fusion de Little Garden et Drum d'où le gros morceau que vous avez aujourd'hui. Et je veux faire une remarque importante qui sera d'actualité pour le futur.**

**J'ai essayé et essaye encore de donner un potentiel de départ plus important au reste de l'équipage pour que ce ne soient pas la situaiton avec un Luffy ultra OP et des hommes à la traîne. Pour Chopper, c'est plus subtil. Et c'est passé par une suppression. Le Brain Point. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai décidé que la force de Chopper serait son cerveau, son instinct, son intelligence. Donc, là où Oda faisait usage du Brain Point, Chopper n'en aura pas besoin et trouvera plus vite la solution. Rappelons aussi qu'après le time-skip, cette "transformation" n'est plus là. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.**

**Sur ce, merci à ceux et celles qui lisent l'histoire, notamment à ****TheSepticPuppet pour son commentaire (**Tu vas le trouver beaucoup moins mignon dans ce chapitre, mais je t'en prie, c'est toujours une joie.**) et à bientôt !**

**.**

* * *

.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda Sanji quand Luffy sortit de la cuisine où était le denden.

\- Oui, désolé d'avoir tardé. On t'a fait le topo ?

\- On doit escorter la ravissante Vivi-chan jusqu'à chez elle pour sauver son pays.

Luffy hocha la tête et sauta sur le pont pour rejoindre son siège sur la tête de proue à proximité de laquelle Zoro roupillait.

\- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? demanda le kenshi sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Pour Vivi ? Possiblement mauvaise. Pour mes sœurs ? Possiblement bonne _et _mauvaise.

Le sabreur n'en demanda pas plus, laissant Luffy soupirer et regarder le large. Si le Shichibukai avait vraiment découvert l'existence du Ponéglyphe, il chercherait à mettre la main sur Robin. Sa sœur était forte, il n'en doutait pas un instant, mais il avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Et comme si c'était un fait exprès, Nami vint le voir en retirant le log pose de son poignet.

\- Depuis que j'ai vu le bracelet, ça me turlupine, mais… les symboles dessus, ils ont un sens ?

\- Tu demanderas à ma sœur aînée, c'est elle qui les a gravés, répondit Luffy. Je vais faire une sieste, à tout à l'heure.

Il sauta de son perchoir et alla rejoindre le dortoir des garçons, King sur les talons.

\- Ah, et Vivi ?

Vivi releva la tête de là où elle était assise pour regarder Luffy qui leva un pouce avec un grand sourire.

\- Ravi de voir que tu as laissé tomber ton faux accent, il était juste _horrible_.

La bleue eut un maigre sourire et le regarda aller se coucher. Cela avait été une nuit blanche pour une partie de l'équipage, après tout.

.

* * *

.

Vivi s'était changée avec des vêtements un peu plus conservateurs et pratiques que sa tenue de Miss Wednesday. Vue qu'elle ne pouvait que _flotter_ dans les vêtements que Luffy avait pris pour sa sœur aînée (certainement plus grande et plus développée), la bleue avait cherché loin dans les affaires de Nami pour trouver son bonheur, soit un jean et une chemise.

Tout le monde était attablé à présent sur le pont à prendre un petit-déjeuner.

\- Ne, Vivi… tu crois qu'on trouvera de la neige ? demanda Luffy en regardant le beau soleil estival qui les éclairait.

\- T'es fou, il va pas neiger par ce temps, lui dit Zoro de là où il était affalé contre la rambarde à côté du capitaine.

\- Tu dormais la seule fois où il a neigé, alors, je te zut gentiment Zoro, lui répliqua le D. en lui tirant la langue.

Zoro attrapa la langue au vol, la tira sur plusieurs centimètres avant de la relâcher. Si Luffy n'avait pas été assis par terre, contre la rambarde, le retour de son organe élastique l'aurait envoyé à l'eau.

\- C'est rare, mais ça arrive parfois qu'il neige, accorda Vivi. L'entrée de la Grand Line est particulière à cause des champs magnétiques des sept routes qui s'y rejoignent, d'où le temps chaotique qu'on y rencontre. Cependant, même si ça s'apaise une fois engager sur l'une des routes, les risques de tempêtes sont plus élevés que sur une mer normale, il faut donc rester en permanence sur ses gardes.

Sauf que voilà, les garçons avaient fini leur petit-déjeuner et se prélassaient paisiblement sur le pont en profitant du soleil. Luffy avait même sorti une bande-dessinée qu'il lisait avec Usopp (et Karoo qui se tenait derrière eux pour lire par-dessus leur tête) pendant que Zoro roupillait avec un King tout aussi assoupi en mode coussin. Sanji débarqua à cet instant avec un plateau contenant des cocktails.

\- Oi ! Les barbares ! Qui veut goûter à ma nouvelle recette de cocktail !

Tous les garçons levèrent la main. Karoo devait être tenté aussi puisqu'il leva une aile. King dressa queue et oreilles quand Zoro se contenta de soulever une jambe alors qu'il conservait les mains sous la nuque.

Cela eu le don d'énerver Vivi qui les trouvait bien trop relax. Nami lui sourit et lui donna un verre pendant qu'elle sirotait déjà le sien.

\- Du calme, lui dit la rousse. Ils sont peut-être détendus maintenant, mais tu l'as vu, en cas de tempête, ils savent se remuer. Aucun d'eux n'a envie de mourir.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne suis pas très rassurée, soupira la princesse en prenant la boisson.

Elle regarda les garçons discutant de tout et de rien pendant qu'ils buvaient leur propre verre. Nami eut un rire rayonnant avec sa paille ente les dents.

\- C'est comme ça à bord ! T'en fais pas, tu finiras par te sentir comme chez toi ici, tu verras !

Vivi la regarda en silence, puis tourna son attention sur les garçons sur le pont qui riaient. Il y avait tant d'insouciance dans l'air qu'elle sentait l'énorme poids sur ses épaules s'alléger quelque peu. Oui, elle pourrait se sentir bien ici.

\- Oi, venez voir ! On a la visite d'un dauphin ! appela Sanji en posant ses fesses sur une rambarde.

En effet, l'animal en question jaillit de l'eau, sa peau humide luisant dans le soleil, faisant que les gouttelettes qui tombaient luirent comme des diamants.

C'était magnifique.

Sauf que le problème venait du fait que la créature était gigantesque et qu'elle plongeait droit sur eux. Si elle ne les touchait pas, ils allaient chavirer. Ni une, ni deux, tout le monde se mit au boulot pour prendre plus de vent et se tirer du coin avant de finir sous les flots.

.

* * *

.

Luffy avait décidé d'utiliser une partie du voyage pour aider tout le monde à prendre en force. Dans le cas présent, c'était Nami qui s'entraînait avec son capitaine. Elle avait confié le log pose à Usopp pendant que Sanji trafiquait quelque chose dans la cuisine. La rousse devait donc combattre Luffy avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Pour rendre le combat plus _équitable_, ils avaient fait l'échange temporaire de leur bâton de combat. Celui de Luffy était sensiblement plus lourd que celui auquel Nami était habituée, à cause du kairoseki installé à intervalle régulier sur la longueur, mais il était aussi plus long, ce qui lui offrait une meilleure portée contre son capitaine. Après, elle avait dû mal à le trouver. Zoro l'aidait à ne pas tomber à la flotte en la repoussant vers le pont quand elle s'approchait trop du bord ou des escaliers. Luffy, lui, il n'avait peut-être aucun mal à la trouver, mais il restait très raisonnable dans ses attaques, que ce soit dans la puissance ou dans leur vitesse, ce qui permettait à Nami de pouvoir les sentir venir pour riposter ou esquiver.

Elle poussa un cri de joie quand elle parvint enfin à toucher son capitaine.

Sanji décida de sortir à cet instant de la cuisine et lui présenta ses compliments pour avoir réussi un exploit pareil, disant que cela était dû à son intelligence et à sa beauté, avant de se tourner vers Luffy et lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Quoi ? demanda le D. en retirant son bandeau.

Il félicita Nami et lui rendit son arme pour récupérer la sienne qu'il défit et rangea.

\- On amoche pas Nami-san.

\- J'ai fait attention, mais il faut qu'elle apprenne à se renforcer aussi, lui dit Luffy en roulant des yeux. Ce sera tout ?

\- J'ai vu que nos provisions ont pris du volume. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Vu qu'il y a désormais plus de cadavre à Whiskey Peak que de vivants, grâce à Zoro, ils n'ont plus besoin d'autant de bouffe. Ils ont assez pour durer deux mois et j'ai pris le reste pour nos propres réserves, expliqua Luffy en haussant des épaules.

\- T'es certain ?

\- Yup. Sans compter que j'ai vu plusieurs Eternel Poses dans leurs affaires qui indiquent des directions différentes, donc, ils peuvent toujours rejoindre la civilisation pour se trouver de la nourriture.

\- Dernière chose…

Sanji retira sa cigarette de sa bouche et se pencha d'un air menaçant vers Luffy.

\- Tu m'as pas menti j'espère au sujet de ta sublime sœur qui doit se joindre à nous ! Parce que j'en ai pas encore vu la couleur !

\- Avec de la chance, on la récupèrera en arrivant à Alabasta.

\- J'espère pour toi, ahou gomu.

Et Sanji s'en alla retourner à la cuisine où il s'enferma.

\- Ta sœur sait qu'on va à Alabasta ? s'étonna Nami qui défaisait sa propre arme.

\- Nop. Mais il est fort probable qu'elle s'y rende.

\- Il y a une raison particulière à ça ?

\- Hm.

Nami attendit que son capitaine développe, mais celui-ci secoua la tête, montrant qu'il ne dirait rien sur le sujet.

.

* * *

.

L'île de Little Garden s'était présentée inquiétante dans un premier temps, sauf pour l'Adrénaline Junkie qui vibrait carrément d'anticipation alors qu'ils avaient tout juste vu un tigre énorme s'effondrer dans son sang et un King pas rassuré pour un sous qui avait malgré tout accepter de suivre Luffy dans ses aventures. Vivi l'avait suivi avec Karoo. Et avec eux, des paniers et des sacs pour ramasser des provisions. De toute façon Sanji et Zoro partirent eux aussi en chasse.

Le pourquoi de ce nom pour l'ile leur devint évident en réalisant que ce bout de terre était habité par des dinosaures et deux géants avec qui l'équipage fit connaissance. Dorry et Brogy, deux géants qui se battaient éternellement au sujet d'une dispute dont ils avaient oublié l'origine. Deux puissants guerriers du royaume d'Elbaf qui utilisaient cette île comme arène pour régler leur affaire… et ce, depuis cent ans.

Cela avait inspiré Usopp et Luffy à deux cents pour cent. Une rencontre face à des guerriers de cette classe et de cette envergure, c'était exceptionnelle. Usopp surtout avait été réceptif à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il rêvait de devenir un guerrier aussi courageux et honorable que ces individus. Un homme prêt à tout mettre en jeu par honneur. Y compris sa vie.

Et c'est grâce à eux qu'ils avaient appris qu'il ne fallait ni plus, ni moins _qu'une année entière_ pour que le log pose se recharge.

Problème plus important, il s'était avéré qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur cette île.

Ils avaient donc fait connaissance avec Mister 3 et sa partenaire Miss Goldenweek. Ils avaient piégé un tonneau d'alcool de leur navire en profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait personne pour les surveiller, interférant avec un combat séculaire et l'honneur de deux guerriers. Par la suite, ils avaient essayé de s'en prendre aux Mugiwaras pour se faire rabattre le clapet proprement (on passera sur l'idée stupide de Zoro de vouloir se couper les pieds pour continuer son combat contre ces idiots).

C'était aussi la première fois qu'ils affrontaient des adversaires qui préféraient la ruse à l'affrontement direct.

Luffy avait tout bonnement _perdu le contrôle_ à cause de ça.

Sur son passage, il ne restait que des corps brisés, à peine vivants, que ce soit Mister 3 et sa partenaire, ou les animaux. Ceux qui avaient été épargnés, ils avaient fini par s'effondrer devant le Haki sauvage et hors de contrôle de l'adolescent.

C'était Zoro qui avait réussi à le calmer, en dépit de ses membres encore engourdis par la cire et de l'état lamentable de ses chevilles. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir devant Luffy qui montrait les dents et de patienter. Lentement, marchant à quatre pattes comme s'il était un animal, le D. s'était rapproché. Là, Zoro avait bondit et avait refermé ses jambes autour des bras de son capitaine et lui avait plaqué ses mains sur le visage pour l'étouffer. Ils s'étaient débattus un long moment, avant que l'oxygène ne soit plus suffisant dans les poumons du capitaine et qu'il perde connaissance. Zoro s'était alors relevé et l'avait jeté sur son épaule comme un sac de patate.

\- L'affaire est réglée, ramenons le fauve au bercail.

.

* * *

.

Smoker réfléchissait à autre chose de son côté. Il avait intercepté la conversation entre un inconnu et Mr 0, et quelques mots en étaient ressortis. Princesse Vivi Mugiwara Mister 0 Consignes et Invitée.

Il savait aussi que la princesse était portée disparu et que le royaume d'Alabasta dont elle était originaire était en plein trouble. Cela lui rappelait la conversation qu'il avait interceptée entre Mugiwara et ce « nii-chan » révolutionnaire. Il sentait qu'il devait se rendre en Alabasta pour avoir des réponses. C'est pour cela qu'il ordonna à Tashigi de demander au QG un Eternel Log.

.

* * *

.

Luffy revint à lui en toussant et se prit la tête dans une main, le crâne lui donnant l'impression de se fendre en deux.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Luffy ouvrit les yeux pour voir Nami avec la peau couverte de suie et légèrement rougie, juste en haut de bikini. La rousse s'était accroupie devant sa tête pour lui demander comment il se sentait.

\- J'ai un mal de tête de la taille d'East Blue, bougonna le capitaine en s'asseyant.

\- Si c'est que East Blue, ça va encore, commenta laconiquement Zoro de là où il était assis sur un arbre coupé.

Le D. eut un maigre rire en réponse et un petit sourire quand King prit sur lui de lui lécher le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le capitaine.

\- Tu as perdu le contrôle, se contenta de lui dire Zoro.

\- Y'a longtemps qu'on a pas vu quelqu'un avec un Haki pareil ! Tu caches bien ton jeu, petit homme ! Le Haoshoku pour un garçon si maigrelet, c'est surprenant ! sourit Brogy.

Luffy perdit immédiatement son sourire, se crispant comme si on l'avait frappé. Lentement, il attrapa la capuche de sa veste et la ramena sur son crâne par-dessus son chapeau de paille.

\- Vous faîtes erreur, je l'ai pas.

\- Pourtant…

\- _Je n'ai pas le Haoshoku_.

Les deux géants froncèrent les sourcils mais Nami et Zoro secouèrent la tête pour leur dire de ne pas insister.

\- On s'est trompé, admit Dorry.

Et heureusement pour eux, Sanji débarqua à cet instant pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, avant de s'arrêter, sous le charme de la tenue minimaliste de Nami.

\- Tu étais où ? demanda Nami.

\- Eh bien, je reviens d'une sympathique discussion avec Mister O ! annonça le cuisinier en retirant sa veste pour que Nami puisse se couvrir. Il m'a pris pour Mister 3 alors j'ai joué le jeu. Je lui ai dit que nous étions morts et il m'a demandé de revenir rapidement parce que le moment était bientôt venu et qu'il voulait de l'aide pour rendre plus docile son invité. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une Lady ou ça va barder.

Sanji remarqua alors Luffy étrangement silencieux qui caressait d'un geste machinal King.

\- Ben alors, tu nous fais quoi ? Tu boudes ?

\- Un léger incident, tu te souviens, comme quand l'autre idiot a affronté Mihawk, rappela Nami avec un air entendu.

Sanji hocha lentement la tête, avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur et de se pencher vers son ami assis par terre.

\- On dirait un gosse qui a fait pipi au lit. Monkey D. Luffy aurait-il des fuites urinaires ?

La comparaison eut le don de faire rire tout le monde, sauf Luffy qui resta silencieux à continuer de caresser King.

\- Tu sais Sanji, le log met un an à se recharger ici, donc, je vais avoir largement le temps de t'entraîner. Et je n'ai _aucune _raison de te faire de cadeaux, annonça froidement le D.

Le sourire du blondinet fondit comme neige au soleil.

\- Je vais creuser ta tombe, lui dit Usopp en essayant de retenir son rire.

C'est là que le cuisinier frappa dans son poing comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose.

\- Je suis sauvé, j'ai trouvé un Eternel Log Pose pour Alabasta.

Quelle belle revanche de couper le sifflet à tout l'équipage. De joie, Vivi lui sauta au cou en remerciement.

Oui, c'était une excellente journée.

Il était temps de reprendre le large.

Inutile de s'attarder sur la bataille entre Zoro et Sanji pour savoir qui avait fait la plus grosse prise. Les bêtes et les fruits avaient été rangés dans le navire, avant que tout le monde ne monte à bord. Les géants étaient venus leur faire leurs adieux, les sauvant d'un monstre marin ressemblant à une carpe-koï géante. Un sympathique spécimen assez gros pour porter le doux nom de Dévoreur d'Île (Usopp eut d'ailleurs l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'étrangement familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où).

Cette aventure les marqua suffisamment pour qu'ils veuillent à leur tour visiter Elbaf.

.

* * *

.

Luffy n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas sur son navire. Est-ce que c'était le contre-coup de sa perte de contrôle ?

Non, ça venait d'autre chose.

Son regard tomba sur Nami qui s'était laissée glisser le long du mât en soupirant.

\- Je n'en peux plus, toutes ces péripéties m'ont exténuée... Tiens Vivi, tu peux surveiller le cap ?

La navigatrice donna en souriant l'Eternel Log à Vivi qui l'accepta en silence.

\- Tu es contente ? Tu vas pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez toi. Enfin, il nous reste du chemin, alors, espérons que tout se passera sans accroc.

\- Oui, je dois absolument rentrer chez moi maintenant que je sais comment sauver mon pays, sourit la demoiselle.

Son air s'assombrit en songeant à Igaram.

\- Je retournerai à Alabasta en vie, je l'ai promis.

Sanji arriva à cet instant avec de la nourriture pour les filles pour les aider à se relaxer. Sauf que voilà, il apprécia très peu la visite de King qui s'approchait d'un pas déterminé vers eux.

\- Oi ! Luffy ! Y'a de la bouffe pour la peluche dans la cuisine.

Avec un soupir, Luffy descendit de sa rambarde. Ce devait être son imagination ou la fatigue mentale. Il avait besoin de repos. Il appela son partenaire à quatre pattes en allant vers la cuisine, mais le félin l'ignora. Il s'approcha de Nami avec un miaulement inquiet.

\- Tu te fais du souci pour moi, la peluche ? sourit la rousse. C'est la meilleure tactique pour avoir de la nourriture de la part de Sanji, ne ?

Elle prit un petit four dans l'assiette que lui avait apporté le cuisinier et voulu le donner à la panthère, mais elle s'effondra sur un côté en gémissant doucement.

Immédiatement, Luffy fut à ses côtés et lui prit la température.

\- Merde ! Elle a une forte fièvre !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'on la mette au lit sous la couverture avec une serviette humide sur le front. Mais impossible de savoir d'où venait le mal. Peut-être une fièvre à cause du climat ? Après tout, la météo changeante était connue pour rendre malade la majorité des marins qui entrait sur la Grand Line.

\- Qui est le médecin de votre équipage ? demanda Vivi à Usopp et Luffy alors qu'ils étaient au chevet de Nami pendant que Sanji pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Nami est celle qui a le plus de connaissances médicales en général. Je maîtrise à peine les premiers secours… murmura Luffy. J'ai voulu essayer d'apprendre, mais j'ai jamais réussi à retenir et aucune de mes sœurs n'avaient des connaissances très élaborées dans le domaine.

\- Quoi ?! Vous avez pris le large sans médecin ! s'étrangla Vivi. Mais vous êtes venus les mains dans les poches en pensant que c'était une promenade de santé !

\- J'aurais pris le temps de chercher un médecin si des salopards n'avaient pas tout bonnement décidé que je devais finir à Impel Down avant même d'avoir atteint ma majorité ! s'emporta Luffy. Tu crois que ça m'amuse !?

Luffy tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il récupéra le log qui avait été confié à Zoro qui continuait ses exercices avec des altères pour renforcer ses muscles, et alla se mettre à la barre.

\- Luffy, reviens, il y a un problème, appela Usopp en passant le nez dehors.

Avec un claquement de langue, le D. quitta la barre et rejoignit l'intérieur. Nami était de nouveau consciente et elle s'était assise sur le lit. Vivi avait un journal entre les mains qu'elle étala sur le bureau de la rousse.

\- S'passe quoi ?

\- Trente mille soldats de l'armée d'Alabasta sont passés à l'ennemi, lui résuma Sanji.

\- La situation se corse à Alabasta, haleta Nami. Ce journal date d'il y a trois jours… je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir montré avant… mais il nous reste tellement de chemin à faire et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

Et elle se tira de dessous la couverture pour sortir du lit. Pendant un instant, ce n'était plus une jeune femme rousse que Luffy avait devant les yeux, mais une fille d'à peine douze ans en haillon mais tout aussi malade, avec des yeux gris fiévreux et larmoyants sous des cheveux noirs.

\- Tu comprends Luffy ? demanda Nami en coupant son capitaine de ses pensées.

\- Il nous faudrait combien de temps pour atteindre Alabasta ? demanda Luffy à Vivi.

\- Une semaine au bas mot, souffla la bleue qui lisait le journal avec inquiétude.

\- Tu tiendras pas une semaine, Nami, pointa le brun.

\- Dis pas de bêtise.

\- _Toi,_ dis pas de bêtise ! Pas dans ton état !

Doucement, Nami se leva du lit et chancela vers le pont en récupérant le log de la main de Luffy.

\- Le thermomètre est cassé, ce ne doit être rien de plus qu'une vilaine insolation. Merci de vous en faire pour moi.

Quand la porte se referma, Vivi tomba à genoux.

\- Si je ne me dépêche pas d'enrayer le processus, c'est la fin d'Alabasta, gémit-elle. Le pays entier passera entre les mains de Crocodile !

Elle cacha son visage dans le journal en sanglotant.

\- Rentrer en vie ne suffit plus ! C'est une course contre la montre ! Si je ne rentre pas à temps, mes sujets vont s'entre-tuer ! Un million de personnes vont se faire la guerre !

Dehors, Nami était en train de s'engueuler avec Zoro parce qu'il avait décidé de se fier aux nuages pour maintenir le cap et non pas au log pose. Sauf que la fièvre était réelle et en dépit de son mal de tête, elle s'obstinait à vouloir faire la navigation. On ne pouvait pas confier décemment la direction d'un navire à Zoro.

Elle releva le nez en sentant un changement dans l'air.

\- Va chercher les autres.

Le vert soupira, cessa ses exercices et alla chercher le reste de la bande pour les ramener sur le pont.

\- Oi ! Ramenez-vous ! appela Zoro. Faut mettre la barre plein sud !

Tous les pirates sortirent de la cabine, et regardèrent le vert.

\- Bizarrement, j'ai pas envie d'obéir quand c'est toi qui donnes les ordres, lui dit Sanji en avançant à reculons, les mains dans les poches pour fixer le marimo.

\- Ferme-là et remue-toi, lui dit Luffy.

\- On doit hisser les voiles pour prendre le vent de bâbord. Ordre de la sorcière.

\- Pourquoi toi ce remue-ménage, Nami-san ? s'enquit le blond alors que Luffy maniait les voiles.

\- Un vent violent approche, je le sens.

Et King sentait que la navigatrice n'était pas dans son état normal parce qu'il la tirait par un bout de sa veste pour la ramener vers la cabine. Inquiet, Luffy sauta de l'espar sur lequel il était et se rapprocha pour poser sa main sur le front de Nami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la rousse.

Luffy retira sa main rougie par la chaleur.

\- Je suis désensibilisé à la chaleur et pourtant, je peux sentir que tu as de la fièvre. Va te coucher !

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, je vais très bien, c'est ma température normale !

\- Normale ?! C'est celle d'Ace et je te parle d'une putain de logia !

\- Retourne t'occuper de la voile !

Sanji intervint à son tour essayant de lui dire d'être raisonnable même si c'était pour Vivi, puis Usopp en rajouta une couche, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Puisque lutter contre son entêtement ne revenait à rien, les hommes retournèrent à la manœuvre du navire, laissant la rousse haletante contre le bastingage, observant le large.

Ce n'était pas une tempête qui couvait, mais elle savait que c'était dangereux.

C'est là que Vivi sortit sur le pont pour dominer le pont et se faire voir de tout le monde.

\- J'ai une requête à formuler, dit-elle. Je sais que je suis mal placée pour la faire, alors que vous m'avez déjà généreusement permise de monter à votre bord, mais la situation en Alabasta l'exige. Et il me faut absolument y retourner le plus vite possible. Le temps m'est compté pour sauver mon royaume.

Tous les pirates la regardèrent en silence attendant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait derrière le crâne.

\- C'est pourquoi je me permets de vous demander de pousser votre navire à sa puissance maximale en direction d'Alabasta.

Nami lui offrit un sourire embrassé dans le silence des hommes sur le pont.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, nous te l'avons promis.

\- Parfait. Alors, dirigeons-nous tout de suite vers une île où on puisse trouver un médecin. Nous devons absolument nous assurer que Nami guérisse, puis ainsi faire voile immédiatement vers Alabasta. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que ce navire atteindra sa vitesse maximale.

Et elle sourit à ces pirates qu'elle commençait à voir comme des amis.

\- Exact, c'est la route la plus courte pour te permettre de rentrer chez toi ! approuva Luffy en souriant.

\- C'est vraiment raisonnable, ça ? demanda Usopp avec perplexité. Tu devrais pas te soucier de ton peuple à la place ?

\- C'est ce que je fais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette demande.

\- Bien dit, Vivi-chan ! approuva Sanji. Les filles comme toi sont les plus craquantes !

\- J'admets que tu as du cran, lui dit Zoro en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Je suis navrée de vous impliquer dans les problèmes de mon pays, s'excusa Vivi.

\- Tu sais, parfois, ça a du bon d'être un peu égoïste, lui pointa Luffy avant d'avoir une mine pensive.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne rencontrait que des filles qui refusaient de songer à elles quand c'était important ?

Nami admit enfin qu'elle se sentait mal et s'effondra. Pile au moment où elle allait enfin voir ce qu'elle avait senti.

Un cyclone. Un énorme cyclone venait de se former juste à l'endroit où ils auraient été si Nami ne leur avait pas fait changer de cap. C'était incroyable. En dépit de son état de santé, la rousse avait réussi à prédire l'arrivée du cyclone sans l'aide d'aucun instrument alors que ces créations de la Grand Line étaient les plus imprévisibles de toute.

Nami était une navigatrice de talent, c'était tout juste si la mer ne lui parlait pas pour la mettre en garde.

.

* * *

.

Vivi entra dans la cabine avec une assiette de soupe pour voir Nami allongée dans le lit, King affalé sur elle pour lui tenir chaud et la garder au pieu.

\- Tiens, voilà de quoi manger.

\- Merci, sourit faiblement la rousse. Pousse le sac de Luffy et installe-toi.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour manger ?

La navigatrice lui sourit pour toute réponse et se redressa faiblement. Immédiatement, King passa dans son dos pour lui tenir lieu de dossier alors que Vivi déposait le plateau sur les jambes de la malade avait de retirer le sac de la chaise du bureau et de le poser sur le lit qu'elle occupait.

\- Luffy aime bien faire des mystères sur sa famille, dit la princesse pour lancer la conversation.

\- Tu sais, le simple fait qu'il t'ait donné son nom complet est une énorme preuve de confiance. Tu serais surprise du nombre de personnes qui l'ont reconnu à cause de ça.

\- Il a des ennuis ?

\- Très gros, mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

Lentement, Nami attrapa sa cuillère et commença à manger sa soupe. Vivi s'assit au bureau et regarda le bazar dessus. Un sachet de tissu ouvert, contenant des biscuits secs, trainait au milieu de bandes dessinés. Curieuse, Vivi prit un des biscuits et croqua dedans en parcourant les titres sous ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De la lecture made in Luffy et Usopp. Ils avaient peur que je m'ennuie, mais je passe mon temps à dormir, alors, j'y ai pas touché, dit faiblement Nami en prenant une autre cuillère de son repas.

\- Hmm… c'est gentil de leur part.

Elle remarqua que l'un d'eux avait un marque-page fait d'une photo et l'ouvrit à cet endroit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'image d'un jeune homme souriant d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage fin et bien fait, des yeux d'un bleu lumineux qui fixait l'objectif d'un air amusé. Ses cheveux bouclés blonds, mi-long, ne cachaient pas la trace de brûlure qui lui marquait une bonne parcelle de la gauche de son visage pour descendre dans son cou et sa chemise blanche, sobre et élégante au col très légèrement ouvert. Malgré la posture relaxée qu'il avait, après tout il était accoudé à une table pour lire et reposer son visage dessus, le blond se tenait droit avec une certaine élégance et il avait croisé ses jambes dans une posture quasiment parfaite. Ce genre de chose, elle ne l'avait vu qu'auprès de la noblesse.

\- Qui est-ce, tu le sais ?

Nami détourna la tête de sa soupe pour voir la photo. Il plissa un peu les yeux avant de hausser des épaules.

\- Son frère, je suppose.

\- Ils ne se ressemblent pas.

\- Adoptif.

Vivi garda le silence. Oui, l'adoption existait, exact.

\- Vivi-chan, dis-moi… le biscuit que tu manges, c'est celui du paquet sur les bandes dessinées ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? J'aurais pas dû ? s'enquit la bleue en reposant sa photo.

\- Finis-le et range le paquet dans son sac avant que Luffy ne le réalise. S'il apprend que tu as mangé ce biscuit, il ne te laissera _jamais_ quitter l'équipage.

.

* * *

.

La neige tombait dru dehors. La température chutait de plus en plus bas alors que celle de Nami continuait de monter.

Luffy en était à plus de vingt-quatre heure sans avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit et il tournait en rond sur le pont comme un animal en cage.

C'était à croire que la Grand Line avait décidé de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Parce que neige et maladie combinées lui rappelaient toujours la fois où il avait bien cru perdre sa sœur devant la maladie quand ils étaient gosses.

C'est Zoro qui le coupa de ses pensées macabres.

\- Ano…

Usopp et Luffy, les deux seuls sur le pont, levèrent le nez vers le nid de pie où était le sabreur.

\- Vous me croirez si je vous dis que je vois un type qui se tient debout à la surface de l'eau ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu délires ou quoi Zoro ? demanda Usopp.

\- Alors expliquez-moi ce qu'il y a devant nous.

Les deux bruns en bas se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers le large pour voir que dans la direction qu'ils empruntaient, un homme se tenait bel et bien immobile à la surface de l'eau. Il était habillé chaudement de laine et il restait là, immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Quand le _Merry_ fut à sa portée de voix, il lança la conversation :

\- Il fait plutôt frisquet aujourd'hui, non ?

…

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud, admit Usopp. Il fait même un froid de canard.

\- Ah bon ? répondit l'étrange homme.

Zoro jeta un œil à Luffy en le voyant se préparer à sortir de sa ceinture son arme. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une sorte de pastèque géante de métal jaillit des profondeurs, largement plus grand et grosse que leur brave _Merry_. La coquille de métal s'ouvrit, dévoilant à l'intérieur un navire avec un hippo en tête de proue. Hippopotame avec une couronne, je vous prie. Le pavillon noir affichait la même couronne.

Quand Sanji débarqua sur le pont, il nota qu'ils étaient déjà envahis par des hommes armés. Alors, sans faire le moindre geste brusque, il se craqua une allumette et alluma sa cigarette.

\- Bon, on m'explique ? demanda Sanji.

\- Eh bien, on s'est fait envahir par d'étranges pirates, lui répondit tout aussi calmement Luffy.

\- C'est bien ce que l'accueil, que je viens de recevoir, me disait.

Après tout, il avait littéralement des fusils pointés sur son visage.

\- Le problème est qu'on est pressé, soupira le D. depuis la rambarde où il était assis.

Le capitaine de cette armée de pirates, qui portaient tous des manteaux chauds, était un homme du nom de Walpol, un gros bonhomme à l'air stupide qui portait une cape faite dans la fourrure d'un hippo. Si les hippos laineux existaient quelque part sur la Grand Line. Après, ils avaient laissé une île préhistorique derrière eux, donc tout était possible.

\- En voilà un quatrième, dit l'homme en mangeant un gigot sur son couteau. Vous avez pas l'air d'être bien débrouillards, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Et il avala le couteau avec et le croqua, faisant grimacer de douleur les jeunes pirates d'East Blue.

\- Nous souhaitons nous rendre au royaume de Drum, vous n'auriez pas un Eternel Log ou un simple Log Pose pour ça ?

\- Du tout et on n'a jamais entendu parler de Drum avant, répondit Sanji.

\- Merci de votre visite et à jamais, leur dit Luffy.

\- Si vous n'avez rien de tout ça, on va se consoler avec vos trésors et votre navire.

\- Le capitaine est pas d'humeur, foutez le camp, avertit Zoro depuis la vigie.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois… commença Luffy.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, stupide gamin, pour oser menacer le Roi Walpol ! s'indigna un pirate.

\- Uuun… deeeux…

Walpol se pencha vers la rambarde et ouvrit une bouche monstrueuse comme s'il voulait la mordre et l'avaler tout rond.

\- TROIS !

Même pas le temps de déguster le navire que Luffy avait déjà foncé sur le balourd plus vite que les fusils ne pouvaient le suivre et lui administra un bon coup de pied qui le fit décoller de la rambarde avant d'étirer ses bras au maximum derrière lui et de les ramener à toute vitesse vers Walpol pour l'envoyer briller au loin.

\- La Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autre cieux… marmonna Usopp avec une main en visière pour observer le vol de leur assaillant. **(Bêta : LOL)**

Une étoile brilla au loin, dernière trace de ce qu'était devenu l'homme. Panique à bord et toute sa flotte retourna dans son navire et ils voguèrent rapidement pour retrouver leur chef en perdition, avec des promesses de vengeance qui passèrent à mille lieux des pirates.

\- Tu as coupé tout le possible fun, bougonna Zoro.

\- On a surtout pas le temps pour ça, lui rappela Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Vivi en sortant la tête dehors.

\- Un idiot du nom de Walpol est venu nous aborder à la recherche d'un log pour Drum, répondit Usopp. Luffy a expédié l'affaire.

\- Il avait surtout l'intention de bouffer le navire si on le laissait faire, pointa Sanji.

\- Eurk !

Usopp tira la langue de dégoût.

Vivi retourna dans la cabine avec une mine pensive. Pourquoi le nom de Walpol lui était-il donc familier ?

C'était une journée de plus à retirer à l'horloge morbide qui dictait la santé de Nami et sans elle, il ne valait mieux pas naviguer de nuit.

Luffy se désigna pour la garde, enroulé dans une couverture et une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains pendant qu'il regardait l'horizon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Nami mourir. Foi de D., il ne quitterait pas la prochaine île sans un médecin.

Il eut un soupir agacé en réalisant qu'il avait cassé la hanse de sa tasse sous la frustration.

La seule chose de positif était que les températures glaciales s'étaient stabilisées, signifiant qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une île hivernale.

.

* * *

.

Et le lendemain leur donna raison.

\- Terre en vue ! appela Sanji depuis la vigie.

Luffy s'interrompit dans sa lecture à Nami et se retourna sur sa chaise pour regarder vers la porte.

\- Je laisse Zoro raconter la suite, on va te sortir de là ! promit le D. avec un sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, assura vaguement Nami avec un pauvre sourire.

Zoro récupéra le livre en soupirant et s'assit sur la chaise de Luffy venait de libérer pour reprendre la lecture. Le capitaine sortit dehors et se rapprocha de la proue où se tenait déjà Usopp. Il se hissa sur son siège favori sur la tête de proue et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Oui, un relief blanc à l'horizon semblait être une île.

\- T'as vu King ! On va voir la neige ! s'exclama joyeusement Luffy à son compagnon à quatre pattes qui vint s'appuyer à la rambarde pour mieux voir.

Vu la façon dont le félin agita la queue, lui aussi avait hâte.

\- On doit trouver un médecin, donc, tu ne pars pas à l'aventure, avertit Sanji.

\- Oui Sanji ! assura Luffy comme un gentil petit garçon.

La santé de Nami prenait le pas sur toutes ses envies.

Ils finirent par trouver un fleuve qu'ils remontèrent pour entrer un peu plus dans les terres, se rapprochant des étranges montagnes glacées qui ressemblaient à des tours artificielles tant elles étaient parfaitement taillées.

Il faisait moins dix, une température à laquelle, même les ours se préparent à hiberner. Et King courait partout sur le navire, tout content de trouver une île aussi froide et empli de neige, là où les humains se gelaient les roubignoles.

Ils jetèrent l'ancre à proximité d'une cascade provenant de la fonte des glaces et se consultèrent pour savoir qui irait à la recherche d'un village et donc d'un médecin.

Brusquement, Luffy se figea et leva lentement ses mains revêtues de moufles.

\- Zoro. Pose tes sabres par terre, s'il te plaît, demanda le capitaine.

Il suffisait de regarder autour d'eux pour comprendre pourquoi Luffy avait fait cette demande.

Des hommes armés, très certainement des villageois, venaient de jaillir sur les barges glacées, les menaçant de leurs fusils.

\- Vous n'irez pas plus loin pirates ! Faîtes demi-tour immédiatement et sans faire d'histoire ! ordonna celui qui devait être le chef.

King se mit à grogner d'un air menaçant avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Luffy. Lentement, le D. leva ses mains pour les mettre derrière la tête.

\- Zoro, s'il te plaît, pose lentement tes sabres par terre, redemanda clairement Luffy. Et tout le monde va mettre ses mains derrière sa tête sans faire de geste brusque.

Vivi ne posa aucune question et obtempéra. Zoro eut un peu plus de mal, mais décrocha ses armes de sa ceinture et les déposa lentement au sol, avant de mettre lui aussi ses mains derrière sa nuque. Usopp et Sanji se regardèrent, avant de suivre le mouvement.

\- Nous sommes venus en paix, assura Luffy. Nous cherchons simplement un médecin, rien de plus. Nous avons un malade à bord.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dupes ! cria quelqu'un. Nous ne laisserons aucun pirate accoster ces terres ! Foutez le camp ou nous coulerons votre rafiot et vous avec !

Lentement, Luffy se mit à genoux, continuant de fixer du regard le chef de ce qui semblait être la milice locale et essaya de rester calme.

\- Je vous le répète, nous sommes ici en _paix_ et nous souhaitons _simplement_ rencontrer un médecin. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on s'aventure chez vous, très bien, alors envoyez-nous quelqu'un pour sauver notre amie. On n'a pas des milles et des cents, mais je paierai autant qu'il le faudra pour la consultation.

Il retira lentement son chapeau de paille et le posa sur le pont à côté de lui, chaque fusil traquant ses moindres mouvements.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? demanda le chef.

\- Rien.

Le capitaine se prosterna lentement sans faire de geste brusque.

\- Notre amie a plus de quarante de fièvre, on ne demande qu'une rencontre avec un médecin, s'il vous plaît. Elle ne survivra pas au voyage jusqu'à une autre île, demanda Luffy en essayant de ne pas paraître frustré.

Le chef regarda les miliciens et désigna quelqu'un pour aller vérifier.

\- Vivi, montre-lui Nami, demanda Luffy depuis sa place au sol.

Vivi hocha la tête et attendit que le milicien la rejoigne pour le mener jusqu'à la cabine où Nami haletait. Même un aveugle aurait vu qu'elle n'était pas en bonne santé. Ils laissèrent donc la malade en paix et revinrent sur le pont.

\- Ils ont bel et bien une femme malade, confirma le milicien.

Le chef regarda le capitaine toujours à terre.

\- Très bien, mais on vous garde à l'œil.

\- Vous avez notre éternelle reconnaissance, répondit Luffy.

\- J'peux reprendre mes sabres ? demanda Zoro. J'ai l'intention de rester à bord.

Les miliciens rangèrent leurs fusils et ce fut un signe bien assez explicite pour dire qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Luffy se releva et tout le monde se détendit.

\- Tu as bien géré, félicita Vivi à l'adresse du D. qui se remettait son chapeau sur le crâne.

\- Si ça pouvait sauver Nami, je pactiserai même avec le diable, alors…

\- Vous pouvez venir jusqu'au village, mais je vous préviens, tout ce qu'on a comme médecin se résume à une vieille sorcière un peu spéciale.

\- Une sorcière ? Parfait ! sourit Luffy.

On habilla chaudement Nami pour une aventure dans les contrées glacées de ce pays qui n'avait apparemment pas de nom. Sanji se désigna pour porter Nami et Usopp vint se joindre à l'expédition à laquelle Vivi et Luffy avaient apposé leur nom. Alors qu'ils suivaient le chef, Dalton (un bon gars, bien baraqué et une bonne gueule), ils croisèrent une ours géant bipède qui avançait en utilisant un poiler pour canne.

\- Un ours randonneur, une espèce locale aussi inoffensive que votre panthère. Il faut juste le saluer comme le veut la coutume des randonneurs.

Et enfin, ils dépassèrent l'ours qui les salua de la tête, salut qui lui fut rendu par les humains (sauf Usopp qui faisait le mort), avant que chacun de reprenne sa route.

\- Vous êtes familiers avec l'espèce de King ? s'enquit Luffy alors que sa panthère courait en tous sens dans la neige, autour d'eux, se roulant dans les flocons et sautant dans les pas des hommes au point de manquer parfois de les faire tomber. Plus d'une fois, Luffy dut l'arrêter pour lui remettre autour du cou son foulard qui signalait que l'animal était avec eux. Il devrait peut-être songer à y rajouter son emblème.

\- Oui. Leur caractère inoffensif a failli causer leur perte, mais on a réussi à préserver une dizaine de membres du braconnage organisée par le dirigeant précédent. Celui-ci vient d'où ?

\- J'ai trouvé tout seul dans une île perdue d'East Blue. On est ensemble depuis pas mal de temps, c'est mon meilleur pote. Tope-la, King !

Luffy tendit une main à son camarade sur pattes qui fila à toute vitesse sur lui pour lui donner un coup de patte, avant de reprendre sa course dans la neige.

\- C'est une grosse peluche affectueuse, c'est horrible de se dire que les siens sont chassés alors qu'ils ne sont pas menaçants en général. King a son caractère et n'hésite pas à mordre, mais c'est seulement parce que je lui ai appris à se défendre.

\- A vivre avec des pirates, il doit bien avoir besoin de ses compétences.

\- Sa spécialité, c'est arracher les fonds de pantalons.

Dalton esquissa un sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin dans ce qu'on leur présenta comme le village de Big Horn. Et leur guide était clairement un homme populaire puisque tout le monde venait le voir en souriant, juste pour savoir si tout allait bien ou pour lui parler des élections à venir. Même si l'homme ne voulait pas diriger parce qu'il avait commis trop de crimes, on espérait qu'il se présente. Il les conduisit chez lui, permettant ainsi d'allonger Nami dans son lit pendant qu'il allumait le feu.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il à Vivi. On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

\- Non non ! assura un peu trop vite Vivi. Vous devez faire erreur ! Et si vous nous parliez de cette sorcière ?!

Dalton n'insista pas et donna un thermomètre à Vivi qui prit la température de Nami.

Quarante-deux, ça avait encore grimpé.

\- Cela fait trois jours que la fièvre ne cesse de monter, informa Sanji.

\- Oui, je comprends votre désespoir, à ce stade, elle va finir par y rester.

\- Le problème est que nous ne savons pas de quoi elle souffre, et donc, comment la soigner, soupira tristement Vivi. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'un médecin.

\- Où est cette fameuse sorcière ? demanda Luffy en se détournant de Usopp qui faisait la statue d'un monstre avec de la neige dehors.

\- Regardez par la fenêtre et vous verrez une chaîne de montagnes.

Sanji se rapprocha de la fenêtre avec Luffy pour mieux voir les montagnes.

\- Voyez celle du milieu, à présent, la plus grande. Il y a un château à son sommet.

\- Exact, je le vois, confirma Sanji.

\- C'est un château qui n'a plus de roi à présent. Et c'est là qu'habite le seul médecin de l'île. Celle que nous appelons « La Sorcière » est le Docteur Kureha.

Sanji se pencha pour mieux voir le château.

\- Quelle idée d'habiter là-haut. Appelez-la tout de suite et dîtes-lui que c'est une urgence.

\- Nous n'avons _aucun_ moyen de communication avec elle.

De mieux en mieux.

\- Le seul médecin de cette île joue les ermites ? se fit confirmer Luffy comme s'il avait mal entendu.

\- C'est un médecin hors-pair, c'est indéniable. Mais c'est une grand-mère un peu spéciale qui va sur ses cent quarante ans et elle raffole de l'alcool de prunes.

Mais c'était quoi ce truc ?

Elle descendait de temps à autre quand ça lui chantait pour faire la tournée des malades et se servait à sa guise dans la maison de ses patients comme paiement, avant de repartir. Une sorcière loin d'être commode. Le pire, c'est qu'elle se prenait en plus de ça pour le Père Noël, car elle descendait toujours en traîneau volant depuis le sommet de la montagne et elle était accompagnée par un renne. Mais au lieu de Mère Noël, on l'appelait plutôt la Sorcière.

\- Un seul médecin pour tout un pays, c'est louche cette histoire, pointa Sanji.

Mais avant même que le blond ne puisse pousser ses questions, Luffy avait déjà décidé de réveiller Nami. Difficilement, la malade ouvrit les yeux pour montrer qu'elle était attentive. Parlant le plus clairement possible, il lui exposa la situation :

\- On va partir faire une petite randonnée pour aller chercher le médecin, d'accord ? Tu vas tenir le coup ? Tu me fais confiance ?

\- C'est de la folie ! Elle n'est pas en état ! s'indigna Sanji.

\- Sortir par ce temps est de la folie ! renchérit Vivi.

\- A moins que vous ayez une meilleure solution que d'attendre que le docteur descende, je la porterai sur mon dos jusqu'au sommet, leur dit sèchement le D.

\- Mais tu as vu la tête de cette montagne !? Elle est haute et escarpée !

\- Les entraînements de mon Jiji étaient plus flippants.

\- Mais il s'agit de Nami ! Elle ne peut pas passer une épreuve pareille tête de pioche ! Elle a une fièvre de cheval !

\- Tu peux faire apparaître un médecin en claquant des doigts, Sanji ? Moi pas !

Une expiration de Nami mit fin à la dispute. Difficilement, elle sortit de dessous la couverture une de ses mains.

\- Je compte sur toi, Mugiwara-senshô, sourit-elle faiblement.

Luffy vint la serrer.

\- Repose-toi, je me charge du reste.

Finalement, Luffy n'était pas le seul cinglé de la bande. On habilla donc chaudement la navigatrice avant de l'accrocher au dos de son capitaine qui s'assura qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber par erreur. Sanji se désigna comme escorte puisque le moindre combat pourrait faire empirer l'état de Nami.

\- King, tu restes avec eux, je reviens, ordonna Luffy en sortant dans la neige avec Sanji.

Dalton leur donna quelques conseils au sujet de lapins carnivores géants, mais rien pour faire peur aux intrépides pirates. Les deux hommes partirent donc au pas de course vers la montagne, laissant les deux autres attendant leur retour. Malgré que la neige et le froid s'intensifient, ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant leur retour dans la neige avec King. Dalton s'assit donc à même la poudreuse et leur raconta la triste histoire de son pays.

Quelques mois avant, leur pays avait été dévasté par des pirates. Entier. Un maigre équipage de cinq hommes menait par un homme du nom de Kurohige. Ils avaient assisté avec impuissance au massacre causé par leurs pouvoirs incommensurables.

Mais certains disaient que cette attaque était une chance. Tout simplement parce que la monarchie en place à cet instant était un supplice pour les gens. A cette époque-là, le pays portait encore le nom de Drum et son roi était Walpol.

En entendant ça, Vivi et Usopp échangèrent un regard, avant de se tourner vers Dalton.

\- On l'a rencontré. Il a essayé de bouffer notre navire, mais Mugiwara ne l'a pas laissé faire, informa Usopp. Il cherchait un log pour venir ici. On l'a vu hier.

\- Je me rappelle maintenant, je l'ai déjà vu quand j'étais petite, à la Rêverie, se rappela Vivi.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour avoir assister à une Rêverie ? C'est le conseil des Rois, pointa Dalton.

\- Euuuh, rien d'important ! Le fait est que cet homme n'est pas très loin !

\- C'est tout de même pas logique ! pointa Usopp. Votre pays se fait ravager par des pirates et votre Roi décide brusquement qu'embrasser le drapeau noir est une bonne idée !

\- Walpol n'est pas plus pirate que Roi, ce n'est qu'un camouflage pendant qu'il erre dans les mers environnantes en espérant revenir ici.

\- Et donc, ces hommes qui nous ont abordé, ce sont ces gardes qui n'ont pas réussi à repousser les pirates ?

\- C'est leur donner trop d'honneurs, leur dit Dalton avec amertume. Ils n'ont même pas essayé de les affronter !

Les yeux de Vivi s'arrondirent d'effroi.

La colère et le regret se disputaient le visage de Dalton.

\- Dès qu'il a appris que nos adversaires étaient aussi puissants, Walpol a abandonné le pays sans la moindre hésitation ! Ce souverain de pacotille a pris la fuite la queue entre les jambes ! Cette désertion a plongé le pays dans la panique la plus totale.

La rage de Vivi surprit Usopp. La calme jeune fille ne pouvait pas admettre qu'un roi ose ainsi abandonner son peuple quand il avait le plus besoin de lui ! C'était inadmissible, impensable ! La seule chose de bien dans tout ça c'est que ça avait permis de mettre fin à la tyrannie du roi. Le pays se reconstruisait sous l'effort collectif de ses habitants. Ils faisaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rebâtir sur de nouvelles bases plus saines.

\- C'est pour ça que nous craignons le retour de Walpol et le retour de sa monarchie tyrannique. Nous sommes encore trop fragiles, alors que nous voulons seulement un pays paisible et prospère sur cette île.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme vint à leur rencontre pour leur dire que la Sorcière était descendue dans le village voisin.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se dit que le destin se fiche réellement de nous.

.

* * *

.

Luffy n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire quand les choses avaient dérapé. Peut-être quand il avait refusé le conseil de Dalton au sujet des foutus lapins. Un petit lapin n'avait pas arrêté de les faire chier sur le chemin alors qu'ils avançaient vers la montagne, et Sanji avait fini par lui shooter dedans pour qu'il leur fiche la paix.

Sauf que le petit était allé prévenir ses parents, et papa était venu à leur rencontre avec quelques amis. Et eux, ils étaient _tout_ sauf petits ou amicaux.

Vu qu'il portait Nami, Luffy ne pouvait pas se permettre de se battre, c'était donc Sanji qui avait fait tout le boulot. Et même s'il commençait l'entraînement avec Luffy, il n'était pas encore au niveau. Ils en avaient été réduits à devoir esquiver et courir, le D. n'osant même pas utiliser ses _Rankyaku _de peur de trop secouer la malade sur son dos.

Et comme ils avaient réalisé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les avoir, ils avaient donc décider de déclencher une sympathique avalanche sur leur tête.

Le D. regarda l'étendue neigeuse devant lui, sur le rocher où il se tenait avec Nami. Délicatement, il s'assit par terre et usa de ses membres élastiques pour détacher la malade de son dos et l'allonger par terre. Il posa son manteau sur la rouquine, tu lui confias son chapeau.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais chercher Sanji.

Ignorant le froid qui lui mordait la peau, Luffy sauta dans la couche de neige lisse à la recherche de son nakama, cherchant des traces de vie avec son Haki. Grattant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait la neige, il parvint à trouver un bras de son ami et tira, l'extirpant enfin de la neige. Il était inconscient, mais il respirait et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de blessure à la tête ou de plaie ouvert quelconque, outre de vilaines coupures pas très dangereuses.

\- T'as une peau sacrément solide, mon gars, complimenta Luffy. Allez, on y retourne.

Il hissa Sanji sur son épaule et remonta la montagne au _Soru_ pour rejoindre Nami. Il la rattacha à son dos et reprit l'ascension de la montagne. Il était tenté de rattraper le temps perdu en passant de nouveau au _soru_ mais ça serait peut-être trop dangereux pour Nami.

Alors, lentement, péniblement, il reprit son ascension.

Des pleurs attirèrent son attention.

Un peu plus haut sur la pente, le bébé lapin dans lequel Sanji avait eu le malheur de shooter essayait désespérément de déterrer son père qui avait été pris par erreur dans l'avalanche. Avec un soupir, Luffy orienta ses pas dans cette direction et parvint à leur niveau. Le bébé lui montra les dents mais Luffy l'ignora. Il se saisit du bout de patte qui dépassait de la neige et extirpa l'adulte de son piège.

\- Maintenant, apprenez à ne plus faire des conneries de ce genre, maugréa l'adolescent.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il reprit sa route.

Il avait besoin d'atteindre le sommet.

Il ignora les cris dans son dos lui ordonnant de s'arrêter, et quand une drôle de bestiole laineuse se mit sur sa route, il la contourna tout bonnement.

Quand la voix, qu'il finit par reconnaître comme celle de Walpol annonça qu'il allait tuer Sanji et Nami en premier, le sang de Luffy se figea dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas se battre.

Alors, il courut esquivant toutes les attaques de son mieux et reçut de l'aide inattendu de la part des lapins qui tout à l'heure encore essayaient de les tuer.

Ce n'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir.

Il avait continué à courir dans la neige, le regard braqué vers la montagne gelée, en dépit du blizzard et de la température.

C'est avec un soulagement indéniable qu'il arriva enfin au pied du pic rocheux.

D'en bas, ça avait l'air infranchissable.

Luffy souffla un bon coup. Il devait le faire. L'échec n'était pas une option. Il était le capitaine, il était responsable de la vie de ses nakamas.

Il se déchaussa, attrapa le manteau de Sanji entre ses dents et resserra le tissu qui maintenait Nami à lui. C'était parti pour l'escalade.

Deux heures plus tard, il était encore en train d'escalader le pic glacé. Au début, il avait songé à protéger ses doigts avec son Haki, mais il était une merde en Armement, donc ça l'épuisait plus que nécessaire, alors, il avait renoncé. Résultat, ses doigts étaient en lambeaux. Son sang ruisselait tout autant sur ses bras engourdis par l'effort que sur la falaise, et ne parlons pas de ses orteils.

Mais il n'était pas question de renoncer.

Plutôt mourir qu'échouer.

Il avait des crampes partout, même à la mâchoire qu'il devait crisper pour ne pas perdre Sanji. Vu comment il serrait les dents, il était certain qu'il avait dû y faire un trou.

Et enfin, il parvint à atteindre le bord, se retrouvant devant un splendide château sortit d'un conte de fées. La fatigue eut raison de lui alors qu'il avait reposé Sanji dans la neige.

\- Un docteur…

Et il s'évanouit sur son nakama inconscient.

Problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas sur la montagne, mais une congère qui en dépassait. Pour le coup, la neige se brisa et allait entraîner le trio dans sa chute de la montagne.

.

* * *

.

King ressortit la tête de la neige et l'ébroua, faisant tomber un peu de poudreuse qu'il restait encore sur son crâne. Il s'extirpa de la couche de neige qui avait failli l'engloutir et regarda autour de lui. Repérant Vivi à moitié enfoui dans la neige un peu plus loin, il fila vers elle et la réveilla en lui léchant énergiquement le visage. La princesse gémit et ouvrit les yeux avant de pousser un petit cri de terreur en tombant face à face avec les crocs blancs du félin neigeux, avant de réaliser de qui il s'agissait.

\- Tout va bien, King ?

Le félin hocha la tête et l'attrapa par le manteau pour l'extraire de sa prison gelée.

\- Merci. Où est Usopp-kun ?

King chercha partout autour d'eux et remarqua un petit bout de chair qui dépassait de la neige un peu plus loin et se mit à gratter la neige pour le dégager, bientôt aidé par Vivi. Le réveiller, c'était une toute autre paire de manche. C'est pour ça que King lui mordit carrément les fesses.

Au moins, c'était efficace.

Ils devaient à présent trouver où ils étaient, parce qu'avec l'avalanche, ils n'avaient plus aucun repère. Vivi tapota alors l'épaule de Usopp et lui montra King qui reniflait la neige un peu plus loin devant eux.

\- Tu crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose d'utile ? demanda la princesse.

\- Allons voir.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour voir la panthère commencer à creuser la neige. Tout juste rattrapés, ils firent un bond en arrière d'effroi devant le rugissement effrayant qui jaillit sous la neige avec une silhouette inquiétante.

Le cul dans la poudreuse, Vivi et Usopp se regardèrent, puis regardèrent de nouveau devant eux pour voir la trouvaille de King : Zoro.

Le sabreur était torse nu dans la neige, grelottant de froid, alors qu'à la base, il avait dit qu'il comptait rester sur le navire.

\- Quelle poisse ! Fais froid ! grelota Zoro en frottant frénétiquement ses membres nus. Et cette avalanche qui me tombe sur le coin de la figure ! Tu m'diras, c'est pas différent d'un bain d'eau glacée…

\- Zoro ? questionna Usopp.

Le sabreur les reconnut.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Toi viens par-là, t'as l'air bien chaud !

Le vert attrapa King et le hissa dans ses bras pour se réchauffer un minimum avec la fourrure épaisse du léopard qui avait perdu son foulard.

\- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question ! rouspéta Usopp.

Vivi secoua la tête avec exaspération et ils se mirent en marche, une grosse peluche ronronnant joyeusement dans les bras de Zoro.

\- Eh ben, j'ai pris un bain d'eau glacée pour m'entraîner.

\- D'EAU GLACEE ! s'étrangla Usopp.

\- Ouais et y'avait même des poissons. Je les ai suivis en pensant qu'ils me mèneraient au village, mais j'ai perdu de vu la berge et ils m'ont abandonné dans cette forêt.

Il arrangea King dans ses bras pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur.

\- Mais quel abruti ! grommela Usopp en se prenant le visage dans une main.

\- Ta gueule et passe-moi ton manteau, King est pas assez chaud.

\- Pas question !

Vivi soupira silencieusement. D'après elle, ce qui avait eu raison de Nami, c'était la fatigue psychologique à cause de cette bande d'idiots.

\- Prête-moi tes pompes ! Allez, juste une !

\- T'as que ce que tu mérites !

\- Regardez ! Là-bas ! Un attroupement ! pointa Vivi.

Un peu plus loin devant eux, entre des maisons enneigées étrangement familières, l'équivalent d'un village entier était réuni dehors autour d'un gros monticule de neige. C'était Big Horn, ils étaient revenus sur leurs pas. Certaines personnes avaient leur fusil à la main, d'autres des pelles et la colère grondait. Sur le monticule et tout autour, comme montant la garde, les mêmes gars qui les avaient attaqués en mer gardaient les locaux à distance.

\- Y'a un problème ici ? grelota Zoro en se rapprochant d'un péon.

\- C'est toi qu'à un problème mon gars ! T'as vu ta tenue ! lui répliqua le gars en admirant le peu de fringue que le sabreur avait sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Vivi en arrivant à son tour avec Usopp.

\- Dalton a été pris dans l'avalanche, il est sous la neige ! Nous voulons le sortir de là, mais les soldats de Walpol nous en empêchent !

\- Quoi ?! Dalton est sous la neige ! s'étrangla Usopp.

En effet, en dépit qu'ils avaient été il fut un temps sous les ordres de Dalton, les soldats n'avaient pas l'intention de permettre à qui que ce soit de sauver le zoan. Les ordres de leur souverain était clair. Les ennemis devaient mourir, alors, Dalton mourrait sous la neige.

\- Ne, Usopp… on a déjà vu ces uniformes, non ? Ce sont pas eux qui ont essayé de nous attaquer en pleine mer ?

\- Ah… exact, nota le tireur.

\- Ce sont nos ennemis alors ? commença à grogner le vert en laissant tomber King dans la neige.

\- Bah, ce sont des ennemis, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.

\- Réponds-moi ! Ce sont _nos_ _ennemis_ ou_ nos alliés_ !?

\- Nos ennemis, mais…

\- Pousse-toi, la peluche.

King s'écarta de la route de Zoro en projetant de la neige partout. L'instant suivant, Zoro se téléportait littéralement sur l'un des soldats et il lui administra une mandale qui lui défonça à moitié le crâne.

Panique à bord, Zoro venait de se faire l'ennemi de toute une armée.

\- Aaaah ! Il est bien chaud ! se régala Zoro en terminant d'enfiler le manteau qu'il avait récupéré sur le cadavre du soldat.

\- TUEZ-LE !

\- Regarde, Zoro ! ils sont furieux maintenant !

\- Dis-moi, King, ça te dit un peu d'exercice ? proposa le sabreur avec un sourire sanglant.

Le même sourire apparut sur les babines de la panthère. L'animal fila en premier, son corps rasant la neige alors qu'il slalomait entre les balles. D'un saut, il se retrouva à la gorge d'un soldat et serra les mâchoires obtenant un gargouillis indescriptible alors que du sang tâchait sa belle fourrure laineuse. Il lâcha sa proie et se retourna vers les autres.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois King tuer quelqu'un, souffla Usopp avec incrédulité.

\- Les panthères des neiges n'attaquent pas les hommes ! s'étonna un villageois.

\- King a été recueilli bébé par Mugiwara-san. S'il a toujours eu des ennuis, c'est normal qu'il apprenne à son camarade comment se défendre, raisonna Vivi.

Et il savait parfaitement si prendre.

Finalement, King restait une peluche, mais une peluche mortelle si caressée dans le mauvais sens du poil.

.

.

_Ploc_

_Ploc_

Nami s'agita doucement. Elle avait comme l'impression d'être dans un lit.

_Bloug_

_Bloug_

On avait posé quelque chose de froid sur son front. Une poche de glace.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Des petits bruits de pas passèrent à proximité de sa tête et s'éloignèrent, avant de monter sur du bois et de manipuler des objets. C'était des sons calmes, apaisants, réconfortants dans un sens. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut un plafond de pierres et une décoration… bizarre. Il y avait des armes en pagailles, des trophées de chasses, des crânes d'animaux et des objets tribaux.

Où diable était-elle ?

Le petit bruit de pas revint vers elle et elle se redressa d'un bond.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- _EEEEP _!

Une étrange créature à quelque pas du lit sauta en arrière de peur, se plaquant à une chaise dans son dos. Cela ressemblait vaguement à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'un tanuki, mais les bois qui sortaient de chaque côté du chapeau rose disaient plutôt que c'était un renne. Un renne bipède qui ressemblait à une peluche. Il avait même un petit pantalon.

L'étrange créature fila se cacher derrière l'encadrement d'une porte… mais du mauvais côté.

\- Dans l'autre sens, non ? suggéra Nami.

Le petit animal sursauta violemment et changea de côté, gardant un tout petit coin de son visage de visible. C'était adorable comme réaction.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, et tu restes visible, lui dit la rouquine. Sinon, qui es-tu ?

\- LA… LA FERME, SALE HUMAINE ! agressa l'animal avec une voix assez jeune avec de rajouter tout bas et avec hésitation : sinon comment va ta fièvre ?

\- TU PARLES !? s'exclama Nami.

La créature poussa un glapissement aigu et tomba en arrière, renversant des objets divers et variés sur son passage.

\- MOINS DE BRUIT CHOPPER ! rouspéta une voix de femme âgée.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce par la porte d'où était partit l'étrange animal.

Une femme grande, longiligne, déjà bien âgée et s'habillant avec des vêtements qu'on n'attendait pas de la part de quelqu'un de son âge. Elle tenait à la main une bouteille d'alcool de prune qu'elle buvait au goulot.

\- He he he…_Happy ka_ ? demanda-t-elle avec un rire grinçant de sorcière.

\- Qu… Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Nami.

La vieille femme appuya un doigt entre les deux yeux de la navigatrice tout en continuant de boire.

\- Trente-huit deux. C'est pas encore ça.

Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil, toujours avec son sourire de sorcière sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis le Docteur Kureha, mais tu peux m'appeler Doctorine.

Cela fit réagir Nami. Si c'était elle le médecin, c'est qu'elle était dans le château en haut de la montagne. Pour se le confirmer, elle regarda autour d'elle.

\- Le secret de ma jeunesse ? devina la vieille femme.

\- Non, je n'ai rien demandé.

\- En tout cas, tu as deviné juste, tu es bien dans le château en haut de la montagne.

\- Il y avait deux garçons avec moi, où sont-ils ?

\- Ils dorment dans la pièce voisine, comme des loirs. De sacrés gaillards ces deux-là.

La rousse poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout le monde allait bien.

La vieille femme vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et remonta le pyjama qu'elle avait fait enfiler à Nami. Sur le ventre, des tâches mauves inquiétantes lui faisaient de l'œil.

\- Regarde, c'est ce qui t'a rendu malade. Tu t'es fait piquer par un kestia, une tique tropicale. Sa piqûre injecte dans le corps de sa victime des bactéries, qui, après incubation, déclenchent des douleurs. En cinq jours, elles font monter la température au-dessus des quarante degrés, conduisant à de sérieuses infections, avec une inflammation du myocarde et des artères pour déboucher sur une encéphalite. Vu l'état de la marque, tu as dû te faire piquer il y a trois jours. Tu as déjà dû sérieusement douiller jusque-là, mais généralement, tout finit par s'arranger définitivement au bout de cinq jours…

La navigatrice n'aimait décidément _pas du tout_ le rire de la vieille femme quand elle lui dit cela.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda la femme avec une sorte de plaisir sadique dans la voix. Parce qu'encore deux jours sans soins, et tu étais _morte._

Les yeux ronds d'horreur, son cœur rata un battement. Elle était passée _si près_ de la mort ?! Elle qui pensait que c'était la fatigue psychologique qui avait fait ça !

La vieille médecin se leva du lit et s'éloigna un peu dans la pièce.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on appelle cette infection la maladie des cinq jours. Je croyais pourtant que la maladie avait disparu il y a presque un siècle, tu as de la chance qu'il m'ait resté un peu d'antibiotique dans mes affaires. Je me demande bien où tu as choppé ça. Tu ne t'es tout de même pas balader le ventre à l'air sur une île préhistorique, non ?

Si elle lui disait oui, elle risquait quoi ?

La vieille femme revint vers sa patiente et la repoussa dans les coussins.

\- Repose-toi, tu n'es pas totalement remise.

\- Merci de m'avoir soignée. Est-ce que ça guérira tout seul une fois la fièvre tombée ?

La vieille femme eut un rire grinçant.

\- Tu es naïve, gamine. Ne sous-estime pas la maladie, normalement, il faut dix jours pour un rétablissement correct après le début du traitement. Si tu tiens à retrouver la souffrance et mourir, je peux te faciliter les choses. Mes médicaments sont efficaces, mais je ne fais pas de miracle, tu devras rester au lit au minimum trois jours.

Nami se redressa d'un bond.

\- Trois jours ! C'est impossible, nous sommes pressés !

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, elle se retrouva repousser dans le lit, un bras puissant mais maigre la maintenant contre le lit. Doctorine s'appuyait sur elle pour la maintenir couchée, la réduisant au silence avec un bistouri juste devant les yeux.

A cet instant, son surnom de « sorcière » avait une explication toute autre que sa face ridée.

\- Je ne libère un patient que dans deux cas. Le premier, c'est quand il est totalement rétabli, le second, c'est quand il est mort.

Le retour de Chopper avec Sanji accroché à lui malgré ses bandages coupa la discussion entre les deux femmes. Le cuisinier était bien décidé à passer l'animal à la casserole, et apparemment, ce n'était pas du goût de celui-ci vu comment il prenait la fuite en hurlant au secours.

\- Quelle est cette étrange créature ? demanda Nami en les regardant passer.

Elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle était soulagée de voir le blond. C'est dingue qu'en l'espace de tout juste un mois, elle s'était attachée à chaque membre de cette équipe de tarés.

\- Je pensais pas qu'il serait debout aussi vite, commenta Doctorine.

Au loin, on entendait Chopper hurler des « lâche-moi sale humain » et « je vous hais tous ». Joyeux.

\- J'ai pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il se passe…

Luffy venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce en se frottant le crâne, son chapeau dans sa main.

\- Ah. T'es réveillé, chibi-Monkey, constata la vieille femme.

Luffy se figea avec un pied encore levé.

\- J'ai eu le _déplaisir_ de rencontrer ton grand-père y'a quelques années, explicita la vieille femme. Je me fiche de ton donneur de sperme, gamin.

\- C'est toujours un _déplaisir_ de rencontrer le jiji, commenta l'adolescent.

Il contourna la sorcière et s'assit à côté de Nami.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux. Merci de m'avoir amenée ici.

\- On est pote, c'est normal.

Nami eut un maigre sourire et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Doctorine.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette créature ? redemanda la rousse.

\- C'est Chopper, un simple renne au nez bleu, répondit tranquillement la vieille femme en écoutant la poursuite un peu plus loin.

\- Mais un renne, ça ne parle pas !

\- Tout juste. S'il le peut, c'est parce qu'il a mangé un akuma no mi qui lui a transmis l'humanité.

_\- _JE NE SUIS PAS COMESTIBLE ! rugit Chopper.

_BAM !_

\- Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il reste de Sanji, annonça tranquillement Luffy. Sacré phénomène en tout cas.

\- Je lui ai transmis tout ce que je sais dans le domaine médical.

\- Oooh…

Nami avait déjà vu cette même lueur dans le regard de son capitaine. Elle l'avait vue quand ils avaient rencontré Usopp et Sanji. Elle espérait qu'il reste assez de cookies pour qu'il ne réalise pas que Vivi en avait mangé un par erreur, parce que le petit Chopper était bien parti pour avoir le sien.

.

* * *

.

Assis à la table de la pièce où Nami était allongée, Sanji finissait de fermer sa chemise.

\- Merci en tout cas d'avoir sauvé mes nakamas. Entre Nami qui était déjà malade et l'avalanche que Sanji s'est ramassé, j'étais pas certain d'arriver à temps pour sauver tout le monde, remercia Luffy.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un grand verre d'une étrange mixture verte apparaitre devant son nez par la main de la sorcière.

\- Bois-ça, lui dit Doctorine.

\- Je suis pas malade, s'étonna Luffy en regardant le verre en question.

\- C'est un smoothie végétal, lui expliqua Sanji. Tu sais, ce truc magique que tu fuis et qui s'appelle _nourriture_. Et il n'y a pas de poison dedans, que des trucs bons pour toi.

\- Si la nourriture solide a du mal à passer, faut essayer la forme liquide. Ce genre de chose fera aussi du bien à la miss pour aider à lutter contre les résidus de l'infection. Pour monsieur, ça l'aidera à se réalimenter correctement et progressivement, expliqua la vieille femme.

\- C'est vrai que tu bois trois fois plus que tout le monde. J'aurais dû penser à ça pour te nourrir, marmonna Sanji. Merci pour l'idée.

Luffy observa le liquide avec méfiance, avant de le prendre à deux mains et de le goûter. Ses papilles ne se rebellèrent pas, alors, il but plus franchement le smoothie.

\- Vous avez fait comment pour passer l'hostilité de Dalton ? Après tout, avec l'attaque de pirates qu'on a eue récemment, tout le monde est à cran et ils n'ont pas dû prendre correctement votre visite, s'informa Doctorine.

\- Il sait se montrer convainquant quand il veut, répondit Nami depuis le lit. Il a réussi à me convaincre de me joindre à lui alors que je _détestais _les pirates.

Sanji tourna brusquement la tête et repéra le pauvre Chopper qui était encore une fois mal caché dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ne bouge pas Nami-swan ! Je vais te concocter un petit festin à base de viande de renne ! lança le cuisinier en partant à la poursuite du renne.

\- JE TE BOUFFERAI AVANT ! rugit Kureha en partant à sa poursuite.

\- AH ! LA VIEILLE !

Nami se mit à humer doucement le thème de Benny Hill depuis son lit pendant que la poursuite se répandait dans le château glacé. Luffy secoua la tête et se leva pour revenir s'asseoir à côté de la malade en emportant avec lui le smoothie. La rousse se rassit dans le lit et repoussa un peu plus ses couvertures.

\- C'est bon ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Ça vaut pas la cuisine de Sanji, lui répondit Luffy. Tu veux goûter ?

\- C'est pas moi qui me balade avec la peau sur les os.

Luffy reprit une gorgée du liquide et regarda le verre à moitié vide.

\- Dire qu'à une époque, il me fallait un crocodile entier à la broche pour que je puisse me sentir calé.

\- Comment tu as perdu cet estomac ?

Luffy haussa des épaules.

\- La malchance et la force des choses. On essayait surtout de rester sur des îles désertes, et malheureusement, la plupart était _tellement_ déserte que les poissons et les racines étaient les seules choses de comestible. Et avec nos appétits monstrueux, on finissait bien vite par consommer toutes les ressources disponibles avant qu'elles ne puissent se renouveler. Robin s'y adaptait plus facilement que nous. Elle était plus vieille et elle connaissait déjà la difficulté.

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends prononcer le nom d'une de tes sœurs.

Luffy ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire tourner dans son verre le liquide nourricier. Il avait déjà parlé d'Ace, elle avait certainement zappé, et c'était tant mieux.

\- Tu sais que tu as laissé une photo de ton frère dans une de tes bande-dessinées ? Vivi l'a trouvée en venant me voir l'autre soir.

\- Scarface lui va bien comme surnom, non ? sourit malicieusement le D.

\- Il reste bel homme. Ça lui fait quel âge ?

\- Vingt ! Vingt et un le vingt mars prochain ! Je lui dirais que tu le trouves mignon !

\- Contrairement à toi, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de tranquille, au moins, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est reposant.

\- Contrairement aux apparences, Nii-chan n'est pas un ange. Il a fait des tours glorieux quand on était encore à Goa, et de ce qu'il m'a raconté de certaines de ses missions pour la Révolution, c'est un phénomène lui aussi.

\- Tu peux fermer la porte, s'il te plaît ? Il y a de la neige qui rentre.

Luffy tourna la tête vers la porte laissée ouverte par le trio. Un léger courant d'air pénétrait dans la pièce avec quelques flocons de neige.

\- Reste au lit.

Luffy allait se lever quand Chopper apparut par l'autre porte, méfiant, regardant autour de lui pour être certain que Sanji n'était pas à sa poursuite.

\- Comment va ta fièvre ? demanda le renne en se dirigeant sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte.

\- Elle est tombée, répondit Nami en portant une main à son front.

Luffy appliqua sa main sur le front de sa nakama.

\- Tu ressembles plus à l'Allumette, c'est déjà bien, sourit le brun.

\- C'est parce que le traitement de Doctorine est très efficace que la fièvre est tombée très rapidement. Mais les bactéries du kestia sont toujours en toi, dit le petit renne.

Il referma la porte avec précaution.

\- Tu dois recevoir une nouvelle injection d'antibiotique et continuer de te reposer.

\- Merci, sourit Nami.

\- C'est toi qui as veillé sur elle ? demanda Luffy. Je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Chopper leur adressa un regard méfiant, inquiet, voir même effrayé et en même temps interloqué.

\- Fermez-la !

Les deux pirates clignèrent des yeux de perplexité.

\- Vous pouvez garder vos remerciements, j'en ai rien à faire, sales humains~ !

Le petit zoan faisait carrément une danse de la joie en disant ça.

\- C'est moi ou il a l'air content quand même ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Il a l'air content.

Puis, tout doucement, presque comme s'il craignait qu'on les morde, il se rapprocha d'eux.

\- A…alors comme ça, vous êtes des pirates ? demanda le petit renne en touchant une main de Nami du bout du sabot avant de le ramener à lui.

\- Oui.

\- Des vrais de vrais ?

\- Yup, confirma Luffy.

\- Cet idiot est le capitaine, informa Nami en toquant gentiment sur le crâne de son ami qui terminait de boire son smoothie.

\- Vous avez un drapeau avec une tête de mort ?

\- Au mât de notre navire, confirma la rousse. Tu t'intéresses aux pirates ?

Chopper fit un bond si brusque en arrière qu'il en percuta une bibliothèque.

\- PAS DU TOUT ! CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! BAKA !

\- D'accord, je dis rien, lui dit la rousse.

\- Tu sais, si ça t'intéresse, tu peux venir avec nous, on a besoin d'un médecin à bord, donc ça tombe bien, proposa Luffy.

Nami eut un rire. Elle avait bien vu que Luffy avait flashé sur lui.

Chopper s'enfonça un peu plus dans les étagères sous le choc de la proposition.

\- Prends la mer avec nous ! insista Nami. Avoue-le que l'idée te tente. Et ta présence serait d'un grand secours.

\- NE RACONTEZ PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! rugit Chopper. REGARDEZ-MOI BIEN ! JE SUIS UN RENNE ! JE N'AI RIEN A FAIRE AVEC DES HUMAINS !

Il se calma et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol sur les fesses avec une petite voix :

\- Et puis de toute façon, je vous fais peur, avouez-le… je suis un renne qui parle et marche debout ?

La navigatrice se contenta de rire alors que Luffy haussait les épaules.

\- C'est cool je trouve, lui pointa Luffy.

\- Et j'ai la truffe bleue.

\- Et on cohabite avec une panthère des neiges morfale et faignante. Honnêtement, je vois pas ce qui pose problème.

Nami allait continuer sur leur lancée lorsque Sanji débarqua en hurlant et courant qu'il allait passer Chopper à la casserole, et le petit renne reprit la fuite en réponse, ouvrant en grand la porte qu'il avait fermée peu auparavant. Légèrement haletante, Kureha arriva en suivant pour s'appuyer à la tête de lit de la malade.

\- Ah ! Pour quelqu'un qui a été pris dans une avalanche, il bouge vite ce bougre, soupira la vieille femme.

Et elle alla se laisser tomber dans la chaise qu'elle avait occupée auparavant.

\- Je me souviens pas de vous avoir donné l'autorisation de faire du charme à mon petit Chopper, dit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

\- On est des pirates, on a tendance à se passer d'autorisation, rappela Nami avec un sourire.

La vieille femme ricana.

\- Qu'il parte avec vous, si vous le voulez tant dans votre équipage. Mais je préviens que ça ne sera pas facile. Le cœur de Chopper souffre d'une grande meurtrissure, un mal qu'aucun médecin ne peut guérir. Il s'est fait rejeter par tout le monde tout au long de sa vie. Petit, par son troupeau, d'abord à cause de sa truffe bleue, puis à cause de l'akuma no mi. Et malheureusement, comme il ne ressemble pas assez aux humains, il n'a pas pu s'intégrer à eux. Il s'est fait traiter de monstre par tout le monde, rejeté de toute part. Il a grandi seul et isolé. Vous croyez que vous pourrez guérir ses plaies ?

\- On y mettra tout notre cœur, assura Nami.

\- Faudra que je fasse bien comprendre à King de ne pas essayer de le bouffer, cet idiot serait capable de le prendre pour une proie, marmonna Luffy dans ses pensées.

\- Ouais, ben si la peluche ne se tient pas à carreaux, elle aura affaire à moi. Il ne s'est jamais ouvert à quiconque par le passé ? Pas même à vous ?

\- Je n'ai fait que reprendre la tâche de la seule personne qui l'ait considéré en ami, mais je ne peux pas réparer cette blessure-là. Le Dr Hiluluk était un charlatan, mais il s'est occupé de Chopper comme si c'était son fils, il lui a même donné son prénom, expliqua Doctorine.

Chopper revint à cet instant en galopant sur ses quatre pattes en arborant une mine sérieuse.

\- Doctorine ! C'est Walpol ! Il est revenu !

\- J'ai un invité indésirable qui m'attend, je reviens.

Elle attrapa un blouson sur le dossier de sa chaise et sortit dehors avec Chopper, refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Je commence à bien te connaître, tu sais. Dès que tu as commencé à le regarder, j'ai compris que tu voudrais qu'il se joigne à nous, pointa Nami avec un sourire.

\- Il me laisse une bonne impression, lui dit Luffy en rendant le sourire. Tu restes au chaud et tu te reposes ? Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe dehors et où est Sanji.

.

* * *

.

Walpol était mécontent, très mécontent. Parce qu'en arrivant devant son palais, il réalisa que le drapeau de son royaume avait été remplacé par un étendard de pirate. Une simple tête de mort avec des pétales de cerisiers dessus. Ce n'était plus un palais royal, mais un mausolée en l'hommage du Dr Hiluluk le Charlatan, qui avait sacrifié ses derniers instants pour sauver ce royaume et ses habitants, avant de réaliser qu'il était tombé dans un piège et de se faire sauter, après leur avoir appris qu'un homme mourrait quand il tombait dans l'oubli.

Et aujourd'hui, ce royaume n'était plus celui de Drum. Il appartenait à son peuple et non plus à un despote stupide et égoïste.

Cependant, comme souvent avec Luffy dans les environs, les choses dérapèrent.

En mettant le nez dehors il reconnut l'homme qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux et mis en danger ses nakamas. Alors, dire que Walpol avait rendez-vous avec le poing de Luffy, c'est assez logique.

Si le roi déchu ne tomba pas de la montagne, c'est grâce à ses deux hommes de mains dévoués. Luffy expira par le nez comme un taureau en colère et regarda son poing sanglant.

\- Putain que j'en avais envie.

\- Oi, Luffy, c'est pas le gars de l'autre fois ? demanda Sanji en sortant à son tour avec un manteau sur le dos.

\- Tout à fait, sans parler que pendant que tu étais dans les vaps à cause de l'avalanche, ils ont essayé de nous attaquer.

Le cuisinier expira de la fumée de sa cigarette et vint se ranger à côté de son capitaine.

\- Bon ! On commence ? demanda le D. en faisant craquer sa nuque.

\- Jeune impertinent ! Comment oses-tu lever la main sur l'auguste personne de sa majesté le Roi de Drum !?

\- Misérable avorton, qui es-tu pour envoyer au tapis notre vénérable monarque !? Lui qui exerce sa suprême tyrannie sur tout ce pays !

Luffy étira bien ses joues pour leur tirer la langue.

\- Rien à foutre que ce soit un roi ou un mendiant ! Vous l'avez cherché ! Buuuuuh !

Doctorine, les mains dans les poches, leur demanda s'ils les connaissaient.

\- Ouais, ils nous ont attaqués en mer, répondit Sanji. Enfin, attaqué est un grand mot, Mugiwara était en colère, donc, il a pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose après son abordage qu'il était déjà en train de voler au loin.

\- C'est une nouvelle mode maintenant d'être pirate _et_ Roi ? se renseigna le D. en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Dis-donc, t'es pas un peu léger comme ça ?

Luffy regarda le blond sans comprendre qui lui pointa la hoodie légère sans manche qu'il avait sur lui et son bermuda et ses claquettes.

\- C'est vrai que ça caille, réalisa le jeune capitaine.

Son camarade laissa s'échapper un profond soupir d'exaspération.

\- Il était temps que tu le réalises, lui pointa le cuisinier.

\- On est dans les négatifs au thermomètre, pointa la vieille femme en se retenant de rire pendant que Luffy filait dans le château à la recherche d'un manteau.

Walpol se releva en suivant, hurlant sa haine et sa douleur à qui voulait l'entendre.

\- Tant pis pour toi ! Tu m'as mis en colère ! je vais t'avaler tout cru !

\- Patientez quelques minutes, il est parti se chercher un manteau, leur dit Sanji avec un flegme monumental. Et pour être celui qui le nourrit, je peux vous dire qu'il sera pas très appétissant, il a que la peau sur les os après tout.

Chopper, lui, il était face à une question toute autre. Luffy était resté près d'eux, pourtant, il avait réussi à frapper Walpol qui était à un peu moins d'une dizaine de mètre de distance. _Comment_ avait-il réussi à faire ça ? Il avait vu le corps de ce garçon, ce Mugiwara, s'allonger, mais il avait dû imaginer les choses, non ?

\- Ano…

\- T'as une question ? demanda Sanji en regardant Chopper.

Le petit zoan hésita, puis finit par exprimer ce qui le tracassait :

\- Son corps… il… il s'est bien allongé, j'ai pas rêvé ?

\- T'as pas rêvé, c'est sa spécialité. C'est un élastique sur patte.

\- Mais c'est impossible.

\- Du tout, c'est juste un monstre, lui aussi.

Sanji avait dit ça avec un sourire et un brin notable de fierté qui interloqua Chopper.

Les deux sous-fifres de Walpol s'avancèrent, l'un avec un arc, l'autre avec d'étranges gants de boxe noir et velu, comme son afro.

\- Vous manquez pas de culot de vous être installée dans ce château, Dr Kureha ! ragea l'archer. A quoi jouez-vous !?

La vieille femme se contenta de rire.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce château gelé plein de courant d'air, mais c'est lui qui voulait ériger ici la sépulture de Hiluluk.

En disant « lui », elle montra d'un geste de la tête Chopper qui se mit à grossir et à se déformer à vue d'œil pour prendre une forme imposante le faisant ressembler à un énorme gorille difforme.

\- Majesté regardez !

\- C'est le monstre qui était avec Hiluluk !

Chopper serra les dents à la mention de _monstre_, mais garda son calme.

\- Le Docteur voulait absolument venir en aide aux habitants de ce pays, c'était sa raison de vivre ! C'est pour ça que je ne vous laisserai pas passer ! gronda le zoan. MON RÔLE EST DE PERPETUER SA VOLONTE COÛTE QUE COÛTE !

En réponse, un vent soudain fit claquer le drapeau au sommet du château, le déployant un peu plus.

\- MWAHAHAHAHA ! Parfait, tous les enquiquineurs sont là ! Je vais vous tuer tous jusqu'au dernier !

\- Ce gars est un taré. Il nous cherche des poux alors qu'on lui a rien demandé à la base, marmonna Sanji en continuant de fumer les mains dans les poches. Tu vas te battre aussi, baa-san ?

Le surnom lui valut de se faire presque arracher l'oreille par une femme qui n'appréciait pas qu'on la vieillisse plus qu'elle ne l'était (elle n'avait _que_ cent trente-neuf ans après tout) qui se fit aussi un plaisir de signaler qu'elle interviendrait s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas.

Le gars à l'afro balança une boule d'afro vers Kureha et la jambe de Sanji l'intercepta juste à temps et ça resta accroché à son pantalon.

\- Dis donc, Afroman, on t'a jamais dit que c'était pas poli de balancer des boules de poils sur les lady ?

\- Hihihihi ! Bien dit, gamin ! approuva la femme.

Mais à cet instant, Sanji réalisa que l'afro était plein d'électricité statique et rien ne pouvait la faire partir.

.

* * *

.

\- Brrrr ! On se gèle ! gémit Luffy en entrant dans la chambre où Nami se reposait.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se mit à fouiller dans les environs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? demanda Nami. Je n'y vois rien de la fenêtre.

\- Il se passe qu'on se les caille sérieux… y'a pas une veste qui traîne ?

\- Fais pas l'imbécile et dis-moi ce qu'il en est pour que j'entende Sanji jurer d'ici.

\- Oh, ça, un con qui n'a pas réaliser qu'il mord plus qu'il ne peut avaler. Une bagarre de rien du tout.

\- _Encore_ ? Rien de grave j'espère.

\- Trois fois rien, rassura Luffy en agitant une main pendant qu'il retournait tous les tiroirs. Tu peux te rendormir.

\- Prends ma veste si tu trouves pas la tienne.

Luffy se redressa et adressa un regard noir à Nami.

\- Je vais pas prendre ta veste, elle est trop naze.

\- Elle est bien mieux que la tienne que tu ne trouves pas de toute façon. L'essentiel est qu'elle te tienne chaud.

Luffy partit en quête des affaires de Nami et trouva le blouson en question. Il revint sur ses pas en l'enfilant.

\- Bon, le gros con avec ses caprices d'enfant gâté va déguster. Walpol, me voilà.

La rousse cligna des yeux et soupira avant de se rallonger confortablement dans le lit et de remonter la couverture.

\- Si c'est que lui, je peux dormir tranquille. Va dépenser ton énergie.

.

* * *

.

Ils avaient échappé de justesse aux flèches de feu. Chopper fonça à l'assaut, paré à frapper l'archer (Chess), quand Walpol s'interposa avec la gueule grande ouverte pour avaler le zoan en mode bourrin. Sanji tourna la tête vers le château en entendant des pas précipités et vit Luffy revenir vers eux. Un léger sifflement du blond attira l'attention du capitaine qui le regarda pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Le cuisinier se contenta de lever une jambe et le paramecia eut un immense sourire. Il jeta ses bras vers l'avant, s'accrocha à la jambe du cuisinier et celui-ci l'éjecta vers l'avant en triplant la vitesse et la force de Luffy transformé en projectile.

\- Youhou ! Je vole ! s'exclama Luffy en pleine vrille.

\- Arrête de faire le con, ahou gomu, grommela Sanji.

_Sboing _!

Impact avec l'estomac de Walpol qui recracha Chopper. Le roi percuta l'hippo au passage qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et les deux furent éjectés plus loin.

\- Vous êtes des brutes… souffla Chopper avec un semblant d'admiration en regardant les deux pirates. Mais… merci.

\- De rien ! sourit Luffy qui avait les mains en visière pour garder trace de l'envol de leurs adversaires.

Sanji avait d'autres priorités. Il avait reconnu la veste de Nami sur le dos de Luffy et ça ne passait pour lui.

\- L'hippo est parti en orbite, conclut Luffy. Zut, on y est pas allé assez fort, on aurait pu envoyer les deux dans l'espace.

\- Retire immédiatement la veste de Nami-san !

Très difficilement, Walpol se releva en crachant du sang. Il tituba un instant, reposa un genou à terre un moment, avant de pouvoir enfin se remettre définitivement debout. Il se tourna vers Chess et lui demanda la liste de ce qu'il avait mangé depuis le matin. Et si on en croyait le menu il avait un certain faible pour les canons. Comme le pointa Sanji, c'est bel et bien ce qu'on appelle être _omnivore_. L'homme se mit à vibrer et se transforma en maison.

Sanji pencha la tête sur la droite, Luffy sur la gauche. Entre, on pouvait presque voir une banderole avec écrit en gros 'Da Fuck ?'. La perplexité devint horreur quand il goba ses propres gardes du corps. Les cheminées qui remplaçaient ses bras et qui avaient poussé sur le sommet de son crâne sifflèrent dans un panache de fumée.

\- Contemplez le miracle de ma fusion miraculeuse ! rugit Walpol.

La porte sur sa poitrine s'ouvrit et deux yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Un pied apparut sur le seuil, puis une main repoussa un peu plus la porte tendit qu'une autre s'accrochait au chambranle.

\- **Admirez le plus grand guerrier du royaume de Drum **! lança l'apparition avant de sortir totalement. **CHESSMARIMO !**

Techniquement parlant, ça ressemblait plus à l'un qui était monté sur les épaules de l'autres, qu'à une fusion.

\- Méfiez-vous, s'ils étaient si faibles, nous n'aurions pas eu tous ces problèmes avec la fuite des médecins, leur dit le Dr Kureha de là où elle s'était adossée à un mur pour boire son alcool de prune.

Les deux pirates hochèrent la tête.

\- Ce pays a une constitution très simple qui se résume à son premier article, leur dit Walpol. « Tout ceux qui contrarient le roi doivent mourir ». Ce château m'appartient ! Ce pays est à moi !

Et il leva son bras/canon/cheminé vers le toit et tira, dégommant le drapeau de son poste. Chopper resta figé d'horreur en voyant ça. Ses yeux fixèrent la lente chute de l'étendard alors qu'une colère sourde montait en lui.

Il sauta sur Walpol en hurlant au sacrilège.

C'était le drapeau de Hiluluk. L'homme qui avait voulu, plus que tout le monde, sauver ce pays.

En criant sa rage, il frappa de toutes ses forces le visage de l'homme qui avait causé tant de malheur mais malheureusement, un coup de canon l'envoya voler dans la neige à proximité de Sanji. Il se releva immédiatement, la fourrure légèrement calcinée.

\- Oi ! Connard ! Regarde par ici !

L'appel était venu d'en haut.

Tout le monde leva la tête pour voir que Luffy était monté sur le toit. Il avait arraché une manche du manteau de Nami pour rattacher le drapeau à son socle.

\- Je pensais que t'étais un de ses souverains-pirates qu'on trouve de temps à autres, mais en fait, t'es qu'un gosse qui n'a rien compris ! gronda Luffy. Ce drapeau représente tout pour les pirates qui naviguent au péril de leur vie ! On ne lui manque pas de respect comme ça ! Même le dernier des marines le sait ! Si tu ignores ce que représente un drapeau noir, tu n'y touches pas !

Walpol commit la grossière erreur de rire.

\- Signification ?! Comme si ce vulgaire bout de chiffon voulait dire quelque chose !

Chopper se figea en sentant quelque chose de lourd et menaçant dans l'air.

\- Fuite urinaire, Luffy, attention, rappela à l'ordre Sanji en reconnaissant les symptômes.

Le brun ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer. Ce qui avait mis Chopper en alerte recula, se diluant dans l'air comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Le contrôle retrouvé, Luffy rouvrit les yeux.

\- T'es qu'une sombre vermine. Tu n'as ni le droit, ni le panache pour te permettre de toucher à ce drapeau.

\- Il suffit, insolent ! Je suis le roi et j'ai tous les droits ! rétorqua Walpol. Si j'ai décidé d'abattre se drapeau, je le ferai, et ce, autant de fois que nécessaire ! Ce pays et ce château m'appartiennent ! Je ne veux pas de cette grotesque tête de mort au-dessus de chez moi !

Et il tira un nouveau boulet de canon.

\- Attention ! cria Chopper.

\- LE JOLLY ROGER NE TOMBERA PAS DEVANT TOI ! hurla Luffy sans bouger. TU N'AS PAS LA VOLONTE ET LES CONVICTION POUR !

Quelque chose explosa dans l'air, et avec, le boulet de canon.

Sanji leva un sourcil. Est-ce que c'était une fuite avortée ou un autre tour dans les manches de Luffy ?

Le fait est que quand la fumée se dissipa, Luffy tenait toujours le drapeau intact en main. Le mât fumait légèrement, mais il n'y avait aucun dégât. Le drapeau était parfaitement intact alors que le pirate était recouvert de suie.

\- Tu vois ? se moqua Luffy. Le Jolly Roger est invulnérable. J'ignore à qui il appartient, mais ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que quelqu'un a juré de risquer sa vie en le brandissant ! S'il flotte, c'est pour une bonne raison ! JE VAIS PAS RESTER SANS RIEN FAIRE QUAND TU T'AMUSES A VOULOIR LE DEGOMER EN RIANT BÊTEMENT !

Cette fois, l'explosion dans l'air fut plus notable au point qu'elle renversa Walpol et Chessmarimo.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla Chopper qui avait la chair de poule.

\- Le vilain secret du capitaine, répondit Sanji. Ça reste entre nous, il s'est rien passé, d'acc ?

Sanji cligna son seul œil visible pour le renne qui hocha la tête avec hésitation, avant de relever la tête vers Luffy toujours tremblant de rage.

C'était donc ça un vrai pirate ?

\- Oi ! Chopper c'est ça ?

Le petit renne sursauta en entendant Luffy s'adresser à lui.

\- Je vais me faire ces cons. Et toi ?

\- Moi… ?

\- Je reste pour le pop-corn, annonça Sanji en s'asseyant par terre.

\- Sage décision, gamin. Si tu avais continué à courir comme ça, ton dos aurait lâché, lui dit Doctorine.

Walpol voulut profiter de l'inattention générale pour attaquer encore une fois Luffy, mais Chopper intervint pour l'en empêcher et lui administrer une nouvelle rouste, mais c'était sans compter sur Chessmarimo qui s'interposa pour protéger le roi. Le renne sauta en arrière et reprit sa forme classique.

\- T'es un drôle de monstre, tu dois êtes le Yéti qui affolait tout le monde, il fut un temps ! Misérable créature ! Pourquoi te battre pour ce pays où personne ne veut de toi !? C'est le comble de la stupidité !

\- FERMEZ-LA ! rugit Chopper. JE ME BATTRAIS, MÊME SI JE N'AI PAS D'AMI, ET CE TANT QUE LE DRAPEAU DU DR HILULUK FLOTTERA !

\- Qui a dit que tu étais seul, je suis avec toi, moi !

Le temps de cligner des yeux et Luffy s'était presque téléporté à côté de Chopper en faisant voler de la neige partout.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Chopper.

\- Je suis désensibilisé à la chaleur et mon corps est en caoutchouc. C'est clairement pas un boulet de canon qui me terrassera. Tu penses être capable de te débarrasser des guignols ?

\- Sans difficulté.

\- Très bien. Le Roi est pour moi !

\- Sale vaurien ! rugit Walpol. Je siège à la Rêverie ! Drum fait partie du Sekai Seifu ! Tu me touches, tu attaques le monde entier ! Tu n'es qu'un moucheron, et je suis _roi_ !

La main de Luffy jaillit et lui saisit le visage.

\- Roi ? Dieu ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Je suis un pirate ! Depuis que je suis gamin le Sekai Seifu me poursuit ! Tu crois que tu vas changer quelque chose ?

Lentement, le D. ramena son adversaire jusqu'à lui sans lâcher sa prise sur le crâne entre ses doigts.

\- Ton autorité et ton pouvoir_, je pisse dessus_.

A côté, Chopper avait engagé le combat avec Chessmarimo.

Vu qu'il avait quatre bras, la fusion des gardes du corps de Walpol pouvait se permettre de doubler les armes. Soit, deux arcs pour deux flèches de flammes. Le petit médecin avala une étrange bille jaune et croqua dedans, avant de prendre son apparence la plus animale qui fila à toutes pattes vers sa cible, laissant les projectiles lui passer au loin au-dessus du crâne, avant de prendre sa forme la plus humaine et de continuer de courir. Les arcs devinrent quatre masses bien solides alors que Chessmarimo riait.

Les zoan n'avaient que trois transformations physiologiques, le petit renne avait donc grillé toutes ses cartes.

Sauf qu'au moment où ils allaient abattre leurs marteaux sur lui, Chopper disparut. Il venait de montrer une quatrième forme, assez humaine, tout en finesse et souplesse avec des jambes longues et puissante qui lui avaient permis de sauter haut dans le ciel.

Il retomba sur les gardes fusionnés en prenant une nouvelle forme qui cette fois le fit ressembler à une boule de poil géante avec juste un visage au milieu. Un marteau percuta l'enveloppe de fourrure et sous cette nouvelle forme, Chopper rebondit au loin et retomba sur ses pattes sans bobo. Il changea encore une fois d'apparence pour une forme encore hybride bipède avec des biceps presque difforme tellement ils étaient gros. Un simple coup de sabot détruisit l'un des marteaux.

Puisque ça ne servait à rien, Chessmarimo passa aux haches d'acier, mais il eut le malheur de perdre de vu Chopper qui avait repris son _Jumping Point _afin de reprendre de la hauteur. Le soldat fusionné se pencha vers l'arrière pour le chercher, comme il ne pouvait pas lever la tête, et le regretta quand il se prit un coup de sabot dans la mâchoire. Le coup était précis et puissant. L'os se fractura et le sang qui coula de la bouche disait que la langue avait été coupée, sans compter que l'immense personnage tomba des hauteurs de la montagne de Drum.

\- Tout juste deux minutes, Chopper, annonça Kureha. Tu peux mieux faire, je compte sur toi.

Il lui restait une minute pour sa Rumble Ball, il pouvait peut-être aider Luffy.

Chopper se tourna vers le brun pour voir que Walpol n'était plus là. Le pirate fixait l'horizon avec ses mains en visières sous le bord de son chapeau de paille.

\- Aaaah ! J'y étais presque ! bougonna l'adolescent en laissant s'affaisser ses épaules de déception.

\- Peut-être si tu l'avais expédié à peine un peu plus à la verticale, tu aurais réussi à mettre ce lourdaud sur en orbite. Tu testeras avec le prochain ennemi qu'on rencontrera, lui dit Sanji en continuant de fumer.

Luffy s'avança dans la neige et ramassa un vieux trousseau de clef.

\- LUFFY ! Qu'as-tu fait à ma veste !

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée du château pour voir Nami s'y tenir avec une gosse veste sur les épaules. Elle s'avança et attrapa le bras nu de son capitaine qui déglutit.

\- Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté ?! siffla la rousse en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine de son capitaine mort de trouille. Vingt-huit mille huit cents berrys ! Et encore, j'ai dû marchander pour l'avoir à ce prix-là !

\- Je suis désolé Nami ! Mais ce gars, il a sorti les canons…

La justification du capitaine fut coupée court par le soupir de la jeune femme.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave, je m'en doutais de toute façon qu'en te la prêtant, elle finirait dans cet état.

Elle se détourna avec un sourire froid.

\- En guise de dédommagements, tu me la rembourseras donc au triple… soit cent millions, prix d'amis !

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu avais prévu ça depuis le début, bougonna le D. en pleine déprime.

\- Parce que c'est le cas~ ! caqueta la navigatrice.

\- Je peux payer en plusieurs fois ?

\- Vous négocierez les modalités du remboursement à l'intérieur ! intervint Kureha en faisant sursauter le duo qui l'avait totalement zappé. Je n'ai pas encore dit à mes patients qu'ils pouvaient partir !

Avant que Nami ne puisse dire un mot, elle se fit attraper par la femme qui la tira par le col de sa veste pour l'a ramené vers l'entrée du château et elle pointa l'étage du doigt. Luffy alla rejoindre Sanji et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, ce que le blond accepta avec une grimace. Les deux hommes escortèrent donc la rouquine boudeuse jusqu'à son lit pour qu'elle reste au chaud et que Sanji lui-même puisse se reposer avec son dos.

Cela laissa Kureha sur le seuil à regarder Chopper seul et immobile dans la neige.

\- Doctorine, vous l'avez entendu, n'est-ce pas, vous aussi ? demanda doucement le petit zoan.

La vieille femme se contenta de sourire avec un certain attendrissement pour son élève.

\- Il… il a dit…

Chopper attrapa le bord de son chapeau entre ses sabots et le tira sur son visage pour cacher son expression.

\- Il… il a dit qu'il… qu'il était avec moi… que j'étais pas seul…

La femme secoua la tête et regarda le drapeau noir qui flottait au-dessus du château. Cet étendard avait eu raison du totalitarisme de Walpol.

Le bruit d'une télécabine arrivant au niveau du château les alerta. Zoro en sortit, poussé par Usopp.

\- Hey !

Luffy venait d'ouvrir une fenêtre à l'étage et sauta directement dehors, faisant bondir en arrière Usopp. King se jeta immédiatement sur son ami en miaulant et lui lécha copieusement le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Surtout toi, Usopp, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les montagnes.

\- C'est mal me connaître ! lui dit Usopp en bombant le torse. Dès que je vois une montagne, je ne peux m'empêcher de la gravir ! Et je reconnais que cette falaise était ardue.

Les yeux du D. allèrent vers la sortie de la télécabine, puis retourna à ses hommes. Ses lèvres tiquèrent, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était Usopp après tout.

\- Comment vont Nami et Sanji ? s'enquit Vivi.

\- Sanji a besoin de repos parce qu'il s'est fait mal au dos à cause de la fichue avalanche et Nami va beaucoup mieux.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit la demoiselle.

\- T'aurais pas vu l'idiot que t'a éjecté l'autre jour ? demanda Zoro en croisant les bras pendant que Dalton sortait du téléphérique.

\- Vous l'avez loupé de quoi… cinq minutes, leur dit Kureha. Ce gosse l'a quasiment envoyé en orbite.

\- Donc c'est lui qu'on a vu traverser le ciel comme une fusée ?! s'étrangla l'homme blessé.

\- Yup, confirma Luffy en hochant la tête.

\- Et ses sbires.

\- Le renne… Chopper, c'est ça ?

Il regarda Kureha qui confirma d'un sec hochement de tête.

\- Donc, Chopper leur a fait leur fête. Deux minutes chronos, c'était du rapide, efficace et droit au but, comme s'il savait d'instinct où était leur point faible. Oh, d'ailleurs, on a un nouveau nakama.

Usopp cessa de chanter ses exploits d'escalade pour regarder son capitaine. Zoro se contenta de lever un sourcil, avant que Luffy ne se tourne en partie vers le petit bois dans les environs. Chopper se cachait contre un arbre, dans le mauvais sens encore une fois.

Les yeux de Dalton s'écarquillèrent. Il le reconnaissait.

Alors, il se mit à genoux pour lui faire face à lui et Luffy pour les remercier de ce qu'ils avaient fait à ce pays.

Sauf que tout le monde prit le petit renne pour un monstre, le faisant fuir.

King partit immédiatement à sa poursuite alors que Luffy se frappait le visage.

\- Oi ! C'est mon médecin de bord que vous venez de faire fuir, bande d'idiots ! rouspéta le D. avant de partir à la poursuite des deux animaux.

Vivi et Usopp échangèrent un regard dubitatif avant de se tourner vers Zoro qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

.

* * *

.

Nami était de retour sous la couverture à bouder. Dalton avait été allongé dans un lit à proximité, pendant que Sanji se faisait remettre de nouveau le dos en place. Pour son mérite, on ne l'entendit pas pousser le moindre cri. Vivi lissa la couverture de son amie en souriant. C'était agréable de la voir en bonne santé après la peur qu'elle leur avait infligée.

Doctorine entra dans la pièce où la pirate se reposait avec Dalton. Elle but une bonne gorgée de son alcool de prune et s'essuya la bouche.

\- Oi ! Gamin ! Tu saurais pas où sont les clefs de la salle d'armes ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna l'ancien soldat.

\- Ce sont mes affaires, ça !

\- Eh bien, c'est Walpol qui les avait toujours sur lui, donc, c'est parti avec lui.

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Me semble que le gosse au chapeau de paille avait ramassé des clefs par terre. Je verrai avec lui, au cas où ce seraient celles de la salle et Walpol les aurait fait tomber.

Sous la couverture, Nami porta une main à la poche de son pantalon. Elle avait volé des clefs à Luffy, il s'agissait peut-être de ça. Elle se leva et repoussa légèrement la couverture pour adresser un grand sourire à la vieille sorcière

\- Doctorine-san, que diriez-vous de nous dispenser d'honoraires et de nous laisser partir dès maintenant ?

La femme se tourna vers elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ma réponse ne changera pas ! Tu restes au lit et mes honoraires, c'est tout ce qu'il y a sur votre navire !

\- Elle a raison, Nami, tu as besoin de repos, insista Vivi en essayant de faire se rallonger son amie.

\- Mais non, je me sens très bien !

\- Cela ne veut rien dire, surtout venant de toi !

Nami ignora totalement son amie pour sortir les clefs de sa couverture et les faire tourner autour d'un de ses doigts.

\- Et si je vous disais que j'ai des clefs qui pourraient être celles de vous chercher ?

Dalton et Kureha la regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- C'était pas ton capitaine qui les avait ramassées ?

\- Je les lui ai fauchées !

Nami leur tira la langue avec fierté. Luffy n'avait rien calculé quand elle lui avait pris les clefs. Certainement parce qu'elle lui faisait peur au même moment en lui hurlant dessus au sujet de son manteau. Doctorine marcha à grand pas vers elle et attrapa la clef.

\- Tu ne manques pas de toupet pour me proposer un tel marché. T'es du genre petite maligne, toi, non ?

La voleuse se contenta de rire.

La vieille femme se détourna en emportant les clefs avec elle et attrapa son manteau pour commencer à l'enfiler en s'éloignant.

\- Très bien, je vous dispense de mes honoraires, mais c'est tout ! Je ne peux pas accepter l'autre condition, ma déontologie me l'interdit !

\- Eh ! Minute ! Dans ce cas, rendez-moi les clefs ! réclama Nami.

D'un geste vif, le médecin se retourna et pointa un doigt sévère sur la pirate.

\- Ecoute-moi bien petite ! Je dois m'absenter de cette pièce pendant quelques dizaines de minutes ! Je ne demande à personne de monter la garde et l'armoire où se trouve les manteaux se trouve dans la pièce du fond ! Ton ami avec la colonne vertébrale bousillée a été remis sur pied ! Gare à vous si vous essayez de vous sauver !

Elle ordonna aux villageois qui trainaient dans la pièce de la suivre et tout ce beau monde s'en alla en claquant la porte. Nami soupira et repoussa sa couverture.

\- Traduction, on prend les manteaux et on file en embarquant Sanji-kun, dit la rousse.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé aussi.

.

* * *

.

Chopper arrêta de courir et se laissa tomber en haletant contre un mur du château. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel empli de neige et tomba sur la lune ronde et lumineuse.

Il sursauta en entendant Luffy l'appeler de l'autre côté du château, lui demandant de venir avec son équipage et lui en mer. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de les suivre, _c'est qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas._

\- **J't'ai trouvé **!

Chopper poussa un petit cri quand quelque chose lui sauta dessus, l'étalant de tout son long dans la neige. Ce devait être un animal vu qu'il sentait des pattes sur son dos. Son assaillant sauta devant lui et se retourna pour lui lécher le visage. Le petit renne releva la tête pour rencontrer la bouille amicale d'un once qui agitait joyeusement sa longue queue.

\- Tu comptes me chasser ? si c'est le cas, tu vas le regretter ! avertit Chopper.

Le félin pencha la tête sur le côté avec perplexité.

\- **Ben non, j'ai pas de raison de te chasser**.

Il enroula sa grande queue autour de ses pattes alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son train arrière.

\- **T'es doué pour te fondre dans l'environnement, même avec son Haki, Luffy arrive pas à te trouver. Je t'ai déniché grâce à ton odeur.**

\- Luffy… tu veux dire, le pirate avec le chapeau de paille ?

La panthère hocha la tête.

\- **Moi, c'est King ! J'étais tout petit quand il m'a trouvé, alors, c'est lui qui m'a donné ce nom, et franchement, j'aime bien !**

La joie était visible dans la voix du félin et un bout de queue s'agitait avec excitation.

\- **Pourquoi tu réponds pas à son appel ? Il s'égosillerait pas si t'avais pas envie de venir avec lui.**

\- Je… c'est pas que j'ai pas envie… répondit Chopper en jouant nerveusement de ses sabots avec la neige.

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- Je suis pas comme eux ! Je suis pas humain et je ne suis même plus un renne !

King lui adressa un regard dubitatif et se remit debout. Il attrapa entre ses crocs le semblant de pantalon que portait Chopper et le tira vers lui pour le mettre debout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- **VIENS !**

**\- **Mais… !

Sourd aux protestations du renne, il le tira avec lui entre les arbres pour rejoindre le devant du château où Luffy s'égosillait pendant que Usopp faisait un bonhomme de neige et que Zoro buvait une bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait où, le cul assis dans la neige.

\- King ! Cool ! Tu l'as trouvé ! T'es le meilleur ! sourit joyeusement Luffy en voyant les deux animaux débarquer. On va pouvoir y aller, t'es prêt à décoller, Chopper ?!

La panthère relâcha le short du renne et trottina jusqu'à Luffy.

\- Je ne peux pas… dit doucement Chopper en masquant ses yeux avec son chapeau.

\- Allons bon et pourquoi ? s'étonna le capitaine avec une moue.

\- Je… je suis venu vous remercier sincèrement… pour tout.

Nami et Vivi sortirent du château à cet instant, soutenant un Sanji au pas légèrement incertain.

\- Mais je peux pas venir ! Je suis un renne ! J'ai des bois sur la tête et des sabots à la place des mains ! Vous voyez bien ! Même si je veux devenir pirate, je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je suis un monstre ! Je ne peux pas faire partie de votre équipage !

Tout le monde resta silencieux devant l'agitation de Chopper qui finit par baisser de nouveau la voix en soupirant :

\- Votre invitation m'a profondément touché, mais je dois rester ici. Peut-être qu'un jour, si vous refaite escale sur cette île…

\- Oi !

Luffy le coupa sec.

\- On embarque. Fissa. Tu es un des nôtres.

Cela fit sourire tous les pirates, bien que Zoro bougonna sur la démarche cavalière de recrutement dans laquelle Luffy était passé expert.

Les larmes qui roulèrent sur les joues pleines de fourrure étaient des larmes de joie.

\- Bienvenu chez les pirates ! Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, mais devant les inconnus, je préfère le nom de Mugiwara. Allez, va faire tes adieux, et on s'en va. L'océan nous appelle.

.

* * *

.

Doctorine était une femme au grand cœur sous une écorce sèche et glacée. Comme beaucoup, elle était maladroite dans l'expression de ses sentiments, mais aussi quelqu'un pas très emballé par les épanchements sentimentaux. Aussi, quand Chopper vint lui faire ses adieux en disant qu'il allait prendre le large, en guise d'adieux, elle lui hurla dessus en lui jetant des armes, le faisant fuir pour sa vie au travers les couloirs du château.

Aussi, les pirates furent surpris de voir Chopper débarquer devant le château sous sa forme animale en tirant à toute vitesse un traîneau dans lequel il les pressa de monter. Il suffit de voir la tête de la sorcière avec ses couteaux et ses haches pour comprendre _pourquoi_ il valait mieux monter vite. Tout le monde sauta dans le traineau et Chopper s'engagea sur la corde du téléphérique, la descendant à toute vitesse. Assis à l'arrière, la tête de King entre ses genoux, Luffy regarda Kureha qui s'était arrêtée au bord de la falaise pour les regarder partir. L'adolescent leva son chapeau pour lui faire un signe avant de regarder vers l'avant, sans voir le sourire triste de la vieille femme. Bientôt, Dalton vint la rejoindre après avoir fermé correctement son manteau.

\- Vous en êtes satisfaite, de ces adieux ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est toujours difficile de se séparer d'un petit compagnon à poil qu'on a élevé avec amour ! rit tristement la femme. Mais je ne supporte pas les adieux dans les larmes.

Dalton remarqua les yeux humides sur le visage ridée de la médecin et ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Allons-y, il faut leur faire un adieu digne de ce nom !

Et cet adieu, ils purent l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur alors qu'ils avaient regagné la pleine.

Du château, on tira au canon et la lumière apparut en suivant.

La neige avait pris une teinte rose. Et de loin, la montagne ressemblait à présent à un cerisier géant. Cela laissa les pirates sans voix devant la beauté du spectacle.

\- Allez, va mon fils… sourit tristement Kureha en regardant la neige rose qui tombait sur le château.

En bas dans la plaine, Chopper ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était l'aboutissement des recherches de l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son père. Le Dr Hiluluk avait réussi. Il avait trouvé le moyen de faire pousser des cerisiers sous la neige.

Dalton et Kureha s'assirent devant le château pour regarder la neige tomber.

Chopper et son nouvel équipage devait être au large à présent.

Le passage de ces jeunes avait changé beaucoup de choses. Ils avaient aidé le pays à couper les ponts avec son passé pour partir sur de nouvelles bases, mais aussi changé un petit renne pleurnichard en marin, en homme.

\- Dalton-san ! C'est terrible, je viens de me souvenir d'une chose !

Dalton et Kureha se retournèrent pour voir un villageois venir vers eux avec un papier dans sa main. Papier qui s'avéra être la prime souriante de Mugiwara, avec le magnifique doigt d'honneur.

\- Il a une seconde prime ? s'étonna Kureha. Ce garçon est un sacré gredin, vulgaire par-dessus le marché !

Et elle ricana sans répondre aux questions au sujet de son commentaire sur la « seconde prime ».

\- D'où est-ce que vous le sortez ? demanda Dalton au glandu qui venait de la leur donner.

\- Justement, on a oublié de vous en parler. Il y a environ trois jours, un étranger est descendu à Robelle. Un voyageur qui a réussi à arriver un jour où il ne neigeait pas. Personne ne sait où ni comment il a accosté. Apparemment, il était à la recherche du pirate qui avait attaqué notre île. Quand on lui a dit que Kuorhige n'était plus là depuis longtemps, il a juré et nous a posé des questions pour savoir si on avait vu le pirate de cette prime. Il nous a demandé de lui transmettre un message, comme quoi il l'attendrait à Alabasta pour deux semaines et pas un jour de plus. Quand on lui a demandé son nom, il nous a juste dit « je suis l'Allumette, Mugiwara comprendra ». Et il est parti sans payer son addition de la taverne.

\- Je vois, sourit Dalton. Je pense cependant qu'il est inutile de s'inquiéter pour ce message. Je doute de me tromper en disant qu'Alabasta est leur destination.

L'ancien chef de la garde sourit au souvenir de Vivi. Il avait reconnu la princesse courageuse et humaine qui malgré son jeune âge, avait saisi ce qui était le mieux à faire devant l'agression de Walpol, afin de préserver son pays. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le rire de Kureha.

\- Pourquoi vous riez ?

\- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il fait un doigt d'honneur sur cette photo, expliqua la vieille femme. Il l'adresse à son père et à son grand-père. A tout ceux qui oseront s'arrêter sur ce que ses ancêtres ont fait au lieu de le juger pour lui-même.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Dalton.

\- Disons que mon petit Chopper a embarqué avec un homme _très_ dangereux. La volonté du D. est encore loin de s'éteindre.

.

* * *

.

Chopper était assis à la rambarde à l'arrière du navire pour regarder son pays natal s'éloigner. Zoro s'était pris un bon coup sur le crâne pour avoir donné un mauvais exemple à Karoo en allant se baigner dans l'eau froide. Chopper étant un animal de base, il comprenait donc le langage des autres animaux. Son zoan lui permettant de communiquer avec les humains, il pouvait ainsi faire l'interprète. Il avait eu un instant de panique en réalisant qu'il avait oublié ses affaires dans sa précipitation, jusqu'à ce que Nami lui montre un petit sac bleu qu'elle avait trouvé à bord du traîneau. Vu qu'aucun des pirates ne savait à la base ce que c'était et que Chopper pensait l'avoir oublié, ce ne pouvait donc être qu'un coup de Doctorine.

Usopp, du haut de la rambarde devant la cuisine, un verre à la main, siffla tout le monde.

\- Votre attention à tous ! Moi, Usopp, tireur d'élite de cet équipage, j'aimerai porter un toast à notre nouveau compagnon ! Levez vos verres pour Tony Tony Chopper, notre médecin de bord ! Hip hip hip !

\- HOURRA ! répondirent les pirates en levant leur verre à leur tour.

Chopper rit doucement, intimidé par autant d'attention.

\- Tiens Luffy, tu les avais laissés dans notre cabine. L'un des biscuits s'est cassé en mille morceaux par contre, donc, j'ai dû le jeter vu qu'il ne restait que des miettes, fit Nami en donnant à Luffy son sac et le sachet contenant les cookies.

\- Pas grave. Nee-chan en fera d'autres si on en manque pour de nouvelles additions, répondit le capitaine.

Il ouvrit le sachet sans voir le clin d'œil que Nami adressa à Vivi et en sortit un cookie qu'il présenta à Chopper en se mettant à genou à son niveau sur le pont encore un peu enneigé du _Merry_.

\- Ceci est le cookie de bienvenu dans l'équipage. Et il est à toi !

Chopper le prit entre ses sabots et le regarda.

\- Merci.

Il croqua dedans avec un grand sourire.


	12. Le royaume des sables

**Bonjour à tous, et merci à tout le monde d'être avec moi ce soir pour un nouveau chapitre. Donc, nous y voici. Alabasta. Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic « Juste un petit changement », je veux que vous soyez bien conscient des risques de spoil MAJEUR sur l'intrigue. C'est à vos risques et périls. Vous continuez la lecture, vous acceptez le risque et je ne veux donc aucun commentaire ou mp à ce sujet. La fic avance comme elle peut, je rappelle que j'ai d'autres projets à côté, tout comme une vie. C'est tout. Pour le moment.**

**Ceci étant dit, on peut enchaîner sur les commentaires :**

**TheSepticPuppet : **Si voir un King _mortel_ te fait cet effet, je me demande bien quel niveau il te faut pour qu'il ne soit plus mignon.

**Mel Mochi49 : **Oui, on a Ace. Ca ne sera pas Golden, mais son implication ne sera pas aussi fugace que dans le canon. / Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes lire mes fics !

**NoxShiningAbyssal : **Ah bah ça. Pour l'instant, il y a d'autres choses dans le crâne des pirates pour songer à l'intégration de Vivi à cause de ce cookie. / Désolée mais je ne vais pas te rassurer plus avec l'intro de ce chapitre.

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

**.**

**.**

Robin cracha un mollard sanglant sur le côté.

Elle aurait dû être plus méfiante, elle s'était faîte avoir en beauté. Bien heureusement, ses recherches étaient codées et il n'y avait que deux personnes au monde qui pouvaient les lire. Tant qu'elle ne parlait pas, le secret serait bien gardé. Elle essaya d'arranger sa position contre le mur, lutant pour soulager son dos et les nombreuses blessures qu'on lui avait infligées sous la torture, mais les chaînes qui lui liaient les mains au mur, aussi écartées l'une de l'autre que possible, ne facilitaient pas la tâche.

Crocodile était un salopard, mais peu importe ce qu'il lui ferait subir, peu importe qu'il essaye de la briser, peu importe ses insultes et ses actes, elle ne cèderait pas.

Le secret était plus important que sa vie.

Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas pour Luffy et Ace, il n'aurait jamais les moyens de la faire céder.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant les hurlements d'acclamation à l'adresse de Crocodile tomber jusqu'à elle depuis le soupirail de sa geôle.

Cet homme était un manipulateur de talent, personne ne connaissait le monstre qui se cachait derrière la façade soi-disant héroïque du Shichibukai.

L'archéologue resserra ses jambes et serra les mâchoires.

Elle savait la vérité et c'était suffisant pour refuser de lui parler.

Le cri d'un aigle lui parvint depuis sa seule ouverture sur le monde extérieur.

Elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire triste. Elle espérait qu'aucun de ceux qui lui étaient chers ne seraient impliqués dans cet incident. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Je suis désolée, mais je crois que je vais être absente à notre rendez-vous. » songea-t-elle.

.

.

C'était au tour de Chopper de découvrir les joies de l'entraînement. Luffy lui avait demandé de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait, de ne lui faire aucun cadeau pour voir de quoi il était capable. Le petit renne avait donc donné tout ce qu'il avait dans son combat contre Luffy, sous les encouragements de Karoo et King qui tenaient chacun le bout d'une bannière avec marquée dessus « Chopper Président ».

Pendant ce temps, assises sur les escaliers menant à la cuisine, Nami et Vivi discutaient de Crocodile. Apparemment, l'homme était vu en héro par le peuple.

Il faisait partie du Shichibukai, un des pirates au « service » du gouvernement. Tant qu'ils se contentaient d'attaquer les autres pirates, on annulait leur prime, mais s'ils avaient le malheur d'aller contre les consignes de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial, leur prime était remise en activité et leur capture devenait une priorité. Mais pour le peuple, cela n'avait aucune importance. Du moment qu'on les protégeait, on pouvait aussi bien être un Révolutionnaire, un Marine, un garde ou un pirate, ça revenait au même pour eux.

Ils étaient donc devant un adversaire rusé. Il faudrait donc calmer les émeutes et chasser Baroque Works du pays afin de sauver Alabasta.

\- Ta sœur a reçu des propositions pour rejoindre le Shichibukai, non ? se fit confirmer Zoro dans son semblant de sieste contre le ventre de King.

Luffy esquiva un coup de Chopper en réfléchissant.

\- Ouais, j'crois bien.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Usopp.

\- La cadette. Un coup du jiji. Il a insisté sur le sujet mais il s'en est vite mordu les doigts.

\- Elle doit avoir une sacrée réputation pour que tu veuilles pas lâcher son nom alors qu'à côté, on lui a proposé une place au Sichibukai, commenta Vivi.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'aimerai bien qu'on me donne une explication sur le fonctionnement de Baroque Works. C'est quoi ces miss et mister ! demanda Usopp.

\- C'est très simple, lui expliqua Vivi alors que Chopper finissait par s'effondrer de fatigue. Au sommet de la pyramide, il y a Sir Crocodile, alias Mister 0. Viennent ensuite treize agents dont un animal qui agissent tous sous ses ordres. Ils ont tous un nom de code sur le même modèle. Mister plus un chiffre, et ce jusqu'à treize. D'un à cinq, ce sont les officiers si on veut, presque tous détenteurs d'un fruit du démon. Ils ne sont chargés que des missions les plus importantes. Les autres, ce sont des agents de frontières. Ils sont postés en début de la Grand Line et doivent réunir informations et fonds pour le bon fonctionnement de l'organisation. A côté, ils ont tous un partenaire féminin, outre Mister 0 et Mister Two. L'ancienne partenaire de Mister 0 est morte peu de temps avant notre rencontre, à la suite d'une mission top secrète. Quant à Mister Two, il n'en a jamais eu.

\- Donc, si on résume, en sachant que le but est de prendre le trône d'Alabasta, les « Officiers » seront tous là-bas, conclut Nami.

Pourquoi diable tout le monde se donnait-il rendez-vous à Alabasta ?

.

.

Chopper fut le premier à s'effondrer.

King le suivit de peu.

Ils étaient des créatures faites pour le froid. La chaleur à l'approche de Alabasta était innommable. Surtout parce qu'ils traversèrent une zone avec une activité volcanique aquatique. Nami leur expliqua d'ailleurs que l'étrange vapeur, qui s'élevait de l'océan, serait, Dans quelques milliers ou dizaines de milliers d'années une île.

Chopper fut médusé d'une telle annonce. L'océan avait tant de secrets à découvrir !

\- Me demande si je serais vivant à ce moment-là, marmonna Luffy de là où il faisait une passe d'arme avec Zoro.

\- Je dirais bien non, mais avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tout, lui répondit Usopp qui pêchait sur une rambarde en utilisant Karoo comme appât.

Vivi l'avait déjà frappé pour ça, mais ça n'avait pas empêché le jeune homme de continuer sa connerie.

Et ils entrèrent dans le nuage de vapeur qui puait le souffre, faisant craindre à Sanji que cela ne dénature la qualité du repas qu'il était en train de concocter. Il se réfugia donc rapidement en cuisine pour travailler avec ses marmites.

En ressortant du nuage de vapeur, Usopp réalisa qu'il avait fait une étrange pêche.

Un travesti.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais pendu au cou d'un canard géant que je ne connais point ? demanda l'étrange individu avec son manteau rose.

\- AAAAH ! hurla Usopp.

\- COUUUUAC ! renchérit Karu.

\- Aaaah ! continua l'okama.

Plouf.

Il tomba à l'eau.

Usopp se pencha vers l'avant pour voir si l'étrange personne refaisait surface, mais rien ne vint.

\- Ano… il remonte pas.

Luffy et Zoro échangèrent un regard et avec un grognement, le vert déposa ses sabres sur le sol et plongea à la flotte pour aller repêcher leur étrange invité.

L'homme, assis sur le pont, les remercia profondément.

Il était très maquillé, pire qu'un bateau volé. Il avait des petits pompons sur le crâne, des cygnes avec des ailes accrochés dans le dos de son manteau rose et une sorte de tenue bleuté de ballerine sous le tout, sans parler de ses pointes de danseuse étoile.

\- Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle ! les remercia l'étrange personnage avec un étrange accent et une manière de parler très travaillée.

Il remarqua Vivi qui regardait tout ça depuis le devant de la cuisine et lui adressa un clin d'œil très forcé et très sous-entendu.

\- Quelle ravissante demoiselle ! On te mangerait ma chéwi !

Le frisson d'horreur de la bleue était compréhensible.

\- Sinon, tu _sais_ pas nager ou tu ne _peux_ pas nager ? demanda Luffy à leur invité.

\- Je ne peux pas nager, répondit l'homme. J'ai mangé un akuma no mi.

\- Ah bon ? Quel genre ? demanda Usopp.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'étrange homme alors qu'il était entouré par les pirates curieux.

\- Cela vous intéresse ? Eh bien, en attendant que mon petit navire ne vienne me chercher, je peux bien vous faire une démonstration ! Vous allez halluciner !

Et il plongea sur Usopp avec une main à l'avant, le percutant droit dans le visage pour l'envoyer voler sur le pont.

Comment on pouvait s'en doutait, cela passa pour une agression et tout le monde se mit sur le pied de guerre, jusqu'à ce que leur invité agite les mains en leur rappelant qu'il faisait une démonstration… et ce, avec la voix de Usopp.

C'était juste hallucinant. Le moindre trait du visage avait été reproduit à la perfection, jusqu'à la voix.

\- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes !

Les pirates étaient tout bonnement sans voix.

L'okama se donna une claque de sa main gauche pour retrouver son apparence d'origine.

Vraiment épatant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de frapper violemment, juste une petite tape de la main droite et je peux prendre vos apparences…

Il passa tous les membres d'équipage à proximité immédiate, laissant Vivi et King hors de cela puisqu'ils étaient à l'étage et Sanji qu'il n'avait pas vu car il était en cuisine. Et aisément, l'okama prit l'apparence de tout ceux qu'il avait touchés, passant par Luffy, Zoro, Chopper et même Nami. Il profita d'ailleurs de son apparence pour flasher tout le monde et leur montrer que ce n'était pas _que_ le visage qui changer.

Bien entendu, la rouquine apprécia très peu ce passage-là, ce qui valut au pauvre travesti des lourdes séries de bosses sur le crâne.

Il fit passer en revue quelques visages qu'il avait enregistré et l'un d'eux fit réagir Vivi. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit sur le sujet, Nami fit remarquer qu'un navire venait droit sur eux.

\- Oh, quel dommage, moi, Bon Clay, je me dois de vous quitter ! Alors qu'on commençait à si bien s'amuser, c'est si triste ! annonça l'okama en se hissant sur la rambarde vers le pont supérieur avant. Mais ne soyez pas triste ! Les séparations sont lot à nous autres, les aventuriers des océans !

Et avec des larmes d'homme, il leva un pouce et un sourire dans leur direction.

\- N'oubliez jamais que même si notre amitié est encore fraîche, elle sera plus forte que le temps !

Et il sauta sur son navire quand il passa à proximité.

\- En avant mes chéwis !

\- A vos ordres, mister 2 Bon Clay !

Les pirates encaissèrent le choc avec stupéfaction.

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, ni même reconnu ? Et encore moins Vivi !

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Ni lui, ni Mister 1 non plus ! J'ignorais même quels étaient ses pouvoirs !

King la regarda en gémissant doucement comme pour lui demander si ça allait. La jeune princesse se laissa tomber à genoux, une main sur sa bouche, tremblante devant la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- J'avais à peine entendu parler de lui, gémit-elle. J'avais entendu parler d'un okama qui adore les cygnes et qui porte un manteau avec l'inscription _okama way_ dans le dos.

\- POURQUOI T'AS PAS REAGI AVANT ! s'étranglèrent Luffy, Zoro et Usopp.

\- Il avait le visage de mon père dans ceux qu'il a montrés… qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire en prenant son apparence ?!

Sanji sortit à cet instant de la cuisine pour savoir ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il y ait autant de bruit.

\- On a eu Mister 2 à bord pendant quelques minutes et Vivi le réalise maintenant, résuma Nami. C'est une chance qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue.

\- L'homme à la capacité de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, continua Zoro. Et il a enregistré l'apparence du roi. On se doute que s'il se fait passer pour lui, ça ne sera pas pour jouer les bons samaritains.

\- Et dire qu'on vient de laisser filer ce gaillard ! grommela Usopp.

\- Ah bon ? Il est notre ennemi ? s'étonna Chopper en atterrissant.

\- C'est vrai que pour le coup, il est dangereux, ragea Nami en se mordant le pouce. Il pourrait profiter de son pouvoir pour prendre l'apparence de l'un d'entre nous et semer la zizanie parmi notre bande. Nous ne pourrions plus alors nous faire confiance ?

Zoro posa une main sur l'épaule de Luffy qui se massait les tempes devant la mouise profonde dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Il est vrai que ce type peut présenter une sérieuse menace, surtout s'il se balade avec le visage de Luffy, ce qui est le pire moyen d'attirer l'attention de mauvaises personnes, leur dit le sabreur en serrant l'épaule de son capitaine. Cependant, il y a un bon point dans cette histoire. Puisque nous l'avons rencontré et qu'il nous a fait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs, on peut ainsi prévoir une mesure de sécurité pour s'en défendre.

.

.

Ils étaient bientôt en vue d'Alabasta, avec comme comité d'accueil, un Umi Neko, un étrange kai-ô géant quelque part entre le chat blanc et la baleine. King lui grogna après si férocement que l'animal prit la fuite et que la panthère se retrouva avec une rouste de la part de Vivi puisqu'il venait de faire peur à un animal sacré en Alabasta.

Chopper resta fasciné de toutes ces découvertes. La mer avait tellement de surprises. Et devant le petit renne et sa crédulité à toute épreuve, Usopp s'en donnait à cœur joie. Cette fois donc, Chopper eut droit aux aventures de Capitaine Usopp et son massacre de monstres marins durant une traversée de Calm Belt.

\- Vivi ! appela Nami. On dirait que le vent et le climat se sont stabilités !

\- Oui, on dirait qu'on est entré dans les eaux d'Alabasta. La présence d'un chacalot en est d'ailleurs une preuve.

Zoro donna un petit coup dans le bras de Luffy qui lisait une bande-dessinée sur la tête de proue et l'adolescent regarda son second qui pointa la poupe du doigt.

\- Je suppose que ce qui est derrière nous est un signe aussi.

Des tas de navires à l'effigie de Baroque Works venaient d'apparaître à l'horizon. Usopp, en panique, voulut courir aux canons, mais Sanji l'intercepta. Tout le monde alla rejoindre la rambarde arrière pour mieux voir les voiles à l'horizon. C'était une véritable armada.

Baroque Works était en mouvement, ils avaient signé le rappel des troupes.

\- Ce sont certainement des Billions, supposa Vivi. Les subalternes au service des Officier Agents. On peut être sûrs qu'ils sont au moins deux cents. Sans compter qu'ils sont triés sur le volet, ils seront beaucoup plus forts que ceux qui étaient stationnés à Whiskey Peak.

\- Préparons-nous à accoster, dit simplement Luffy en se détournant des voiles à l'horizon. On nous croit morts, ils ne nous attaqueront donc pas. Sans parler qu'on est une bande de rookies, notre capture n'a aucune valeur pour eux.

Ils allèrent donc tous se réunir sur le pont pour mettre en place le plan de Zoro pour s'assurer que personne n'aurait l'idée de se faire passer pour eux. C'était une idée que Nami jugea très ingénieuse, puisque d'une simple question et d'un simple coup d'œil, ils pourraient savoir s'ils avaient devant eux leurs vrais nakamas ou un imposteur.

\- Elles sont si ressemblantes que ça, ses transformations ? demanda Sanji en serrant le nœud de son bandage de reconnaissance avec ses dents.

\- C'est même pas qu'elles sont _ressemblantes_, il devient un véritable sosie ! Il est absolument identique ! Dommage que t'aies pas vu ça ! lui répondit Usopp en essayant de dépêtrer Karoo de ses bandages.

\- Les travesties ne m'intéressent pas.

Luffy se leva et alla chercher le journal le plus récent. Il fouilla dedans sous le regard perplexe de Chopper et Zoro, avant de pousser un « Ahaha ! » joyeux quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint vers Zoro, lui montra une prime qui fit ricaner l'ancien chasseur de pirates. Le D. mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire dire de ne pas trahir son idée, avant qu'il ne rejoigne Sanji et lui mette l'image sous les yeux.

\- Ne, t'en pense quoi de cette fille ? demanda innocemment le D. en lui donnant la prime.

C'était une personne à la peau d'un blanc très pâle qui ne pouvait être dû qu'à de la poudre de riz, mettant encore plus ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs en valeur et le maquillage en forme de cœur sur ses lèvres. Vêtu d'un kimono rose et mauve, avec un haori d'un rouge clair attaché autour de la taille. La femme était plate comme une planche, et elle était assise sur une caisse sur une île quelconque, apparemment occuper à recharger un pistolet.

Sanji se leva d'un bond et se mit à débiter de la poésie sur la peau blanche et l'air sévère de la femme, clairement mordu.

\- Il a gobé jusqu'à la canne à pêche ! ricana Zoro.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Nami.

\- Luffy a fait une blague à l'Ero-cook.

\- Je vais attendre un moment avant de le faire redescendre ! ricana Luffy en venant les rejoindre pour faire le nécessaire avec King. En tout cas, c'est certain qu'avec un type comme Bon Clay dans les rangs ennemis, on va devoir y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se séparer.

\- Ano… qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? demanda Chopper d'un air incertain.

C'était après tout ton premier combat en tant que pirates.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, n'essaie pas de faire l'impossible. Face à un ennemi trop fort pour toi, enfuis-toi ! L'important, c'est de se donner à fond ! lui répondit Usopp avec sérieux et détermination.

\- Se donner à fond… ok ! répondit Chopper en hochant sérieusement la tête.

Il fallut que Sanji intervienne pour demander à Usopp s'il essayait de s'auto-persuader ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Le port est en vue les garçons ! appela Nami.

Vivi montra quelque chose à l'ouest du port.

\- Nous devions pouvoir jeter l'ancre dans la baie à l'ouest. Le _Going Merry_ sera à l'abri des regards.

Luffy revint vers le milieu du pont en frappant dans ses mains.

\- On est aussi prêt qu'on peut l'être. Dorénavant ce bras sera le signe de notre amitié !

Et il brandit son bras gauche avec la bandelette enroulée dessus, juste un peu au-dessus de son tatouage. En réponse, le reste de la bande, Karoo et King inclus, brandirent leur bras/patte/aile gauche dans un semblant de cercle.

\- C'est notre signe de reconnaissance, sourit Luffy. Le signe de notre amitié.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du reste de la bande.

\- En route pour Alabasta à présent ! Faut que je trouve un nouveau foulard pour King.

C'est vrai que le félin avait perdu le sien à la suite de l'avalanche de Drum.

.

.

Luffy était parti de son côté, disant qu'il voulait voir s'il pouvait trouver une trace de ses sœurs. Pour ça, il avait un outil. Pas de prime, non, trop risqué. De simples photos. Elles dataient un peu, mais personne ne ferait le rapprochement immédiatement entre elles et les primes. Surtout pour Robin. Sa prime avait toujours sa photo d'elle enfant.

Il ne voulait pas impliquer l'équipage dans cette affaire, pas pour l'instant. Il voulait prendre la température. Si Ace était en mode tête de mule sur une affaire, elle pouvait se montrer très agressive et il ne voulait pas que ses hommes soient blessés par accident.

\- On va les trouver, s'encouragea Luffy en parcourant les rues avec un King haletant sur les talons.

Il remarqua en bout de route un restaurant.

\- Hey, King, si on allait boire quelque chose avant ?

L'animal qui traînait la langue lui fut reconnaissant de l'idée. Il était un animal fait pour le froid, ce désert aurait sa peau. Les deux comparses allèrent donc rejoindre le restaurant avant de s'arrêter en reconnaissant le dos de Smoker qui faisait face au comptoir et parlait à quelqu'un.

Le timbre de voix de son interlocuteur d'un grave volontairement forcé, interpela Luffy qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si c'était bien la personne qu'il pensait.

Assise au bar, nonchalante et moqueuse avec son chapeau de cow-boy orange, Ace parlait à Smoker. Ses yeux cendrés rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Luffy avant de revenir au marine entre eux.

\- Va-t'en, dit-elle sur le même ton de voix qu'elle utilisait pour parler à Smoker.

Si le marine crut qu'elle lui parlait à lui, Luffy comprit que le message était en fait pour lui. Il fit donc demi-tour le plus discrètement possible, comprenant que sa sœur lui faisait gagner autant de temps que possible.

Il était à peine sorti du bâtiment quand il entendit ces mots :

\- Patron ? c'est lui qui paye l'addition.

\- King. On s'barre, siffla Luffy à son compagnon à quatre pattes.

L'animal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le duo prit ses jambes à son cou. Derrière eux, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit à la volée et ils entendirent parfaitement le hurlement de Smoker.

\- MUGIWARA !

\- ON ACCELERE KING ! pressa Luffy.

La panthère calqua son pas aisément sur celui de son compagnon. Ils arrivèrent en moins de deux au niveau de Tashigi qui ne calcula rien du tout jusqu'à ce que Smoker arrive derrière et lui dise qui c'était. Elle dégaina immédiatement et aurait coupé Luffy s'il n'avait pas roulé sur le côté au dernier moment. Le pirate attrapa sa panthère sous son bras et sauta en l'air dans un _Geppou_ incertain qui le fit finir sur le toit d'une maison et de là, sur encore un autre.

\- Smoker-san, cette technique… souffla Tashigi.

\- Plus tard, grogna l'homme.

Il se changea en fumé et monta aisément au niveau de Luffy qui avait repris sa course. Voyant le marine à ses fesses, il poussa la cadence, King toujours sous le bras qui regardait vers l'arrière en miaulant.

\- TASHIGI ! MOBILISE TOUT LE MONDE ! QU'ON RETROUVE LE RESTE DE LA BANDE ! hurla Smoker en essayant de réduire la distance avec l'adolescent en fuite.

Luffy sauta sur un toit un chouilla plus haut et continua sa fuite, Smoker aux fesses.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici, Mugiwara ! Quel est ton intérêt avec ce pays !

\- Mon pied a rendez-vous avec le cul de Crocodile !

\- Quel est ton lien avec lui !?

A ne pas regarder où il allait, trop occupé à essayer de semer l'officier, il tomba entre des bâtiments, ce qui lui épargna aussi de devoir répondre à la question. Au moins, il venait de gagner un petit peu de temps, puisque Smoker devait encore comprendre comment il avait fait pour disparaître de devant son attaque.

Il fila dans l'autre sens, et Smoker jura en le voyant passer sous ses pieds dans la rue.

Satané gosse !

.

.

Le reste de la fine équipe était caché derrière un muré d'une maison abandonnée où on entassait désormais de la paille pour la faire sécher. Ils étaient en train de vérifier leurs provisions en nourritures et surtout en haut, tout en se changeant pour attirer moins l'attention et surtout, traverser le désert. Le problème est que laisser Sanji acheter des tenus pour la traversée du désert était une _très _mauvaise idée. Pour Vivi et Nami, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que des tenues de danseuses orientales. Même si c'était quelque chose de parfaitement local, ça ne les protègerait pas du soleil.

\- Vous êtes splendides comme ça ! leur dit Sanji, fou d'amour. On dirait des danseuses ! Le tout est que l'on ne vous prenne ni pour des princesses, ni pour des pirates, non ?!

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit l'idéal pour la traversée du désert, lui dit gentiment Vivi.

\- Pas de problème, je vous porterai ! assura Sanji avec les joues roses, l'air absolument amoureux.

Il se tourna ensuite en souriant vers ses camarades, l'air absolument moqueur.

\- Par contre, pour vous les gars, je suis pas certain que ce soit réussi ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de pirates, mais c'est tout juste ! Vous avez des dégaines de brigands !

\- Uruse na, bougonna Zoro.

Chopper ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de se boucher la truffe.

\- Tony-kun, tu as l'air d'avoir du mal. C'est parce que ton odorat est trop développé ? comprit Vivi. Nanohana est réputée pour ses parfums, ça doit expliquer tes difficultés.

\- Parfums ? répéta Chopper.

\- Oui, certains ont des senteurs très fortes qui…

Vivi fut interrompue par Nami qui s'était apparemment fait plaisir avec un parfum et en fit la démonstration, mettant le nez du renne un peu plus à l'agonie. Sanji tomba au sol, fou d'amour.

\- Le parfum de l'amour ! Je chavire~ !

\- Bonne noyade, lui souhaita Zoro en terminant de nouer un paquet. En attendant, on a l'air d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour faire la traversée du désert. On fait quoi maintenant, outre attendre que Luffy revienne et ramener tout ça à bord ?

\- La priorité est de stopper les rebelles, leur dit sérieusement Vivi. Il faut éviter la révolte et les effusions de sang. Pour cela, nous devons nous rendre à Yuba, une oasis où se trouvent le siège de la rébellion et son leader.

Du bruit alerta Zoro et il tira brutalement Vivi vers lui pour qu'ils soient cachés dans l'angle du mur. Usopp se pencha vers l'extérieur et ajusta ses lunettes télescopiques pour mieux voir.

\- Que font des soldats de la Marine ici ? chuchota le tireur. On dirait qu'ils poursuivent quelqu'un. Oh non, c'est Luffy… Et il vient droit sur nous !

\- On évacue ! ordonna Sanji en ramassant un sac.

Les autres imitèrent le mouvement.

\- ZORO ! ATTRAPE KING ! JE VAIS NOUS FAIRE GAGNER DU TEMPS ! lança Luffy.

Le sabreur jura et se retourna pour recevoir la panthère que son capitaine lui avait jetée. Il reposa le félin par terre et tout le monde continua sa course. Luffy se retourna dans un dérapage et sortit son arme qui se forma en un clin d'œil.

\- _White Blow_ ! invoqua Smoker en jeta un poing de fumée vers Luffy.

Il n'apprendrait jamais.

Luffy prépara son arme, il allait surprendre méchamment Smoker.

\- _Kagerou _!

Une boule de feu éclata le poing de fumée et rapidement, les flammes se recondensèrent pour devenir une silhouette grande, maigre et bien reconnaissable pour Luffy. Pendant des années, il avait fixé ce même dos, se jurant de parvenir à le dépasser, et de forcer son propriétaire à devoir à son tour fixer le sien et se jurer de le dépasser à son tour.

Ace se redressa, une main sur la lanière de son sac, une autre main enflammée brandit vers le marine.

\- Ta route s'arrête ici, Kemuri-chan. Le feu contre la fumée, c'est un combat sans la moindre utilité. Alors, fais demi-tour, parce que j'ai pas envie de faire des dégâts inutiles à cause d'un homme têtu comme toi, lui dit calmement Ace avec son sourire toujours aussi moqueur.

Elle baissa la tête quand Luffy lui administra un coup de son bô sur le crâne.

\- J't'ai pas demandé de l'aide, stupide Allumette !

\- Peut-être, mais quand je t'ai vu courir comme si tu avais Wilbur Whateley au cul, je me suis dit que je pouvais te la donner, lui répondit sa sœur avec un sourire trop grand et un chouilla menaçant sur sa frimousse tachetée. Donc, tu ramasses tes hommes et on se voit plus tard ? _D'accord_ ?

\- C'est _mon _combat ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !

\- Je sais. Je te fais confiance pour ça. Je te connais et je sais que tu as la force. Laisse-moi juste finir rapidement cette affaire sans que personne n'ait à perdre plus de temps.

\- Quand vous vous serez décidé, vous me ferez signe, grogna Smoker en préparant une nouvelle attaque.

\- Va. Tes hommes t'attendent. Assure-toi qu'ils soient à l'abri.

Luffy claqua la langue et se détourna en boudant.

\- Oi, le singe !

Luffy adressa un regard à sa sœur qui regardait Smoker. Elle souriait tellement que même de dos, on pouvait le voir.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, stupide Allumette.

Luffy tourna les talons et reprit sa course, rejoignant ses hommes en un _Soru,_ avant de se tourner pour garder un œil sur le combat de sa sœur.

\- Luffy ! C'est qui ce gars, tu le connais ?! demanda Nami.

\- Tout le monde le connait ! répondit Luffy avec un sourire. Quand je disais que tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous à Alabasta, je déconnais pas !

\- Mais c'est qui ?! insista Usopp.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, s'arrêtant pour mieux voir un gros nuage de feu et de fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Ace était devenue si forte en trois ans. Bon, elle était toujours aussi surprotectrice, surtout quand il lui disait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais c'était sa sœur.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, il l'aimait telle qu'elle était.

.

.

Luffy ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. L'instant d'avant, il courait avec ses nakamas pour échapper à la Marine, parce qu'il ne fallait pas s'attirer d'ennuis pour ne pas alerter Crocodile… et celui d'après, il se retrouvait assis dans une ruelle, totalement perdu.

Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Ace ! Elle l'avait déconcentré ! Il aurait pu gérer seul Smoker, mais il avait fallu qu'elle s'y mette. Il sentit une présence en approche rapide. On tentait la discrétion, mais son Haki le gardait au courant. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si deux toutes petites voix étaient livrées avec, mais il parvenait à reconnaître sa sœur malgré tout. Tant pis, ce devant être son Haki qui merde

\- Je suis peut-être toujours une merde en Armement, mais je te remercie, mon Haki de l'Observation marche très bien, lança Luffy.

Un rire tomba d'un des toits de la ruelle, un « shishishi » de gosse.

Il releva le nez et leva une main pour se protéger du soleil. La lumière l'empêchait peut-être de discerner correctement, mais il reconnaissait cette silhouette entre mille.

\- Stupide allumette.

\- Oh allez, on se voit pour la première fois depuis trois ans et tu décides de me faire la tête pour ça ?

Ace se laissa tomber souplement du toit et s'accroupit devant son frère en souriant. Elle avait toujours le même visage mince et osseux que dans ses souvenirs, avec cette forme en amande et cette traînée de taches de rousseur. Toujours ce sourire qui montrait autant les dents au point de presque lui faire fermer ses yeux de cendres.

\- Tu forces toujours autant sur ta voix ou c'est juste moi que ça choque ? demanda Luffy.

Quand sa sœur rouvrit la bouche, la voix était largement plus claire, plus féminine, plus douce à l'oreille :

\- Je force moins, j'ai pris des cours avec mes camarades pour avoir le timbre parfait pour paraître masculin sans paraître trop forcée. Sinon, comment tu vas frangin ?

\- Mieux que toi en tout cas.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Il soupira et lui sourit en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- J'vais bien ! Très bien même ! Suis content d'être sur la Grand Line.

\- Bienvenu dans la course, frangin. Je te dirais « bienvenu dans la cour des grands » quand tu seras sur le même océan que moi, là-haut, dans le Shin Sekai.

\- Ace ?

Sa sœur pencha la tête sur le côté avec curiosité et il lui ouvrit ses bras. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et accepta de lui rendre son câlin.

\- Tu sais que Sabo a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque la première fois que je lui ai fait un câlin ?

\- J'imagine. Il laisse derrière un frère agressif et il se retrouve avec une sœur affectueuse ! Moi j'aime les deux versions ! J'aime toutes les versions d'Ace !

\- Même celle du méchant garçon qui te jetait des cailloux pour que tu ne le suives pas dans la jungle ?

\- Hmhm ! Même ce stupide Ace-là.

Il sentit les bras chauds et musclés de sa sœur se refermer un peu plus sur lui. Trois ans loin d'elle, après toutes ces années de vie commune, cela avait été étrange. Difficile même. Puis, les lettres avaient commencé à arriver et il s'était sentit mieux. Sur les océans, sa sœur était heureuse, elle avait trouvé des gens qui l'appréciait envers et contre tout.

\- Nee-chan est avec toi ? demanda Ace.

Luffy crispa son poing sur le dos de la chemise de sa sœur. Toujours cet affreux jaune. L'orange lui va pourtant bien mieux.

\- C'est un non ?

\- Elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'elle me retrouverait ici, mais Dawn n'est pas revenu depuis que je lui ai envoyé ma réponse.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire la suite. On parlait de Nico Robin. Plus d'une personne rêvait de mettre la main sur elle et ses secrets. Ils ne pouvaient que prier et espérer qu'un indice leur tombe du ciel, de préférence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'inquiéter n'aiderait pas Robin. Ils devaient faire avec et le temps leur dirait ce qu'il en était.

\- Sinon, j'ai eu Sab' en ligne. Il m'a demandé de te dire d'arrêter de faire la mule et de remonter fissa, enchaîna Luffy en reculant. Il paraît qu'ils ont mis ton mec sous kairoseki pour qu'il vienne pas de lui-même te récupérer.

Ace serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

Luffy connaissait cette tête. C'était l'expression qui disait qu'elle était prête à aller voir Cthulhu en personne et lui cramer le cul, peu importe que ça ne serve à rien ou que ce soit dangereux. Sans rien dire, il alla se glisser contre un mur pour s'y adosser, restant en tailleur, montrant à sa sœur qu'il ne bougerait pas sans explication. Comprenant le message, elle vint se mettre à côté de lui, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, fixant le mur opposé avec tant de haine qu'il commençait à fumer. Elle se contenta de soupirer quand Luffy appuya sa tête sur son épaule et elle appuya sa joue sur ses cheveux. Trois ans de séparation, mais les mécanismes et les habitudes étaient toujours là.

\- Une de mes amies est entre la vie et la mort. Une Spades, Lu'. Tout ça parce que j'ai pas fait attention à une de ses prédictions et que j'étais occupé quand elle manquait de se faire tuer dans la cabine juste à côté. C'est un de mes hommes le responsable.

\- Un autre Spades ? demanda doucement le D.

Il savait que sa sœur était plus attachée à son ancien équipage qu'au nouveau, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de la suivre sans qu'elle ne leur demande et qu'envers et contre tout, ils étaient restés avec elle, acceptant même de rejoindre la bande d'un Yonkou pour ça. Ils étaient des _amis._ Tout comme Luffy serait prêt à aller au bout du monde pour ses hommes, Ace pouvait en faire autant pour les siens. Parce que dans ce monde où on avait décidé qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de vivre, ces personnes leur avait donné une raison de rester et de ne pas en finir et s'ouvrir les veines.

\- Elle m'avait averti, mais c'était il y a si longtemps, ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête. Je peux pas laisser passer ça Luffy. Pas quand Kali a pris un coup _volontairement_ à la place de Thatch. Alors, oui, je continuerai ma traque de ce salopard de Marshall, même si Oyaji et tout le monde me demande le contraire.

\- Tu décolles immédiatement ? Je sais comment on chasse le gibier, j'ai pas oublié.

Il ne fallait pas laisser une piste refroidir, sinon, on pouvait dire adieu à la bête.

\- La piste est glacée. Je peux me permettre de perdre une dizaine de jours en attendant de le retrouver.

\- Tu veux rester avec moi ? Pour te changer les idées ? T'en as besoin, je pense. Et on a un denden, tu pourras rassurer au minimum les Shirohige.

Sa sœur était raide comme une planche, elle avait besoin de souffler, il le savait. Il lui serra le poignet, un simple geste qui disait qu'il voulait qu'elle reste. Qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps ensemble, après ces trois longues années de séparation. Le silence qui s'installa lui dit que sa sœur réfléchissait à la question.

\- D'accord.

Victoire.

\- Viens, allons retrouver mon équipage, ils doivent se faire du souci pour moi.

Il se releva et tendit ses mains à sa sœur qui les saisit et se remit debout elle aussi. Elle remit le chapeau de son frère sur le crâne de celui-ci. S'ils avaient fait la chose intelligente, ses hommes avaient dû lever l'ancre, alors, il devait longer la côte pour voir le navire.

\- Ne, nii-chan, appela Luffy alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les rues.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Pourquoi t'as décidé de pousser les attaques contre Garp jusqu'à l'humilier à Marine Ford ?

Un air sombre apparut sur le visage de la commandante et la température augmenta significativement. C'était il a plus de deux ans, presque trois, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était quelque chose d'assez grave pour que sa sœur l'ait encore au travers de la gorge.

\- Tu te souviens de la longue lettre que j'ai envoyée suite à la découverte de Garp suite à mon sexe biologique ?

\- Robin s'est faite du souci, t'avais l'air tellement mal dans la lettre qu'elle voulait prendre le risque de trouver une île et un denden pour t'avoir en ligne. Sauf que l'île civilisée la plus proche avait une base Marine. J'y pense, j'ai rencontré la petite-cousine d'un de tes hommes ! Elle lui envoie le bonjour, j'ai promis de faire passer le message.

\- Lequel ?

\- Patrick.

Ace se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que le jiji a fait pour que tu ramènes cet évènement sur le tapis ? demanda le petit-frère en revenant au sujet.

\- A la suite de ça, Garp m'a envoyé une lettre. Et pour la première fois, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas seulement qu'un con. Il était un _vieux_ con. Dans sa lettre, il y avait un dossier avec des présentations très approfondies sur quelques marines. Aokiji faisait partie de la liste, tout comme ce Smoker, là.

\- Et ?

\- Sa lettre disait qu'il fallait que je sois une femme honorable et que pour ça, rien de mieux que de devenir l'épouse d'un marine. Puisque je ne suis pas née homme, je ne pouvais pas devenir un officier, mais être une épouse et femme au foyer d'un officier, ça se valait à ses yeux. Avec, il y avait donc ce dossier, qui est en fait les partis qu'il jugeait intéressant pour moi, et un contrat de mariage prérempli.

Luffy se figea à l'angle d'une rue en entendant ça, laissant involontairement sa sœur prendre de l'avance.

Garp avait voulu marier Ace parce qu'elle n'était pas un homme physiquement ?! Mais c'était quoi ces conneries ?! Il les avait entraînés tous les deux pour faire d'eux _des hommes forts_, valeureux etc ! Et il revenait sur ses paroles pour une simple question de biologie ! Luffy savait qu'il n'était pas le garçon le plus brillant du monde, mais il savait que ce changement de comportement, cette façon de Garp de balayer toutes ces années de son semblant d'éducation… tout ça avait dû _briser_ sa sœur. Elle était du genre à garder tout pour elle, donc, personne n'avait dû le voir qu'elle allait mal, mais il se doutait que ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ce n'était pas juste de la vexation. C'était une base de sa personnalité, de son éducation, qu'on avait attaqué.

La vengeance était presque trop douce par rapport à ce que sa sœur avait dû ressentir.

\- Lu ? appela sa sœur en le voyant figé.

\- Je le croise, il s'en prendra une. Tellement fort qu'il devra apprendre à manger avec son cul.

Sa sœur se contenta de secouer la tête avec un maigre rire.

Luffy se dépêcha de la rejoindre quand un homme leur coupa la route avec un sourire menaçant et un flingue en main.

\- Ne bouge plus, Hiken no Ace ! cria un homme en mettant Ace en joue.

Quand toutes les petites voix que Luffy avait perçu dans les environs se joignirent à la danse, il comprit qu'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade.

Mouais, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Les deux D. échangèrent un regard alors que le commanditaire de la petite fête continuait son speech :

\- Comme tu le vois, tu ne peux pas t'échapper ! Ta chance s'arrête ici, Hiken no Ace, ta tête est à nous ! Prépare-toi à mourir ! On va voir ce que vaut vraiment l'engeance de Roger !

La pirate se contenta d'inspirer et expirer lentement, comme pour rester calme. Encore une fois, on en avait après elle à cause de son père. C'étaient dans des moments comme ça que Luffy était heureux d'être encore anonyme ou juste connu sous son surnom.

\- Eh tu ne crois pas que... cet autre type c'est... Mugiwara, non ? fit l'un de leurs adversaires.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles... sa prime est de trente millions de berrys, constata un autre.

Oui, il avait du cul en comparaison.

\- On a un sacré bol, aujourd'hui ! commenta le chef. Hiken no Ace et Mugiwara ! Quand on aura vos têtes, nos chances d'être promu seront trois fois plus grandes !

Les deux D. se regardèrent de nouveau et décidèrent de reprendre leur route. C'était une perte de temps.

\- Quoi de beau depuis ta dernière lettre ? Tu es passé par Drum ? s'enquit Ace en reprenant sa voix masculine.

\- Je suis passé par Drum, parce que Nami, ma navigatrice, est tombée malade sur l'île d'avant et j'ai pas eu le temps de trouver un médecin en East Blue avant mon départ. Et j'avais pas envie de prendre Crocus, c'était de la triche. J'ai rencontré un petit renne zoan, super adorable, qui était formé à la médecine, donc, il est reparti avec moi ! Ah et la fille bizarre dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre…

\- Eh, vous deux ! crièrent l'un des assaillants en les voyant continuer leur route sans s'arrêter.

\- Arrêtez-vous !

\- Se foutre de nous ainsi ! grogna le chef.

Il brandit un flingue et tira sur les deux D. qui l'esquivèrent sans souci. Luffy fut celui qui se retourna pour lui adresser un regard sérieux.

\- Quand tu pointes une arme, il te faut être prêt à y laisser ta vie, tu en as conscience ? C'est pas un jouet...

Il remonta lentement vers le chef en gardant les mains dans les poches de sa veste ouverte sur son tee-shirt.

\- Tu as fait feu, je présume donc que tu es prêt au retour de flamme et à la mort, ne ? sourit calmement le garçon.

\- TUEZ-LES ! ordonna le chef.

Comme s'ils avaient le moyen de se débarrasser d'eux.

L'homme devant Luffy termina avec sa claquette dans la figure quand il lui fit bouffer littéralement son pied, l'envoyant percuter un mur derrière dans laquelle sa tête s'enfonça, avant de ramener sa jambe au sol et d'utiliser le mouvement pour faire jaillir son bras qui s'allongea juste assez pour faire du nettoyage.

Ace était immobile, les mains accrochées à la nuque et le regardait faire. Son logia était de la tricherie. Elle se faisait transpercer de toutes parts, voire même tirer dessus, mais elle restait superbement indifférente. Quand Luffy frappa quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle, la tête de la commandante se contenta de se trouer dans un embrasement pour laisser passer le membre sans le blesser.

\- Ça va, j'te dérange pas trop ? demanda Luffy en envoyant valser avec désinvolture un dernier adversaire.

\- Je regarde comment tu as progressé, se justifia l'aînée en souriant.

Le plus jeune donna un coup de poing arrière pour assommer quelqu'un qui s'était relevé pour l'avoir par derrière, avant de remettre ses mains dans ses poches et de rejoindre sa sœur qui continuait de sourire en riant doucement.

\- Donc, tu me parlais de la fille bizarre que tu as ramenée sur une île paumée de Whiskey Peak, si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as dit, reprit Ace là où ils en étaient restés.

Ils se remirent en marche entre les corps inconscients et se rapprochèrent de la côte pour chercher le _Going Merry_.

\- Il s'avère qu'en fait, c'est une princesse. C'est la princesse Nefertari Vivi et elle a infiltré une organisation dirigée par le Shichibukai Crocodile pour sauver son pays. Il s'amuse apparemment à attiser dans l'ombre la rébellion locale tout en discréditant le roi. On s'est décidé de l'aider.

Ace s'arrêta et le fixa d'un air sérieux qui faisait presque peur.

\- Elle sait _qui_ tu es ?

\- Mes nakamas le savent, mais pas elle, ça sert à rien.

\- Si, Luffy.

\- Elle se fiche de Dragon comme de sa première couche. Même si elle n'approuve pas la méthode, elle est d'accord sur le fond !

\- C'est pas ça le souci. Imagine ce qu'il va se passer si le Gouvernement a vent de ton implication. Ou même Dragon. Il serait tout à fait capable de faire de la récupération et d'utiliser ce que _tu _as fait pour faire pression sur ton amie. Si tu la mets au courant, elle sera capable de savoir quoi répondre si on lui pose des questions sur la Révolution ou si ton donneur de sperme se manifeste.

Luffy grimaça. Ça ne lui plaisait pas cette idée. Si Vivi restait définitivement avec eux, il pouvait comprendre de la mettre dans la confidence, mais là… Sa sœur avait le don de compliquer les choses.

En parlant de chose compliquée…

Luffy hésita un instant, avant de parler sur un autre sujet qui le tracassait :

\- Ne, Nii-chan… Tu connais bien la Grand Line, depuis le temps, non ?

\- Pas trop le Paradis, et plus le Shin Sekai. Pourquoi ta question ? s'enquit Ace.

\- Pourquoi _Alabasta_ et pas un autre pays ? Pourquoi Crocodile voudrait s'emparer de ce royaume en particulier.

Ace haussa des épaules.

\- Je sais pas assez du personnage pour pouvoir te répondre. Pour ce qui est du royaume, si c'était pour avoir un pied à terre, Drum aurait été un meilleur choix. Marshall y a foutu la merde…

\- Sabo me l'a dit… il m'a dit aussi pour les rumeurs sur un Fragment.

\- Dans ce cas, il aura besoin de Nee-chan aussi. Tu as interrogé la princesse ? Elle sait peut-être quelque chose.

Luffy secoua la tête. Il n'était pas fou pour faire ça sans Ace ou Robin pour lui dire qu'il pouvait le faire.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua son navire et se dépêcha de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la plage au pas de course. Il entendit vaguement sa sœur crier quelque chose, mais il l'ignora.

.

.

Zoro s'ébroua après la baignade forcée qu'il avait dû faire pour repêcher Luffy qui dégoulina lamentablement sur le pont. Stupide frangine. Elle avait tenté de l'attraper au dernier moment et ça avait modifié sa trajectoire. Au lieu de finir sur le navire, il s'était pris la coque de plein fouet pour tomber à l'eau.

Il ébouriffa la fourrure de King quand il vint lui lécher le visage, avant de se remettre debout et de retirer sa veste pour l'essorer.

\- Où diable étais-tu passé ? gronda Nami. T'imagines le mouron qu'on s'est fait !

\- Stupide Ace m'a déconcentré en plus de me voler le fun.

Cela figea tout le monde sur le navire, sauf Zoro qui se contenta d'un reniflement narquois et Chopper qui se contenta d'une moue perplexe, ne sachant pas ce que ce personnage pouvait faire. Ace n'était pas un prénom courant, sans compter que le porteur avait des ennuis avec la Marine. Conclusion logique :

\- Ce gars… c'était _le _Portgas D. Ace ? souffla Usopp en pâlissant à vue d'œil. Genre, l'héritier du One Piece ! Le fils de Gold Roger !

\- Gol _D._ Roger, Usopp, rectifia machinalement le capitaine.

\- Que fait un pareil pirate ici, à Alabasta ? s'inquiéta Vivi.

\- La question est surtout de savoir _pourquoi_ il nous a aidés, pointa Nami.

\- Ohé ! J'vous rappelle qu'on parle d'un commandant de Shirohige ! Et que Luffy lui a donné un coup de bô sur le crâne ! Il va venir après nous ! Nous sommes condamnés ! gémit le tireur.

\- C'est un méchant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tout le monde soit inquiet ? demanda Chopper sans comprendre.

\- C'est juste Usopp qui fait sa drama queen. Portgas est le seul enfant connu du précédent Kaizoku Ou, c'est pour ça que tout le monde entre en panique, expliqua Zoro en se laissant tomber par terre contre le mât comme pour se préparer à faire sa sieste.

\- On va se faire descendre ! sanglota Usopp en allant le secouer.

\- Mais non. T'façon, j'lui botte le cul facile, rassura Luffy en roulant des yeux.

Il avait après tout réussi quelques fois à vaincre Ace en entraînement. Elle restait en tête, mais il s'en sortait.

Une main chaude très familière se posa sur son crâne alors que sa sœur sautait sur la rambarde derrière son dos.

Usopp se laissa tomber par terre et décida de faire le mort.

Les autres ne savaient pas bien comment réagir devant la figure que trop bien connue de la piraterie qui venait littéralement d'apparaître sur leur navire en sortant de nulle part.

\- A qui tu bottes le cul facilement, dis-moi, que je rigole ? demanda Ace.

Luffy n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle souriait.

Stupide frangine qui aimait un peu trop ses entrées en scène. Il grogna quand il se prit deux coups sur le crâne.

\- Pour le coup de tout à l'heure et pour m'avoir abandonné quand j'étais _encore_ en train de parler, stupide Singe.

Luffy roula des yeux mais laissa passer. Sa sœur descendit du bord et salua tout le monde avec un grand sourire et un geste de la main, auquel tout le monde répondit en un geste machinal, presque mécanique. King se rapprocha pour la sentir et elle s'accroupit pour lui permettre de mieux sentir sa main.

\- Bon, ben, j'ai pas besoin de présenter l'Allumette-ci présente. Ace, alors dans l'ordre, tu as Zoro.

Zoro se contenta d'un semblant de salut militaire de là où il était assis.

\- Nami.

La rousse se contenta de continuer d'avec son geste nerveux de la main, son regard fixant Luffy l'air de lui demander ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il les présentait.

\- Celui qui fait le mort, c'est Usopp.

\- Oh, le chanceux dont tu m'as parlé ? se rappela Ace. Quand même, réussir à échapper à ces raids sans que personne ne te remarque, faut le faire. Ça me fera une bonne histoire à raconter à ton vieux si je le croise sur le chemin du retour, Shanks au moins trouvera ça intéressant et drôle.

\- Je ne suis pas très aux faits des relations entre les Yonkou, mais vous êtes un Shirohige, non ? pointa Vivi avec hésitation. Vous ne risquez pas des problèmes à communiquer avec Akagami no Shanks ?

\- C'est Vivi qui vient de parler, notre princesse en détresse, sourit Luffy.

\- Enchantée. Et non, je ne risque rien, puisque Shanks est plus un camarade de beuverie _chiant_ de Oyaji, plus qu'autre chose, ensuite, le simple fait de connaître le stupide Singe fait de moi quelqu'un d'assez _cool_ aux yeux de Shanks pour être invité autour d'un feu de camp avec une bonne bière…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et finit avec une voix morne :

\- Et chose qu'on évite de mentionner en ma présence, c'est que Shanks était un moussaillon de mon géniteur. Donc, il me voit comme un membre de la famille. Tant qu'il essaye pas de me prendre dans son équipage, Oyaji n'en a rien à faire que j'aille le voir. Tant que la famille n'est pas en danger, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Ooooh…

\- On évite de parler de _son_ vieux autant que du tien ? se fit confirmer Zoro.

\- Vaut mieux, recommanda Luffy.

\- Merci, sourit aigrement Ace devant le geste.

_-_ Donc… On a ensuite Chopper, le petit nouveau et le blond là-bas, c'est Sanji. Et il veut un rancard avec un de tes potes commandants.

Ace releva la tête de Chopper dont elle serrait le sabot et regarda son frère qui lui souriait d'un air entendu, avant qu'elle ne tourne le visage vers Sanji.

\- T'es tombé pour un ou une de mes collègues ?

\- Faut dire que lady Izou est une jolie femme, sourit Sanji d'un air rêveur.

La commandante soupira et se massa les yeux.

\- T'es même pas de l'équipage que déjà, tu te sers de mes histoires pour raconter des conneries, Lu'.

\- J'ai une question… non, deux questions, fit Chopper en levant un sabot.

Les deux D. regardèrent le petit renne avec curiosité pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître, comment ça se fait ? Et… pourquoi vous vous faîtes passer pour un homme alors que vous êtes une femme, Portgas-san ? Vous avez une odeur féminine.

\- Eh bien, parce que je suis née une femme tout autant qu'Izou est un homme, et si je connais si bien Luffy, c'est parce qu'il est mon petit-frère en tout sauf le sang.

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH !

Si seulement il avait un appareil photo. Toutes ces mâchoires sur le sol, il y avait de quoi rire. Qu'est-ce qui les avait le plus choqué. D'apprendre que c'était l'une de ses infâmes sœur ou qu'il s'agissait d'une femme ?

\- J'aurais dû parier, soupira Luffy avec une moue boudeuse.

\- J'aurais pas pris le pari, lui rétorqua sa sœur.

Les Mugiwara étaient encore en état de choc devant la révélation.

\- Allez, c'est pas _si_ exceptionnel que ça ! déconnez pas ! s'indigna Luffy sous le rire de Zoro devant l'immobilité de ses camarades.

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! rouspéta sa sœur. Et pour ton information, la seule chose qu'on peut penser avec un bandage pour King, c'est qu'il est blessé. Pas efficace pour dire qu'il n'est pas sauvage.

\- Il a perdu son écharpe à Drum.

\- Si c'est que ça.

Luffy regarda sa sœur ouvrir son sac et en sortir un keffieh rouge sombre.

\- C'était celui de Iro avant que Marco ne lui en trouve un qui aille parfaitement avec son akuma no mi. Je t'en fais cadeau.

\- Oh, merci.

L'adolescent récupéra la vieille étoffe et l'enroula autour du cou de King qui miaula doucement.

\- Il dit que ça sent la panthère, traduisit Chopper.

\- Ce qui est normal, puisque ça appartenait à _ma_ panthère, répondit Ace.

\- STOP ! coupa Nami.

Les deux D. la regardèrent en levant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy.

\- Il y a que tu es le petit frère de Portgas D. Ace ! s'exclama Vivi presque aussi hystérique que Nami. Comment… _pourquoi_… on parle de l'une des personnes la plus recherchée au monde et toi, normal, tu nous annonces comme ça que c'est ta _grande-sœur_ !

\- Crie pas trop fort, je tiens à garder le doute sur mon genre, surtout que j'ai pas pris de décision définitive, demanda Ace.

\- Ce qui m'échappe, c'est comment les deux personnes les plus craintes d'East Blue ont fini ensemble ! pointa Usopp.

\- Bon point, accorda Nami.

\- Vous loupez le point, réfuta Sanji. C'est pas ça le plus dramatique…

Il prit son temps pour expirer la fumée de sa cigarette, avant de redescendre sur le pont en mode tornade, un cœur dans l'œil, et souriant comme un idiot à côté d'Ace, les mains jointes à côté de sa tête.

\- Le plus cruel, c'est qu'une femme de cette beauté cache son charme sous une allure de garçon ! Mais vous êtes si belle, Ace-chan !

Sanji se ramassa un coup de pied dans la figure qui l'envoya à la flotte. L'air qu'arborait Ace était une expression entre la peur et l'horreur. Un frisson d'effroi la secoua des pieds à la tête alors qu'elle glissait contre la rambarde comme pour se cacher derrière son frère qui la regarda faire avec amusement.

\- Désolée, mais je supporte pas ce genre de comportement.

\- Comment ton mec a réussi à te charmer, je me pose la question, marmonna Luffy.

Il accepta le coup sur son crâne sans broncher. C'était si amusant d'embarrasser sa sœur. Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur la rambarde et vint automatiquement se faire une place entre ses jambes, toujours face à son équipage. Il passa ses bras dans le dos sa sœur pour s'accrocher au rebord de façon à la retenir si jamais elle basculait en arrière à cause d'une de ses crises, pendant qu'elle-même passait ses bras sur les épaules devant elle en prenant garde de ne pas faire cramer le tissu.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Nami, si on s'est rencontrés, c'est parce que son stupide grand-père a accepté la demande de Roger de s'occuper de ma mère et moi après sa mort. Seulement, il a tellement tardé ce con que ma mère a simplement décidé de repousser ma venue au monde, ce qui lui a été fatal. Donc, sans personne pour lui dire qu'il faisait une connerie, il m'a récupéré et m'a envoyé chez une _amie_ bandit de montagne qui a été ma nounou jusqu'à mes douze ans, expliqua Ace.

\- Et à sept ans, puisqu'il était pas content de mon ambition de devenir pirate, il m'a envoyé vivre chez les mêmes bandits pour que je devienne un marine. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré l'Allumette, puis Scarface… enfin, il l'était pas encore à cette époque, compléta Luffy pendant que Sanji revenait à bord.

\- Des bandits… souffla Vivi avec horreur.

Les deux D. hochèrent la tête d'un air blasé.

\- Mais il faut être stupide pour faire une chose comme ça ! Confier des enfants à des bandits ! Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Nami.

\- Nan, Dadan a la frousse du Jiji. On était son assurance vie.

\- Et stupidité est le deuxième prénom de ce con. On parle quand même de l'homme à qui on a mis un bébé dans les bras et qui a décidé que c'était un homme sans vérifier au préalable. C'est pour ça que je passe mon temps à osciller entre me voir comme un homme ou une femme. Tout dépend des jours.

\- Je me souviens encore de ta tête quand Nee-chan t'a explicité pourquoi tu étais une fille ! ricana Luffy.

\- C'est pas drôle, stupide Singe ! grinça Ace en écrasant le visage de son frère entre ses doigts.

C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il aimait être en caoutchouc.

\- D'où le fait que tout le monde soit persuadé que vous…commença Vivi.

\- J'ai vingt et un ans, pas cent ; tutoie-moi.

\- Donc que _tu_ es un homme.

\- Yup. C'est aussi une bonne façon de se protéger de personnes aux idées mal placées, sans avoir à recourir à ma solution finale pour préserver mon honneur.

\- Qui est ? demanda Nami.

L'une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester loin de Arlong était que certains de ses hommes avaient pris un peu trop de liberté à son sujet. Cela remontait, elle avait eu le temps de mettre au point une méthode pour leur échapper, mais une astuce pour éviter un nouvel accident de ce genre ne serait certainement pas à refuser, surtout venant de quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux qu'Ace. Mais la réponse n'était pas quelque chose à reproduire dans son cas :

\- Si j'ai un bermuda aussi large, c'est pour cacher le fait que dessous, je me balade avec de quoi faire sauter une frégate. Si on veut me toucher sans mon consentement, faut être soit un démineur, soit être prêt à mourir, répondit la D.

\- C'est radical, commenta Usopp assis en tailleur contre le mât.

\- J'ai assez de force pour ne pas avoir eu besoin de recourir à ça, mais c'est rassurant dans un sens.

\- Sauf que t'es le feu et que tu t'enflammes pour la moindre connerie, rappela Luffy.

\- Je maîtrise assez mon logia pour ne pas activer ça par erreur.

\- J'ai une question pratique, intervint Zoro. Cela fait trois ans que vous vous êtes pas vus, c'est ça. On peut s'attendre à ce que tu restes un moment parmi nous ?

\- J'attends des nouvelles d'une amie informatrice avant de continuer la traque du traitre qui a laissé ma meilleure amie entre la vie et la mort. J'en ai marre des pistes froides. Donc, oui, à moins que mon frère ne me mette dehors, je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Luffy n'avait pas besoin de l'expression horrifiée de ses nakamas ou de la voir pour savoir qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Il remonta une de ses mains pour la pousser sur lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans l'eau et fronça les sourcils en sentant des cicatrices étranges sous le fin tissu dans le dos. Il verrait plus tard avec elle.

\- Elle est narcoleptique, pas de quoi s'en faire, rassura Luffy.

\- Ouf, pendant un instant, je me voyais déjà en train d'essayer de cacher son corps pour m'assurer que Shirohige ne sache pas qu'elle était morte chez nous, soupira Nami en essuyant de la sueur invisible de son front.

Un frisson parcourut Luffy en se rappelant de toutes les fois où ses sœurs avaient dit qu'elles le tueraient lui, puis leur délire de trouver tout ce qui posait des problèmes et qui devrait être géré. Avocats, alibi, témoins, arme du crime, emprisonnement, cavale et plus encore. Ensemble, ses sœurs étaient des _monstres_.

\- Elle va rester avec nous maximum une dizaine de jours, informa Luffy. Elle en a besoin même si elle le montre pas.

Cela ne choqua personne. Nami et Vivi échangèrent même un sourire en voyant le petit capitaine appuyer son visage contre la tempe de sa sœur, tirant un certain réconfort de sa présence. Sanji quitta le pont pour préparer de quoi traverser le désert, laissant Luffy résumer ce qu'il avait dit à sa sœur au sujet de leur présence.

\- Vivi, j'ai une question bizarre à te poser. Tu es en droit de ne pas me répondre, mais c'est important, et suivant ce que tu diras, ça voudra dire que la situation est _plus grave_ qu'on le pense tous, demanda sérieusement Luffy.

Perplexe, Vivi hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nommer la chose en question, dis-moi seulement si oui ou non, tu sais s'il y a quelque chose de dangereux dans ton pays. Un truc tellement _gros_ que même les plus proches conseillers de ton père ne seraient pas au courant.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu veux parler, Luffy-san. Alabasta est un pays désertique, avant toute cette histoire, nous étions un pays tranquille, répondit la princesse.

Incompréhension et perplexité ne lui faisaient pas justice.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait pas une règle bizarre qu'on t'aurait imposé ou quoi que ce soit d'anormal que tu aurais vu et que ton père t'aurait demandé d'oublier ou de ne rien dire.

\- Pas à ma connaissance. La seule chose que l'on cache, c'est le tombeau de la famille royale, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne désacralise nos ancêtres. C'est tout.

Une réponse inintelligible sortit d'Ace.

\- Pardon ? demanda Usopp.

\- Il n'est pas rare que les narcoleptiques aient des épisodes de paralysie à l'endormissement ou au réveil, si ce n'est des hallucinations, expliqua calmement Chopper. Ça veut juste dire qu'elle commence à se réveiller, c'est normal qu'on ne la comprenne pas.

\- Ce qui tombe bien, parce qu'elle doit appeler son équipage pour les rassurer, n'est-ce pas, Nii-chan ? Après tout, tu as descendu quoi… ? La moitié de la Grand Line et tu as sans doute pas dit un mot à ton mec depuis cinq mois. Il doit se faire tellement de souci.

Le marmonnement qui suivit était tout aussi incompréhensible.

\- Moi aussi, j't'aime, frangine.

La commandante redressa sa tête en baillant et se frotta les yeux.

\- Je les appelle si tu fais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, répliqua la femme.

Luffy grimaça. L'idée ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Après si tu veux que ce salopard récupère ton boulot à son avantage, c'est toi qui décides.

\- Parfois je te déteste, l'Allumette.

\- Heureusement que c'est juste _parfois_. Tu le fais ?

\- A une condition. Que tu me dises c'est quoi les drôles de cicatrice que je sens dans ton dos. On t'a torturé ?

Ace prit une couleur bien rose à la question et se carapata vers la première porte.

\- Le denden est dans la cuisine avec Sanji-kun, lui dit Nami en essayant de masquer son sourire.

La jeune femme la remercia et disparut dans la pièce.

Avec son comportement, c'était dur de se dire que les horreurs que crachaient les journaux à son sujet étaient vraies. Elle était… _normale_.

-Vivi.

Vivi se détourna de la porte par laquelle Ace avait disparu, pour se retourner vers Luffy qui cachait son visage avec l'ombre de son chapeau.

\- Si Ace n'insistait pas sur les conséquences et tous ces trucs qui me dépassent, je verrais pas l'intérêt d'en parler…

La bleue ne comprenait pas, mais vu l'air sombre et les regards que le reste de l'équipage échangeait, outre Chopper, c'était un sujet sérieux qui allait être abordé. Et le sujet n'était pas plaisant si on en jugeait la façon dont Nami se mordait nerveusement une lèvre ou comment Luffy se frottait la nuque.

\- Si… si je t'ai demandé si Dragon était impliqué dans ce qu'il se passait ici, lorsqu'on était à Whiskey Peak… c'est… c'est parce qu'il… qu'il est mon géniteur. Ace se fait du souci parce qu'elle pense qu'il peut profiter de mon implication pour faire pression sur toi. Et je veux pas. T'es une amie, et je veux pas que cet homme te cause des problèmes.

Vivi resta un instant silencieuse, cligna des yeux le temps que l'information soit correctement décryptée, puis alla prendre Luffy dans ses bras en souriant.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, elle comprenait.

\- Merci de te faire du souci. Je ferai le nécessaire pour le après. Je remercierai ta sœur quand elle aura fini avec le denden.

Comment diable pouvait-on en vouloir à deux personnes aussi sympathiques ?

Ah oui, la naissance.


	13. Au travers le désert

**Bonjour !**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre et le dernier que j'ai en réserve pour cette histoire. Je vais essayer d'avancer "Juste un petit changement" avant de reprendre celle-ci (spoil toussa toussa). Donc voilà, profitez bien, je vous assure que j'ai quelques idées pour la suite qui devraient vous amuser.**

**Sur ce, les commentaires :**

**Mel Mochi49** : La suite est là, mais j'ai rien de plus d'écrit pour cette fic. J'essaie de me rattraper un peu plus du côté d'Ace histoire de pas trop spoiler.

**liona29** : Au plaisir !

**Kathelen** : Je dis rien sur l'état de Robin. / Les cicatrices sont faîtes dans "Juste un petit changement". Elle s'expliquera sur les marques vers la fin de l'arc./Les études passent avant, fait pas ma connerie.

**Bob** : Je ne répondrais pas à ta question. Je t'inviterais bien à lire "Juste un petit changement" pour avoir ta réponse, mais j'ai pas encore rattrapé de ce côté là./ Ouuuh, ça remonte alors ! Contente que tu sois encore avec moi depuis le temps !/ Heureuse d'arrivée encore à faire du bon travail.  
TheSepticPuppet: Si tu le dis.

**Yz3ut3**: Au plaisir à bientôt !

**Mzelle A** : Merci à toi ! oui, courage à Robin.

**NoxShiningAbyssal :** On retrouvera Robin. L'idée, c'est Missty qui me l'a donné. Le genre d'idée qui font que j'ai parfois envie de la tuer./ Oui, Sanji n'appréciera pas la vérité... s'il la découvre. / De quel forshadowing tu parles, moi, je laisse des indices pour beaucoup de truc, tu sais. / La version pour Ace est déjà écrite, et c'est tout aussi amusant de son point de vue. / Tu t'en remettras, j'ai foi.

**Très bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !**

**.**

* * *

.

Luffy entra dans la cuisine pour voir Sanji occupé aux fourneaux et sa sœur au denden. Elle se retourna un instant pour lui faire signe de garder le silence, avant de revenir à sa conversation. L'adolescent lui jeta un bref regard avant d'aller voir le blond. Quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir et de manier son couteau laissait supposer qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Pas énervé comme après une dispute avec Zoro ou quand King réussissait à voler quelque chose dans la cuisine. Non, cela le rendait plus… raide dans sa posture, plus sec dans ses gestes. Comme si sous la lame, il voyait quelque chose qu'il donnerait cher pour pouvoir vraiment découper.

« Je viens de regarder mes notes, mais je n'ai rien à son sujet. Je vous tiens au courant, Portgas-san, si j'apprends quelque chose. » finit par dire une voix de femme au denden.

\- Je te revaudrai ça. Je t'enverrai Dawn pour la facture quand le tas de plumes sera de retour, remercia la Commandante.

« Il n'y a rien à payer si je n'ai rien à donner. »

Ace eut un maigre rire et salua son interlocutrice avant de raccrocher.

\- Sanji ? Daijobu ka ? s'inquiéta Luffy maintenant qu'il pouvait parler sans risque.

Le cuisinier cligna des yeux comme s'il réalisait à l'instant la présence de son capitaine qui s'accouda dans une zone de libre du plan de travail.

\- Hm ? Oui, ça va, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna le cuisinier.

\- Je suis certainement pas le plus brillant, mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui va pas bien.

\- On a eu une discussion assez sérieuse et désagréable, c'est tout, expliqua Ace. Le sujet restera entre lui et moi, à moins de force majeure. Creuse pas.

\- Tu devais appeler ton équipage ! Pas embêter le mien ! accusa le plus jeune en se plantant devant sa sœur avec les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je l'ai fait et j'ai même essayé d'appeler Sabo, mais il est en mission apparemment.

\- Elle l'a fait, confirma Sanji.

\- Tu nous cherchais ou tu as retrouvé un fragment de ton estomac ? s'enquit en souriant la brune en appuyant son menton dans sa main.

Et elle croqua dans une pomme qu'elle avait en main.

\- Je suis pas un faiseur de miracle ! ricana Sanji. On fait le maximum avec Chopper pour qu'il recommence à s'alimenter correctement, mais il y a du travail.

\- Dommage que la boulimie ne soit pas contagieuse…

\- J'en veux pas de ta crise de boulimie ! rétorqua le plus jeune en tirant la langue à sa sœur. Nan, c'est pour savoir ce que tu vas faire pendant qu'on traque Crocodile.

La Commandante soupira et recommença à croquer dans sa pomme, le regard vers la table pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle fit un geste de la tête vers la porte et Luffy alla passer la tête dehors.

\- Vivi ! Viens m'aider à trouver de quoi empêcher ma frangine de se rouler les pouces !

Il ignora la chaussure qu'il se reçut sur le crâne de la part de l'autre D. pour regarder le reste de la bande, Karoo et King inclus, les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Nami et Vivi s'assirent à la table en face d'Ace qui se retrouva à partager son banc avec son frère et King.

\- Vous prévoyez quoi exactement ? demanda la brune.

\- Vous allez nous aider ? s'enquit Usopp avec un espoir mal camouflé dans la voix.

\- Peut-être, mais te fais pas de faux espoir. Si je m'écoutais, oui, je vous aiderais sans me retenir, mais j'ai deux choses à prendre en compte. La première, c'est ce que si je m'implique ouvertement, on va penser que c'est sous ordre de Oyaji, donc, on va se demander l'intérêt de Shirohige pour ce pays.

Elle fit un geste large de la main.

\- La liste de soupçons et de conséquences est sans limite. Le pire serait qu'on pense que le Roi a passé un pacte avec Oyaji. Dans ce cas-là, la seule chose qui empêchera la radiation d'Alabasta du Sekai Seifu pour des accusations de complicité avec des malfaiteurs serait que les Nefertari font partie des descendants d'une des vingt familles qui ont fondé le Gouvernement. Mais là, je ne fais que supposer et je peux me tromper. Parce qu'à côté, l'île Gyojin fait partie de notre territoire, mais elle appartient au Sekai Seifu, après, Neptune n'y a jamais siégé et c'est pas pour autant que la Marine se fait chier à les défendre quand ils ont des emmerdes.

\- Tu t'éparpilles, Nii-chan, rappela à l'ordre Luffy.

\- Mea culpa. Donc, la seconde chose à craindre, c'est qu'on s'intéresse de trop près à _pourquoi_ je me suis alliée avec vous, les Mugiwara. Si j'ai pris ce risque tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'ai déjà eu un rapport sur Smoker et je sais qu'il se contente de regarder la personne en face de lui, pas ses ancêtres.

Elle braqua un doigt vers son petit-frère.

\- Dès que le secret sera dehors, vous aurez les amiraux au cul. Aokiji, c'est _peut-être_ négociable, mais les autres n'en auront rien à foutre. Vous êtes encore des nouveaux, vous n'avez pas encore la force nécessaire pour affronter les gros joueurs. Si on se met à soupçonner quoi que ce soit, parce que je bosse avec vous, vous ne survivrez pas. Que ce soit parce qu'il porte le sang de Dragon, ou seulement parce que c'est mon petit-frère en tout sauf le sang. S'il arrive quelque chose à Luffy, je serai la première à faire des pieds et des mains pour le sauver. Et je sais que la réciproque est malheureusement vraie.

Luffy étira son bras pour récupérer la botte de sa sœur dans l'entrée et l'utilisa pour frapper sur le crâne de la brune qui lui adressa un regard noir en réponse.

\- Donc, il faut trouver un moyen que tu puisses aider sans qu'on soupçonne que tu agisses pour nous ou Shirohige, voire même ton identité, réfléchit Nami alors que la Commandante enfilait sa chaussure.

\- J'ai une idée, mais ça dépend de Père et de vous, annonça Vivi.

\- Dis-nous tout, Vivi-chan ! encouragea Sanji en déposant des boissons fraîches sur la table.

\- Dans les visages que Bon Clay a fait défiler, il y avait le visage de Père, c'est donc qu'il a l'intention d'utiliser son apparence. Certainement pas pour faire de bonnes actions, mais plus pour le décrédibiliser. Mais si on a deux Rois de visibles, les choses ne se passeront pas correctement.

\- Tu veux donc que je le protège ? comprit Ace.

\- Je dois lui envoyer un message pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai appris sur Crocodile et le faire partir avec Karoo. Dedans, je peux lui dire que tu nous offres ton aide dans l'unique condition qu'on ne trahisse pas ton identité.

\- C'est bon pour moi. Dis-moi juste quand tu le fais décoller.

\- Il faudra traverser le désert, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, avertit la princesse.

\- Pour ton canard surtout, moi, je suis le feu, c'est pas la fournaise qui va me déranger.

\- J'ai une question ! annonça Chopper en levant un sabot.

Tout le monde regarda le petit renne qui s'était assis sur la table avec un verre qu'il buvait à la paille.

\- Si Vivi s'occupe de l'armée rebelle, Luffy doit donc se charger de Crocodile. Mais le Shichibukai est très fort, ça t'inquiète pas ? demanda le médecin.

\- _Du tout_. Si on s'y met tous les deux, ça revient à lâcher une _bombe_ sur un nid de souris. Beaucoup de dégât pour pas grand-chose, rit la Commandante.

\- Je préfère me casser la gueule contre Crocodile pour réaliser suffisamment tôt si j'ai le niveau ou pas, plutôt que de me retrouver dans le Shin Sekai et qu'on se fasse tous descendre par Big Mum ou Kaidou, lui dit sérieusement Luffy.

\- Quoiqu'avec Linlin, y'a toujours l'option de se faire dévorer, réfléchit la Commandante d'un air sérieux.

\- _Dévorer ?_ répéta Usopp en déglutissant.

\- Y'a un pari entre les Yonkou pour savoir ce qui aura raison du territoire de cette malade. Ses crises alimentaires qui lui font dévorer tout sur son passage, que ce soit comestible ou non, vivant ou non... quoique là-bas, même les aliments ouvrent leur gueule… Autre option, une rébellion de ses enfants qui en auront marre d'être ses marionnettes. Dernière option, encore mieux, serait que le Sekai Seifu qui décide _enfin_ de mettre fin à l'ère des Yonkou et s'assure de trouver un moyen de démultiplier la puissance de ses Buster Call pour la défoncer. Il leur faudra du temps avant de se remettre d'un affrontement, donc, on pourra se préparer et Linlin nous fera moins chier.

\- Ils devraient y envoyer Genkotsu… maugréa Luffy en laissant tomber son menton sur la table.

\- _Si seulement_, ça éviterait qu'il vienne chier des briques à mon sujet ! soupira Ace avec un regard lointain.

Elle termina sa pomme, allant jusqu'à avaler le trognon, avant de regarder Vivi, la bouche pleine en se suçotant les doigts. Elle leva un sourcil, comme si elle voulait quelque chose d'elle et la princesse déplia une lettre qu'elle avait dans sa main. Elle chercha un stylo et Ace lui en fournit un, permettant à la princesse d'écrire un post-scriptum. Quant à la D., elle souleva son protège coude orange et en tira deux morceaux de papier qu'elle donna à son frère.

\- Dès que tu seras à Shabaody, assure-toi de t'en faire, avec Nee-chan, que l'on puisse garder un œil sur vous.

\- Mère poule, bougonna l'adolescent.

Son commentaire lui valut une taloche.

\- Amuse-toi bien avec Crocodile, souhaita la Commandante en se levant.

\- Tu me voleras pas ma proie cette fois ! lui dit Luffy en tirant la langue.

.

* * *

.

\- Marimo.

Zoro leva le nez vers la porte de la cuisine pendant que Luffy faisait le con avec Usopp alors qu'ils avaient enfin levé l'ancre après avoir déposé Karoo et Ace. Sanji fit un signe de la tête explicite au sabreur qui le rejoignit en faisant l'effort de ne pas s'agacer d'avance. Le cuisinier referma la porte et alla s'adosser aux fourneaux pendant que Zoro s'asseyait au bord de la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ero-cook ?

Le blond prit soin d'allumer sa cigarette avant de répondre :

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Portgas-chwan pendant que vous étiez dehors avec notre idiot de capitaine. Je lui ai posé des questions sur les pertes de contrôle de son frère.

Le sabreur se redressa en voyant qu'il n'était pas question de conneries mais d'un sujet important.

\- L'entraînement qu'a reçu Luffy avant son départ et qu'il essaye de nous donner à son tour a permis de découvrir qu'il avait peut-être héréité de son géniteur cette capacité puissante. Et malheureusement, Luffy en aurait déjà fait usage accidentellement et ça ne lui a apporté que des ennuis, pendant l'absence de Portgas-chan.

\- D'où le fait que maintenant, il en ait peur, comprit le vert.

\- Il le refoule tellement que ça finit par exploser et prendre le dessus sur lui. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé à Little Garden, si je me rappelle de ce que Nami-swan m'a raconté.

Le sabreur se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- De ce que sa sœur a dit, Luffy n'est pas le seul dans ce cas de figure, un de ses camarades commandants a le même problème avec ce don. La différence est que l'homme en question est plus vieux, plus mature et a compris que sans entraînement, ce don était plus un danger qu'autre chose, là où Luffy ignore le problème avec des œillères. Il faut donc qu'on trouve une méthode pour persuader l'autre idiot de s'entraîner, au minimum pour le contrôler, plutôt que de le garder en état. Tant qu'il ne s'entraînera pas, il n'arrivera à rien.

\- Il a tendance à esquiver pas mal le sujet, ça sera pas facile, mais on sait quoi faire dans les prochains jours.

\- On est d'accord. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Zoro quitta la cuisine en premier pour voir Nami qui était en train de faire de la couture avec la bande du chapeau de Luffy pour le lui rendre.

\- Drôle de cadeau. Tout ça pour deux morceaux de papiers, après, c'est vous qui voyez, marmonna la rousse en rangeant le matériel de couture.

\- Merci Nami ! sourit joyeusement le D. en mettant le chapeau sur son crâne. Donc, on se rend à Uba, c'est ça ?

\- _Yuba_, rectifia Usopp. On doit intercepter les rebelles et contrecarrer le plan de Crocodile.

\- Je ne le laissera pas détruire mon pays ! gronda Vivi avec détermination.

King émit un miaulement faible à cause de la chaleur que Chopper traduisit tout aussi faiblement par « compte sur nous. ».

.

* * *

.

Le son d'une horloge résonna dans la ville, permettant à Robin de savoir qu'il était dix-sept heures. Pas que cela l'aide en quoi que ce soit, mais c'était quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher dans son état d'isolement.

Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude de la vie dure parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle serait presque mourante juste avec la faim, dans d'autres circonstances.

Le pire est qu'elle ne pouvait pas se suicider. Parce que si elle mourait, Crocodile ferait parvenir la nouvelle au Gouvernement pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans leurs petits papiers. Et ainsi, mettre en chasse Ace et Luffy, voire peut-être Sabo avec qui elle s'entendait assez bien même si elle ne le connaissait pas autant. Elle ne voulait pas les voir impliquer dans cette affaire. Elle ferait tout pour les préserver. Elle était tiraillée, certes, mais tant qu'elle était vivante, sa fratrie n'avait aucune raison de s'approcher de Crocodile. Et tant que celui-ci ne saurait pas pour eux, il n'aurait pas moyen d'obtenir la moindre information sur le Siècle Perdu.

Elle ne céderait pas.

Le monde lui importait peu. Ce qui lui était précieux, c'était sa famille, le reste, elle s'en foutait. Y compris de sa propre vie. Alors, Crocodile pouvait toujours courir.

.

* * *

.

Ils jetèrent l'ancre à quelques distances de Erumalu. Il leur faudrait un jour et demi, si ce n'est plus, pour atteindre Yuba. King resta dans la cale du navire, se désignant pour le garder. Hors de question qu'il aille crapahuter dans le désert. Chopper comptait le faire et se montrer courageux, parce qu'il était un pirate, mais le léopard, pas question.

Le renne appréhendait déjà de devoir affronter les cinquante degrés des journées à venir.

\- Estime-toi heureux, ça pourrait être pire, lui dit Luffy en aidant à débarquer les provisions pour le voyage.

\- En quoi ?

\- Nii-chan aurait pu nous accompagner. Déjà que le désert est chaud, si tu rajoutes à côté un logia susceptible, tu as un combo merdique. Et encore, avec ses règles, on aurait eu droit au _Triple Combo Deluxe._ Ace qui a ses règles…

Un frisson d'horreur remonta l'échine de l'adolescent.

\- Nii-chan devient une plaie dans ces moments-là.

\- J't'y verrais bien, Luffy ! rouspéta Nami en lui frappant sur le crâne. C'est pas _du tout_ marrant à vivre !

La conversation s'arrêta là avec la dépression de Sanji devant les longues djellabas que Nami et Vivi portaient désormais pour se protéger du soleil, puisque leur tenue de danseuse orientale n'était pas du tout adaptée à la traversée du désert. D'ailleurs, Luffy en eut droit à une pour lui, d'un rouge bordeaux qui le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Avec ces années de cavale, sa peau était déjà pas mal brûlée, sans compter les escapades qu'il avait faites à l'époque avec Ace dans la jungle et le Grey Terminal, mais il n'avait jamais affronté le désert et n'avait pas envie de finir comme une écrevisse ou pire. Pas recommandable quand on est sur le point de se battre. Mais ce qui le fit sourire, c'est la couleur. Oui, il adorait le rouge, et alors ?

Ils allaient finir de débarquer quand d'étranges créatures ressemblant à des bébés phoques à carapace débarquèrent sur la plage en poussant des petits cris.

Chopper, interprète en chef des membres du règne animal, fit la traduction :

\- « Si vous voulez débarquer ici, il vous faudra m'affronter et me battre ! Si vous êtes trop effrayés, allez accoster l'autre rivage, bande de poules mouillées ! »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, Usopp descendit du navire en bougonnant. On ne traitait pas le Capitaine Usopp de Poule Mouillée.

Juste le temps de sonner la cloche du début du combat que le vainqueur se dévoila.

Usopp termina la tête dans le sable et l'animal leva ses bras pour faire gonfler ses petits muscles avec fierté.

\- Animal un, Usopp zéro. Ça va l'égo, pas trop amoché ? demanda Zoro avec un sourire un brin moqueur à son camarade.

Toujours dans le sable, Usopp leva un pouce tremblant pour dire « ok ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nami alors que Luffy allait donner une bonne leçon aux bestioles.

\- Kung-Fu dugong. Une espèce qui vit dans le Sandora et qui est fan d'arts martiaux, répondit Vivi.

En un coup de poing, le D. allongea son adversaire qui se releva quelques instants plus tard avec des étoiles dans les yeux en couinant joyeusement.

\- Leur code les oblige à devenir l'élève de celui qui parviendra à les vaincre.

Cela alluma une ampoule dans le crâne de Luffy qui se mit à pousser un rire peu rassurant qui fit froid dans le dos des filles. En quelques secondes, le jeune capitaine avait vaincu une belle poignée de dugongs qui étaient désormais attroupés autour des jambes du brun très content de lui.

\- Je vous présente mes laquais et serviteurs ! _My minions_ ! Mouhahahaha ! ricana le jeune homme en croisant les bras avec un immense sourire satisfait.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi avec eux ? s'enquit Sanji en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La même chose que chaque soir… je m'en vais conquérir le monde !

Usopp fut le seul à applaudir l'ambition de son capitaine. Chopper regarda Luffy avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration alors que le reste de la bande regardait ça avec lassitude.

\- Et c'est _lui_ le gars que tout le monde craint en East Blue ? se fit confirmer Nami.

\- Ouep, confirma Zoro en secouant la tête de résignation.

\- Je pense que la Marine doit revoir ses standards, marmonna Sanji en se frottant les yeux.

\- Luffy-san, j'ai le regret de devoir te dire que ton armée de fidèles dugongs ne peut pas te suivre avec nous au travers le désert, il va donc falloir que tu négocies avec eux pour qu'ils restent ici. Ils ne supporteront pas la chaleur, ils sont faits pour le Sandora, pas le désert, dit Vivi avec toute la diplomatie du monde.

Le sourire du jeune homme fondit comme neige au soleil.

\- Buuhh ! Tu gâches tout Vivi ! Méchante !

La bleue grimaça, hésitant entre le rire et l'exaspération. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être une telle menace pour le Gouvernement Mondial, ça restait à découvrir.

La négociation ne se fit pas sans mal et elle leur valut une grosse réduction dans leurs réserves pour la traversée du désert.

\- Tu sais, Luffy, ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu ne manges quasiment pas, que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

Pour toute réponse, le D. brandit un portefeuille.

\- Pas grave, Nii-chan remboursera.

Hurlement d'horreur.

\- Tu as volé un _Commandant des Shirohige !_ paniqua tout le monde, hormis Chopper.

Tout le monde voyait la mort planer sur eux, pour le coup. Mais Luffy se contenta d'hausser des épaules.

\- Il m'a brûlé mes comics quand il avait quinze ans, il me doit bien ça.

\- C'était qui le héros ? demanda Usopp avec sérieux.

\- _Spiderman_.

Le tireur posa une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine, toujours aussi sérieux.

\- Tu es encore trop gentil dans ta recherche de justice, Luffy. Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à un meilleur moyen de venger Peter Parker.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais, Usopp.

Et les deux adolescents échangèrent une poignée de main.

Facepalm du reste de la bande.

.

* * *

.

Ils traversèrent le désert pendant une heure, ou alors deux. Le Sandora n'était plus qu'un souvenir dans leur mémoire, alors qu'ils affrontaient la chaleur du désert.

Ce fut Zoro qui s'arrêta le premier.

Suivi par Usopp et Vivi. Et enfin, le reste du groupe.

Une ville en ruine s'ouvrait à eux.

Une cité sous le sable. Désertée depuis longtemps.

Pendant un instant, Luffy se demanda s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la mystérieuse Cité Sans Nom dont il avait entendu Ace et Robin débattre à une époque, avant que Nami ne demande à Vivi si elle savait où ils étaient et obtienne une réponse.

\- C'est ce qui reste de Erumalu, dit tristement la princesse. L'exemple même de ce que Baroque Works et Crocodile ont fait à ce pays. Toute la souffrance de notre terre. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, c'était une cité verdoyante grâce à un canal qui permettait de tirer l'eau du fleuve.

Sauf que le canal en question était désormais sec. La preuve, elle leur montra la route sablonneuse tout juste visible qu'ils empruntaient et sur laquelle, un peu plus loin, on trouvait un cadavre asséché par la chaleur et le soleil. Cette route était justement le canal qui alimentait autrefois la ville. Sans eau, impossible de faire verdoyer le désert.

Adieu la végétation luxuriante, adieu les fleurs paradisiaques.

Déjà que les précipitations étaient rares, en plus de ça, depuis trois ans, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre goutte sur la ville. Comme dans tout le royaume.

Sauf sur la capitale, et ce, par un complot de Baroque Works. On avait découvert dans le Palais Royale de Alubarna des sacs entiers de Dance Powder, une poudre capable de faire tomber la pluie. Sans parler que des agents avaient été vus déchargeant ces mêmes sacs au port, disant bien qu'ils étaient pour le souverain, avant qu'un « accident » ne renverse le chargement et ne dévoile la poudre verte qui sème la pluie et la guerre. Facile pour la population de faire l'addition. Le miracle royal qui disait que la pluie ne tombait désormais plus que sur la capitale était le fait de cette poudre. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, aucune importance. Le mal était fait.

\- Pourquoi cette poudre provoquerait la guerre ? demanda Usopp.

\- Parce qu'elle assèche les autres pays, expliqua Nami. Ce que doit faire la poudre, c'est certainement stimulé un nuage de pluie pas encore mature pour le forcer à déverser plus tôt ses réservoirs, alors que normalement, il aurait dû continuer son chemin et arriver à maturité plus loin chez un voisin. Cette poudre vole littéralement la pluie des pays en aval.

\- Cela provoque donc des rivalités et des risques de révolte. C'est à cause de ça que la guerre a éclaté, continua Vivi. On accuse mon père de voler la pluie du pays pour la concentrer sur la capitale grâce à cette poudre. Cette poudre fait le bonheur des uns au détriment des autres, d'où le pourquoi le Gouvernement Mondial l'a interdit.

Un ingénieux traquenard organisé par Crocodile.

Très astucieux.

Les gens meurent de soif et de faim sur une terre qui se dessèche chaque heure un peu plus, faisant que le peuple prend les armes contre un régime qui n'avait rien demandé et qui était innocent.

La Faucheuse faisait des heures supplémentaires en Alabasta, et ce, grâce à Crocodile.

A genoux dans le sable, un crâne blanchi entre les mains, Vivi pleurait. Elle pleurait pour son pays et son peuple. Pour cette terre qu'elle aimait de toutes ses forces et que Crocodile broyait avec un plaisir sadique.

Luffy serra le poing et reprit sa marche.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Il est temps que Crocodile reçoive l'addition de ses conneries.

Habituellement, Luffy avait tendance à proposer une solution pacifique aux gens qu'il affrontait, mais cette fois, il n'en était pas question. Cet homme le paierait cher.

Et si le Shichibukai mourrait dans le combat…

Eh bien, les accidents sont des choses courantes de la vie.

Ainsi reprit la marche sous la chaleur.

.

* * *

.

Chopper fut traîné sur un traineau de fortune, la chaleur ayant eu raison de lui et de sa fourrure. Tout le monde cuisait à petit feu quand Vivi supportait mieux que quiconque cet environnement, suivie de près par Luffy et, étonnement, par Sanji. De plus, les hommes se relayaient pour tirer un autre chariot contenant la totalité des bagages.

Enfin, se relayer était un grand mot. Plutôt, ils jouaient au Janken pour désigner qui devait le tirer et Luffy perdait _souvent._

Dire qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un quart de la marche jusqu'à Yuba.

Ils firent une pause à l'ombre de rochers, et dégustèrent un lézard géant des sables qu'ils avaient rencontré au passage pendant qu'il poursuivait un chameau. Chameau rapidement baptisé Matsuge par Nami qui en fit sa monture à elle et Vivi, puisque l'animal ne prenait pas d'hommes sur son dos. Question de principe.

Cela lui valut quelques coups de pieds de la part des hommes.

Ainsi reprit la marche dans le désert.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée, sous la chaleur lourde du soleil de plomb. A la nuit tombée, ils purent se poser pour se reposer. Donc, repas et dormir. Et pour une fois, Luffy ne fit pas de chichi pour manger, ce qui rassura grandement Sanji.

Puis, chacun se roula en boule de son mieux pour se tenir chaud et se reposer, se préparant à une nouvelle et très longue marche dans le désert.

\- Luffy-san ?

Luffy ouvrit un œil et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir Vivi allongée pas loin de lui, avec apparemment du mal à trouver le sommeil. Allongée sur le côté, faisant face au jeune pirate, elle traçait des formes dans le sable d'un geste absent.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ta sœur peut protéger mon père ?

Sa sœur ? Robin ?

Luffy resta un instant interdit avant que son cerveau ne veuille bien se remettre en marche correctement.

\- Ace ? Nii-chan n'est pas du genre à faire des promesses en l'air. Quand il décide quelque chose, il le fait. Le problème viendra plus de ton père.

Luffy referma les yeux et croisa les bras sous sa tête pour se faire un semblant de coussin.

\- Y'en a pas des masses des souverains qui seraient prêt à mettre leur vie dans les mains de pirates. Surtout quand il s'agit du bâtard de Roger.

Un pauvre rire échappa à l'adolescent.

\- Ace s'est vachement assagi avec le temps. S'il avait toujours le même foutu caractère qu'il avait quand on s'est rencontré, le moindre mot de travers aurait causé un massacre.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Les adultes sont des créatures très stupides. Bonne nuit.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, la marche reprit.

Jusqu'à un certain point.

Sur leur route, ils s'étaient approchés d'un escarpement rocheux, offrant une trêve dans l'ombre pour reprendre son souffle sans griller sur place. Jusqu'à ce que le sol ne décide tout bonnement de s'effondrer sous leurs pieds.

Chacun termina plusieurs mètres plus bas, la tête dans le sable.

Luffy se redressa et s'ébroua, faisant manger du sable à Zoro qui avait fini à proximité de lui et qui l'en remercia avec un coup de pied dans le crâne.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Chopper en se relevant à son tour.

\- J'ai connu plus confortable comme situation, mais je pense que je commence à m'y faire, à force de fréquenter Luffy, soupira Nami en se redressant sur ses bras pendant que Sanji était en train d'aider Vivi à se relever.

Usopp était, lui, planté dans le sol, enfoncé jusqu'aux coudes, la tête dans le sable. Il fallut donc aller le décoincer de là.

\- On est où ? demanda Zoro.

Tout le groupe regarda autour de lui pour chercher à identifier les lieux. Ils étaient clairement dans un vieux bâtiment dans lequel le sable s'était infiltré. Usopp fut le premier à sortir une lampe de torche à dynamo, éclairant les alentour. Luffy poussa un cri de surprise et tomba sur les fesses quand la lumière que diffusait son camarade s'arrêta sur un gros bloc de pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonna Sanji en le voyant faire.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Nami en se rapprochant de l'objet avec Vivi et Chopper.

\- Aucune idée, lui répondit Vivi.

\- J'ai déjà vu ces caractères dans un livre sur de vieilles civilisations, mais c'était un tout petit passage, reconnut le petit renne.

Tremblant, Luffy se releva un peu maladroitement, il se précipita sur l'immense monument qui avait étrangement résisté aux assauts du temps. Il fit courir ses mains sur les symboles dans la roche, légèrement tremblant.

\- Ta sœur a un tatouage qui ressemble à ces caractères, constata Sanji en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Tout le monde regarda d'abord le blond, puis Luffy qui fixait son cuisinier.

\- Tu l'as vu ? s'étonna le petit brun.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Pendant qu'elle était au denden, je lui ai apporté un verre d'eau et sa nuque était dégagée.

\- Luffy-san, il y a un problème ? demanda Vivi.

\- Tu es prête à jurer que tu n'as jamais vu ces caractères ou un monument semblable ? lui demanda sérieusement le brun en la fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Vivi. Je suis certainement pas la meilleure personne pour en parler, mais je peux te dire que _toi_ qui sait pour _ça, _c'est mauvais. Surtout en sachant que tu es l'héritière du trône, si j'ai bien compris. Si ça remonte au Gouvernement Mondial… Alabasta connaîtra le même sort que Ohara.

Si les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre la référence, Vivi pâlit sérieusement.

\- Tu n'as rien vu ? souffla le petit capitaine pirate.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, même si j'ai des tas de questions, assura la princesse. Mais Alabasta passe avant ma curiosité.

Le D. hocha la tête et se tourna vers Usopp et Nami.

\- L'un de vous deux aurait une trèèèès grande feuille, assez grande pour recouvrir toute la surface de cette pierre ?

\- Tu comprends ce qu'il y a marqué dessus ? se renseigna Nami.

\- Seulement deux caractères, parce que Robin-nee-chan les a tatoués sur ses poignets, comme Ace sur sa nuque. Mais je sais que c'est un savoir dangereux. Mais rien ne m'empêche d'en faire une copie.

Usopp posa un genou à terre et fouilla dans son sac, avant de sortir plusieurs feuilles blanches pliées plusieurs fois sur elles-mêmes. Il jeta un œil au monument, et grimaça.

\- J'ai des feuilles formats A0, donc, à vue de nez, tu devrais en avoir besoin d'un peu plus d'une quinzaine pour faire une impression de la surface.

Il fouilla un peu plus dans son fatras et en sortit un morceau de charbon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'enquit Zoro en se grattant le crâne.

\- C'est le morceau d'un gros rêve dangereux, Zoro. Je vais pas le laisser comme ça, derrière. Alors, aide-moi en gardant la feuille bien immobile le temps que je fasse l'impression, lui demanda Luffy. Ceci, c'est un morceau du rêve d'Ace et Robin.

Le reste de l'équipe se regarda. Ils avaient l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de très gros. Luffy avait encore pas mal de squelettes dans ses placards, semblait-il. Vivi s'avança et aida Luffy en tenant fermement une des feuilles à sa hauteur. Elle seule semblait avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait. Et encore, de façon infime.

\- Luffy… tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance, non ? dit Usopp d'un ton incertain.

\- Oui. Mais c'est pas à moi d'en parler.

Combien de secrets gardait-il encore sous la surface ?


End file.
